


Obcy u bram

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hypnotism, John with a sword, M/M, Mindfuck, Sherlock lies like crazy, Translation, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, vampire puberty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powinno być widać, że uprowadzenie z obronnej osady wyludzkiego lekarza to ekstremalna inicjacja. Ale kiedy James Moriarty rzuca takie wyzwanie, Sherlock w ogóle nie zastanawia się, czy by nie odmówić. (Alternatywny świat przedstawiony: fantasy z wampirami.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Stranger at the Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334825) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



 

Do Przeprawy Bartłomieja _da się_ wejść.

Położona na wyspie pośrodku szerokiej rzeki osada przeszła w ostatnich latach z jednych rąk w drugie, a w każdym razie tak słyszał. Dawniej miał ją we władaniu lord Bryant ze wschodu; obecnie lord Mayhew z zachodu. Prowadzą do niej dwa mosty, po jednym z każdego brzegu; całe to drewno sprawia, że wyspa stanowi coś w rodzaju kamienia pośrodku potoku, pozwalającego przejść przezeń suchą stopą. Rzeka stanowi w tej chwili granicę między ziemiami obu panów, nic więc dziwnego, że podjęto kroki, żeby nie pozwolić wejść do Przeprawy tym, których uważa się za zagrożenie. Każdy podróżny kierujący się ku osadzie musi najpierw zapukać do budki strażniczej przy bramie, poddać się próbie i pod okiem wartownika boso przejść przez most, do kolejnej bramy.

O ile dobrze rozumie, na tej drodze czekają dwie przeszkody.

Po pierwsze, pod nieobecność strażnika, który normalnie trzyma wartę w zewnętrznej stróżówce, tej przy bramie od strony lądu, strażnicy pilnujący bramy wewnętrznej nikogo przez nią nie przepuszczą. W razie konieczności otworzą ogień.

Po drugie, każdy podróżny musi przejść przez most wyznaczoną do tego celu ścieżką pokrytą lakierem ostrokrzewowym. Jeżeli będą go od tego mocno piekły stopy, strażnik zabije go bez wahania.

To jest pewna trudność, ale do przezwyciężenia.

Z rzeką sprawa nie jest taka prosta. Wręcz przeciwnie: rzeka zupełnie nie wchodzi w grę.

Po tej stronie rzeka nie ma właściwie brzegu w normalnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Są tu tylko nagie strome skarpy nad głęboką wodą. Nawet gdyby udało mu się po nich zejść i przetransportować na dół jakąś łódź, nie może ryzykować manewrowania w nurcie. Brak doświadczenia, wartki prąd i podwodne skały razem wzięte oznaczałyby natychmiastową śmierć. Plus oczywiście pojawiając się na wyspie bez wiedzy strażników ściągnąłby tylko na siebie uwagę, a tego nie chce.

Teoretycznie mógłby się cofnąć po własnych śladach i wrócić w górę rzeki. Teoretycznie mógłby nakłonić jakąś łódź, żeby podwiozła go z powrotem w dół. Nawet pomijając barierę językową jest prawdziwym adeptem sztuki perswazji. Równie teoretycznie mógłby się rozbić i pozwolić się wyrzucić na skały kamienistej wyspy; utonąłby z obdartymi z naskórka, piekącymi dłońmi. I byłaby to ta lepsza, szybsza śmierć. Bo przecież wystarczy, żeby spędził trochę czasu na łodzi na rzece, a zimne, odbierające czucie rozbryzgi zakradłyby mu się powoli pod skórę i przeniknęły do kości. Nie ma zamiaru umrzeć w ten sposób, przemarznięty na wskroś i drżący.

A więc most; zdecydowanie most.

Ręka sama sięga mu do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza po list. Idąc, z roztargnieniem spogląda raz po raz na schematyczny rysunek.

Dawno nauczył się na pamięć całego listu: zawartego w nim wyzwania, instrukcji, wskazówek – wszystkiego. Przełknął protekcjonalny ton, z podziwem przyjął tupet. Byłaby to bezczelność, gdyby nie fakt, że dla możliwości studiowania u tego człowieka przeszedł i przejechał konno wiele mil. Wszyscy wydają się zgodni, że nikt nie włada sztuką uroku – tego misternego hipnotyzmu – sprawniej niż James Moriarty.

Lekcje u Moriarty’ego to dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje. I jeżeli dostęp do nich wymaga przejścia najbardziej skrajnej inicjacji, o jakiej Sherlock Holmes w życiu słyszał, to niech tak będzie. Przejdzie próbę, przekroczy most, omota urokiem tego wyczłowieka-lekarza i wyprowadzi go stamtąd, i nikt go nie rozpozna, nie zobaczy, kim – czym – jest. Nie jest dzieckiem, poradzi sobie.

 

*

 

Rzecz nietypowa, Sherlock nie ma zdania na temat wyludzi. Można by sądzić, że jak na chłopca – nie, jak na mężczyznę – który przemyślał sobie wszystko, jest to niesłychane przeoczenie, ale nigdy się nad nimi nie zastanawiał. Na jego pojęcie wyludzkości składa się lista politycznych i kulturowych odmienności. Wyludzie w liczbie mnogiej jawią mu się jako stłoczeni wokół stołu, jak wkładają do ust jedzenie i żują. Jego pojęcie pojedynczego wyczłowieka to Angelo. Albo Molly. Albo obaj Lestrade’owie, ojciec i syn, albo pani Hudson.

Tu, na północy, sprawy mają się zgoła inaczej. Angelo jest na południu, po drugiej stronie zatoki; wszyscy inni wyludzie, których zna, są jeszcze dalej, daleko poza zasięgiem, za wodą i jeszcze do tego za górami. Żeby dotrzeć z Belgravii na północny wschód, na ziemie Moriarty’ego, Sherlock poważył się na podróż morską wzdłuż wybrzeża. We wnętrzu transportowca było cieplej niż na przełęczach na wschodzie, choćby dlatego, że w czasie podróży morskiej miał pewność, że przeżyje. Żeglarze z południa doskonale wiedzieli, jak Irene chroni swoich wysłanników. Szkoda tylko, że jej protekcja nie sięgała dalej niż do portu, w którym zszedł na ląd.

Dano mu dobitnie do zrozumienia, że co by nie myślał o wyludziach, oni sami mają bardzo konkretne opinie na temat _ludzi_ takich jak on, przy czym w grę zazwyczaj wchodzi palący dotyk ostrokrzewu na skórze i grot strzały w serce.

Niezależnie od umowy, jaką zawarł z Irene, _nie musi_ doprowadzać do końca tej sprawy z Moriartym. Może, wciąż może przepłynąć zatokę i wrócić do Angela i do dawnego życia. Mogą to ciągnąć dalej tak jak zawsze do tej pory: jako nie całkiem ojciec i nie do końca syn. Kiedyś, dawniej, to by wystarczyło.

Ale przyszedł czas dorosnąć.

 

*

 

Stróżówka okazuje się być skromnym domkiem na skraju skarpy. Palisada, brama i most w jego oczach nijak nie przydają jej stabilności. Podoba mu się jednak ogrodzenie: nigdy nie przemawiała do niego perspektywa śmierci wskutek upadku z dużej wysokości.

— Kurier! — woła Sherlock po anglijsku, stukając do drzwi stróżówki. Ubrany jest stosownie do tej roli w długi płaszcz podróżny, praktyczne buty i roboczy strój dobrze zarabiającego sługi. Nie próbuje ukryć obcego akcentu, który przynajmniej tłumaczy cudzoziemski krój jego ubioru.

— Pokaż mi dłoń, proszę — odpowiada przez kwadratowe okienko głos z drugiej strony drzwi. Dla tego kogoś anglijski jest oczywiście językiem ojczystym.

Okienko jest za nisko, żeby dorosły mężczyzna mógł zajrzeć przez nie do środka. Okazując większą pewność siebie, niż faktycznie czuje, Sherlock wkłada przez nie nagą dłoń, grzbietem w dół.

— Potrzymaj to, proszę — mówi strażnik, dając mu do ręki pokrytą liśćmi gałązkę.

Sherlock ją chwyta. Natychmiast poznaje, że ostrokrzew nie jest świeży. Dłoń nawet go nie łaskocze.

— Nazwisko i co cię sprowadza — pyta strażnik, „proszę” pozostawiając tym razem w domyśle.

— Sherlock Holmes, kurier. Nic nie przyniosłem, jestem po odbiór. Ma być paczka na nazwisko „Anderson”. — Nie umie się zmusić do zapamiętywania fałszywych nazwisk. Panowanie nad poprawnością nowego języka i pilnowanie, żeby nie pomieszał się z innymi, to wystarczająco dużo zachodu.

— Mam tu kilka. Tylko nazwiska nie jestem pewien. Umiesz czytać, czy mam iść po kogoś?

— Umiem — odpowiada. Pilnuje, żeby nie napinać dłoni ani nie przesadzać z udawaniem, jaka jest rozluźniona. Wtykanie ręki w dziurę, w której siedzi człowiek z mieczem, powinno powodować pewne napięcie. Mógłby się założyć, że facet ma tam i kuszę.

Wreszcie strażnik zabiera ostrokrzew, ujmuje rękę Sherlocka w obie dłonie i ogląda ją szybko. Dłonie ma suche, pewne. Bardzo szorstkie, z wyraźnymi odciskami od miecza. Zawodowiec o mocnych nerwach. Albo objął ten posterunek niedawno, albo ma maniery nienaganne do bólu.

— Czyli to byłbyś ty — oznajmia strażnik i wypuszcza nieskazitelnie gładką dłoń Sherlocka. — Otworzę ci i możesz rzucić okiem.

Zmieniają pozycje i wycofują się; potem strażnik zatrzaskuje okienko i otwiera drzwi. Drzwi otwierają się do środka i mają trzy zasuwy, a właściwie jeden ciężki drewniany rygiel i dwa metalowe skoble. Mężczyzna zza drzwi jest od niego niższy: jasnobrązowe włosy strażnika wypadają gdzieś na poziomie oczu Sherlocka. Ma ślady siwizny na skroniach i pierwsze zmarszczki na twarzy, ale wyglądają one na przedwczesne. Stres i przebyta choroba: były żołnierz.

Liczy się to, że najwyraźniej człowiek ten jest silny, ma lata doświadczenia w posługiwaniu się mieczem i skrupulatnie przestrzega zasad. Trzeba go będzie nie tyle powalić co _obejść_.

Strażnik podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. Co tym razem? Ciemne włosy czy blada skóra? Wzrost, akcent? Albo może miękkość dłoni. Jego dłonie bardziej rzucają się w oczy w tej rolniczej północnej krainie niż w miastach południa.

Zamiast zadać pytanie, mężczyzna pokazuje gestem kąt stróżówki.

— Paczki trzymamy na tej półce.

„Ta” półka to trochę niejasne określenie. Półki zajmują całą ścianę po prawej stronie Sherlocka: zapasy tego i owego. Skrzynki, słoje i małe beczułki, nad którymi góruje jedna większa ich kuzynka wciśnięta do rogu. Pojemniki nie mają etykiet i Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co zawierają – może jedzenie w postaci stałej – toteż natychmiast zaczyna odczuwać małostkową fascynację.

— Wybacz — śmieje się trochę strażnik. — Na tej. — Tym razem pokazuje, jak należy.

Sherlock kiwa mu głową i wchodzi do środka. Drzwi zamykają się za nim. Słyszy odgłos opuszczania drewnianej zasuwy, ale nie dwóch metalowych. Oczywiście że nie, skoro za minutę wychodzi. A wychodzi.

Pierwszy zapach, jaki do niego dochodzi, to zapach wyczłowieka. Konkretnie woń mężczyzny, który pełni tu służbę, a także jeszcze jednego innego. Pot, piżmo, łój. Pod nimi drewno: najpierw sam budynek, potem coś innego. Jakieś świeższe drewno, jakby coś tu niedawno budowano albo strugano. I lakier. Jeszcze ślady ognia w palenisku, dym. Może świeżo porąbane drewno na ogień. Nie, na ogień torf. Tysiące pomniejszych zapachów: płótno, słoma, skóra zwierzęca, wyludzkie jedzenie.

W stróżówce są dwa pomieszczenia, jeśli liczyć stryszek. Przez oddzielające go pionowe listwy dostrzega wypchany słomą materac. Po przeciwnej stronie głównego pomieszczenia, po prawej, są drzwi wychodzące na skrawek ziemi między bramą a mostem. Mają założony zamek, na oko porażająco praktyczny. Niewykluczone, że całkiem dobry.

W pokoju jest wygasłe palenisko pod tylną ścianą naprzeciwko drzwi wychodzących na most, prosty stół na środku i dwa krzesła, jedno lepsze, drugie bardziej byle jakie. Podłoga jest drewnianym, pokrytym słomą klepiskiem, w palenisku wisi jakieś ciężkie, czarne naczynie do przyrządzania jedzenia. Pod głównym oknem, pomiędzy paleniskiem a drzwiami na most, stoi pękata drewniana skrzynia służąca za ławę, przykryta wytartą poduszką.

Przedmiotów osobistych jest tu żałośnie mało i z tego, co Sherlock widzi, wszystkie co do jednego są ostre. Widoczne na stole pozostałości po struganiu w drewnie sugerują połączenie nudy i talentu artystycznego. O ścianę od strony bramy oparty jest miecz w pochwie; jego rękojeść pasuje do rękojeści noża, który mężczyzna ma przy pasie.

Sam pas był kiedyś niezły. Dobrze się zestarzał, a stan sprzączki świadczy o tym, że właściciel albo jest dumny, albo kocha porządek. Zapewne jedno i drugie. Tak spodnie, jak i koszula są grubo przędzone i były jako tako umiejętnie naprawiane co najmniej trzy razy. Buty strażnika są zadbane jak jego pas i wielokrotnie naprawiane jak jego ubranie.

Musi tu być coś, co będzie mógł wykorzystać. Oby nie zamiłowanie do ostrych przedmiotów.

Przegląda przesyłki równie szybko, jak obejrzał pokój.

— Jeszcze nie przyszła — oświadcza.

— Jak wygląda? — pyta wartownik. — Będę na nią uważał.

— Nie wiem — odpowiada Sherlock. — Będzie podpisana.

— Te też są podpisane.

Sherlock posyła mężczyźnie dziwne spojrzenie.

— Nazwiskami „Miller”, „Brown” i „Davison”.

Tamten otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— _Oo_ – _ooch_. — Wydech na dwie raty. — Przepraszam. Nigdy tego nie widziałem.

Sherlock od razu się jeży.

— Żeby ktoś tak czytał — wyjaśnia mężczyzna. — W ogóle nie poruszasz ustami. Jesteś jakimś wędrownym uczonym, czy co? — Sherlock szuka w jego twarzy sarkazmu i nie znajduje go.

Szczery podziw dla najprostszej czynności. Idiotyczna sprawa i zadziwiająca.

— Co mnie zdradziło? — pyta i uśmiecha się tak figlarnie, jak tylko przekonująco potrafi.

— Przy takich dłoniach – kim innym mógłbyś być? — odpowiada tamten. Uśmiech krąży wokół kącików jego ust, przychodzi i zawraca. — No chyba że jakimś paniątkiem na posyłki.

Sherlock skubie wyłóg płaszcza.

— Dziwna sprawa, tego jakoś nikt nigdy nie podejrzewa.

Mężczyzna się śmieje.

Sherlock też.

Tamten nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

— Chcesz poczekać na tę paczkę w osadzie?

— To może potrwać kilka dni — odpowiada Sherlock. — Nakręcę sobie tymczasem jakąś robotę po tej stronie rzeki, jeśli ci to nie robi różnicy. Jak przesadzę z kosztami podróży, to nie ściągnę ich potem z klienta. — Co istotniejsze, nie uśmiecha mu się spacer na bosaka po ostrokrzewie. Jego stopy nie zniosą tego co dłonie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Pracuje nad tym.

Mężczyzna znowu się śmieje. Bardzo pogodne nastawienie jak na wartownika. Może dzięki temu zachowuje uprzejmość. Sherlock domyśla się, że taka ciasnota nie sprzyja dobremu humorowi. Jest ich w środku tylko dwóch, a pomieszczenie i tak robi się od tego śmiesznie małe. To musi być jak mieszkanie w szopie. Ten człowiek nie może tu chyba mieszkać przez cały czas. Chociaż powinien, jeśli ten posterunek ma naprawdę bronić przed urokiem. Ciekawe.

— Będziesz dalej na służbie? — pyta Sherlock. — Za dwa czy trzy dni?

— Prawie na pewno tak — odpowiada tamten. — Zwykle jestem, w dzień. W nocy zwykle Bill.

Usta Sherlocka drgają przez moment w uśmiechu:

— A jak przyjdę w przyszłym roku?

— Pewnie dalej ja albo Bill.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że to aż tyle nie potrwa.

— Wątpię, żeby to wyglądało bardzo profesjonalnie z twojej strony.

— Nie, ani trochę — zgadza się Sherlock. — Z drugiej strony byłoby to o wiele bardziej profesjonalne niż robota tego kogoś, kto zaprojektował tę stróżówkę. Bronicie się od tej strony: czemu są tu drzwi wychodzące na wschód? Fuszerka.

— Boże święty, wiem — przyznaje mu rację strażnik i co ciekawe, wcale nie wygląda na urażonego. — To jest pozostałość z czasów, kiedy Przeprawa była placówką zachodnią. Stróżówka po przeciwnej stronie jest zupełnie sensowna. I okazało się, że pozbycie się drzwi to za duża przeróbka.

— I dalej otwieracie je przed nieznajomymi — rzuca wyzywająco Sherlock.

Wyraz twarzy strażnika zmienia się minimalnie, a on sam nie jest już niski; zamiast tego robi się taki jakby zwarty w sobie. Do Sherlocka nagle dociera, bardzo wyraźnie, który z nich dwóch wygrałby w fizycznym starciu. Informuje go o tym ciało wartownika i naprawdę jest to informacja, nie groźba.

— Przed kurierami, którzy potrafią czytać — mówi wyczłowiek.

Sherlockowi zasycha w ustach. Przez chwilę nie jest pewien, jak się usprawiedliwić i zniknąć. Nie ma tak naprawdę żadnego powodu, żeby sobie nie pójść, ale i nie ma ochoty tego robić. Jest okazja zdobyć więcej informacji.

Aha, oczywiście.

— Sherlock Holmes — przedstawia się i drugi raz podaje rękę. Po wyludzku, prostopadle do podłogi.

Strażnik ściska mu dłoń. Jak poprzednio, jego dotyk jest pewny, profesjonalny.

— John Watson.

— Miło mi. A teraz wybacz, ale powinienem iść, jeśli chcę wrócić do oberży przed zmrokiem.

— Oczywiście — mówi John i puszcza jego dłoń, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Nie śpieszy się z podnoszeniem skobla. — Jesteś…? — Wygląda na zewnątrz i marszczy brwi. — Podróżujesz sam.

— Na ogół tak.

— Ale jesteś nieuzbrojony. — John szybko obszukuje go wzrokiem. Dziwne, że musi sprawdzać; od kiedy otworzył Sherlockowi drzwi, nie spuścił z niego oczu.

— Na ogół tak.

— Nie jesteś stąd, co?

— Nie zdradził mnie akcent?

— Właściwie tak — odpowiada John. Nagle głos mu się zmienia i jakby się waha. Sherlock potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć dlaczego.

— Mówisz po frankijsku? — pyta, dołączając do Johna w tym języku, swoim ojczystym.

— Mówi ojciec mojego ojca — odpowiada John, niepewnie jak dziecko. — Mam tylko tyle słowa, co on też ma.

Sherlock nie próbuje ukryć przed nim, co myśli; będzie to widać po jego minie.

— Oj, zamknij się — mówi mu John, przełączając się z powrotem na anglijski. — Wyszedłem z wprawy. Ale zaraz, poczekaj minutę.

Strażnik zdejmuje coś z jednej z półek. Kolejny nóż: żadna niespodzianka. Ten ma prostą skórzaną pochwę i drewnianą rękojeść.

— Trzymaj go tak — pokazuje mu John. — To jest tylko straszak, rozumiesz, ale straszak też działa.

Sherlock o mało znowu nie wybucha śmiechem. Ten człowiek z takim przejęciem mówi mu coś, co Sherlock dobrze wie, choć on na pewno myśli, że nie: że najlepszą bronią na świecie jest kłamstwo.

John łaskawie wypuszcza go dopiero po tym, jak powtórzył zademonstrowane przez niego ruchy i wysłuchał poprawek co do uchwytu i postawy.

— Możesz go odnieść następnym razem — mówi Sherlockowi. — Nie daj się zabić.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożenia — odpowiada Sherlock. Ironia tej chwili jest miażdżąca i coraz to większa. — Lord Bryant odciął je w większej części na wschodzie. — Chyba że „zagrożenie” ma jakąś motywację, żeby zawędrować tak daleko na zachód. Jak Sherlock.

— Ludzie też bywają niebezpieczni — mówi mu John i czy to nie dziwne, że każdy z nich mówi o swoim własnym gatunku „ludzie”? — Z tego, że ktoś nie chce wypić twojej krwi, nie wynika jeszcze, że nie chce jej przelać. Uważaj na siebie.

— Będę uważał — obiecuje Sherlock.

John oblizuje wargi; tego gestu Sherlock nie umie zinterpretować.

— Dobra — mówi wyczłowiek.

W drodze powrotnej Sherlock zatrzymuje się, żeby się nakarmić. Marsz jest długi i nudny, ale on nie potrafi się wyzbyć irracjonalnego poczucia, że dużo dziś osiągnął.

 

*

 

W nocy zaczyna padać. Deszcz przychodzi po kilku ciągnących się powoli godzinach dziwnie niespokojnego przysypiania. Drobne krople biją w dach i sprawiają, że Sherlock kuli się i wierci pod kocem.

Tak się boi, że gdzieś będzie przeciekać, że nie może spać.

Rano szaleje burza. Strzecha wytrzymuje jej napór. Przytrzymujące ją kamienne ciężarki grzechoczą o ściany, strącane przez wiatr.

Koło południa zagląda do niego oberżystka. Sherlock otwiera jej drzwi: lęk, który czuje, maluje mu się chyba na twarzy.

— Niech no ci się przyjrzę — mówi kobieta. Zna tylko anglijski. — Musiałeś się wczoraj wieczorem przeziębić. Zostało trochę rosołu z kolacji, przynieść ci?

— Nic nie dam rady przełknąć — odpowiada i jest to bardziej uczciwa odpowiedź niż ona mogłaby się spodziewać. Najadł się wczoraj tym jeleniem i póki nie może wyjść z tego budynku, nie ma zamiaru się zdradzić, wymiotując na szkarłatno.

— Musisz uzupełniać płyny, słoneczko — upiera się kobieta.

— _**Nie**_ — Sherlock wkłada w to słowo za dużo siły; nadmierna energia przelewa się górą.

Oberżystka marszczy czoło, zbita z tropu. Pod wpływem uroku jej oczy robią się szkliste, ale jej umysł i tak odrzuca jego stanowczą odmowę.

— _**Zatroszczyłaś się o mnie doskonale**_ — mówi dalej Sherlock, bo teraz nie może się już wycofać. Tu, gdzie żadne prawa nie regulują zachowania jego ludu, a tylko walkę z nim, posługiwanie się urokiem bez zezwolenia nie jest nielegalne. Dalej dziwi go łatwość, z jaką mu to przychodzi. I to, jak często jest zmuszony to robić. Bez przerwy spodziewa się, że młody Lestrade przyjdzie i da mu w ucho. — _**Masz rację, pójdę teraz odpocząć.**_

Przez chwilę kobieta nie reaguje, a Sherlock powątpiewa w swój dobór słów, swoją znajomość języka. Niefortunne słowo czy zwrot może doprowadzić do katastrofy. Równie kluczowe, równie brutalne w skutkach mogą być nawet konotacje, idiomy.

— …Tak — mówi powoli oberżystka. Potem przyjmuje jego myśl za swoją i już pewniej kończy: — Tak, naprawdę powinieneś się położyć, słoneczko.

Kiedy pani Tanner zostawia go samego, Sherlock zamyka się w pokoju. Planuje, myśli, trawi i wcale nie kuli się ze strachu pod tym mizernym dachem. Postanawia się na razie nie karmić. Wezwanie pani Tanner z powrotem byłoby proste, ale nawet tego nie bierze pod uwagę. Za dużo zamieszania, za dużo śladów. Poza tym efekty uboczne byłyby co najmniej… problematyczne.

Pozbawiony alternatyw, idzie do łóżka.

Wygrzebuje się z niego dwa dni później, kiedy przestaje padać.

 

*

 

Wychodzi na długo przed czasem. Okazuje się, że dobrze zrobił, bo droga jest zdradliwa. Wszędzie jest błoto i kałuże. Z drzew kapie na niego woda.

Cała uważność, z jaką wybiera bezpieczną trasę, marnuje się szybko, o wiele za szybko, przez wiatr, który potrząsa gałęziami i ochlapuje mu kark i twarz zimnymi kropelkami. Krzycząc, otrząsając się, Sherlock wyciera się do sucha rękawem. Za późno: chłód przeniknął już w głąb ciała. Wysiłek go rozgrzeje, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że się nie zamoczy. Mając to na względzie, stawia kołnierz płaszcza na sztorc i zachowuje wzmożoną czujność.

Niewiele może osiągnąć, wracając tam tak szybko, ale o wiele za dużo czasu spędził uwięziony w budynku. Trzy noce i całe dwa dni. Nie, dzisiaj się przejdzie. Może kiedy będzie ruszał w drogę powrotną do wioski, liście będą już na tyle suche, że będzie mógł zapuścić się do lasu. Ostatni raz polował, zanim przyszła burza, ale gdyby wywabił zwierzynę na drogę, ryzykowałby, że ktoś go rozpozna. Karmienie się na widoku tak daleko na północy byłoby samobójstwem. Przykre, ale godziny mijają, a na drodze wciąż mijają go podróżni. Rozmawia z nimi, ale nie udziela się towarzysko; raczej jest rozdrażniony niż tęskni za domem.

Dociera na miejsce wczesnym popołudniem. Przed sobą ma dwóch mężczyzn i wóz zaprzężony w wołu. Tamci podchodzą do stróżówki; on zostaje z tyłu. Zakręt jest w sporej odległości od mostu, ale Sherlock i tak się za nim chowa.

John szybko otwiera bramę. Musi znać tych dwóch. Nie, tylko tego starszego. Młodszy idzie z boku, niosąc w rękach buty i skarpety. Starszy idzie przed swoim wozem, prowadząc wołu. Przechodzą przez bramę i John zamyka ją za nimi.

Pojazdy i zwierzęta przekraczają bramę prawą stroną; nowoprzybyli lewą. Zapewne koła i kopyta za szybko zdzierają ostrokrzewowy lakier, żeby cała powierzchnia mostu była nim dobrze pokryta. Czyli prawą stroną dałoby się bezpiecznie przejść. I nie trzeba na niej zdejmować butów.

Jeśli Sherlock nie chce zmarnować miesięcy na wykształcenie odporności w stopach, będzie musiał tak to załatwić, żeby pozwolono mu przejść prawą stroną. Wystarczy, żeby wartownik go znał, czy muszą go też znać strażnicy przy wewnętrznej bramie? Jeśli to pierwsze, to będzie to tak proste, że aż za bardzo. Wprawdzie towarzyskie pogaduszki o niczym z Johnem mogłyby się okazać całkiem ciekawe, ale na pewno nie stanowiłyby wyzwania, o jakim marzył.

Jeśli jednak tamci strażnicy też muszą go rozpoznać…

Kilka godzin czeka, aż ktoś wyjdzie. Każdą minutę tych kilku godzin mógłby spędzić, maszerując w stronę jakichś zabudowań; bardzo możliwe, że wieczorem wróci deszcz. Nie czeka mu się przyjemnie. Las jest wilgotny i ocieka wodą, drwiąc sobie z jego pustego żołądka. Dość silny wiatr sprawia, że zapuszczenie się między drzewa byłoby w oczywisty sposób niebezpieczne. I bez kłopotów z wodą jest mu wystarczająco zimno.

Wreszcie brama otwiera się po raz drugi. Wszyscy wychodzący idą prawą stroną.

Widać ostrokrzewowa ścieżka to rodzaj inicjacji, próby, którą przechodzi się tylko raz, żeby jej niepotrzebnie nie zdzierać. Lakier jest drogi, a Przeprawa Bartłomieja dysponuje skromnymi środkami. Ciekawe, czy wynika to z kurczących się funduszy lorda Mayhewa, czy z wiary w to, że lord Bryant utrzyma Moriarty’ego i jego stronników na wschodzie? Tak czy inaczej, oszczędność ta oznacza, że kiedy już załatwi to, po co przyszedł, będzie mógł bezpiecznie wyjść.

Wychodzi z zakrętu i rusza w stronę bramy, zanim tamci się do niego zbliżą. Kiedy się już prawie mijają, jeden z nich woła do niego:

— Właśnie przegapiłeś bramę, chłopie! — Oczywiście po anglijsku, jak zawsze tutaj.

Odpowiada niezobowiązującym uśmiechem i uniesioną dłonią. Jest pewien, że ten gest nawet tu, na dalekiej północy, uważany jest za przyjazny.

Stuka do drzwi i raz jeszcze zostaje poddany procedurze z pokazywaniem ręki. Tym razem jednak procedura szybko ustępuje ciepłemu okrzykowi: jego imieniu. Sherlock zabiera dłoń i John otwiera drzwi.

— Miło cię widzieć — mówi szybko po frankijsku wyczłowiek, po czym przełącza się na anglijski. — Widzę, że nikt cię jeszcze nie zabił. Brawo.

Sherlock odruchowo reaguje szybkim uśmiechem. No jasne, żart. To tylko żart.

— Oczywiście że nie. Miałem to — odpowiada, oddając Johnowi jego tkwiący w pochwie nóż.

John sięga po niego, ale przerywa gest w pół drogi. Jego ręka zamiera nad rękojeścią tak, jak jego wzrok na twarzy Sherlocka.

— Masz już swój?

— W zasadzie nie.

— Cóż, dzisiaj też nie ma paczki, więc może lepiej zatrzymaj go jeszcze na jakiś czas. — Palce Johna chwytają rękojeść. Ich opuszki dotykają przy tym dłoni Sherlocka i mężczyzna popycha ją delikatnie, naprowadzając ją. Pewnie dla podkreślenia, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Weź go, nie daj sobie zrobić nic złego.” — Nie jesz mięsa?

Sherlock nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy.

— Dlaczego pytasz?

— Nie nosisz noża — odpowiada John, jakby związek między tymi dwoma faktami był oczywisty. No tak, dla wyczłowieka jest oczywisty. Sherlock pomyślał, żeby nosić przy sobie bukłak, ale sztućce są mu rażąco obce.

— Na południu mamy inne zwyczaje. Powiedz mi, jesteś taki opiekuńczy w stosunku do każdego, kogo dopiero co spotkałeś? — pyta Sherlock i z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwuje wyraz twarzy Johna, która na moment nieruchomieje. Taki krótki moment… czego? Nie niepewności. Ciekawe.

— Większość ludzi tego nie potrzebuje — zauważa oschle John. — Co robisz, jak musisz się bić?

— Nigdy się nie biję. — No chyba że chce.

— Sposób, w jaki to mówisz, przywodzi mi na myśl moją siostrę.

— W sensie że?

— W takim sensie, że ze wszystkiego potrafisz wykręcić się gadaniem. Trafiłem?

Sherlockowi dziwnie wali serce.

To nie ze strachu przed rozpoznaniem. Jak właśnie stwierdził John, Sherlock dałby radę wykręcić się z tego gadaniem, zwłaszcza że są tu tylko we dwóch. Nie, nie chodzi o dreszcz poczucia fizycznego zagrożenia; to coś innego. Jakaś rozcieńczona wersja tego, co czuł, stojąc w komnatach Moriarty’ego i dając mu się _zobaczyć_.

Słabe porównanie, ale może podobieństwo jest autentyczne. John patrzy na niego tak samo jak wtedy Moriarty i Sherlock może się tylko domyślać, że ma to coś wspólnego z seksem. Nie bardzo wie, jak na to zareagować, ale to spojrzenie sprawia, że robi się próżny.

— Z większości rzeczy — mówi. Odrywa wzrok od twarzy Johna później, niż to jest przyjęte wśród wyludzi, ale jemu chyba to nie przeszkadza.

Wręcz przeciwnie, John robi to samo. Patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy i odrywa je tylko na krótkie momenty, raz po raz. Nie pokazuje już zębów, ale kąciki ust drgają mu lekko. Obie stopy ma skierowane w stronę Sherlocka, tak samo miednicę, a górną część ciała pochyloną lekko do przodu, jak roślina ku słońcu. To właściwie nie jest postawa agresji. John czegoś od niego chce i chce tego w estetyczny sposób.

— A wkręcić się tu i tam gadaniem też potrafisz?

— Gdzie tylko zechcę — Nie skłamał, więc na prawo się chełpić.

— I w ten sposób podróżujesz, co? Teraz pójdziesz się wkręcić z powrotem do… dokąd właściwie? — ciągnie go za język John.

— W tej chwili do Montague.

John mruga i robi się poważny.

— To cztery godziny drogi.

— Zgadza się. I?

— Słońce zachodzi za trzy. To może być istotna informacja.

Sherlock uśmiecha się; celuje w uśmiech uspokajający.

— Oj, nic mi nie będzie. — Doskonale widzi w ciemności.

John patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— Masz latarnię?

— Nie będzie mi potrzebna. Księżyc już blisko pełni, będzie wystarczająco jasno.

— Tak i nie zmienią tego deszcz ani chmury.

Sherlock rzuca okiem na niebo.

— Nie wygląda to tak źle — mówi. — Ot, lekko wieje z zachodu.

— Nie widzisz stamtąd zachodniego nieba, co? — pyta go John. — Szare jak gęś i równie wściekłe.

— Pewien jesteś? — A lepiej jeszcze: — Mogę zobaczyć?

— Mhm. — John kiwa głową i wchodzi w głąb domku. Robi dwa kroki od drzwi, obchodzi stół, dwa kroki do skrzyni pod oknem. Otwiera okiennice i pokazuje, co się dzieje na dworze.

Sherlock wchodzi za nim do środka. Znajome zapachy z każdym krokiem przybierają na sile. Staje pod oknem koło Johna, opiera jedno kolano na skrzyni i wygląda na zewnątrz.

Po prawej widzi most, prosto przed sobą wyspę. Po raz pierwszy ma okazję rzucić okiem na wewnętrzną bramę. Jest wysoka i mocna i tak, to będą otwory strzelnicze. Skrzydła bramy są grube, grubsze niż jako tako sklecone deski bramy zewnętrznej. Na samej wyspie dostrzega budynki, ale przede wszystkim rzucają mu się w oczy jej skaliste, pionowe, bezlitosne brzegi.

W tej chwili jednak znacznie bardziej martwią go te chmury.

— Rzeczywiście — zgadza się. — Zanosi się na deszcz.

— No tak jakby — odpowiada John i też wygląda przez okno. Ich twarze znajdują się przez to blisko siebie i ta bliskość przypomina Sherlockowi, że od kilku dni nic nie jadł.

Mógłby spróbować. Jeśli pójdzie przez las i znajdzie schronienie, zanim się rozpada, będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na omotanie dowolnego stworzenia w zasięgu głosu. A jeżeli schronienia nie znajdzie, będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na to, żeby ubranie przesiąkło mu zimną wodą. Jego płaszcz jest doskonały, ale nie ochroni go przed stopniową utratą czucia w stopach i całych nogach. Ziąb wody przeniknie w głąb jego ciała, aż wreszcie umrze tak, jak przed nim jego ojciec. Szybciej, jeśli będzie miał szczęście.

Wobec takich opcji wytrzyma o pustym żołądku. Pewnych aktów głupoty nie będzie powtarzać; miał szczęście, że przeżył za pierwszym razem.

— Jak myślisz, jak szybko musiałbym iść? — pyta strażnika. — Lepiej znasz tutejszą pogodę niż ja.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał szansę uniknąć tej ulewy na piechotę — odpowiada John, wycofując się spod okna w głąb pomieszczenia i oblizując wargi. Zamyka okiennice na zasuwki. — Ale masz stąd blisko do Euston. Powiedziałbym, że to godzina drogi; trzeba iść na południowy wschód. Trochę byś zmókł po drodze, ale mógłbyś tam przeczekać do rana.

Ma do wyboru zamarznąć w deszczu albo spalić się na ostrokrzewie. To nie do przyjęcia.

— Nic z tego.

— Hmm? Czemu?

— Nie mam tyle pieniędzy — kłamie Sherlock. — Taki jest problem z dostarczaniem paczki, która nie chce przyjść. Mogę tylko wrócić do Montague – tam zapłaciłem z góry.

— Niedobrze. Hmm. Cóż.

Kto inny uciekłby się może w takiej chwili do uroku. Ostatecznie to sprawa życia i śmierci i wszystko zależy od tego, czy będzie mógł schować się w tym malutkim domku. Mycroft na tym etapie omotałby już strażnika do tego stopnia, że zrobiłby z niego swoją uległą marionetkę. Sherlock domyśla się, że Moriarty też namotałby już urok, z tym, że byłoby to coś subtelniejszego, bardziej przebiegłego i zawiłego – tak dla większej rozrywki.

Jeśli Sherlock ma jedną mocną stronę, to jest nią naturalna zdolność przekonywania, większa niż u kogokolwiek, kogo w życiu spotkał.

Dlatego patrzy teraz na Johna z nadzieją i niczego nie zakładając z góry. Sherlock potrafi się o siebie zatroszczyć. Można by mu pomóc, ale nie jest ciężarem. Stosuje tuzin wyludzkich sygnałów niewerbalnych, które zaobserwował, samych subtelnych i budzących sympatię.

— Hmm? — pyta.

— No cóż — mówi John. — Gdybyś chciał, jest siennik na stryszku. To znaczy normalnie zamykam tu na noc i wracam do Przeprawy, ale nie wiem, co Harry powie na nie zapowiedziane towarzystwo. I nie bardzo mogę zostawić cię samego w stróżówce – nie, burmistrzowi nie spodobałoby się zostawianie obcych ludzi samych w stróżówce – ale jeśli nie przeszkadzałoby ci wspólne spanie na stryszku…

— Naprawdę? Jesteś pewien? — Sherlock próbuje okazać niezdecydowanie, którego zupełnie nie czuje. Nadzieja, jaką okazuje, jest jednak szczera. Potem dodaje komplement, który oznacza, że John nie będzie mógł się już wycofać: — To wyjątkowa życzliwość.

— Nie, w porządku, to nic takiego — mówi John.

— Jeśli ktoś na ciebie czeka, mógłbym wyskoczyć na zewnątrz i poczekać, aż mu powiesz — sugeruje. Nie ma sensu budzić niczyich podejrzeń w sprawie zaginionego strażnika. — Harry, mówiłeś?

— Harriet — poprawia się szybko John. — Moja siostra. Ona nie jest… My i tak ignorujemy się nawzajem. A Bill właśnie wziął ślub, więc biorę ostatnio nocne zmiany, i, tego. — John sam sobie przerywa, uprzejmy i nerwowy, choć jest w nim coś jeszcze, coś, czego Sherlock nie potrafi do końca zidentyfikować. — Znaczy nie. Nikt na mnie nie czeka.

— Ach — mówi Sherlock, bo wie, że coś powiedzieć musi. — Zawsze uważałem, że to największa zaleta mieszkania w pojedynkę. — To krótkie zawsze, ale jednak zawsze. Wprawdzie wyludzie drażnią go swoją obcością, ale woli to niż być traktowanym jak dziecko. Mimo to tęskni do Angela.

Język Johna wygląda, jakby uwiązł mu między wargami. Zamiera tam na chwilę, po czym ponownie znika w jego ustach, ledwo John zorientuje się, że Sherlock patrzy.

Następuje moment kontaktu wzrokowego i Sherlock pojmuje, że to też jest jakaś wskazówka z dziedziny komunikacji niewerbalnej. Ponieważ jest mu obca i nie do rozszyfrowania, może tylko mieć nadzieję, że John mu powie, o co chodzi, jeśli będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

I znowu ten szybki ruch różowego języka.

I znowu Sherlock patrzy.

John odpowiada spojrzeniem, w oczach ma jakieś pytanie.

— A, zostawiłem drzwi otwarte — oświadcza Sherlock. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem wpuszczać zimna.

Przechodzi na drugą stronę pomieszczenia i zamyka drzwi; w słabo oświetlonym pokoju zapada jeszcze głębszy półmrok. Drzwi nie mają haczyka, a tylko zasuwy, więc wszystkie trzy — drewniana i obie metalowe — idą na swoje miejsca. Właśnie zamknął się w pokoju z człowiekiem, którego praca polega na zabijaniu ludzi takich jak on: takie są nowe fakty jego życia.

Kiedy wraca, jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju jest ogień płonący w palenisku. Oświetlony z jednej strony, w połowie zanurzony w cieniu, John dał się złapać gdzieś między blondynem a szatynem. Migotanie ognia sprawia, że wydaje się to młody, to stary. Czerwień jego koszuli wygląda na ciemniejszą, bardziej intensywną, mniej znoszoną. Potem John majstruje przy okiennicach, wpuszczając do środka słabe światło słońca, i powraca normalność.

Sherlock podchodzi do stołu, żeby usiąść. Zajmuje krzesło, które stoi po jego stronie stołu; John siada naprzeciwko. Zainteresowanie, które dostrzegł przed chwilą w jego niebieskich oczach, teraz trochę przygasło. Ciekawe.

Przez chwilę siedzą w milczeniu; potem w głośnym milczeniu pełnym napięcia.

— Chciałbyś posłuchać czegoś z historii? — pyta Sherlock.

— O czym? — chce wiedzieć John.

— O czym tylko chcesz.

 

*

 

Najpierw John pyta o pismo.

Na Sherlocku wrażenie robi to, że następnie słucha odpowiedzi.

Sherlock zaczyna od frankijskiego i powoli przechodzi do anglijskiego. Mówi o prajęzykach, o ich powolnym przemieszczaniu się wzdłuż wybrzeży zatoki i późniejszej szybszej wędrówce drogą morską. O tym, jak kultury jego ludu i wyludzi wielokrotnie w historii nakładały się na siebie i wywierały na siebie nawzajem wpływ. Daleko na południu, na ziemiach, o których Sherlock myślał kiedyś jako o północy. Uważa, żeby ujmować informacje w słowa, które John przyjmie.

— One miały takie same głoski? — pyta John.

— Niekoniecznie — odpowiada Sherlock.

John marszczy brwi.

— Ale litery mają takie same?

Sherlock siada trochę bardziej prosto i zaczyna wyjaśniać.

John słucha, urzeczony.

 

*

 

Kiedy zaczyna się ulewa, John zamyka okiennice i zapala stojącą na stole świecę. Ciepła stróżówka robi się intymna.

— Twoja kolej — mówi mu Sherlock.

John wciąga brodę; na prawej połowie jego twarzy tańczy odblask ognia.

— Nie przychodzi mi na myśl nic, co bym wiedział, a co by cię mogło interesować.

— W takim razie niech to będzie opowiadanie, coś fikcyjnego.

— Znam trochę historii żołnierskich — odpowiada John. — Ale większość z nich jest nieco wulgarna. — Widzi wyraz twarzy Sherlocka i ma tyle dystansu, żeby odczuć rozbawienie z samego siebie. — Czyli nie.

— Coś innego. — Te bzdury absolutnie Sherlocka nie interesują. Nie mogą go interesować – jeszcze nie. Gdyby mógł, już wiele godzin temu zmusiłby Johna do uległości i się nakarmił, ale póki co, musi się trzymać diety dziecka. Trochę to niedogodne, bo szansa na to, że jakiś jeleń otworzy sobie zaryglowane drzwi i wejdzie do stróżówki, jest dość marna.

— To może bajkę? Znasz tę o kruku i sowie?

Sherlock kręci głową. John opowiada bajkę łamaną frankijszczyzną. Wieczór przechodzi w noc.

 

*

 

Kiedy Johnowi zaczyna zasychać w gardle, proponuje Sherlockowi wodę.

— Nie pozwalają nam tu pić nic innego — wyjaśnia. — Można ją pić bez obaw. Coś tam z nią robią, filtrują czy coś.

— Jeśli ci to nie robi różnicy, nie będę ryzykował — odpowiada Sherlock i udaje, że pije z pustego bukłaka, który nosi. Odrzuca propozycję z wprawą, która bierze się z przyzwyczajenia. Noc zastaje ich, jak siedzą przy palenisku: jeden pije z kubka, drugi puszcza kółka z dymu. W płonącym drewnie i nieustającym cieple jest jakiś luksus, jakby John chciał mu zaimponować. Albo może po prostu jak wielu innych zauważył, że Sherlock zawsze wydaje się zziębnięty.

Kiedy żaden z nich nic nie mówi, nie ma nic, co by odwracało jego uwagę. Trzaskanie ognia nie zagłusza dudnienia deszczu. Drażni go wilgoć w powietrzu. Albo może po prostu John.

John, spokojny jak zwierzyna schwytana w urok.

Nawet tytoń w fajce nie przytępia jego głodu. To zawsze jest zły znak. Przynajmniej jego zapach pomaga mu zignorować hałas.

Puszcza swoje kółka z dymu, jedno po drugim, i patrzy, jak John go obserwuje.

Przeklinając swoje potrzeby, przypomina sobie w duchu, jakie ryzyko wiązałoby się z wykorzystaniem tego wyczłowieka w charakterze źródła pożywienia. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mu trzeba, to żeby wartownik nabawił się widocznych śladów jego karmienia się. Postanawia przetrzymać głód i noc ciągnie się dalej.

 

*

 

Plan, kiedy się już wykluwa, jest przytłaczająco prosty. Wystarczy scenariusz, który prawdopodobnie pozwoli mu się dobrać do tętnicy udowej Johna, i zasłona uroku, a wszystkich przykrych konsekwencji będzie można uniknąć. Przejście do prawdziwej dorosłości wymaga wielu kwart. Byle ćwierć kwarty nie powinno obudzić w nim nic poza pewnymi impulsami.

Nie ułożył tego planu umyślnie. Wcale nie chce wprowadzać go w życie. Gdyby John nie miał dłoni na swoim udzie, gdyby nie zataczał powoli kółek kciukiem powyżej tętnicy udowej, Sherlock w życiu by na to nie wpadł. Gdyby oddzielało ich od siebie więcej przestrzeni, gdyby John nie był tak blisko, gdyby jego skóra nie była równie ciepła jak jego uśmiech, może Sherlock najpierw sam by to ze sobą przedyskutował.

Jego fajka stygnie; rozmawiają. John ma pytania, mnóstwo pytań, a im więcej Sherlock na nie odpowiada, tym bardziej strażnik wpada w coś w rodzaju fascynacji. Jak na coś tak prostego, ta rozmowa daje Sherlockowi ogromną satysfakcję. To nic szczególnego, tylko efekt czytania książek i poświęconego im czasu. Daleko temu do jego prawdziwych umiejętności.

Sposób, w jaki John na niego patrzy, nie robi się od tego ani trochę mniej… charakterystyczny.

Zdarzało się już, że ludzie patrzyli tak na Sherlocka; w tym i wyludzie. Sherlock nauczył się to ignorować, żeby nie złościć swojego opiekuna, ale Angela tu nie ma. W swoim przytulnym domku John jest za blisko, żeby go zignorować, reaguje zbyt silnie, żeby go nie obserwować, nie studiować. John patrzy na jego dłonie i usta tak, jak Sherlock patrzy na obrazy mistrzów.

Ogień przestaje buzować, a oni obserwują się nawzajem.

Sherlock czyści fajkę i John temu też się przygląda.

Sherlock odkłada fajkę do torby, obok kapciucha.

— Idziemy spać? — pyta go John i wstaje.

W prawie zupełnej ciemności wyczłowiek jest czujny. W chwiejnym blasku ognia widać, jaki jest spięty. Jest strażnikiem i żołnierzem, a jego wyszkoleniu towarzyszy tyle różnych instynktów… Czy podejrzewa prawdę?

— Jeśli chcesz — odpowiada Sherlock, ale nie wstaje. Zamiast tego robi coś, co zaobserwował w niejednej oberży i gospodzie.

Spuszcza wzrok.

W dół szyi, do jej leżącego w cieniu zagłębienia, po szorstkiej koszuli i dalej w dół za wypolerowaną sprzączkę pasa, ale nie dalej.

Po czym podnosi wzrok, wracając tą samą trasą.

Kolejne mignięcie języka, ale znacznie ciekawsza jest w tej chwili pierś Johna, jej nieznaczne ale szybkie ruchy, oznaczające płytki oddech. Jest jak ptak wezwany na przegub dłoni.

Sherlock uśmiecha się powoli i płynnie i tak też wstaje. Oczy Johna otwierają się szeroko i mężczyzna wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć Sherlocka. Dotyk jest lekki przez grubą tkaninę, ale i tak ciepły w sposób, którego Sherlock nie zdołałby przewidzieć. Ciepło wędrujące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, w dół aż po czubki palców u nóg – ale i dreszcz. Doznanie sprawia, że Sherlock robi niezdarny krok w stronę niższego mężczyzny i nachyla się ku niemu. Przechylając lekko głowę, John przyciska usta do jego ust.

Mało brakuje, a Sherlock ukąsiłby go od razu. Ma między wargami jego wargę, okryty skórą kawałek ciała o ożywionym krążeniu: pokusa jest ogromna. Przyciąga Johna do siebie i podtrzymuje go, a zapach mężczyzny zmienia się gwałtownie, nagle, z jękiem, staję się cięższy, bardziej gęsty, jadalny. Zwierzęta hodowlane tak nie reagują.

Przesuwa wargami po opalonej skórze; zapach doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Za bardzo się spieszy, za bardzo używa siły, prowadząc Johna przed sobą, pchając przed siebie jego biodra, stawiając go pod ścianą. _Umiera z głodu_.

— Teraz uklęknę. Kiedy to zrobię, _**powiedz mi dokładnie, czego chcesz**_ — szepcze, płynnie przechodząc z prawdy w urok. Ponieważ mówi po anglijsku, uważa, żeby używać tylko prostych słów. Nie może ryzykować nieporozumienia, nie w tym. — _**Zrobię to. Dokładnie to, czego będziesz chciał.**_

Wie, o co chodzi w rozmnażaniu, w teorii, jeśli nie w praktyce, i słyszał, co wyludzie robią sobie nawzajem. Wszystkie te rzeczy to wariacje na jeden temat. Szczegóły nigdy go specjalnie nie interesowały, ale przecież nie musi ich znać, pod warunkiem, że zna je John. O ile John da radę wmówić sobie, co trzeba, Sherlock nie musi robić zupełnie nic.

Klepisko trzeszczy mu pod kolanami. Dłoń Johna trafia na jego kark i przyciąga go do niego – przed twarzą ma jego pępek. Głód wybija mu z głowy wszelkie myśli o intymności. Szorstka tkanina oddziela go od skóry i znajdujących się pod nią narządów. Od wrażliwego podbrzusza, które nie jest jego celem.

— _**Powiedz mi, co mam robić**_ — nakazuje.

— Spodnie. Rozepnij mi spodnie.

Takie to proste. Sherlock rozprawia się z paskiem i guzikami, po czym zsuwa Johnowi spodnie do kostek. Ma pełny dostęp do tętnicy udowej.

— Bielizna — dodaje John. Jego głos brzmi, jakby było mu słabo. Dobrze, że wpadł na to, żeby zaprowadzić go pod ścianę.

Tym razem Sherlock też jest posłuszny. Pod bielizną jest penis Johna, twardy i zwrócony w stronę Sherlocka jak w stronę nocnika. John czuje na nim oddech Sherlocka i biodra mu drgają.

— Ustami. — Dłoń oparta o tył jego głowy pcha go bliżej. Z jakiegoś powodu John niecierpliwi się prawie tak samo jak Sherlock. — Zrób to ustami.

— Wargami czy językiem? _**Mów mi, co dokładnie chcesz poczuć.**_

Ręce głaszczą go po włosach, obracając jego twarz ku jedynemu miejscu, w którym ukąszenie może przejść niezauważone. Dotyk wyczłowieka we włosach niepokoi go i odbiera mu pewność siebie – jest o wiele zbyt intymny.

— Ooch, kurwa. Najpierw wargami. Delikatnie. Czubkiem języka. Potem mocniej językiem, aż… Nie, Boże, Sherlock, co tylko lubisz.

To na nic. John jest zbyt uprzejmy, zbyt miły.

— _**Lubię, jak mi się mówi**_ — instruuje go Sherlock, usiłując wymazać tę uprzejmość. — _**Chcę słyszeć, jak to mówisz.**_

— To przejdź od razu do lizania — decyduje się John.

— Jak mam lizać?

— Nie mówisz poważnie.

— Zupełnie poważnie. _**Wyrażaj się precyzyjnie.**_

— Płasko i szeroko, z dołu do góry. Weź mnie do ręki, a potem tak liż.

Sherlock owija dłoń wokół absurdalnie rozgrzanego skrawka ciała. Pora na prawdziwy sprawdzian: przytyka usta do uda Johna. Dotyka skóry językiem i przesuwa nim po niej w górę, przez bogactwo obcych smaków. Wełna, pot, skóra.

— Tak — syczy John. Dłoń ma wplątaną we włosy Sherlocka, nie zdając sobie sprawy z chaosu, w jaki go wtrąca tym dotykiem. — Właśnie tak. Nie. Mocniej. Więcej. — I jeszcze, tak grzecznie, niemal przepraszając za to, że o tym zapomniał: — Proszę.

Sherlock używa ust tak, jak polecił mu John, opóźniając następny etap póki nie uzna, że mężczyzna całkowicie przekonał się do swojej fantazji. Dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na draśnięcie go zębami.

— Ostrożnie — dyszy John. Nie jest to nawet prawdziwe upomnienie. Wyczłowiek nie wydaje już poleceń, od dawna już chwali.

— _**Nie ugryzę cię**_ — kłamie Sherlock.

— Wiem. Wiem, że nie, Boże, jesteś taki dobry, Sherlock, tak, kurwa, jak ty wyglądasz. Z ustami na moim fiucie. Piękny jesteś.

Czy John na niego patrzy? Sherlock spogląda w górę, lekko wciskając podbródek w jego wstępnie pokryte śliną udo.

John zapatrzył się w dół. Oczy ma ogromne, tak pociemniałe, że aż czarne. Jego twarz o tępych rysach przybrała zupełnie obcy wyraz, idealnie oddany przez jęk czy wręcz skowyt, który więźnie mu w gardle. Pod pożądaniem Sherlock słyszy potrzebę. Te pochwały są absolutnie szczere. Czego by sobie John nie wyobraził, musi to być coś nadzwyczajnego.

John nie spodziewał się uśmiechu, ale z zaskoczeniem właśnie się uśmiecha. Jęczy, głowa leci mu do tyłu. Ta wiara w umiejętności Sherlocka to nie lada komplement, nawet jeśli złożony przez wyczłowieka pod urokiem.

To ona sprawia, że Sherlock jest gotów zaryzykować ten ostatni krok. Zatapia kły w udzie Johna, wysuwając je z dziąseł, przebijając skórę i gorące, drżące mięśnie, a dłoń mężczyzny tylko go ponagla.

— Sherlock — John z trudem chwyta powietrze. Jednocześnie pierwsza fala ostrego smaku uderza w niecierpliwy, chłepczący język. Smak nie jest tak znowu bardzo inny niż smak zwierzęcia hodowlanego, ale zapach tak. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego spodziewał się większej różnicy w smaku. — Jeszcze, proszę cię, chcę, _proszę_ …

Przełyka gęste ciepło. Kiedy spływa mu ono w dół gardła, pozwala sobie na wydanie odgłosu zadowolenia. Powoli jego ciało zaczyna odczuwać ulgę, dziwnie ciężką, nie do końca zaspokojoną, niekompletną. John osiada w nim jak w naczyniu, głęboko, nisko: gorący, skręcony płyn. Sherlock pije z takim umiarem, na jaki tylko potrafi się zdobyć, słuchając, jak John zaklina go, żeby nie przestawał. Różnica między tym a napiciem się jelenia jest tak wyraźna, że porównywanie tych dwóch sytuacji nie ma sensu.

Zmuszenie się, żeby przestać, jest niemal równie trudne jak wcześniej powstrzymanie się od pokąsania ust Johna, ale przestaje i tak. Wypił dość, żeby zaspokoić najgorszy głód, ale to najwyraźniej za dużo. Już teraz, zalizując nakłucia, żeby się zagoiły, czuje, jak jego organizm zaczyna reagować. I ta reakcja jest niepokojąca, choć nie aż tak odpychająca, jak się obawiał.

Tylko dlaczego tak narasta.

Ciepło Johna ścieka w dół jego ciała, zbiera się w nim i uciska. Przez jedną chwilę wściekłości jest pewny, że John na coś choruje, zaraził go i że teraz będzie miał biegunkę. To nieprawda, wie, że to nie to, ale czuje ucisk w kroku. Nie jest pewny, może chce mu się sikać. Jest ciepły i ciężki, a spodnie krępują go tak, jak nie powinny.

Nie otwierając oczu, jęczy w udo Johna i John wtóruje mu jękiem.

— Jeszcze — ponagla go John i coś w tym słowie sprawia, że Sherlock mocniej chwyta podstawę jego penisa. Następny dźwięk, jaki wydaje z siebie John, to zduszone sapnięcie i Sherlock odkrywa, że sam złapał się lewą ręką za krocze. Ten ucisk jest – co…? Ten ucisk jest _dobry_. Nic mu się nie wylewa.

Teraz to już obie ręce; obiema rękami rozpina sobie spodnie i wsuwa je pod bieliznę. Z tysiąc razy się dotykał, przez całe życie zdarzało mu się ulżyć sobie do nocnika albo za żywopłot, ale jeszcze nigdy dotyk jego własnych dłoni nie był taki. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji otumaniony gorącą, świeżą krwią, nozdrzy nie wypełniała mu woń piżma mężczyzny. Palce tamtego na jego głowie w jakiś sposób potęgują dotyk jego własnych palców na jego penisie. Jego ruchy są niezdarne, uczy się to robić, a nieskładne doznania są absolutnie wspaniałe.

— Sherlock, uważ…!

Czuje pchnięcie w czubek głowy, przysiada na piętach i z desperacją pociąga ręką swojego penisa. Patrzy, jak John robi to samo ze swoim, raz, drugi, po czym tryska z niego strumień białawego płynu. Mężczyzna odsuwa się lekko, zmienia pozycję i łapie płyn do ręki. Ale oczy – oczu nie odrywa od twarzy Sherlocka.

Widząc, jak John otwiera usta, krzywiąc się, jakby z bólu, Sherlock instynktownie robi to samo. Napina ciało, potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze, czegoś innego i zupełnie nie wie, co by to miało być. Czyżby miał się posikać? Czy… nie, to nie to, to coś innego; jak John, chce, potrzebuje, John, _pomóż_ , potrzebuje _ratunku_.

— Tu jesteś — szepcze John. Klęka chwiejnie i wyciąga rękę w stronę Sherlocka. Na samą myśl, samą myśl o tym, że miałby go dotknąć… John zamyka dłoń na jego dłoni. Sherlock dygocze, drży, przez jedną długą chwilę tylko drży, a kiedy to ustępuje, Sherlock chciałby, żeby zdarzyło się _jeszcze raz_.

Pochyla się całym ciałem do przodu i opiera czoło o ramię Johna. Na policzku czuje jego szorstki policzek. Klęczą tak razem, nachyleni ku sobie. Sherlock dyszy ciężko, jakby umierał; oddech Johna to lekkie westchnienia na pograniczu śmiechu. Kiedy Sherlock je słyszy, z wrażenia kulą mu się palce u nóg. Przez jego rozkosz przewija się nić dojmującego niedowierzania, ale i nuta gniewu: wierzyć mu się nie chce, że zaprzepaścił ponad dziesięć lat.

John wyciera go jako tako chusteczką, a potem palce mężczyzny dotykają jego twarzy. Po delikatnym manewrze opuszek palców przychodzi pewny dotyk dłoni w jego włosach. Ciało zaczyna mu od tego wibrować – no chyba że jeszcze nie przestało?

Sherlock ociera usta wierzchem dłoni, robiąc, co się da, żeby zatrzeć ewentualne ostatnie ślady krwi. Na szczęście zawsze zachowywał przy piciu nienaganne maniery. Podnosi głowę, kiedy robi to John, i zbiera w sobie urok i zdolność manipulacji, ale tak mu dobrze, że cały jest rozleniwiony, i nie odzywa się wystarczająco szybko.

— Przepraszam — mówi John. Jego szczerość jest przerażająca. Przez wyraźną rozkosz przebija lekkie zażenowanie. I czy spod figlarności nie wyziera żal? — Miałem zamiar to zrobić — dodaje.

Sherlock nie jest pewny, co to znaczy.

— Tak zakładałem — odpowiada neutralnym tonem, który nie wyraża zupełnie nic.

— Daj mi trochę odpocząć, to ci to wynagrodzę — mówi mu John.

Kiedy do Sherlocka dociera, musi to być widać po jego minie. To chyba jedyny powód, dla którego John mógłby uśmiechnąć się tak szeroko i przycisnąć wargi do jego warg. Odruchowa potrzeba, żeby go ukąsić, prawie ustąpiła. Na jej miejsce weszła potrzeba kosztowania, ale Sherlock i tak nie otwiera ust. Ostatnie, czego mu trzeba, to żeby John wyczuł miedziany posmak.

Niezależnie od tej komplikacji jest zupełnie zaskoczony, kiedy John odsuwa twarz i pyta:

— Nie lubisz się całować?

Sherlock może się tylko domyślić, że gdzieś zachował się niewłaściwie.

— Lubię — odpowiada.

— Ale?

— Może obaj powinniśmy się trochę przespać.

John przyciska czoło do czoła Sherlocka. Opiera się na nim; jest ciężki. To też sprawia Sherlockowi przyjemność i trochę go to przeraża, do chwili, w której uświadamia sobie, w jaki popłoch wpadłby Mycroft, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Partner do picia jest od picia, nie od seksu. Pieprzyć to, Sherlock może mieć jedno i drugie.

— Taki zadowolony z siebie — drażni się z nim John.

Tym razem Sherlock go całuje.

Robi to delikatnie, niewinnie. W końcu dopiero się uczy.

Palce Johna wkręcają mu się we włosy, pokrywając wyludzką rękę jego zapachem. Dziwne, ale nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

— Siennik na stryszku, mówiłeś — podpowiada Sherlock. Nie poznaje swojego ciała. Wydaje mu się, że chętnie poszedłby się w czymś wytarzać. Jest prawie pewien, że tym czymś jest łóżko Johna.

— Tak mówiłem?

— Właśnie miałeś taki zamiar.

Wstają ostrożnie, całując się. John chwieje się i oszczędza jedną nogę; stracił może ćwierć kwarty krwi. Ślady nakłuć są czerwone, a skóra wokół nich sina, ale uważne liźnięcia Sherlocka pomogły powstrzymać krwawienie.

— _**Zesztywniałeś od klęczenia na podłodze**_ — mówi mu Sherlock. — _**Masz malinkę, ale poza tym z twoją nogą wszystko w porządku.**_

— Przez ciebie czuję się stary. — John otrzepuje spodnie Sherlocka ze słomy, po czym robi to samo ze swoimi.

— Tak? Tak właśnie się przez mnie czujesz? — Ach, aluzje. To coś nowego.

Sherlock jest pewien, że ta reakcja mu minie. Pozbędzie się Johna z organizmu, przetrawi i wydali, po czym wróci do swojego normalnego, spokojnego stanu. Fizyczne przejawy dorosłości będą musiały poczekać. Ma ważniejsze sprawy. Jeśli ma posunąć je jakoś do przodu, to dalej potrzebuje nauk Moriarty’ego. Rano ponownie zajmie się pracą.

A do tego czasu będzie się uczył, jak się całuje.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Idzie kamiennym korytarzem i nie jest pod strażą. To w ten sposób poznaje, że to sen, tak niepodobny do tego, co wydarzyło się naprawdę. W tym zniekształconym wspomnieniu odgłosowi jego kroków nie towarzyszą żadne inne, bojowo brzmiące kroki. Nie jest otoczony z obu stron stalą, która tylko czeka, aż ją obnażą. W komnacie na wprost jest tylko jeden człowiek.

Kiedy podchodzi bliżej, ciężkie drzwi otwierają się same.

Kiedy wchodzi do środka, są sami.

Powietrze jest gęste od dymu z fajki jednego mężczyzny. Wielowarstwowy aromat jeszcze teraz wypełnia mu nozdrza, bogaty i gładki, z nutą popiołu, szlachetny i cenny jak obraz, który zaraz się spali.

— _**Zatrzymaj się tam, gdzie jesteś**_ — mówi przeciągle znudzony głos tak podobny do jego własnego. Akcent jest inny, ale język ten sam. Jego płynne dźwięki ściekają mu po ciele, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Zbierają się w jego wnętrznościach jak w naczyniu, obiecując wszystko, co godne pożądania. Gromadzą mu się wysoko w głowie, pod szczytem czaszki, szepcząc mu o tym, jak jego ciało będzie płonąć, trawione tak ostrokrzewem, jak i ogniem.

Sherlock robi krok do przodu.

Skórzana podeszwa dzwoni o gruby dywan jak o kamienną posadzkę.

Stojący pod oknem mężczyzna obraca głowę.

Jest niższy od Sherlocka, co nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Jest to tylko zaskakujące, nieustannie zaskakujące. Jego krótkie włosy są ciemne, tak ciemnobrązowe, że prawie czarne. Dym maskuje jego zapach.

Kiedy patrzy na Sherlocka, oczy ma jak potłuczone szkło, o wiele ostrzejsze niż uważnie ukształtowane krawędzie witrażowego okna. Przefiltrowane przez nie światło rzuca kolor na jego bladą koszulę, która traci w ten sposób swoją dziewiczą biel.

— _**Chodź do mnie**_ — zmienia zdanie mężczyzna.

Sherlock stawia opór i siła tego oporu prawie rzuca go na kolana. Rozdziera go niezdecydowanie, które nie pochodzi w całości od niego.

Tamten się śmieje – ten odgłos mógłby go roztrzaskać. Uśmiech spada mu z twarzy – gotów rozbić się o podłogę.

— _**No chodź**_ — rozkazuje.

Żeby nie posłuchać, Sherlock siada ciężko, w połowie na grubej tkaninie, w połowie na gęstym futrze. Kładzie dłonie na dwóch różnych w dotyku materiałach i maca je, szukając równowagi. Tkanina to Moriarty; futro to Sherlock. Dotyka jednego, ale chwyta drugie. Łapie równowagę.

Jego ciało i tak pochyla się do przodu.

Powoli, sunąc dłonią w dół okna, Moriarty przysiada na piętach. Poniżej strumienia zabarwionego światła, poniżej aromatycznej mgły jego twarz staje się wyraźnie widoczna.

Wyraźnie widoczne staje się jego zainteresowanie.

Wyciąga dłoń do Sherlocka, grzbietem do góry.

— Proszę cię — mówi czarującym tonem.

Dłoń ma miękką. Wstają; palce Moriarty’ego oplatają rękę Sherlocka. Unosi drugą rękę i głaszcze nią grzbiet dłoni Sherlocka, od palców do nadgarstka i dalej, pod mankiet. Sherlock pozwala mu się złowić, jak zwierzynę, jak rybę.

— Co mam ci załatwić, kochany?

Nachyla się do tego słowa, jakby się nastawiał do pieszczoty, i ruch ten jest równie nieunikniony jak wicie się dymu po jego skórze. Myśli sobie wtedy, jak za każdym razem, gdy przeżywa tę scenę, że wspomnienie tej chwili wróci do niego tysiąc razy, zanim zblaknie. Zanim przygaśnie płonąca w tych przenikliwych oczach pochwała.

— Proponuję wymianę — mówi cicho Sherlock, niskim, głębokim głosem. Tym razem wybiera tę głośność umyślnie. Śpiąc, panuje nad sobą lepiej, niż kiedy przeżywał to na jawie.

Po twarzy Moriarty’ego błąka się uśmiech; jego spojrzenie głaszcze pierś Sherlocka.

— To zawsze jest wymiana.

— W zamian za pewne informacje jestem gotów dać ci coś niemożliwego.

Uśmiech tamtego robi się zarozumiały.

— A cóż by to miało być?

W świecie, w którym są tylko oni dwaj, nie ma nikogo, kto by mu groził, kiedy otwiera swoją torbę. Nikt nie sprawdza zawiniętej w tkaninę paczuszki, zanim ją wręczy Moriarty’emu.

Moriarty bierze ją do ręki tak samo ostrożnie jak zawsze, jak zawsze też wiedząc, co zawiera. W tej zacinającej się fabule wiedza ta staje się imponująca; nie jest to już coś, czego Moriarty dowiedział się po prostu z wrzasku innego człowieka.

Moriarty odwija z płótna lnianego świeżą gałązkę ostrokrzewu i chwyta ją przez kilka warstw materiału.

— Widziałem tego całe ogrody — mówi. Z taką pewnością siebie. Z taką pogardą.

Sherlock sięga po nią i zamyka ją w dłoni, razem z liśćmi i owocami.

Zapada absolutna cisza.

Czekają.

Ręka Sherlocka nie drży.

Oddycha spokojnie.

W jego oczach nie ma bólu.

Moriarty delikatnie dotyka czubkiem palca jednego listka. Wytrzymuje pieczenie przez około sekundę, o wiele dłużej niż większość choćby próbuje.

Większość.

Nie wszyscy.

— Pokaż rękę — poleca Moriarty.

Wypuszcza zgniecione listki. Dłoń ma pokłutą, pokrytą czerwonymi kropkami, które powoli zbledną. Poddaje się oglądowi i pozwala obmacać sobie rękę, żeby móc zobaczyć reakcję Moriarty’ego, nieznaczny skurcz, który przez niego przechodzi, kiedy staje się jasne, że skóra Sherlocka jest zanieczyszczona. Moriarty podnosi na niego wzrok, umiejętnie skrywając podziw, może wręcz zdumienie. Chwila się przeciąga. To dobry sen.

Gałązka sunie po jego policzku, najpierw jednym, potem drugim. Zamyka oczy, czując powolne przeciąganie liści i drewna na czole. Widzi czerwone podrażnienia, jakby patrzył na samego siebie z zewnątrz. Przypomina sobie, jak swędziało.

Moriarty patrzy, jak ślady schodzą; jego oczy są ciepłe, ciemne i ciężkie jak tętnicza krew na języku.

Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale.

Warstwa po warstwie Moriarty zawija gałązkę z powrotem. Paczuszka przeskakuje natychmiast do torby Sherlocka i oto są w korytarzu, sami, jak zawsze razem i sami.

Ponieważ są sami, nie ma potrzeby szeptać. Nie ma dłoni na jego ramieniu, żaden oddech nie pieści jego ucha. Wyraźnie daje się odczuć brak tej fałszywej intymności i udawanego uwodzenia.

Zamiast nich obecna jest złuda właściwa snom. Palce w jego włosach, ciągnące go mocno i równo, przyciągające do siebie ich czoła. Jego ojciec trzymał tak jego matkę, zanim umarł. Chwila spokoju i równowagi. Bez końca.

Moment, w którym Moriarty nagle się od niego odsunie, odwleka się i opóźnia, aż w końcu wcale nie nadchodzi. Nikt nie kwestionuje zapachu Sherlocka, nieokiełznanego, dziecięcego. Nie liczą się brak doświadczenia ani dziewictwo, tylko jego umysł – tylko jego umiejętności i nic więcej. Tyle rzeczy nigdy się tutaj nie wydarzy.

Ostatecznie to taki piękny sen.

 

*

 

Świadomość wraca powoli.

Najpierw czuje ból. W plecach, w biodrze. Co za dziwna pozycja do spania.

Potem ciepło. Ktoś leży obok niego. Jeszcze nie całkiem obudzony, myśli, że jest w domu, jest mały i znowu zabrał Mycroftowi cały koc. W czasie, jakiego trzeba na jedno uderzenie serca, przypomina sobie, ile ma lat, i pomału zaczyna myśleć, że jest w podróży, że gospoda jest przepełniona, i że znowu dzieli łózko z kimś obcym.

John porusza się pod jego ramieniem i Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera oczy.

Rozpiera go jakieś nieopisane pragnienie. Potrzeba ruchu jest silna, jest rozpaczliwa, przesłania sobą wszystko. Deszcz przestał padać. Słyszy to. Deszcz przestał padać.

Próbuje się odsunąć. Robi mu się zimno w przód ciała, który za długo przyciskał do pleców Johna; John z cichym odgłosem niezadowolenia obraca się i przesuwa w stronę swojego źródła ciepła. Jego ciało wciska Sherlocka w siennik. John sięga bez różnicy po niego i po koc, miękkim, szukającym ruchem. W końcu przewraca się na brzuch. Leży częściowo na Sherlocku, z głową wtuloną między jego szyję a obojczyk. Sherlock pomału kładzie mu ręce na plecach.

Na stryszku panuje półmrok. Dopiero co zaczął rozbrzmiewać wczesnoporanny śpiew ptaków, pojedyncze głosy, zapowiadające nadciągającą kakofonię. Jest im ciepło i sucho, a oddech Johna na jego skórze przykuwa jego uwagę w sposób, który Sherlock stara się zrozumieć i nie potrafi.

Tamto doznanie – pędzący przez jego ciało ciepły strumień krwi mniejszego mężczyzny – prawie już zbladło. Pozostały po nim echa na skraju świadomości, wciskające się w jej zakamarki. Sherlock ma ochotę wyciągnąć się na słońcu i cal po calu odkrywać, kim się staje. Ma też ochotę zostać tutaj i pić Johna, aż nie zostanie nic innego. Przyciskać ciało do jego ciała w każdej kombinacji, jaką zdoła mu podsunąć jego wcale niemały intelekt.

Ten proces nie jest nie do zatrzymania. Wie to z doświadczenia, choć ledwo ledwo. Miesiąc czy dwa karmienia się wyłącznie dzikimi zwierzętami i opuszki jego palców stracą tę nowo odkrytą fascynację ludzką skórą. Jego ciało już nigdy nie będzie mu się naprzykrzać tą swoją potrzebą to wykonywania pewnych ruchów, to wylegiwania się. Serce nie będzie mu walić jak młotem i nerwy nie będą w nim dygotać, gdy poczuje ciepły oddech na obojczyku.

Zastanawia się. Nie ma tu Angela, żeby się upierał, że Sherlock jest za młody, że jeszcze jest dzieckiem, zawsze dzieckiem. Wtedy była to prawda; teraz nie. Nie ma tu zapłakanej Molly z przyciśniętym do szyi opatrunkiem. Sherlockowi nie dzieje się krzywda, nie jest posiniaczony od odpychających go rąk, nie czuje w ustach bólu spowodowanego tym, że przyjaciółka nagle zmieniła zdanie. Nikt nie panikuje. Nie ma powodów do wstydu ani w związku z tym do ucieczki.

Pod tym względem John jest nieskomplikowany. Nawet przez sen wyczłowiek nie może się go nachwalić. Sherlock wędruje dotykiem po jego ramionach, a on reaguje niskim, gardłowym pomrukiem. To taki szybki przegląd jego ciała: muśnięcie obojczyka, ucha i szyi. Tylko ich Sherlock może w tej chwili wygodnie dosięgnąć. Czas i złe traktowanie pozostawiły na tym ciele wiele blizn, zwłaszcza tę na lewym ramieniu. Przez długie minuty palce Sherlocka nie odrywają się od tego zagłębienia.

Włosy Johna Sherlock zostawia w spokoju. Myśl o tak daleko posuniętej intymności wydaje mu się niestosowna.

John ponownie porusza się pod jego dłońmi. Jego usta natrafiają na obojczyk Sherlocka i zaczynają go masować, jakby miał w tym jakiś niejasny cel, jakby zapomniał, do czego konkretnie mogą służyć język i żeby na skórze Sherlocka. Jeśli Sherlock będzie miał szczęście, John nigdy sobie tego nie przypomni i w związku z tym będzie zmuszony kontynuować. O, właśnie tak, cudownie. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd.

— Nie śpisz — próbuje powiedzieć Sherlock. Głos ma ochrypły od snu i jakby obcy. Nic nie znaczące słowa wydobywają się z niego jako niski pomruk. W ogóle tego głosu nie poznaje.

— Mm. — Leżący na nim John przesuwa się lekko. Wtula nos w szyję Sherlocka; jego oddech wylewa się z niego, ciepły i wilgotny. Sherlock ma chwilę i tylko chwilę, żeby się przejąć tym rodzajem wilgoci, po czym spotyka jego wargi, język i sugestię zębów. Smak jest paskudny i bez znaczenia.

Jeżeli jego własne słowa brzmiały przed chwilą dziwnie, to odgłosy, które wydaje w tej chwili, są całkowicie obce.

Kiedy udaje mu się przez moment pomyśleć, myśli o rękach. Swoich rękach na ciele Johna: pewnie trzymających jego kark, głaszczących jego bok. O tym, jak John go dotyka, o dłoni Johna na jego ramieniu, czubkach palców Johna krążących po jego mięśniach piersiowych. Tym szoku, kiedy szybko zahacza o brodawkę. Wszystkie te części ciała zawsze _miał_ ; teraz po prostu _są_.

Nie potrafi się powstrzymać od wydawania tych odgłosów. Niektóre są niskie, długie, leniwe. Jedne wyrywają mu się z gardła, inne z niego wyskakują, jeszcze inne wymykają się desperacko na wolność.

Czy to jest normalne?

— John? — pyta Sherlock słabo, rozdarty między jedną ciekawością a drugą. Gdyby poprosił Johna, żeby coś powiedział, ten zaprzestałby swojej podniecającej wędrówki po jego szyi.

— Hmm? — mruczy John prosto w jego skórę. Sherlock kurczowo wpija się w niego rękami. W kroczu czuje gorąco i napór. Zrobienie z tym czegoś staje się sprawą najwyższej wagi.

Zsuwa dłonie w dół ciała, które go przykrywa, przykrywa go w części i niewystarczająco. Przez materiał ujmuje w dłonie twarde mięśnie. Ciągnie.

I zmów jęk, tym razem Johna. Mężczyzna odsuwa się – nie, nie przestawaj – tylko po to, żeby zsunąć z siebie bieliznę. Nie odrywa niebieskich oczu od twarzy Sherlocka. Następuje ogromna ilość ruchu, z którego ledwie mała część polega na dotykaniu Sherlocka.

— Niech ci się przyjrzę — wzdycha John. Przesuwa kciukiem wokół brodawki Sherlocka, otaczając ją, nie dotykając jej; ciało Sherlocka napina się w tysiącu nieznanych mu pragnień. — Jesteś zachwycający, Boże, niech ci się tylko przyjrzę. — Udo Johna wciska się między jego uda, ciepłe, szerokie, ciężkie.

Sherlock spina nogi, potem biodra. Jest w tym przecież jakiś ruch, powinien w tym być jakiś ruch. Gubi się, szukając go.

Usta Johna poruszają się przy jego uchu, wygrywając łagodny rytm na jego ciele i w nim, w nie. Deski stryszku trzeszczą, jakby przyznając im rację.

— Kurwa, ten twój głos. — Wulgarny komplement wnika prosto w skórę Sherlocka. — Boże, tak. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, tym razem czego ty chcesz.

— John — odpowiada Sherlock zwięźle.

John rozumie, o co mu chodzi, albo w każdym razie się domyśla. Przyciska usta do jego ust, a delikatna sztuka całowania przestaje być taka delikatna. Sherlock robi, co może, żeby za nim nadążyć, ale jego koncentracja sypie się w drobny mak. Dłonie mężczyzny zaskakują jego uda, wędrują pod kolana. Jego nogi same się rozsuwają. Biodra podnoszą się, trafiają na opór, płynnym ruchem zostają zepchnięte z powrotem w dół. Gorąco, gorąco, tyle gorąca wzdłuż jego penisa.

To John, prawda? Ten dotyk to John. John, który zna się na tylu rzeczach, dobrych rzeczach, takich jak ta, jak dwa penisy w jednej szorstkiej dłoni. To John przerywa pocałunek, wygina całe ciało do tyłu, kieruje nim. Nogi Sherlocka oplatają Johna, drgają, zsuwają się z niego. Jego ręce chwytają go, ciągną, szukają krawędzi, uchwytu.

Dopiero kiedy John znów go całuje, do Sherlocka dociera, że dyszał jego imię.

John porusza się, sięga głębiej, dalej jest na nim, ale jakby _głębiej_ ; okrzyk zaskoczenia i wszystko się przelewa. Nacisk w kroczu narasta, szarpie, ustępuje.

Ale to szarpnięcie.

Te sekundy.

Wspaniałe.

Wspaniałe i zupełnie nie zawstydzające, nie kiedy John jęczy tak samo głośno jak on. John zajmuje się sobą i patrzy, jak Sherlock patrzy. John coś mówi, jakieś piękne słowa bez sensu, i ma wytrysk na brzuch Sherlocka. Głowa chce mu opaść do przodu, ale walczy ze sobą i trzyma szyję prosto. I oczy, i usta ma na wpół otwarte w wyrazie ulgi i rozluźnienia.

Następuje powolny upadek. John zmienia kąt i kładzie się obok Sherlocka. Ręce Sherlocka nie chcą się oderwać od jego skóry.

Na dworze symfonia ptasiego śpiewu wędruje leniwie przez część pierwszą. Wschodzi słońce.

Sherlock myśli o powrotnym marszu do Montague.

Przyciągnięty bliżej do niego, John nie traci czasu, tylko daje się cały objąć.

Leżą i oddychają, z satysfakcją, ale i z ulgą.

John ich obu wyciera. Chusteczka jest już całkiem brudna. Kiedy John skończy, wraca do swojej roli ludzkiego zawiniątka. Trwa to może dwie minuty.

— Więc tak — zaczyna John.

— Mm.

— Niedługo zacznie się poranna godzina szczytu, ludzie będą wychodzić z Przeprawy. Ale… ja w każdym razie cieszę się, że padało. — Nie jest to właściwie wyznanie, ale John ma zamknięte oczy. Z nieśmiałości? Czy to możliwe, żeby John był nieśmiały?

Ta myśl sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę go dotykać. Dotykać bardziej, więcej niż do tej pory. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko sprawia, że ma ochotę go dotykać. Opuszki jego palców bawią się kręgosłupem Johna. Każdy powolny ruch wzdłuż i w dół jego linii wraca potem prześledzić zarys łopatki.

— Okazałeś nadzwyczajną gościnność.

John śmieje się cicho, zaskoczony.

— Byłeś nadzwyczajnym gościem. — Jakby na dowód tych słów, całuje Sherlocka w ramię.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. — Jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Jego ciepło przenika przez skórę Sherlocka i wnika w jego kości. Trochę to boli, jakby przymuszając go, żeby przeciągnął się i urósł.

W tej chwili i miejscu Sherlock decyduje, że ten proces wart jest doprowadzenia do końca. Kiedy wróci, żeby _naprawić_ Angela, będzie dorosły pod każdym względem. A ponieważ Angelo będzie _naprawiony_ , to ta zmiana nie będzie problemem.

— Czy ten miesiąc jest szczególnie deszczowy? — pyta.

— Bardziej niż większość — odpowiada John i przesuwa się kawałek. Podkłada sobie pod głowę zgiętą rękę, uważając, żeby nie uderzyć Sherlocka w twarz łokciem. Ma prześliczny łokieć, co jest dziwne, zważywszy, że te dwa słowa zestawione ze sobą nie mają większego sensu.

Kiedy Sherlock go dotyka, żeby go lepiej zbadać i zrozumieć, John nie protestuje. Wykrzywia tylko usta w uśmiechu, co jest z jakiegoś powodu ważne.

Z jakiegoś powodu jest to bardzo ważne.

Uśmiech Johna rośnie. Robi się szerszy, prawdziwszy. Zamyka oczy, być może nieumyślnie. Kiedy je otwiera, wzrok utkwiony ma w twarzy Sherlocka, a uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

— Dobrze — mówi John, jakby coś zostało postanowione. Coś fantastycznego. Wygląda na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie; Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że John jest zdolny do zrobienia takiej miny. Najwyraźniej wydaje mu się, że coś osiągnął, i Sherlock nie jest pewny, co by to miało być, ale dojdzie do tego później.

Póki co Sherlock podpiera się na łokciu, nachyla – odległość jest taka niewielka – i całuje Johna.

John pełen jest tego ranka zadowolonych pomruków. Ich odgłos świetnie pasuje do rosnącej szorstkości jego policzków. Ma więcej zarostu niż Sherlock, ale jest on mniej widoczny, bo jaśniejszy.

— Śniadanie? — pyta John. To niewybaczalne, jak szybko się odsuwa i sięga po ubranie. — Mamy tu tylko podstawowe produkty, nic wymyślnego.

— Nie jadam śniadań — odpowiada Sherlock i też zaczyna wstawać. — Nigdy nie jadłem.

John patrzy na niego i wodzi wzrokiem po jego odsłoniętych przez koc żebrach.

— Tak, widzę. Ale nawet jeśli od razu ruszysz w drogę powrotną…

— …będę na miejscu akurat na lunch — odpowiada. Może zakłada koszulę szybciej, niż to ściśle rzecz biorąc konieczne.

Ubierają się w ciasnej przestrzeni stryszku i schodzą na dół. Sherlock podnosi swoją torbę, John podsyca dogasający ogień. Sherlock ma absurdalne wrażenie pustych rąk.

— Powinienem… — mówi i urywa. Jakiś gest byłby na miejscu, ale jego ręce są tak puste, że nie ma w nich nawet gestów.

— Powinieneś — zgadza się John. Stróżówka jest tak mała, że pokonuje dzielącą ich przestrzeń kilkoma krokami. Ręce Sherlocka natychmiast trafiają na jego biodra i najwyraźniej tego tylko trzeba było, żeby świat z powrotem nabrał sensu. To powinno być niepokojące i prawdopodobnie takie by właśnie było, gdyby John nie był taki ciepły.

Sherlock nie jest pewny, jak te dwie myśli są ze sobą powiązane.

— Pójdę już — mówi.

— Jak myślisz, kiedy… — pyta John, oblizując dolną wargę.

— Za chwilę.

John kręci głową. Wygląda na zażenowanego. Ponownie na niemal niskiego. Myśl, że Sherlock mógłby wypuścić go z rąk, robi się monumentalnie niedorzeczna.

— To znaczy, kiedy wrócisz.

— Jutro wieczorem? — Sherlock miał zamiar odpowiedzieć wprost, ale wyszło mu pytanie.

— W porządku — odpowiada John.

— W porządku?

— Tak.

— To w porządku. — Dziwnie się czuje, jakby brakowało mu tchu. Może jednak czymś się od Johna zaraził. Objawy w każdym razie mają takie same.

Całują się jeszcze raz, tylko przez chwilę czy dwie, po czym John wypycha go ze śmiechem za drzwi.

— Idź — pogania go. — Zanim lunie deszcz albo ktoś się zorientuje, że jesteś nieuzbrojonym durniem.

— Dalej mam twój nóż — przypomina mu Sherlock.

— Wiem. — Uśmiech Johna cały mieści się w oczach, na ustach go nie ma. — Idź.

Droga powrotna do Montague zabiera mu cztery godziny. Dłużej, bo zatrzymuje się, żeby się porządnie nakarmić.

Kiedy dociera na miejsce, dalej uśmiecha się szeroko.

 

*

 

W miarę jak chemia jego organizmu powoli powraca do swojego normalnego stanu, wraca mu też rozum.

Tej nocy, wiercąc się, kręcąc i przewracając się na próżno z boku na bok w pościeli, uświadamia sobie, co sobie zrobił. Jego ciało wysila się w stronę celu, którego bez pomocy z zewnątrz nie osiągnie. Ta nie dająca się zaspokoić potrzeba nie chce ustąpić, czego by nie próbował. Czego by z nim nie robił, jego członek pozostaje miękki. Upokorzony, postanawia, że wciskanie go w materac to jest ta granica, której nie zamierza przekroczyć.

Powód jest jasny: prawie pozbył się z organizmu Johna. Zostało go dość, żeby Sherlock _pragnął_ : resztki ludzkiej krwi, rozcieńczonej krwią królika. Minęła doba, od kiedy pił ze strażnika, i te resztki to za mało na cokolwiek oprócz _pragnienia_.

Sherlock aż się skręca.

Nienawidzi tego uczucia, nienawidzi go, _nienawidzi_.

Było przyjemnie, owszem. Było wręcz nadzwyczajnie, ale nadzwyczajność nie jest warta tego, przez co teraz przechodzi. Jego ciało nie rozumie, co się stało, i nie zrobiło mu to dobrze, mimo że teraz odczuwa taki głód tego.

Ma nadzieję, że tam, dziesięć mil od niego John cierpi tak samo jak on. John powinien wiercić się w pościeli, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Chce, żeby klął z frustracji. Jego wyludzka krew z taką łatwością wypełnia tego jego wyludzkiego penisa; Sherlock ma nadzieję, że John spuści się w bieliznę, będzie się cały lepił i będzie mu wstyd.

Zastanawia się nad tym, leżąc na boku i dławiąc poduszkę w śmiertelnym uścisku. Przeformułowuje w myślach ostatnie zdanie.

John może się spuścić na zewnątrz bielizny. Ale potrzebny jest jakiś inny żenujący szczegół. Jęki, o. Ciche, bezradne jęki, gorsze niż te, które wydawał z siebie Sherlock. Zduszone ręką czy poduszką? Którą ręką? John użyłby prawej, żeby się uciszyć, zasłoniłby sobie usta otwartą dłonią. Nie, pięścią; między zębami miałby zgięty kłykieć palca wskazującego.

Albo nie, byłby bezwstydny. Bez śladu jakiegokolwiek zażenowania, zbyt na to zajęty wsuwaniem palców we włosy Sherlocka. Ta myśl zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Te pochwały. Nikt nigdy tak się nim nie zachwycał, nigdy. Ani tak go nie całował. Całe to całowanie jest zaskakująco przyjemne, to, jak John wtula się w jego usta, nieświadomy tego, jak bardzo jego schowane kły chcą się wysunąć i w niego wgryźć. Próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jak by to było: pić Johna, całując go. Czysta rozkosz.

Sherlock przewraca się ze złością na brzuch i jęczy w poduszkę. Wyobrażanie sobie takich rzeczy w niczym tu nie pomaga. Ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, jest dorosły – do diabła z fizycznymi szczegółami i uporem Angela – i jego umysł nie powinien być wypełniony takim idiotycznym marudzeniem. Ale im bardziej usiłuje uspokoić myśli, tym bardziej słyszy, jak krzyczą. Strasznie to denerwujące.

Wreszcie jest tak zmęczony, że zapada w niespokojny sen.

 

*

 

Jest prawie pewien, że ponownie śni mu się Moriarty, choć rano zapomina sen, zbyt szczegółowy, żeby go dłużej pamiętać. Ma wrażenie, że widział w nim zaintrygowane brązowe oczy tamtego. Nie potrafi powiedzieć, czym były zaintrygowane, ale wspomnienie jest prawdziwe.

Może chodziło o odporność Sherlocka na ostrokrzew. To taka nieskomplikowana, nabyta cecha, interesująca tylko pod warunkiem, że patrzy się na Sherlocka z zewnątrz, z pozycji kogoś obcego. Doskonale pamięta, jak miał sześć lat i zrywał po jednym piekące listki tej rośliny. Wybierał te, które wyglądały na najbardziej zwiędnięte, i powoli, dusząc w sobie krzyk, pocierał nimi o policzki i nos. Odczekał potem, aż szczypanie osłabnie, a czerwone ślady zbledną, po czym wrócił do domu, prosto w ramiona zmartwionego brata, i wtulił twarz w szyję Mycrofta.

Sama myśl o tym wystarczy, żeby się uśmiechnął.

Ale nie: zaciekawienie Moriarty’ego nie dotyczyło ostrokrzewu. Chodziło o coś innego.

Nie o prośbę Sherlocka. Tego jest pewny. Ilu ludzi w tym nieprzyjaznym regionie musi pragnąć władać urokiem tak, jak to potrafi James Moriarty? Nie, Moriarty nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, a tym bardziej nie zapytał Sherlocka o powód.

Może chodziło o to, jak Sherlock zareagował na jego wyzwanie. Ilu odważyłoby się podjąć wejścia do Przeprawy Bartłomieja? Problemem jest most. Gdyby Sherlock mógł go pokonać, idąc na rękach, nie miałby się czym przejmować. Musi wyrobić sobie odporność w stopach i już zaczął się tym zajmować. Ból będzie wart nagrody. Podeszwy jego stóp już i tak stwardniały przez ostatnie dwa lata od podróżowania.

Dobrze zrobił, że opuścił Whitehall. Wszystkie decyzje, jakie podjął, były w swoim czasie właściwe. To, że wyjechał z ziem Mycrofta i zabrał z nich Angela, było najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem dla nich wszystkich. Jest zdecydowanie dumny z tego, że żyje poza strefą wpływów brata, nie powołując się na niego, i że zdjął pierścień.

Podróżował na wschód wzdłuż łańcucha gór, studiując urok w każdym szpitalu i więzieniu, i to powinno było wystarczyć. Potrafi urokiem uśmierzyć ból. Potrafi powściągnąć zapędy człowieka uzależnionego i sprawcy przemocy. Przydatna wiedza, ale daleka od tego, czego potrzebuje.

Stamtąd zawrócił na północ. Podróżował przez góry i przez krainy wyludzi, aż dotarł na ziemie syren nad południowym brzegiem zatoki, do Belgravii. Irene nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby mu pomóc w zamian za rozwiązanie pewnych jej problemów, a praca dla niej była lepsza niż praca szpitalnego kuriera. Przez jakiś czas miał wrażenie, że robi postępy. Syreny mają swoje własne wołania, swoje własne sposoby i zwyczaje. Nie różnią się pod tym względem aż tak znów bardzo od jego ludu. Ostatecznie jednak okazało się, że nawet syrenie metody nie wystarczą, żeby Sherlock dał radę wymazać i zmienić stary, na siłę wpisany w umysł urok.

W całym cywilizowanym świecie nie było nikogo, kto zdołałby go tego nauczyć. Zanim Irene otrzymała pismo od człowieka mieszkającego po drugiej stronie zatoki, przywódcy ludzi takich jak Sherlock, zepchniętych w góry na północnym wschodzie przez wyludzkich barbarzyńców, prawie stracił nadzieję.

Wie, że jest tutaj tak samo w imieniu Irene jak swoim własnym, ale czasami zapomina. Cel jest zbyt blisko. Teraz wystarczy już tylko przejść przez most, znaleźć wyczłowieka nazwiskiem Michael Stamford, omotać go i pod urokiem wyprowadzić z Przeprawy. Przejście od tego punktu do momentu, w którym Angelo rozpozna w nim dorosłego mężczyznę, to tylko kwestia czasu.

 

*

 

Sherlock będzie niedługo musiał wrócić do pracy jako kurier. Jeżeli ma mu wystarczyć pieniędzy, to nie ma zbyt wielu innych możliwości – zostawił skrzypce razem z końmi przy Angelu. Nie ma skrupułów, jeśli chodzi o namówienie wyludzkiego pijaczka, żeby pozbył się reszty swoich pieniędzy – tak jest lepiej dla jego zdrowia, lepiej dla wszystkich – ale mamuś by to potępiła. Angelo też. I obaj Lestrade’owie. Mycroft rzuciłby jakąś szyderczą uwagę o zobowiązaniach społecznych, jakie się ma wobec gorszych od siebie.

Będzie musiał znaleźć jakichś klientów. Nie będzie tak samo jak w szpitalach południa, ale będzie mógł chodzić po okolicznych miasteczkach, unikać podejrzeń i wykształcać odporność, nasypawszy do skarpet drobnego proszku ze zmielonego ostrokrzewu. Nie ma na tym świecie nic, czego nie dałby rady nauczyć się znosić.

Właściwie nie powinien wracać do mostu, póki nie będzie gotowy. Tak naprawdę nie ma sensu, żeby pokazywał się tam wcześniej. Kiedy John zapyta, gdzie był, Sherlock odpowie po prostu, że paczka przyszła kawałek dalej na północy. Mógłby pokazać niepiśmiennemu mężczyźnie każdy kawałek papieru, jaki mu się spodoba, i stwierdzić, że dostał wiadomość ptakiem. Nic go nie trzyma w pobliżu Przeprawy Bartłomieja, a czterogodzinny marsz to czterogodzinny marsz.

John by to zrozumiał. Miałby żal, ale na pewno by zrozumiał. Zachowałby się profesjonalnie i wpuścił Sherlocka do osady. Jak najszybciej, domyśla się Sherlock. I uprzejmie do bólu.

„Proszę” – powiedziałby. „Proszę, zdejmij buty i przejdź ostrokrzewową ścieżką. Proszę, poczekaj minutę. Dziękuję. Uważaj na głowę, przechodząc. Do widzenia.”

Sherlock znalazłby Stamforda i spędził kilka dni w jego towarzystwie, ucząc się jego umysłu i zwyczajów. Wkradłby się w manieryzmy wyczłowieka stopniowo, po jednym szturchnięciu uroku naraz, aż wreszcie byłby on gotowy opuścić z nim Przeprawę.

Pomiędzy tymi kilkoma dniami, w noce pomiędzy tymi dniami John wracałby do domu siostry. Albo zostawałby w stróżówce. Na tym etapie nie miałoby to już znaczenia. Po tak długim czasie ciało Sherlocka przestałoby go pragnąć. John by to zauważył. Byłby ciekaw, ale sam z siebie trzymałby się od Sherlocka z daleka.

Pozostałby problem polegający na tym, jak się karmić podczas pobytu w Przeprawie. Nawet będąc w osadzie, nawet gdyby został odcięty od bezpiecznych źródeł pożywienia, Sherlock nie popełniłby tego samego błędu po raz drugi, nie dotknąłby ustami skóry Johna, nie piłby jego ciepła, nie czułby wplątanych w jego włosy szorstkich palców tamtego. Zamiast tego wymykałby się z Przeprawy codziennie, być może korzystając z zachodniego mostu. Może miałby do zaniesienia jakąś przesyłkę albo wiadomość albo mówiłby, że ma, i karmiłby się w lesie. Przyzywałby urokiem dzikie zwierzęta tak, jak to zawsze robił do tej pory, i wybierał z nich najzdrowsze. Piłby, ignorując sierść na języku i bezsilne szarpanie się drobnego ciała w jego rękach.

Potem wracałby i dalej uczył się Stamforda, manipulując, motając urok, subtelny, silny i niezauważalny. Wyruszyliby jednocześnie i wyglądałoby to po połowie na zbieg okoliczności i rezultat rodzącej się między nimi przyjaźni. Sherlockowi nigdy nie sprawiało trudności przekonujące odgrywanie przyjaźni. Szczyci się swoją zdolnością naśladownictwa i emulacji. Tego wymaga obracanie się w dobrym towarzystwie, na które nalega Mycroft.

Po przejściu rytuału inicjacji Sherlock przekonałby się, czy Moriarty dotrzymuje słowa. Z uwagi na jego reputację presja na to, żeby go dotrzymał i udzielił Sherlockowi obiecanych mu lekcji, byłaby bardzo wysoka. Sherlock uczyłby się szybko i dobrze. Przed nadejściem zimy umiałby motać urok w przeplatających się warstwach. Z czasem, dzięki ćwiczeniom, powinien nauczyć się obchodzić zastany urok i w ten sposób go niwelować.

Będzie miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, może dwadzieścia sześć, zanim będzie gotowy, ale ten moment nadejdzie, a wtedy przekroczy rzekę i wróci do Angela. _Naprawi_ Angela i wrócą do domu i jeśli Mycroft jeszcze raz kiedyś coś powie o małych chłopcach i ich wierze w rzeczy niemożliwe, to nie da się wykluczyć, że Sherlock zrobi coś strasznego. I to będzie najpoważniejszy problem w jego życiu: niebezpieczeństwo, że jego brat się odezwie.

Będzie cudownie.

 

*

 

Sherlockowi udaje się znaleźć pracę jeszcze tego samego dnia po południu, kiedy John na darmo na niego czeka. Wymaga to od niego trochę perswazji, ale nie uroku, i oto ma coś do zaniesienia na wymianę do Euston. Na pokonanie tej trasy piechotą potrzeba około trzech i pół godziny. Droga jest sucha, jak rzadko. Ładunek jest lekki i cały proces można by niemal nazwać przyjemnym. Nóż Johna kołysze się w pochwie na biodrze Sherlocka.

Kiedy dokonuje wymiany w Euston, do zachodu słońca są jeszcze dwie godziny. Nowa paczka jest cięższa, ale i tak bez trudu mieści się w jego torbie. Od razu rusza w drogę.

— Śpieszysz się? — pyta go kobieta, z którą wymieniał przesyłki. Na imię ma Violet, na nazwisko jakoś równie przyziemnie. Anglijski już taki jest: nieskomplikowany.

Kiwa głową bez zastanowienia, właściwie w ogóle nie myśląc. Za dużo czasu w życiu spędził, dostosowując się do cudzych oczekiwań, żeby oprzeć się temu przyzwyczajeniu, kiedy coś go rozprasza. Nie żeby tak było. To znaczy żeby coś go w tej chwili rozpraszało.

— Idziesz do Przeprawy? — pyta Violet.

Sherlock jest tak zaskoczony, że aż dosłownie podskakuje.

Kobieta się z niego śmieje i dźwięk jej śmiechu jest równie przesłodzony co fiołek, którego imię nosi.

— To jedyne miejsce, do którego masz stąd szansę dotrzeć przed zmrokiem — wyjaśnia.

Sherlock ma ochotę sam się kopnąć, bo wyjaśnienie rzeczywiście jest aż tak proste. Wcale się niczym nie zdradził. Oczywiście że nie.

— Och — dodaje kobieta. — Zaczekasz chwilę?

Wbiega do swojego domu, zanim Sherlock zdąży zebrać myśli, żeby jej porządnie odpowiedzieć. Czeka mniej dlatego, że go o to poprosiła, a bardziej po to, żeby skierowała go gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł się zatrzymać.

Violet wraca, niosąc jakiś przedmiot owinięty w płótno. Sądząc ze sposobu, w jaki go trzyma, Sherlock domyśla się, że przedmiot ten jest drewniany i podłużny: szkatułka. Co jest w szkatułce, nie potrafi jeszcze zgadnąć.

— Mój wujek miał to zabrać za kilka dni — mówi mu kobieta. — Ale skoro masz tam spędzić dzisiaj noc…

Sherlock mógłby odmówić.

Mógłby odmówić z tak ogromną łatwością.

Wyprowadzi ją z błędu i zapyta o drogę do gospody. Nie będzie nawet musiał odmawiać przyjęcia paczki, powie tylko, że nie zaniesie jej dzisiaj. Jutro rano będzie mógł zostawić szkatułkę kobiety w stróżówce i zwyczajnie sobie pójść. Albo przekaże przedmiot komuś, kto będzie szedł na most.

Albo przyzna sam przed sobą, że te plany to tchórzostwo i kretynizm. Że dał się zastraszyć rycersko grzecznemu człowiekowi, który w życiu nie dałby rady do niczego Sherlocka zmusić, choćby nawet spróbował. A oczywiście by nie spróbował, ze względu na wspomnianą już grzeczność.

W mało prawdopodobnym wypadku, gdyby John naciskał na seks, nie pragnąłby przecież, żeby Sherlock z niego pił. Myśląc, że ma do czynienia z drugim wyczłowiekiem, w ogóle by na to nie wpadł. Kiedy Sherlock nie okaże podniecenia, John się zniechęci i sprawa rozwiąże się sama. Pozbywszy się problemu, będą mogli spędzić resztę wieczoru na rozmowie przy stole. John zna zaskakująco dużo opowiadań alegorycznych i tak chętnie się śmieje, kiedy Sherlock manipuluje ich znaczeniami. Dziś wieczorem zasną w słusznej odległości od siebie, z szacunkiem, jak przypadkowi towarzysze łoża w przepełnionej oberży. Albo plecami do siebie, jak bracia.

Kiedy tak Sherlock się nad tym zastanawia, jego ręce same sięgają po szkatułkę, którą podaje mu kobieta, a jego głos negocjuje z nią kwestię zapłaty.

Potem rusza w drogę.

 

*

 

Po drugiej stronie rzeki i jej stromych brzegów, za osadą i oboma mostami, zza drzew wygląda ostatni rąbek słońca. Niebo jest czerwone, chmury pomarańczowe. Barwy wieczoru plami poskręcana smuga szarości, dobywająca się z komina stróżówki.

Drzwi do budki są zamknięte, dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

Powinien to być uspokajający widok. Nie dzieje się nic złego. Nikt niczego nie podejrzewa. To tylko drzwi, mężczyzna za drzwiami i stukanie palców Sherlocka o drewno.

Okienko się otwiera. Sherlock wkłada do środka dłoń i słyszy znajomo brzmiące polecenia Johna – i słyszy, jak ten nagle przestaje je wydawać.

— Witaj — mówi zamiast tego John. Opuszkami palców dotyka obróconej grzbietem w dół ręki Sherlocka i robi to tak delikatnie, tak pewnie.

Palce Sherlocka kulą się w odpowiedzi, po coś sięgając, czegoś szukając. Kreślą linię na dłoni wyczłowieka i chwytają jego palce.

— Witaj — odpowiada Sherlock, mówiąc do drzwi. — Robisz za nową próbę ostrokrzewu?

— A, myślimy, czy by nie zmienić procedury — odparowuje John. Jego, tak, jego kciuk głaszcze nadgarstek Sherlocka krótkimi, powtarzającymi się ruchami. Sherlock drży od tego, już chce być dotykany mocniej.

— Ta nowa próba nie wygląda na specjalnie skuteczną.

— Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć? — pyta John. Drewno tłumi jego głos. — Może jest bardzo skuteczna.

Nie jest. Ani trochę. No chyba że jej celem jest uwięzić go tutaj, tak, żeby nie mógł ani wejść do środka, ani odejść.

— Bardzo to nieuprzejme, John — mówi mu Sherlock — tak trzymać gościa na zimnie. Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś dużo lepszego.

— Przepraszam. Mam cię wpuścić do środka i ogrzać?

— Tak. — Słowo wymyka mu się z ust na sekundę przed tym, jak dociera do niego aluzja. — Tylko…

John puszcza jego dłoń i Sherlock zabiera ją pośpiesznie.

— Widzisz — próbuje jeszcze raz.

Drzwi się otwierają i to jest koniec próbowania.

Blask ognia podświetla sylwetkę Johna od tyłu, zmieniając go w coś innego. Jego twarz to cień, włosy świecą się na złoto. Mężczyzna wydaje się pewny i spokojny pod pełgającym światłem, jak granit usiany drobinkami połyskującej miki. Sherlock już to widział. Dwa dni temu wieczorem patrzył na to godzinami – na Johna siedzącego przed paleniskiem. Ten widok nie powinien tak naprawdę mieć nad nim żadnej władzy.

— No, to chodź — mówi John, prawie delikatnie.

Sherlock posłusznie wchodzi do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

W budynku unosi się zapach dymu z paleniska, ale nie ma już pod nim śladów aromatu tytoniu z Sherlockowej fajki. Kiedy wychodził poprzedniego dnia rano, tytoń mieszał się jeszcze w powietrzu z drewnem i wełną, przesłaniając sobą stęchłą woń nocnika. Żaden z tych zapachów nie zagłusza w tej chwili zapachu Johna – zapachu potu i piżma, na tyle silnego, że Sherlock czuje go nie tylko w nosie, ale i na języku. Rozpoznaje też niewyraźną nutę jabłek.

John stoi na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego: za blisko i o wiele za daleko.

Zdezorientowane ręce Sherlocka sięgają zamiast tego po torbę.

— Dla Abigail Thompson. — Domyśla się, że to szkatułka na biżuterię. Pusta, zawinięta w płótno i obwiązana sznurkiem, ale ozdobiona misterną snycerką. — Odłożyć na półkę?

— Mógłbyś ją rano zanieść do osady — sugeruje John.

Nie, nie mógłby. Jeszcze nie.

— _**To by było skandaliczne marnowanie czasu, który mogę spędzić tutaj.**_

Oczy Johna ciemnieją i przez moment, tylko przez moment, widać jego język. Jest to zachowanie tak niepodobne do normalnych reakcji na urok Sherlocka, że ten nie ma żadnego punktu odniesienia.

— _**Zgadzasz się ze mną, prawda?**_ — naciska Sherlock. John musi być absolutnie przekonany.

— Tak — odpowiada mężczyzna. To bardzo czujne „tak”. Odpowiedź na inne pytanie niż to, które padło. Taki jest problem z urokiem: wiadomość wysłana i odebrana nie zawsze są takie same. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Angela.

Ale to inny rodzaj problemu; Johna nie przytłoczył przecież niczyj rzucony w najsilniejszych emocjach rozkaz. Sherlock wątpi, czy jest coś, co dałoby radę przytłoczyć Johna. John wypełnia już luki w rozmowie, podsuwa Sherlockowi wytłumaczenie, działa, opierając się na własnych domysłach.

Jego domysły każą mu podejść bliżej. Ruchem głowy wskazuje torbę Sherlocka.

— Możesz to odłożyć, wiesz — mówi.

Sherlock zamaszystym ruchem zdejmuje torbę z ramienia i kładzie ją na podłodze u podnóża regału. Ściąga podróżny płaszcz; w przytulnej stróżówce jest na niego za ciepło.

John odbiera od niego okrycie, przechodzi na drugą stronę małego pomieszczenia i wiesza płaszcz na kołku obok drzwi od strony bramy. Kiedy tak wisi obok płaszcza Johna, różnica w jakości obu strojów jest równie wyraźna co różnica w ich długości.

John ogląda się na niego przez ramię i pyta:

— Herbaty?

— Nie, dziękuję.

— Ale ja się chyba napiję. — Mężczyzna zdejmuje pokrywę z dużej beczki, stojącej koło paleniska. Ostrożnie nabiera chochlą wody, przelewa ją do żelaznego czajnika i wiesza go nad ogniem. Metal przypomina Sherlockowi ręce Johna, zniszczone i mocne. Przedmiot pasuje do człowieka.

John uśmiecha się odrobinę.

— Będziesz tam stał całą noc?

Sherlock podchodzi do stołu. Siada na krześle, które zaczął już uważać za swoje, plecami do drzwi.

Kiedy John do niego dołącza, ich nogi dotykają się pod stołem. Usta Johna układają się w miękką linię, spojrzenie ma jeszcze bardziej miękkie.

— Ile ty masz lat? — pyta John. — Dwadzieścia sześć?

Podana liczba sprawia mu przyjemność prawie w tym samym stopniu, co niepokoi go samo pytanie. Nie przywykł do bycia traktowanym w tak oczywisty sposób jak dorosły.

— Dwadzieścia cztery. To ma jakieś znaczenie?

Coś migoce w oczach Johna, ale szybko znika.

— Właściwie nie — odpowiada wyczłowiek. — Ja, nawiasem mówiąc, mam dwadzieścia dziewięć. To ma znaczenie?

— Nie.

— To dobrze.

To rzeczywiście dobrze.

Tę myśl da się chyba odczytać z miny Sherlocka, bo uśmiech Johna musi być odpowiedzią _na coś_. Jego usta układają się w wyraz zadowolenia. Potem wszystkie jego rysy i kształty, łącznie z kątem, pod jakim przechyla twarz, i z konturem szyi. Łagodna krzywa jego mocnych ramion prosi się o dotyk ręki i pieszczotę głaszczącego je, kreślącego kółka kciuka.

— Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak zapalę? — pyta nagle Sherlock.

— Jeśli znowu będziesz puszczać kółka, to nie.

— W porządku.

Ze schyloną głową Sherlock nabija fajkę. John proponuje mu zapałki, Sherlock przyjmuje, chociaż ma swoje. Zapala fajkę i zaciąga się; dym jest kojący. Ciepło i przyjemność, jakie daje, przypominają ciepło i przyjemność, jakie sprawia mu pewny dotyk nogi Johna na jego nodze.

Puszcza kółko za kółkiem. Jedne się rozwiewają, inne splatają ze swoimi towarzyszami. John patrzy z zachwytem na twarzy.

— Niezwykłe — mówi.

— Nieszczególnie.

— Cóż, ja uważam, że niezwykłe — sprzeciwia się John i jest to nie tyle komplement, co rzucenie wyzwania. Uprzejmy, jego John jest zawsze taki uprzejmy, ale i gotów bronić swojego zdania. Co do tego nie może być żadnych wątpliwości.

— Bardzo łatwo zrobić na tobie wrażenie — odpowiada Sherlock, bo chciałby, żeby John pochwalił go jeszcze raz.

Zamiast tego twarz mężczyzny drga lekko w jakiejś emocji podobnej do rozbawienia. Bardziej mrocznej, ironicznej i starszej niż rozbawienie, choć daleko z nim spokrewnionej.

— Co?

— Pobór — odpowiada John. — To o tym myślałem. Wraża się ludzi do marynarki, do wojska jest pobór.

— Kiedy to było? — Ostatnia wojna na północy rozegrała się, zanim most do Przeprawy pokryto lakierem ostrokrzewowym. Środki obronne przeciwko ludowi Sherlocka ustandaryzowano cztery lata temu, kiedy wyludzcy władcy wykrwawili się w walkach. Pod koniec były tylko dwa stronnictwa, o które warto pytać: zachodnie i wschodnie. — I w której armii, Bryanta czy Mayhewa?

— Lorda Mayhewa, od początku — odpowiada John. Wzrusza ramionami, a raczej jednym, prawym ramieniem. — Nie żebym wybrał stronę zwycięzców, rozumiesz. Zdecydowało raczej to, gdzie wtedy mieszkałem.

Sherlock powtarza sobie w myślach wiedzę z historii i geografii. Wiele się nauczył, od kiedy tu przybył, a jeszcze więcej wcześniej, przygotowując się do tej podróży.

— Czyli jesteś znad zatoki, z zachodniej delty — mówi. Marszczy brwi i lekko przygryza ustnik fajki. — Po walkach przeniesiono cię tu za twoją zgodą, a z tobą pozostałych przy życiu członków twojej rodziny. Więcej, to przeniesienie było nagrodą. Dostałeś bełt z kuszy w ramię, co dałoby ci prawo do rekompensaty, gdyby Mayhew słynął z uczciwości. Ponieważ zdecydowanie z niej nie słynie, twoja służba przed otrzymaniem rany musiała być wzorowa – albo znaczące były konkretne okoliczności, w których zostałeś ranny. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

Pochodzisz z rolniczej okolicy, ale nie z rolniczej rodziny. Z kupieckiej rodziny też nie. Twój miecz i nóż są z kompletu, stare, przyzwoitej jakości i zadbane. Ponadto styl grawerunku na pochwie jest bardzo charakterystyczny dla ziem na południu, po drugiej stronie zatoki – skąd, jak mówiłeś, pochodził twój dziadek. Czyli to pamiątka rodzinna. Dbasz o porządek, dbasz o swoje uzbrojenie, ale ten miecz i nóż najwyraźniej są dla ciebie szczególnie ważne. A więc mają wartość sentymentalną – należały do kogoś, z kim byłeś blisko. Powiedziałbym, że do ojca albo wuja, pod warunkiem, że wuj nie miał własnego syna, albo że póki żył, jego syn był za mały, żeby się uczyć.

Powiedziałeś „w armii Mayhewa, od początku”. To było jakieś dwanaście lat temu. Miałeś siedemnaście lat. Poprzedni właściciel miecza już nie żył, ale zdążył cię nauczyć, jak się nim posługiwać. Niewątpliwie uczyłeś się od młodego wieku. Był praworęczny i tak też cię uczył, ale wolałeś walczyć lewą ręką. W tej chwili walczysz prawą z powodu rany w ramieniu.

Oburęczny młody wojownik, lojalny i łatwo poddający się szkoleniu, mimo że z poboru, ale jednak człowiek z ludu. Najważniejszym elementem tej układanki jest twoja rana. Bełt nie przeszedł przez ciebie na wylot i przypuszczalnie nie miałeś na sobie zbyt dobrej zbroi. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, nie przy takim pocisku. Strzał z dużej odległości dałby taki właśnie efekt i jednocześnie mógłby tłumaczyć, dlaczego mogłeś otrzymać natychmiastową pomoc medyczną. Nie stało się to w ogniu bitwy. Nie, robiłeś wtedy coś innego; co robiłeś? — Sherlock przestaje gestykulować fajką na dość długą chwilę, żeby z niej pociągnąć. John ma oczy szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia, ale nie przerywa mu.

Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc szarą frustrację i wtedy do niego dociera:

— Ach, to wcale nie był strzał z dużej odległości. Zostałeś postrzelony od przodu, _dokładnie_ od przodu. Dla dużej odległości nie zgadza się kąt. Z małej odległości i z przodu – widziałeś, że zaraz dostaniesz. Ale nie poruszyłeś się. Mała odległość, ale się nie poruszyłeś; z drugiej strony bełt nie przeszedł na wylot, czyli…

Och.

 _Och_ — powtarza Sherlock. — Ty jesteś tym drugim człowiekiem. Był taki zamach na życie syna Mayhewa. To było, hmm, siedem lat temu? Bryant desperacko pragnął zdobyć przewagę, zanim zimowe błoto i chłody uniemożliwią walkę w polu. Tej jesieni, kiedy nasłał zabójcę, miałeś ile lat? Dwadzieścia dwa? Miałeś za sobą pięć lat awansów. Kiedy spotkałeś młodego Mayhewa, byłeś albo kapitanem straży, albo osobistym strażnikiem. Taką historię ludzie opowiadają, że bełt wycelowany w młodego Mayhewa przeszedł najpierw przez kapitana i strażnika. Ale szeregowego strażnika nie zszywa się tak gruntownie i nie proponuje mu się w nagrodę za służbę innego, zastępczego posterunku. Czyli byłeś tym kapitanem.

Zaopiekowano się tobą na czas twojej rekonwalescencji, która, jak sądzę, trwała te trzy lata, które zostały do końca konfliktu. Kiedy syn Mayhewa nadawał się do powrotu do służby, stary Mayhew powierzył mu obronę przed obcymi gatunkami. Młody Mayhew dał ci to stanowisko i być może zatroszczył się finansowo o co najmniej jednego żyjącego członka twojej rodziny, a mianowicie twoją siostrę Harry. Teraz, po wprowadzeniu w życie nowych środków obronnych, Przeprawa Bartłomieja jest dość łatwa do obrony, idealna dla szermierza, który nie może już posługiwać się w walce swoją dominującą ręką. Macie tu dwie bramy, a na dole niewiarygodnie dobrze nadającą się do obrony przystań. Poprosiłeś o tę placówkę, czy sam ci ją zaproponował?

Zanim John odpowie, mijają długie chwile. W tym czasie Sherlock słyszy trzaskanie ognia i bulgocące poszeptywanie czajnika. Z zewnątrz dochodzą go odgłosy rzeki i wołania dwóch gatunków sów.

Nie odrywając oczu od główki fajki, bierze kolejnego macha i myśli: „Proszę bardzo. To by było na tyle.” Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby strumień jego obserwacji nie odstręczył ludzi, którzy byli ich przedmiotem. Nawet Molly niespecjalnie je lubi.

Wreszcie John przypomina sobie, jak się mówi.

— _Skąd…_?

— Zaobserwowałem — odpowiada bezceremonialnie Sherlock.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że John się na niego gapi, ale nie odwzajemnia spojrzenia.

— To było… niesamowite — mówi John.

Teraz już obaj gapią się na siebie. Oczy Johna są ciemne, bardzo ciemne, ciemne na niebiesko. Są też szczere.

Czajnik zaczyna gwizdać, najpierw spokojnie, potem przeraźliwie.

— Zdejmiesz…? — pyta Sherlock.

— Tak. Tak — dodaje John z naciskiem, jakby właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. Odsuwa nogę od nogi Sherlocka, pozostawiając na jego łydce pasmo chłodu. Jego krzesło zgrzyta o podłogę.

Podczas gdy John krząta się przy robieniu herbaty, co trochę trwa, Sherlock tylko oddycha. Przychodzi mu to z niedorzecznym trudem, jakby Mycroft mu tego zabronił.

Kiedy John do niego wraca, mówi, dokładnie tak jak przed chwilą:

— To było niesamowite.

— _**Naprawdę tak uważasz?**_ — To jest zupełnie niewłaściwe zastosowanie uroku, ale Sherlock bardzo chce to wiedzieć.

— Tak. — Tylko tyle, zwykłe „tak”, nic więcej, nic skomplikowanego.

— Och.

— Skąd wiedziałeś… To znaczy, nie powiedziałem ci… — John przygryza wargę. — Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Zaobserwowałem — powtarza Sherlock.

— I powiązałeś obserwacje ze sobą — doprecyzowuje John. — Tak, po prostu nie widzę, w jaki sposób.

— Na przykład?

Mignięcie języka: wyczłowiek jest zdenerwowany i pod wrażeniem.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że mój ojciec zmarł przed wojną?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Gdyby żył, też zostałby wcielony do wojska i zabrałby ze sobą swoją broń. Mayhew słynie z tego, że organizuje armię tak, żeby rozdzielać przyjaciół i rodziny, żeby zmuszać żołnierzy do tworzenia nowych więzi. A więc gdyby żył na początku wojny i zginął w walce, bardzo mało prawdopodobne, żebyś zdołał odzyskać jego własność. Jak na to za często zdarza się grabież na pobojowisku.

— Ale mógł być za stary na pobór. Albo kulawy, albo ranny.

— W takim wypadku miałbyś miecz, ale nie nóż — kontruje Sherlock. — Nóż by zatrzymał.

Tyle mignięć języka. Czy John zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to robi?

— To… To pewnie prawda — przyznaje John, jakby dopiero sobie to uświadomił. — Sherlock, to się nie mieści w głowie.

— Zazwyczaj ludzie tak nie reagują. — Ani ludzie, ani wyludzie.

— Czemu, a co zwykle myślą? — John się uśmiecha. — Myślą, że oszukujesz, nazywają cię czarodziejem…?

— Myślą, że zdradzam ich osobiste sekrety, których nie powinienem w ogóle znać — odpowiada bezbarwnym głosem Sherlock.

John zastanawia się nad tą odpowiedzią.

— Przeszkadza ci to? — pyta Sherlock. — Nie rozpowiadam dookoła, do czego doszedłem. Tylko wyciągam wnioski.

— Nie. — John kręci głową. — Nie przeszkadza mi. Hmm… taaak. Czemu… Czemu uważasz, że nie jestem rolnikiem?

— Z powodu dłoni — mówi od razu Sherlock. — Nie masz odcisków od pługa ani motyki. Nie masz też garbu zbieracza i… Uśmiechasz się.

— Faktycznie.

— Bo powiedziałem „garb zbieracza” — zauważa.

— Tak. — John uśmiecha się tylko jeszcze szerzej, splatając ręce na topornym glinianym kubku. Para unosi się spiralą ku jego twarzy, zanim jego oddech rozwiewa ją na cienkie, znikające w powietrze skręcone pasma.

Sherlock łączy w myślach w całość wszystko, co wie o wyludzkich pokarmach stałych i o tym, jak się je uprawia i hoduje. Kiedy to zawodzi, próbuje doszukać się aluzji lub insynuacji, ale ponownie nic mu nie przychodzi do głowy. John pije herbatę, on pali fajkę. Z tego co wie, ten napój to tutaj artykuł luksusowy. Też prezent od młodego Mayhewa?

— Co jest śmiesznego w garbie zbieracza? — pyta w końcu.

— To, że to ostatnie, czego człowiek się nabawi, pracując w sadzie jabłkowym.

John uśmiecha się szeroko, Sherlock krzywi. John szturcha go kolanem w kolano, póki Sherlock nie przestanie się krzywić.

— Nie pomyślałem o sadzie — przyznaje Sherlock.

— Mniej schylania się, więcej noszenia drabin — odpowiada John. — Naprawdę tyle widzisz po moich dłoniach?

Sherlock kładzie swoją własną dłoń na stole, grzbietem w dół, udając uległość.

— Sam spróbuj. Na pewno widujesz sporo dłoni, siedząc przy tych drzwiach.

— Widziałem sporo. — John odsuwa kubek i ujmuje w dłonie rękę Sherlocka. — Nigdy w życiu nie pracowałeś rękami. I jesteś blady tam, gdzie nie jesteś opalony, czyli przebywałeś we wnętrzach. Siedziałeś nad księgami. Masz trochę piegów, czyli zdarzało ci się wychodzić na dwór? Hmm. — Przygląda się palcom Sherlocka, dotyka ich delikatnie. To ten sam profesjonalny dotyk, który Sherlock pamięta z okienka w drzwiach; odkrywa, że go nie chce.

— Co jeszcze?

— Kiedyś nosiłeś pierścień.

— To prawda — potwierdza Sherlock.

John wygląda na nadzwyczaj zadowolonego z siebie. Wyjątkowo mu z tym do twarzy.

— Co jeszcze? — naciska Sherlock. — Masz już wszystkie elementy. Połącz je w całość.

— Jesteś, eee. Powiedziałbym, że z bogatej rodziny, ale to oczywiste i chyba jednak nie całkiem się zgadza, bo co w takim razie robisz jako kurier? Więc… miałeś patrona? Jacyś arystokraci wzięli pod swoje skrzydła inteligentnego, urodziwego chłopca i dali mu studiować? — sugeruje John, obnażając swoje myśli słowo po słowie.

— Zgadza się — kłamie Sherlock. — Arystokratka. Ale czemu jestem kurierem?

John ponownie przygryza wargę, jakby chciał ją zaproponować Sherlockowi.

— Straciłeś patronat. Podróżujesz, żeby się uczyć, tyle widać po twoim zachowaniu, czyli zostałeś kurierem, żeby pokryć część kosztów podróży — mówi. Niepokojące, jak celnie trafia tymi ostatnimi słowami.

— Od jak dawna w drodze, twoim zdaniem?

— Może od roku?

— Od dwóch — poprawia go Sherlock. — Dbam o ubranie. — Opierając się na podstawach, które położył dla niego John, sporządził przekonujące kłamstwo, jakby uszyte na miarę dla Johna i jego oczekiwań. Kłamstwo na tyle bliskie prawdy, że nie będzie miał trudności z zapamiętaniem szczegółów.

— Co się stało? — pyta go John.

— U… umarła. — Sherlocka zaskakuje to, jak głos więźnie mu w gardle, gdy to mówi. Od tego czasu minęły dwa lata i cztery miesiące, a w tej wersji wydarzeń ona nie jest jego matką. Tylko że oczywiście jest. W każdej wersji, każdym kłamstwie, każdej opowieści. — I wtedy… Kiedy odeszła, pokłóciłem się z jej starszym synem.

John kiwa głową, głaszcząc dłoń Sherlocka. Może będzie to robił dalej, póki Sherlock będzie mówił.

— Nienawidzę go — mówi Sherlock. — Jest apodyktycznym, tłustym despotą zakochanym w swoim własnym głosie. Udzielał mi lekcji, kiedy byłem mały, i od tego czasu mnie tym szachuje. Chciałby, żebym spędził resztę życia zamknięty w jego majątku. Nie mów mi, że jestem mu to winien – nie masz pojęcia, jaki on jest.

Opuszki palców, pieszczące grzbiet jego dłoni, są dziwnie kojące. Wędrują od kłykci do nadgarstka, od kłykci do nadgarstka, wzdłuż kości i żył.

— Nie wracam tam — dodaje Sherlock.

— To dobrze.

— Dobrze?

John kiwa głową.

— Spotkałem dość podrzędnych buchalterów, żeby wiedzieć, że marnowałbyś się w takiej roli. Rachunek potrafi poprowadzić nawet dziecko kupca. — Ruch jego palców ustaje, potem powraca. — Jesteś synem kupca?

— Piekarza — mówi Sherlock bez zastanowienia; nie musi się zastanawiać. — Mój ojciec nazywa się Angelo.

— Angelo i Sherlock Holmes?

— Moja rodzina wierzy w nietypowe imiona.

— Mogło być gorzej — mówi John. — Moja wierzy w jabłka. I w unikanie syren, ale to długa historia. Po stronie mamy są same jabłka. W zeszłym tygodniu przywieźli jabłka na targ w Przeprawie i Harry kupiła ich pół korca. Teraz cały dom jedzie jabłkami.

— Chodzi ci o ten mdły zapach, jakby zgnilizny? — pyta Sherlock. — Ten, że patrzysz, a tam jabłko jest puste w środku i są w nim pszczoły?

— Nie, ale… Skąd… To znaczy nie, to jeszcze nie jest ten zapach. Postanowiła część ususzyć, więc nie dojdzie do tego, ale skąd znasz ten zapach?

— Lubię pszczoły — mówi Sherlock. — Ale tego zapachu zawsze nie cierpiałem.

— Paskudny jest, prawda? Ma się go pełno w nosie i nie można się go pozbyć.

— Niedobrze się od niego robi.

— Ale nie aż tak, żeby zwymiotować. Co roku psuło mi to jesień. Człowiek spędzał długie tygodnie, zrywając jabłka, a potem obchodził święto plonów, ale co z tego, jak to dalej były same jabłka.

— Na nasze święto plonów Angelo piecze ciasta. Uwielbia je. Robi tyle placków i ciast, że stoły się uginają.

— Brzoskwinek też nie cierpisz, co? — pyta John i przecież chyba to pytanie jest retoryczne?

— Nie przełknąłbym ani kawałka — odpowiada Sherlock i jest to zdecydowane niedomówienie.

Na stole ich dłonie splatają się luźno ze sobą. Zamiast spuścić wzrok i na nie spojrzeć, patrzą sobie w oczy. Skóra Johna jest sucha, elastyczna, gorąca.

— Podoba mi się twój tytoń — mówi mu John, który na pewno nie wie, jak się uśmiecha. Nikt się tak nie uśmiecha. Wręczając swoją słabość, swoją podatność na zranienie jak dar, z pewnością, że zostanie on przyjęty. — Koszula przeszła mi trochę jego zapachem. Użyłem jej wczoraj jako poduszki, żeby zagłuszyć zapach jabłek.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

Sherlock wyobraża to sobie.

Myśli o swoich wczorajszych nadziejach co do stanu Johna. Niewinna scena opisana przez Johna łączy się w jego wyobraźni z tymi nikczemnymi fantazjami i jego dłoń mocniej ściska dłoń wyczłowieka. John odpowiada równie mocnym uściskiem. Jest pięknie. Jest piękny.

John nachyla się bliżej. Obaj to robią, już od jakiegoś czasu. Sherlock ma kostkę zahaczoną o tył kostki Johna. Nie jest pewny, kiedy to zrobił.

Możliwe – bardziej niż możliwe – że powinien to przerwać.

Zamiast tego obserwuje czubki palców Johna, które kreślą mrowiącą, niewidzialną ścieżkę w poprzek maleńkich kości jego nadgarstka. Trącają mankiet i wsuwają się pod niego, szukając bliższego kontaktu, szukając Sherlocka. Sherlock jest tak rozedrgany, że od samego patrzenia mógłby wydrżeć się ze skóry, a jednak wcale nie jest mu zimno, wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko jest o wiele za ciepłe.

Z wyjątkiem oczu Johna. Te mają wprawdzie niesamowicie ciepły odcień błękitu, ale Sherlock chciałby, żeby były jeszcze cieplejsze.

Jego ręka zmienia pozycję pod dotykiem Johna, zbyt delikatnym i przez to drażniącym.

John przenosi wzrok z jego przedramienia na jego twarz.

Czy są na to jakieś słowa? Czy sytuacje takie jak ta zdarzają się na tyle często, żeby zasługiwały na swój własny zasób słownictwa? Potrzebuje słów.

— Powinieneś dopić herbatę — mówi Sherlock. „Na pewno stygnie” – chce dodać, ale głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Został mu tylko cichy szept.

— Jak dopalisz fajkę — odpowiada John.

— A wtedy?

— Co tylko chcesz.

— Co tylko chcę — powtarza Sherlock.

John kiwa głową. Ten ruch zmienia barwę jego włosów: złoto, słoma i pszenica mieszają się ze sobą bez ładu i składu i bez oglądania się na przyzwoitość czy na zdesperowane, spragnione ich dłonie.

— Wszystko jedno, czy to będzie dużo czy mało.

— Czy to będzie… dużo — odpowiada mu Sherlock. — Wolałbym…

— Też bym wolał — przyznaje John. W jego głosie jest cichy śmiech i ulga, i ani śladu wstydu.

— Dopalę fajkę — mówi Sherlock.

John się uśmiecha. Jego opuszki składają przeciągłe, powolne pocałunki na kościach dłoni Sherlocka.

— Dopiję herbatę — odpowiada.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ciepłe usta Johna mają gorzki smak herbaty, zmieszany dziwnie z pozostałościami tytoniu i pełnią dymu, ale pod nimi jest on sam. Jego ciało, nie jego krew, a mimo to smak jest zniewalający.

John ma wargi, i język, i wtulający się w niego nos. Ma dłonie, palce i silne ramiona. Ma kark i kręgosłup. Ma biodra wciśnięte między uda Sherlocka i i ciało przykryte złośliwą barierą tkaniny.

Za mała powierzchnia jego ciała jest wystawiona na dotyk i jest jasne, że John się z tym zgadza. Niestety jest na tyle niemądry, że rozpina koszulę Sherlocka, nie swoją. Sherlock zdążył już zgubić gdzieś po drodze jedną warstwę ubrania, zanim został przyparty do ściany. John dalej jest o wiele za bardzo poubierany. Ruchy niższego mężczyzny sprawiają, że o nagą skórę Sherlocka ociera się wełna.

— _John_ — jęczy Sherlock i ciągnie za materiał.

John śmieje się cicho tuż przy jego ustach, policzku, uchu.

— Daj mi minutę — prosi.

— Nie.

Tym razem John śmieje się na głos. Zsuwa ręce w dół ciała Sherlocka, po jego żebrach, kuląc palce, aż wreszcie dotyka jego skóry tylko kłykciami.

Sherlock wierci się, nie może złapać oddechu. Czuje się dziwnie, niewyobrażalnie kręci mu się w głowie, stawia stopy szerzej, żeby nie stracić równowagi. John przywiera do niego mocniej, przyciska go biodrami do ściany.

— Drapiesz mnie swetrem — skarży się Sherlock.

John posłusznie zdziera z siebie sweter. Włosy stają mu od tego na sztorc, wołając o palce, które ich dotkną i je ułożą. Ostrożnie, panując nad zapędami swoich rąk, Sherlock łapie zamiast tego Johna za tyłek i przyciąga z powrotem do siebie. Wytarty len jego koszuli jest o wiele miększy w dotyku, mimo drewnianych guzików.

— Wybaczasz mi? — pyta John. Wnętrzem dłoni głaszcze pierś Sherlocka, szuka jego ramion. Jeśli ten ruch ma być kojący, to jest zupełną porażką. Sherlock jest pobudzony, poruszony, bezradny. Chociaż przyciśnięty do jego biodra członek Johna jest twardy i gorący, penis Sherlocka spoczywa miękki w bieliźnie; cała siła jego pożądania zamknięta jest głęboko w jego ciele.

— Nie — odpowiada uczciwie Sherlock. Tak się zaklina, że nie jest dzieckiem, a jednak jego głos w tej chwili jest cienki i nadąsany jak głos dziecka.

— Najmocniej cię przepraszam. — John ma uprzejmy głos zawodowego strażnika, policzki zarumienione. Podczas gdy Sherlock walczy z guzikami przy swojej koszuli, on wyciąga ze spodni swoją. Kąt, pod którym są ustawieni, jest dla Sherlocka nowy; dla Johna nie. Ręka strażnika z łatwością zsuwa się w dół po brzuchu Sherlocka. Szybko, zwinnie, jedną ręką John rozpina mu pasek, po czym jego palce zsuwają się niżej. — Jak mogę ci to wynagro…

John urywa w pół słowa.

— Zignoruj to — mówi mu Sherlock, za bardzo zdyszany, żeby uciec się do uroku.

Delikatny dotyk się cofa.

— Robię coś nie tak? — W niebieskich oczach widnieje niewyraźny niepokój o Sherlocka i słabnąca żądza. Gorsze są wyzierające spod nich zranienie i dezorientacja.

— Słabe krążenie. Niefortunna przypadłość rodzinna.

— Ale później…?

— Może. — Jeszcze nie zdecydował. Nie musi tego mieć. Może postanowić obejść się bez tego. Może przestać w każdej chwili.

— Wezmę cię do ust — obiecuje John. Jego dłoń wraca do krocza Sherlocka; jej grzbiet ociera się delikatnie o jego ciało przez materiał. — Nie mogę równać się z tobą – Boże, to było fantastyczne – ale mogę ci obciągnąć.

Sherlock rozumie, że bycie obiektem takich atencji może być miłe. Po całym dniu niebycia dotykanym rozumie, jak miłe może być bycie obiektem jakichkolwiek atencji. Jeśli zaś chodzi o stanięcie na wysokości zadania, cóż, John jest człowiekiem wspaniałomyślnym. Mimo to pyta:

— Lubisz to? Chcesz to zrobić?

John natychmiast zaczyna zsuwać mu z bioder bieliznę.

Sherlock łapie go za ręce.

— Widzisz, to… — Język mu się plącze.

John od razu przestaje.

— Przepraszam — mówi i tym razem mówi poważnie.

— To nie to działa — tłumaczy Sherlock.

— A co działa? — Wzrok Johna mija ich dotykające się dłonie i spoczywa na szarzejącej bieli bielizny Sherlocka w miejscu, gdzie opadły mu spodnie. John szybkim ruchem oblizuje wargi.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sherlock go całuje.

To na jakiś czas wystarcza.

Kiedy John nie ma już na sobie koszuli, a jego pierś, całe jego ciało, przywiera z całych sił do ciała Sherlocka, pocałunki przestają wystarczać. Nawet najgłębszy pocałunek jest nic niewart wobec myśli o osiągnięciu ulgi. Sherlock pragnie mieć wytrysk i usłyszeć, jak John go chwali. Pragnie ponownie doznać tej migotliwej poświaty między siennikiem a kołdrą, ale jego ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa i nie chce drgnąć, ożyć, stwardnieć i doznać ulgi, nie zważając na to, czego pragnie on sam.

Na skórze czuje dłonie Johna; czuje, jak zaglądają mu do spodni i obiegają skraj bielizny. John kołysze się, przywiera do niego, kołysze nimi obydwoma i Sherlock staje szerzej, żeby mogli być jeszcze bliżej. John ma rumieniec: jego twarz i pierś są takie czerwone. Jego oddech jest płytki i gubi się na ciele Sherlocka.

— John, ja _muszę_ …

— Tak. — Delikatne uszczypnięcia i liźnięcia na jego szyi natychmiast ustają. Płowe włosy pieszczą jego podbródek, jego policzek. Gdyby Sherlock mógł dostać wytrysku, dostałby go teraz.

— Proszę. — Dłonie Sherlocka są spragnione. Trzyma je na skórze Johna, a w każdym razie taki ma zamiar, bo po chwili opuszki jego palców ulegają pokusie ciepłego Johnowego karku i opadających na niego miękkich blond kosmyków.

— Powiedz mi. — John wtula się w niego i mówi to prosto w jego ciało.

— Jak ostatnio — odpowiada Sherlock. — Kiedy…

— Dobrze. Dobrze, to się… W porządku.

Już na wpół klęcząc, Sherlock się waha. Jego głos. Ledwo mówi, ledwo daje radę się skupić na tym, co mówić. Klęka między Johnem a ścianą, w miejscu, gdzie warstwa słomy jest cienka. Grzebie przy pasku Johna i nie umie się uspokoić.

Dłonie drugiego mężczyzny dotykają jego dłoni; ich powierzchnia jest szorstka, ich ruchy płynne. Odpinają guziki. Rozsuwają materiał.

Delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie, John odgarnia Sherlockowi loki z czoła.

Przez ciało Sherlocka przechodzi szarpnięcie. Nie jest ani trochę bliżej orgazmu i tym bardziej rozpaczliwie go pragnie. Wtula głowę w dłonie Johna, a potem w samego Johna – w jego dotyk, jego palce przeczesujące mu włosy, masujące skórę głowy i _dotykające_ , aż Sherlock jęczy przy jego udzie, zaślepiony. Nie wie, nigdy się nie dowie, jakim cudem przeżył za pierwszym razem.

John coś mówi. Wypowiada słowa zachwytu i zachęty, błagania i na wpół żartobliwe przekleństwa.

— Wyobraź to sobie — nakazuje Sherlock. — Chcę… — przełyka ślinę, odpychając od siebie tak lęk, jak i skrupuły. — _**Muszę usłyszeć, jak to opisujesz. W szczegółach, tak szczegółowo, jak się da.**_

— Kurwa — klnie John. — Kurwa, więc to to…? Dobrze, tak. Mogę… tak. — I zaczyna opisywać. Najpierw z zażenowaniem, potem z większą pewnością, większym podnieceniem. Szybko przechodzi do tego, czego pragnie.

Tym razem opisywana przez Johna scena budzi w ciele Sherlocka ból, jakieś głębsze, bardziej ukryte pożądanie. Skóra pod jego wargami jest posiniaczona po jego pierwszym karmieniu się i jeśli tylko uda mu się raz jeszcze przekonać Johna co do prawdziwości jego fantazji, będzie mógł zaznać tego ponownie.

— Sherlock, proszę cię. Przestań się ze mną drażnić, weź…

— _**Dobrze, już**_ — zgadza się Sherlock. John wydaje z siebie zduszony krzyk i głowa leci mu do tyłu. Wydaje wysokie, zdyszane, przepiękne odgłosy i jedną rękę trzyma we włosach Sherlocka; drugą bije o ścianę.

— _Tak_ — dyszy John. Przy policzku Sherlocka jego wzwiedziony penis drga na powietrzu. — O _Boże_.

Sherlock chwyta go za biodra, próbując go unieruchomić. Pod palcami czuje tylko drobne, lekko trącające je poruszenia. Musi zmienić pozycję, żeby jak należy przełożyć usta do uda Johna. Liże je do miękka i czysta. Ostrożnie przeciąga zębami po skórze. John nawet nie przerywa swojego rozpędzonego, zdyszanego monologu, w którym przewija się w tej chwili coś na temat ust Sherlocka i tego, jakie w nich panuje gorąco.

Nakłucie jest szybkie i czyste. Sherlock liże dalej, trącając ranki językiem. Zamyka usta wokół strumyczka krwi i wyczuwa w nim tętno Johna. Czuje jego tętno w swoim własnym ciele – wrażenie jest całkowicie psychosomatyczne i bez reszty uwodzicielskie. Usta napełniają mu się powoli, a penis jeszcze wolniej, ale po drugim łyku ma już częściowy wzwód.

Przełyka i liże obszar wokół nakłuć, póki krwawienie nie ustanie. Siniec jest fioletowy, duży, jest _jego_.

Ręka Johna porusza się w jego włosach, rozdarta pomiędzy ciągnięciem a pieszczeniem, między budzeniem w nim wstrząsów i rozkoszy.

Po chwili, o wiele za szybko, nie dość szybko, Sherlock odsuwa wargi od skóry Johna, oblizuje je i oznajmia:

— John, teraz mi stoi.

— Stoi ci od obciągania mi — upewnia się John. Głos ma ochrypły i niski.

— Tak — zgadza się Sherlock, trącając nosem siniak, swój znak. Będzie się ocierał o ciało Johna i każdy jego cal, którego dosięgnie, pokryje swoim zapachem. — Stoi, jest mi dobrze, chcę… Mogę? — Przenosi dłoń z biodra Johna na jego członek, z twardej kości na twarde ciało, w którym kości nie ma. Ręka Johna zamyka się na jego ręce i udziela mu łatwych lekcji. Niedotykanie się w tej chwili jest tak trudne, że prawie nie może się powstrzymać, ale tak bardzo chce tym razem wytrwać dłużej niż John, _proszę_.

Udaje mu się to: John ma wytrysk. Ten jego zapach, ten cierpki zapach. Chusteczka Johna jest już paskudnie brudna od złego traktowania. Sherlock myśli, że może będzie chciał ją ukraść.

— Wstań — nalega John. — Chodź, daj mi to zrobić.

Z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock go słucha.

John klęka i prawą ręką wyciąga Sherlocka z bielizny, drugą trzymając mu pewnym gestem na brzuchu. Sherlock nie wie, co zrobić ze swoimi własnymi rękami. Na ścianie nie ma się czego złapać. Nie może dotknąć włosów Johna; John go o to nie poprosił. Nie może…

Wilgoć.

Wilgoć i gorąco.

Język. Johna. Mokry i…

I wrażenie _ciągnięcia_. Nie, ssania. I ręką, i ustami. Ssanie.

Sherlockowi udaje się, choć ledwo ledwo, ponownie otworzyć oczy.

Biodra wyrywają mu się do przodu.

John się dławi.

Z całej siły spycha biodra Sherlocka na ścianę.

Ucisk przesuwa się z wnętrza jego ciała ku powierzchni, potem przelewa. Ulga jest rozpaczliwa.

Wokół niego wciąż usta. I wibracja.

Nie jest pewny, co mówi, ale może to być imię Johna.

Potem czuje chłodną nieobecność i słyszy, jak John coś wypluwa.

Oczy ma znowu zamknięte.

Kiedy po raz drugi zmusza się do otwarcia ich, dostrzega swoją dłoń na głowie Johna i gapi się na nią. Nerwy iskrzą mu i rozbłyskują jak odcięte lonty wciąż usiłujące odnaleźć źródło płomienia. Oddech ma zbyt szybki, skórę za gorącą, zarumienioną i zlaną potem.

Czuje oddech Johna na swoim pępku. Jego ręce są takie delikatne. Głaszcze boki Sherlocka, jakby głaskał boki narowistego, wyczerpanego konia, jak głaskałby każde inne zwierzę, które mogłoby rzucić się do ucieczki z samej tylko dumy. W nosie Sherlocka kładzie się woń ich nasienia, cierpka, a jednak nieodparcie kusząca.

— Nogi mi się trzęsą — zauważa Sherlock.

Na brzuchu czuje wibrujący pomruk zadowolenia.

Z roztargnieniem głaszcze Johna po włosach.

— Było, eee… — Brakuje mu słów. Tak często mu się to zdarza przy Johnie. Niepokoi go to i irytuje.

— Dobrze? — podpowiada mu John. Odsuwa się lekko, żeby spojrzeć w górę. Jego włosy pieszczą przy tym dłoń Sherlocka i Sherlock zabiera ją szybko, uciekając przed intymnością, do której nie ma prawa.

— Przepraszam — mówi natychmiast. Wie, że przekroczył pewną granicę: nie dostał pozwolenia. — Nie chciałem, eee. Nie chciałem.

Na twarz Johna powoli wypełza uśmiech. Rośnie jak wiszące pnącze: wyrasta z oczu, rozkwita na ustach. Świeża, prawie delikatna, ta mina budzi w Sherlocku potrzebę, wręcz przymus czułości. Jeszcze, jeszcze, patrzeć na niego i widzieć go takiego jeszcze.

— W porządku — mówi John, jakby przeprosiny Sherlocka były ujmujące, a nie konieczne. — Nie ciągnąłeś.

I bierze go za rękę i kładzie ją sobie z powrotem na głowie, luźno zwiniętą, z czubkami palców na skórze głowy.

Świat się chwieje, zbyt lekki, za ciężki. Równowaga się zmienia.

Czy w takim razie są teraz kochankami? Czy to John chce mu powiedzieć? Czy John w ogóle wie, co mówi tym gestem, co robi, jakie spustoszenie sieje nim w Sherlocku?

Może i wie, kiedy tak klęczy u jego stóp. Może nie. Ale jest coś takiego w jego oczach. Jest coś w jego pełnych zdumienia, wręcz zachwytu słowach, kiedy szepcze „Boże, niech ja ci się przyjrzę” i w tym, jak te słowa znajdują odbicie w umyśle Sherlocka.

John wstaje powoli, opierając się na jego ciele. Prawa noga mu zesztywniała, trochę się chwieje. Kiedy ustępuje rumieniec wywołany seksem, blednie i Sherlock rozumie, że nie ma powodu niepokoić się tym odcieniem. Rozumie też, że powinien unikać pocałunków, rozumie to w teorii, ale w praktyce zupełnie mu się to nie udaje. John jest o wiele za szybki i zbyt zafiksowany oralnie. Próba zniechęcenia go słowami tylko daje mu szansę. Pech.

John wydaje zaskoczony odgłos, który ginie w ustach Sherlocka, i gwałtownie odsuwa głowę.

— Krwawisz?

— Ugryzłem się w język — kłamie. — Próbowałem ci powiedzieć.

John wydyma usta w geście współczucia.

— Idziemy na spoczynek? — pyta Sherlock.

John marszczy brwi.

— Do łóżka? — podsuwa Sherlock.

— Nikt nie mówi tak jak ty — mówi John. Zwinięte palce wtula w kark Sherlocka i tylko kciukiem głaszcze jego czekającą na pieszczotę skórę.

— Nikt?

— Nikt. — John naciska lekko, żeby Sherlock pochylił głowę, i lekko muska ustami jego usta. — Ale łóżko brzmi cudownie. Idź na górę pierwszy, ja muszę posprzątać. Chcesz coś?

— Tak. — odpowiada Sherlock i uzupełnia odpowiedź o pocałunek.

Odpowiadają sobie jeszcze kilka razy.

Po rozmowie bez słów, kiedy Sherlock ma trudności z koncentracją, cały wibruje i jest niesamowicie rozgrzany, John kładzie mu rękę na piersi i odpycha go delikatnie.

— To znaczy: chcesz coś do picia? — pyta. — Żeby pozbyć się tego smaku.

— Nie trzeba. — Napiera na tę dłoń.

— Do łóżka, mówiłeś — przypomina mu John.

— To jest bardziej interesujące — oponuje i nachyla się bliżej.

Trzymająca go na dystans dłoń Johna trochę słabnie.

— Sherlock, ja muszę się położyć — szepcze John z ustami przy jego ustach. Porośnięty szczeciną policzek pod dłonią Sherlocka robi się jeszcze cieplejszy. Jest piękny, taki piękny.

— Dasz radę wejść na drabinę? — Do jakiego stopnia to przez seks, a do jakiego przez utratę krwi? Stracił dwa razy po około ćwierć kwarty. Mniej więcej pół kwarty w trzy dni. Odbudowa osocza trwa tylko dzień czy dwa, ale pozostała część krwi wymaga tygodni.

— Mógłbym na niej zasnąć — mówi mu bezbarwnym tonem John. — Lepiej idź na górę pierwszy.

— Zabrać ubranie, czy zostawić? — Od pasa w górę jest nagi i spodnie ma rozpięte, ale wciąż na sobie, a stoi w butach.

— Zostaw. — John odsuwa się, żeby na niego popatrzeć, i widać, jak kręci mu się w głowie.

Sherlock natychmiast go podtrzymuje.

— Nie mów, że cię zmogłem.

— Oj, zamknij się — odpowiada John i jest to raczej wyraz czułości niż polecenie. Sherlock czuje na szyi jego oddech. — Źle spałem wczoraj.

— Nic się nie bój, John. Tych strasznych jabłek już nie ma.

John się śmieje i trzepie Sherlocka w ramię.

— Cicho bądź.

— Nigdy — obiecuje Sherlock i z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafi nazwać, John całuje go w szyję. Sherlock wzdycha.

— Do łóżka — rozkazuje John.

Sherlock sapie.

— No dobrze.

Zdejmuje buty, ściąga spodnie i zostawia je na swoim krześle, po czym wchodzi po drabinie na górę, gdzie powietrze przesycone jest ciepłem i dymem, który mami obietnicą czegoś więcej. Wczołguje się na materac, przesuwając prześcieradło i kołdrę, po czym przez chwilę próbuje ubić słomę pod sobą w wygodniejszy kształt. Kiedy słyszy dobiegający z dołu śmiech Johna, przestaje. Kiedy słyszy, jak John składa jego ubrania, ich ubrania, nie wie, co począć. Uczucie, które go ogarnia, ciepłe, ale i paraliżujące, jest jakoś spokrewnione z przerażeniem, ale od niego lepsze.

Kiedy John do niego dołącza, przychodzi bez wahania i każdy z nich sięga po tego drugiego. Leżą z czołem przyciśniętym do czoła, z głowami na jednej poduszce. Trącają się kolanami – nieważne.

— Dalej kręci ci się w głowie? — pyta szeptem Sherlock w mroku.

Odpowiedzią jest sapnięcie tuż przy jego ustach. Śmiech?

— No co?

John przysuwa się bliżej, wtulając się w niego. Sherlock czuje na obojczyku jego wargi, kiedy bardzo cicho odpowiada:

— Nie musisz wymuszać komplementów.

— Nie muszę? — pyta, dostosowując się w tej rozmowie do Johna. Przesuwa rękę, na której leży, żeby lepiej objąć nią jego ramiona. Dłonie lgną mu do szerokich pleców wyczłowieka, do skrytych pod skórą mięśni i kości.

John mruczy coś przeczącego.

Palce Sherlocka pomału zakradają się wyżej. Dotykają żeber i boku. Pokonują barierę mocnego ramienia Johna. Ostrożnie, niesamowicie ostrożnie wślizgują się w jego włosy.

Ruchy jego dłoni są nienawykłe, niewyćwiczone, a przecież John rozluźnia się przy nim, przytula, jak oswojone dzikie zwierzę.

Sherlock zaczyna planować.

 

*

 

Dokonywanie obliczeń w półśnie zawsze przywodzi mu na myśl Victora.

W tym śnie Victor ostrzy ołówek, jakby obierał jabłko. Długie, skręcone obierki ozdabiają blat biurka w gabinecie jego ojca.

— Rozmawiałeś z Irene? — pyta Victor. Jest istotą bez zapachu, głos ma dźwięczny i wysoki. Jego rysy nie całkiem mają sens: jest to twarz dobrze znanego Sherlockowi chłopca, przemieniona w twarz obcego mężczyzny. — Irene by wiedziała. Ona się zna na mężczyznach.

— Sami jesteśmy mężczyznami — oponuje Sherlock. — Pożyczysz mi ołówek?

Victor podaje mu ołówek, zatrzymując scyzoryk.

— Irene zna się na pieprzeniu się z mężczyznami — doprecyzowuje.

— Śpiewa o tym. To nie to samo. — Sherlock spuszcza wzrok i widzi, że papier, który miał przed sobą, zniknął.

— Dobrze jej wychodzi utrzymywanie facetów — zauważa Victor.

Sherlock patrzy na niego z irytacją.

— Chyba zdobywanie ich. Utrzymywanie ich przy życiu w ogóle jej nie wychodzi. Scyzoryk.

Victor podaje mu scyzoryk, rękojeścią do Sherlocka.

— No, to nie jej wina, że się topią — odpowiada.

Sherlock ryje liczby w blacie.

— Wyludzie mają po sześć kwart — poprawia go Victor, zaglądając mu przez ramię. — Myślisz kategoriami saren. Po pięć to mają sarny. Tak czy inaczej, zasada śmierci przy trzech czwartych objętości dalej się sprawdza.

— Jeśli zejdzie do czterech i pół kwarty, umrze — interpretuje Sherlock.

— W ciągu pierwszych pięciu tygodni możecie się pieprzyć najwyżej pięć razy — przelicza Victor. — Później przez następny miesiąc może trzy razy, potem możecie się przestawić na raz na dwa tygodnie. Rzadziej, jeżeli chcesz, żeby był aktywny.

— Oczywiście że chcę, żeby był aktywny!

Victor się śmieje, śmieje się tak, jak zawsze kiedy Sherlock zrobi coś czarującego.

— Powodzenia. Rozumiesz, że to dlatego partner krwi i partner do kochania się to nie powinna być ta sama osoba? I powinieneś pić po łyczku, nie po ćwierć kwarty naraz. Przy tym tempie facet ci umrze, zanim twój organizm się przestawi.

Sherlock przebija scyzorykiem szydercze słowa, szydercze listy, przygważdżając koperty do półki nad kominkiem.

— Uda mi się! — drze się na korespondencję Victora. — Będę go miał!

Z silnym szarpnięciem wyrywa nóż z drewna i zaczyna szukać w listach jakiejś odpowiedzi. Koperta po kopercie szuka jakiegoś wykonalnego planu.

Wszystkie kartki są puste.

 

*

 

Budzi się w trakcie pocałunku, przygnieciony miłym ciężarem Johna. Ciało ma napięte i spragnione; umysł pędzi mu od snu w przytomność. Nogi same mu się rozsuwają i John układa się między nimi, podniecający, a jednak jednocześnie kojący. Słońce wstaje, ptaki krzyczą, a John doprowadza ich obu do spełnienia.

 

*

 

Zakłada torbę na ramię znajomym, uspokajającym go ruchem.

— Przyjdę za tydzień — mówi.

John obraca się raptownie, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Odwiesza czajnik nad ogień, ale mija chwila, zanim wyprostuje plecy.

— O?

— Mam coś do załatwienia na wschodzie — wyjaśnia.

— O — powtarza John. — W porządku.

Sherlock poprawia pas torby.

— A co z tą paczką, dla kogo to ona miała być, dla Andersona? — pyta John.

Nie istnieje.

— Wysłałem list z pytaniem o nią. Mogło dojść do jakichś opóźnień na zachodzie.

John kiwa głową.

— Słyszałem… No, słyszałem dużo różnych rzeczy. Większość z nich to pewnie bajki, ale słucham i tak.

Oczywiście że słucha. John musi się tutaj strasznie nudzić. Na pewno rozpaczliwie pragnie jakiejś rozrywki. Tylko tak Sherlock potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego John ma większą potrzebę rozmawiania niż uprawiania seksu. Niewiarygodne, że dysponując zdolnością szczytowania na życzenie, wyludzie dają radę coś w życiu osiągnąć. Wszyscy ci wyludzie, którzy wstają skoro świt, żeby im dwóm przeszkadzać, kiedy rozkoszują się wspomnieniem dopiero co odbytego stosunku, a tamci chcą wyjść z Przeprawy – wszyscy oni są głupi i bez sensu.

— Co słyszysz ostatnio? — pyta Sherlock.

— To co zwykle, właściwie — mówi John. — Na zachodzie są jakieś problemy z rozbójnikami. Mogłoby być gorzej. Na wschodzie widuje się więcej żłopków niż zwykle.

— Żłopków? — powtarza Sherlock. Słyszy to słowo często, zwykle z ust rodziców besztających dzieci. Do tej pory zakładał, że żłopek to jakiś wymyślony potwór, nie prawdziwe zagrożenie.

— Żłopków. Wiesz, od żłopania. Znasz to słowo? Mówi się „żłopać piwo”.

Sherlock dodaje dwa do dwóch i robi mu się niedobrze.

— Tylko że żłopek żłopie krew, nie piwo.

John kiwa głową.

— Wydaje mi się, że początkowo był to jakiś żart na temat objętości płynu, w każdym razie nazwa do nich przylgnęła, a przynajmniej tak było na wybrzeżu. A jak ich nazywacie tam, skąd pochodzisz?

_Ludźmi._

— Mamy na nich dużo nazw — mówi. A raczej imion. Takich jak „Mycroft” czy „Victor”. I oczywiście „mamuś”. Kiedyś, dawno, nawet „ojciec”. Najczęściej używane określenia ogólne to „pijawka” i „pchła”. Pijawka to ktoś taki jak Sherlock, produkt cywilizacji południa; tym samym słowem określa się potocznie lekarza. Pchły to Moriarty i jego ludzie, tradycjonaliści, jeśli chodzi o zwyczaje związane z piciem. Sherlock zawsze słyszał, że pchły są niebezpieczne, ale im więcej wie o ziemiach, na których żyją, tym bardziej gotów jest je usprawiedliwić. Zamiast tych nazw podaje inne potoczne określenia, ubliżające jego ludowi nazwy, które powinny bardziej przypaść Johnowi do gustu.

— Widziałeś kiedyś żłopka? — pyta John.

Sherlockowi jakoś udaje się nie roześmiać.

— Przy moim krążeniu, czego mógłby ode mnie chcieć?

— Nie pytam, czy zostałeś zaatakowany — mówi John. — Przecież widzę, że jeszcze żyjesz.

Zamiast porządnie odpowiedzieć, Sherlock kontruje pytaniem:

— A ty widziałeś?

— Widziałem ludzi pod urokiem. A w każdym razie oskarżonych o bycie pod urokiem — poprawia się. — To było w wojsku, gdzie mieliśmy stały rozkaz nie ryzykować. W przeciwnym razie ludzie podawaliby urok jako wymówkę, żeby wykręcić się, z czego tylko chcieli. Dzisiaj jest właściwie tak samo, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że procedurę w tej sprawie dyktuje lord Mayhew.

Głęboko we wnętrznościach Sherlocka ta część Johna, której jeszcze się nie pozbył, zmienia się w lód.

— Jaką procedurę? — pyta Sherlock. — Widuję mury i bramy miast obłożone ostrokrzewem – raczej trudno je przegapić – ale nie wszystko wiem.

— Tę z obcinaniem głowy — wyjaśnia John.

— Och — mówi Sherlock. Słyszy, jak to mówi. — Tę.

— Bogu dzięki, dziś mamy prawdziwe procesy.

— _Dziś_ — powtarza Sherlock.

— Jest lepiej, niż było — mówi John, ale więcej najwyraźniej nie chce powiedzieć.

Ciało Sherlocka zapomina, jak się poruszać, i stoi, po prostu stoi.

— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta John. Podchodzi bliżej. — Sherlock?

— Czy Mayhew wie, że urok można zdjąć? — Co za bezsens, _głupota_ … — Jeśli… jeśli żłopek, który nałożył urok, zdejmie go albo umrze, nie zostanie żadne trwałe złudzenie ani rozkaz. — Są też inne sposoby, skomplikowane i kosztowne, ale wszystkie one są nowe i eksperymentalne.

— Tak, ale zabicie żłopka to niejaki problem — mówi John, jakby Sherlockowi choćby w przybliżeniu o to chodziło.

— Mówisz to z doświadczenia? — Sherlock sam się dziwi, że zadał to pytanie.

John unosi brew.

— A wyglądam, jakbym nie żył?

— Nie. — Sherlock zbiera w sobie swoją naturalną charyzmę; musi iść, musi stąd _wyjść_. — Chociaż światło jest tu bardzo słabe. — Sięga za siebie i otwiera drzwi, otwiera je szeroko. W nagłym blasku słońca John jest stworzeniem zwyczajnym i nijakim.

John idzie za nim do drzwi. Całe jego ciało ustawia się przodem do Sherlocka jak młode drzewo wystawia się do słońca.

— A teraz?

Sherlock wydaje jakiś odgłos, który ma wyrażać obojętność.

John się śmieje.

— Dobra — mówi. Łapie Sherlocka za rękę i unosi jej nie stawiające oporu palce do swoich ust. — Uważaj na siebie.

— Będę uważał — obiecuje Sherlock.

 

*

 

Zgodnie z tą obietnicą oddala się od Johna na jak największą odległość najszybciej, jak potrafi.

 

*

 

Po powrocie do przytulnego pokoju w Montague Sherlock z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, jaki los spotkałby tutaj Angela, gdyby Sherlock ustąpił i zgodził się, żeby starszy mężczyzna towarzyszył mu w podróży na tę stronę zatoki. W miarę jak Sherlock robi się coraz starszy, wywołane urokiem złudzenia Angela w kwestii chłopca, który jest jego podopiecznym, coraz bardziej kłują w oczy.

Myśli o zapachu mąki zmieszanym z wonią drożdży; o zapachu olejku do włosów, który nie chce zejść z oparć foteli; o intensywnym, suchym gorącu pieca na policzkach; o pachnącym miodem podmuchu powietrza; o pełnym entuzjazmu głosie, który go napomina, żeby kosztował, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie połykał. Myśli o wytrychach, o obrabianiu Mycroftowi kieszeni i o dumnym klepnięciu w ramię. Myśli o plastrze miodu w urodziny i o tym cierpliwym, nie kończącym się uścisku w dniu, kiedy umarła jego matka.

Myśli, jak by to było, gdyby Angelo nie żył. Nie był nieobecny, tylko nie żył.

Myśli o tym, jak by to było, gdyby ktoś ściął Angelowi głowę.

Tego dnia wieczorem bardzo chce napisać kolejny list – nieważne, że jest kolej na list Angela. Nie znajduje uzasadnienia dla takiego marnotrawstwa papieru ani dla wysłania wiadomości alarmowej. Angelo przyjechałby najszybciej, jak to możliwe, żeby być przy nim. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Przyleciałby do niego jak na skrzydłach, objąłby go mocno i nazwał swoim ukochanym dzieckiem.

Sherlock pragnie tego z siłą, której będzie zaprzeczał, choćby nie wiem co.

Angelo za bardzo rzuca się w oczy, żeby go narażać. To się nie zmieniło. Póki Sherlock nie opanuje techniki Moriarty’ego i nie wymaże uroku swojej matki, Angelo zawsze za bardzo będzie rzucał się w oczy, żeby go narażać. Uroku brata, poprawia się w myślach Sherlock. Odziedziczonego.

Sherlock zastanawia się niejasno, czy kiedyś będzie mógł powiedzieć Angelowi o Johnie. Tak naprawdę mu powiedzieć. Gdyby Sherlock spróbował go zapytać o tę całą sprawę z seksem i całowaniem, ostatnim, co John by w życiu usłyszał, byłyby krzyki o molestowaniu dziecka. Angelo nie potrafi sobie poradzić z myślą, że Sherlock wszedł w pierwszą fazę dojrzewania płciowego, a co dopiero mówić o jego drugim, zależnym od woli etapie. Kiedy Sherlock wróci na przeciwległy brzeg zatoki, będzie musiał pilnować golenia się. Ha, będzie musiał nauczyć się golić.

Miły aspekt tej sprawy jest taki, że Mycroft dostałby jakiegoś ataku, gdyby się dowiedział, że Sherlock utrzymuje intymne relacje z barbarzyńcą.

Z krzywym uśmiechem Sherlock zdmuchuje świecę i idzie do łóżka. Sny ma ciężkie i dziwne, niespokojne, a jego uśpione ciało samo sięga po coś, czego już przy nim nie ma.

 

*

 

Tydzień to mnóstwo czasu.

 

*

 

Po tygodniu Sherlock nie czuje się już tak, jakby jego organizm chciał sam się rozerwać na strzępy z potrzeby dotykania ciała pewnego żołnierza.

Po tygodniu Sherlock już niemal rozumie, dlaczego John czasem woli rozmowę od seksu.

Po tygodniu, chodząc nieznanymi mu drogami i czujnie pilnując własnego głosu, Sherlock rozpaczliwie pragnie towarzystwa kogoś, komu może ufać.

Nie spodziewa się odpowiedzi od Angela jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Ostatni list od niego był krótki i zawierał błędy ortograficzne, a w tej chwili jest już bardziej zniszczony niż pismo i rysunki skreślone dokładną ręką Moriarty’ego. To ostatnie wynika po części z faktu, że Sherlock nie potrafi już patrzeć na pismo Moriarty’ego, nie myśląc o Johnie.

A nie potrafi myśleć o Johnie, nie odczuwając potrzeby podważania zastanego porządku. Nie musi tak być. Przecież chyba John to widzi. Świat, jak zawsze mówiła mamuś, jest miejscem wzajemności. Są mówcy i słuchacze, rządzący i rządzeni. Najważniejsze jest zrozumienie, które ma większą moc niż władza.

Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić świata mniej podobnego do jego świata niż ten tu, gdzie miejsce nieufnego szacunku zajmuje zwykły strach, a miejsce upolitycznionej niechęci – irracjonalna nienawiść. Człowieka, którego ktoś poddał nielegalnie urokowi, zabija się tu bez wahania. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak urok przewidziany prawem, ani nikogo takiego jak Lestrade, kto by przyprowadzał złodziei i opryszków pod bramy swojego pana, dzierżąc nakaz wydany przez burmistrza i żądając, by przestępcy trafili pod sąd. Lekarze nie przychodzą prosić o pomoc, nikt nie uśmierza bólu ludzi po amputacjach. To jest świat, w którym Anderson i jego kręcące się wokół tematu pcheł obelgi są tak mało ważne, że giną w szumie zwykłego życia.

Kiedy się tak nad tym zastanawia, rozumie wreszcie, dlaczego Moriarty rozwinął urok w aż takim stopniu. Ludzie z ich gatunku nie są wojownikami. Nigdy nie byli. Są kłamcami i uwodzicielami. Hipnotyzerami.

Kiedy usłyszał o nim po raz pierwszy, Moriarty był dla niego tyleż niewytłumaczalny, co inspirujący. Teraz, kiedy już tu przybył, przeszedł próbę ostrokrzewu za próbą ostrokrzewu i wysłuchał przesadzonych, ziejących grozą opowieści o żłopkach, rozumie.

Tydzień mija. Jego myśli i stopy kręcą się w kółko, wiecznie w ruchu, nie dochodząc donikąd.

 

*

 

Z jednodniowym opóźnieniem puka do drzwi stróżówki i podaje dłoń. Dostaje do ręki ostrokrzew. Nie rozpoznaje głosu ani dotyku, choć dobiegający ze środka zapach nie jest obcy.

— Ty jesteś Bill? — pyta Sherlock.

— Tak, jestem Bill — odpowiada strażnik. Następuje przerwa, w czasie której Bill ogląda dłoń Sherlocka, szukając na niej śladów po ostrokrzewie. Potem pyta: — Nie jesteś przypadkiem Sherlock, co?

— Cóż, tak, to ja.

— Dobra. Poczekaj no, to nie potrwa długo.

Bill puszcza jego rękę i zamyka okienko. Słychać jego kroki, jak przechodzi do drzwi wychodzących na most, te drzwi się otwierają i zamiast spróbować powiedzieć Sherlockowi, żeby przeszedł na wyspę, Bill po prostu stoi. Sherlock zupełnie go nie widzi, ale wyczłowiek wyraźnie daje komuś jakieś znaki.

Czyżby urok zanikł? Czy John zauważył ślady po ukąszeniach i powiedział o nich pozostałym strażnikom? Słońce zachodzi, ale nie jest za późno na powrót na noc do Euston, jeśli będzie biegł. A być może będzie musiał.

Sherlock słyszy daleki szum wody w dole, który jednak nie zagłusza energicznych kroków człowieka, który przechodzi przez most, idąc z wyspy ku brzegowi. Sherlock rozpoznaje ich odgłos. Słyszy krótką wymianę słów: Bill poleca Johnowi, żeby po coś poszedł – po _coś_? – a John odpowiada mu wesoło i wulgarnie. Słuchać, jak gwałtownie stykają się ze sobą – może się obejmują – po czym padają słowa „Jesteś super, brachu, no _fantastyczny_ jesteś” i jeden z mężczyzn wchodzi do stróżówki, podczas gdy drugi wraca przez most do osady.

Kiedy okienko otwiera się po raz drugi, dłoń po jego drugiej stronie jest znajoma. Zaciska się szybko i serdecznie wokół jego palców, potem się cofa i drzwi się otwierają.

John obrzuca go wzrokiem i mówi:

— O ja pierdolę.

Sherlock nie mówi nic, tylko milcząco pozwala, żeby John ujął go pod ramiona i wprowadził do środka. Stoi nieruchomo, zapamiętując szlak dłoni wyczłowieka na swoim ciele, podczas gdy ten sprawdza, czy Sherlock nie ma jakichś obrażeń.

— Nic mi nie jest — udaje mu się wydusić.

— Coś cię przeraziło — oponuje John. — Obrabowano cię? Ktoś ci groził?

Sherlock kręci głową, raz, potem drugi.

John bierze od niego torbę i płaszcz.

— Zrobię herbatę — mówi.

— Nie chcę herbaty. Jest droga – nie marnuj jej.

— Może później będziesz miał ochotę na herbatę — upiera się John. — Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały.

Sherlock siada na swoim krześle i obserwuje płynne ruchy Johna, odwieszającego płaszcz i torbę, zamykającego drzwi, nalewającego chochlą wodę z beczki do czajnika. Te jego żołnierskie ruchy mają w sobie wdzięk sprawności i powtarzalności. To te same co zwykle kroki na tej samej podłodze, każdy z nich stawiany tak często, że prosty energiczny ruch zmienia się w połowie w taniec.

Sherlock składa ręce na stole, opiera na nich brodę i patrzy.

John siada naprzeciw niego. Cała jego postać wyraża kontrolowaną troskę – potrzebę i zdolność udzielenia pomocy.

Powoli Sherlock przestaje się garbić.

Język ciała Johna uspokaja się.

Woda w czajniku wrze, John zaparza herbatę i oczy Sherlocka śledzą smugę białej pary, unoszącą się z postawionego przed nim kubka.

John mówi mu, z absolutną pewnością i całkowicie szczerze:

— Jeżeli ktoś ci groził na gościńcu, mogę się tym zająć. Powinno być więcej patroli. Kiedyś było ich więcej. Teraz siły Bryanta są skoncentrowane na ziemiach na wschodzie.

Żeby bronić dostępu żłopkom, bez wątpienia.

— Nikt mi nie groził. — Społeczeństwo to nie jest „ktoś”. Społeczeństwo to nie jest ani żaden człowiek z gatunku Sherlocka, ani nawet żaden wyczłowiek.

Drugi kubek dzwoni o stół: warstwa wody przykleja ceramiczne naczynie do drewnianego blatu. Palce Johna bawią się nim, przesuwają go, wreszcie pewnym ruchem stawiają w miejscu.

— Chodzi o to wszystko?

Sherlock podnosi głowę ze splecionych przedramion; jest za bardzo zaciekawiony, żeby tego nie zrobić.

— Wszystko — powtarza John, jakby to było jakieś wyjaśnienie. — Nigdy nie wiadomo, od czego się zaczyna, ale jak już strach dorwie jednego, przenosi się na innych. Człowiek wie, że przypuszczalnie jest bezpieczny, ale „przypuszczalnie bezpieczny” przestaje brzmieć zachęcająco.

Strach? Czy chodzi o to, jak tutejsi wyludzie boją się _ludzi_? Może nie, może John ma na myśli coś innego.

— Tak właśnie było w wojsku? — pyta Sherlock.

— Czasami — mówi John, nie odrywając wzroku od herbaty. To, jak tuli kubek w ręce, sprawia, że jego oczy wyrażają raczej czułość w stosunku do napoju niż dystans do Sherlocka.

— Ciebie jakoś to nie rusza.

Wargi Johna drgają.

— Większość ludzi tak mówi.

— Większość? — powtarza Sherlock.

John lekko schyla głowę, tylko na chwilę.

— Ci, którzy nie słyszeli moich wrzasków, kiedy mam koszmary.

Sherlock siada bardziej prosto.

— A często się to zdarza? To znaczy, często masz takie koszmary?

— Na ogół tylko kiedy śpię sam — przyznaje John. Drgający mu w kąciku ust uśmiech bardzo subtelnie się zmienia w coś nieskończenie lepszego. — I kiedy w domu nie słyszę, jak za ścianą chrapie Harry. Pomyślałem, że lepiej i tak cię ostrzegę.

— Trochę za późno.

— Trochę za późno — zgadza się John. — Ale pomyślałem, że jeśli masz zamiar dalej przychodzić… — Wzrusza lekko ramionami, nie, prawym ramieniem.

— Nie chcę dzisiaj seksu — uprzedza go Sherlock, co jest prawdą umysłu i kłamstwem ciała.

— „Przychodzić”, powiedziałem, nie „dochodzić” — mówi po krótkiej przerwie John.

Następuje druga, trochę dłuższa przerwa, a potem obaj wybuchają nerwowym śmiechem.

Kiedy znowu mogą oddychać, Marnują kilka bezcennych chwil na patrzenie na siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

— Ale chcę spać w twoim łóżku i chciałbym się z tobą całować — dopowiada Sherlock. Niech nikt nie mówi, że nie potrafi pójść na kompromis.

— To dobrze. Mógłbyś spróbować spania na podłodze, ale nie polecam.

— Nie?

— Nie.

— W takim razie zostanę przy twoim łóżku.

— Tak będzie chyba najlepiej — zgadza się John.

Chyba nie, ale tego Sherlock mu nie powie.

Później, kiedy John opowiedział mu coś o jabłkach i coś o zbrojach, kiedy wystygły dwa kubki z herbatą, Sherlock ośmiela się dotknąć jego dłoni. Jeszcze później, kiedy przyciska usta do włosów Johna, a pierś do jego pleców, nareszcie zaczyna go opuszczać uczucie, które o wiele za bardzo przypomina trwogę. W większości ustąpiło już kilka dni temu, kiedy wyczerpała się jego siła, a jednak pozostała niepewność, poczucie zagrożenia.

John mruczy coś z aprobatą. Trudno powiedzieć, czy tak pochwala to, jak ciało Sherlocka się odpręża, czy ten delikatny pocałunek.

— Chyba wiem, co jest nie tak — szepcze Sherlock. Właśnie przyszło mu to do głowy, tuż przed chwilą, kiedy myślał o Johnie wsłuchującym się w chrapanie siostry.

— Hmm?

— Pierwszy raz jestem od tak dawna sam — mówi.

— Od jak dawna?

— Od czterech miesięcy, dwóch tygodni i pięciu dni.

John lekko zmienia pozycję, odpychając się od materaca ręką.

— Bardzo… precyzyjnie.

— Mam dobrą pamięć. — Przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż całej drugiej ręki Johna, od ramienia po dłoń, i kurczowo chwyta jego palce. John pozwala mu się dotykać i bawić się jego ciałem. — Na przykład: trzynaście dni temu strugałeś figurkę kota. Stała na stole na lewo od świeczki.

John obraca się w jego ramionach, marszcząc w ciemności brwi. Rozciera sobie lewe ramię.

— Trzynaście dni temu, naprawdę? Tylko tyle?

— Mmm.

— A wydaje się… — John urywa i ziewa. Szczęka mu trzeszczy i się zamyka. Wydaje jakiś śpiący odgłos i wtula twarz a zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka. Jest ciepłem i twardością. Leżą w nowych pozycjach, których intymność wykracza poza zdolność rozumienia, i kiedy Sherlock pragnie Johna, to już sam nie wie, której jego części i do czego.

Odważa się zapuścić dłonią w jego włosy.

John zakłada nogę na nogę Sherlocka, swoje udo na jego udo.

Przyciągają jeden drugiego bliżej i szepczą do siebie do nocy.

 

*

 

Tydzień później robią to samo.

 

*

 

Jeszcze tydzień później John sam prosi. Prosi tak delikatnie, jakby może Sherlock go nie pragnął, jakby dystans, pożądanie i nie kończąca się wstrzemięźliwość nie doprowadzały Sherlocka do szaleństwa. Napięcie częściowo ustępuje, kiedy przełyka Johna. Ma wytrysk w dłoniach Johna, gorący i relaksujący, a John mówi mu, że tak świetnie sobie poradził, że był taki dobry, i prosi, żeby się nie wstydził. Później tej nocy John dotyka go i dotyka, aż Sherlock dochodzi drugi raz. Z nastaniem dnia John znowu wyciąga po niego ręce, cały czas szepcząc komplementy.

 

*

 

Kiedy spotykają się w następnym tygodniu, John dalej jest trochę blady, poza tym przyszła go odwiedzić siostra. Rozmawiają we trójkę po frankijsku. Stopnie ich biegłości są skrajnie różne, przez co konwersacja zacina się i kuleje, ale ulga z mówienia w swoim własnym języku jest ogromna i musi ją być widać w wyrazie jego twarzy.

Brat i siostra wspominają dziadka i sad. Kiedy pytają o przeszłość Sherlocka, mówi im, jak zawsze, o Angelu. Kiedy on i John trzymają się pod stołem za ręce, Harry wyświadcza im tę uprzejmość, że kpi sobie z nich tylko odrobinę.

Można by pomyśleć, że to dobrze, że Sherlock wychodzi po południu i tylko lekko całują się na pożegnanie, ale John ma w oczach irytację i tęsknotę, po których widać, że się z tym nie zgadza.

 

*

 

Następnym razem kiedy Sherlock budzi się na stryszku, słyszy jak John krząta się na dole, a w dach bije deszcz.

Nie jest za dobrze, myśli.

Leży nieruchomo tak długo, jak potrafi, zaklinając deszcz, żeby się wypadał. Jego odgłos na strzesze jest cichy i równomierny: zimne kapanie, które zapowiada uporczywość. Potrzebuje zaledwie godziny, jednej godziny na drogę do Euston.

Ranek ciągnie się nieznośnie, podczas gdy on udaje, że śpi. Regularne odgłosy Johnowego strugania giną w gwizdaniu czajnika. Krzesło zgrzyta o podłogę. Słuchać cichy, liryczny głos, prawie szept: to John coś sobie podśpiewuje. Sherlock prawie rozpoznaje melodię.

Kiedy wreszcie John wraca na górę, żeby go obudzić, Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, która może być godzina. Już dawno nauczył się przesypiać głosy podróżnych.

— Ej. — Zimna dłoń zakrada się pod kołdrę i zamyka wokół jego kostki. — Kiedy Sherlock mimo woli odsuwa się gwałtownie, John przytrzymuje go mocno, mimo że stoi w tej chwili na drabinie. — Co z ciebie za syn piekarza? Zaraz zrobi się południe. — Tam, gdzie potrafi, John przechodzi na frankijski; z każdą wizytą Sherlocka jego słownictwo rośnie.

— Pada — odpowiada Sherlock, usiłując nadać głosowi leniwy ton. — _**Nie będę podróżować w taką pogodę.**_

— A kto mówi, że masz sobie iść?

Coś kuli mu się w brzuchu, nisko, coś ciepłego i rozkosznego.

— Nie wstaję — oświadcza bez ogródek.

— Sherlock.

— Nie ma mowy. — Każde słowo to ruch w grze na zwłokę.

John klepie go po kostce, po czym zabiera rękę.

— To ja sobie posiedzę na dole i nie będę się z nikim całował, dobrze?

Sherlock udaje, że musi to przemyśleć.

— Straszne marnotrawstwo.

— Masz jakieś inne propozycje?

— Chodź z powrotem do łóżka. — Jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu, a on od dwóch tygodni nie doznał ulgi.

— Sherlock. — John pół na pół strofuje go i nie. Tylko pół na pół.

Opierając się rękami o siennik, Sherlock siada i pozwala, żeby kołdra zsunęła mu się z piersi. W świetle trzymanego przez Johna kaganka odnajduje wzrokiem jego wzrok. Niskim, półpłynnym głosem mówi:

— Proszę cię, wracaj do łóżka.

John wzdycha, wchodzi na stryszek i wpełza na Sherlocka, zamykając go w klatce swoich rąk i kolan. Jego pocałunki to dzisiaj powolne, nie kończące się liźnięcia, wnikające do ust Sherlocka. Wilgotna pokusa między wargami, tylko przez chwilę, i znów: tylko przez chwilę.

Przy takiej zachęcie usta same mu się otwierają. Ręce miękną mu w łokciach, zginają się w nich i osuwa się do tyłu, nakłaniając Johna, żeby podążył za nim. Wargi Johna wędrują wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, szyi, piersi. Kiedy czuje język na pępku, zachłystuje się i sięga łapczywie po Johna, wkładając mu rękę we włosy, oplatając nogami jego tors. Schowany pod zwiniętą kołdrą i w bieliźnie, jego penis prosi się o dotyk Johna, chce zesztywnieć i mieć wytrysk. Od ostatniego razu minęły dwa tygodnie, a John nie zauważył jeszcze ani jednego ukąszenia. Urok trzyma lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

John mruczy w jego skórę i ją ssie; od wibracji przechodzi go dreszcz. Jeszcze. _Jeszcze_. John wie, jak się to robi. Wie, jak ssać, lizać i gryźć – to ostatnie to pewien szok – a ruchy jego ust przewyższają sobą wszystko, co Sherlock byłby w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

Widać całkiem wyraźnie, że wyobraźnia Johna jest na zupełnie innym poziomie. Udaje mu się doprowadzić do tego, że pod jego ustami Sherlock wierci się, skręca i wypycha ciało w górę. Kiedy Sherlock wygina plecy w łuk, ręka Johna wsuwa się pod nie. Wszelki ruch staje się mimowolny, staje się reakcją. W odpowiedzi na liźnięcie i chłodny powiew Sherlock wciąga brzuch. Drży i trzęsie się, a myśl, że mógłby z tego zrezygnować, jest absurdalna.

— Właśnie tak — zachęca go John. Jego głos na nagim brzuchu Sherlocka jest ciepłem, powietrzem, zimnem. — Boże, jakiś ty piękny. Wezmę cię do ust, Sherlock. Będę cię trzymał, aż będziesz gotowy. Chcesz? Chcesz zrobić mi się twardy na języku?

— _John_.

— Chcesz, żebym zamiast tego dalej mówił? Mam mówić o twoim fiucie w moich ustach? Czy o moim w twoich? Och, niech ci się przyjrzę, widzę, jak ci serce wali, Boże, aleś ty chudy.

Sherlock wsuwa dłoń głęboko we włosy Johna i zmusza go, żeby z powrotem przytknął usta do jego ciała. Śmiech Johna natychmiast sprawia, że Sherlock zaczyna się wić; szarpią się, aż udaje im się pozbyć dzielącej ich kołdry. Sherlock oplata Johna nogami, przyciąga go bliżej do siebie. Wszystko, żeby go tylko nie puścić.

— Jeszcze — dyszy.

— Chcesz, żebym cię wyruchał? — pyta John. Wciska się w ciasne objęcia jego ud. — Tego chcesz? Żebym był w tobie w środku, chcesz?

Sherlock kiwa głową. Głowa toczy mu się z boku na bok po materacu. Rumieni się na wspomnienie spływającego mu w dół gardła gęstego ciepła.

— We mnie w środku — powtarza nieskładnie, półprzytomny, mniej niż pół.

— Następnym razem — obiecuje John. — Nie mam przy sobie… Następnym razem. Musisz stąd wyjść na własnych nogach, wiesz.

— Chcę ciebie — protestuje Sherlock.

John całuje go w brzuch; jego zarost jest szorstki, wargi twarde.

— Czego jeszcze chcesz? Czego innego?

Sherlock wydaje jakiś wysoki, zdezorientowany dźwięk.

— Chcesz mnie mieć w ustach? — pyta John. Już sięga w dół, na drugą stronę nóg Sherlocka, zmagając się ze swoim paskiem. I jest tak samo zdesperowany.

— Tak. — Bez wahania _tak_. — Daj mi… muszę…

— Obciągniesz mi — mówi John. — Spuszczę ci się do buzi i całego mnie wypijesz. O to chodzi? — John nie mówi tego dosłownie, to tylko taka aluzja, ale _och_ , jest zupełnie wspaniały, kiedy pyta, agresywny i figlarny zarazem w swojej własnej potrzebie: — Tego potrzebujesz?

— Pozwól mi — błaga Sherlock. — Proszę cię, John.

— Tak, tak zrobimy, tak — obiecuje John, odpychając nogi Sherlocka. — Daj mi się tylko ułożyć, daj mi… tak.

John ma spodnie rozpięte, koszulę wyciągniętą na wierzch. Obraca się i kładzie się na boku z głową przy kroczu Sherlocka. Jego własny obnażony penis wpija się Sherlockowi w ramię. Jego ręce chwytają Sherlocka za pośladki pod bielizną, obnażają je, przyciągają go bliżej. Jego język zwilża miękki członek Sherlocka i jest to prawdziwa tortura.

— No, dalej — zachęca go John i bierze go do ust.

Sherlock kąsa.

Kąsa, ssie i trzyma usta przyciśnięte do uda Johna, nie zważając na jego krzyk, bez słów, bo penis Sherlocka w jego ustach robi z nich nieartykułowaną wibrację. John nie wymaga już teraz przygotowań, zupełnie żadnych: jego umysł bezbłędnie przekłada ból na rozkosz. Sherlock ssie, liże i uspokaja, póki John nie zacznie wić mu się w rękach. Bok penisa Johna, gorącego jak ogień i dziwnie ujmującego, bije go w policzek.

Czuje, jak sztywnieje w ustach Johna. To więcej, niż może znieść, to już za dużo, cały ten czas, cały ten tydzień to było za dużo i teraz to nieuniknione – dochodzi, jakby zerwała się wystrzępiona lina. John krztusi się i dławi i jest to idealny akompaniament dla jęków Sherlocka.

Kłujący Sherlocka w twarz penis drga. Nie jest już taki twardy jak ledwo chwilę temu, ale jeżeli nie liczyć utraty krwi, dalej dość twardy. Jest to ciekawe i przyjemne tak samo, jak ciekawe i przyjemne jest wszystko, co ma jakiś związek z Johnem. Urocze, choć widziane przez gęstniejącą mgłę rozkoszy. Sherlock jest pewny, że jest w tym coś więcej.

Jest mniej pewny, kiedy okazuje się, że _więcej_ to żołądź rozmazująca mu na wargach coś śliskiego. Chwyta trącające go biodra i odwraca twarz.

— Przestań się ze mną drażnić! Sherlock, nie możesz tak…!

— A nie wolałbyś jakoś inaczej? — próbuje Sherlock.

Słychać wyraźnie, jak John wstrzymuje oddech.

— Ja też tego chcę, John — mówi dalej Sherlock, cicho i nisko, prosto w skórę Johna. Zgodzi się na wszystko, co nie wymaga żadnych umiejętności, co łatwo będzie przekonująco udawać. Pożąda prawdziwego talentu. Jego dłonie uczą się poruszać na biodrach Johna: muska go, głaszcze, pieści nie tylko palcami i wnętrzem dłoni, ale i kłykciami. — Proszę, John…

— Nie mam… — Mimo szelestu deszczu bijącego o strzechę słychać, jak John przełyka ślinę. — Nic nie mam.

Ostrożny w swoich zabiegach, Sherlock przytyka usta do członka, którego ma tuż przy twarzy.

— Nie bądź taki skromny — szepcze.

Odpowiedzią jest przekleństwo, a potem seria gwałtownych ruchów. John gramoli się, chwieje, przewraca Sherlocka na brzuch i każe mu uklęknąć. Klęka za nim, obejmuje go i podciąga go do góry. Sherlock osuwa się na niego, na jego pierś, leci mu przez ręce od takiego ciepła i poświęcanej mu uwagi. Głowa opada mu na ubrane ramię Johna. Grubo przędzona tkanina drapie go w plecy i sprawia, że Sherlock zaczyna drżeć w tych pewnych objęciach.

— Uda razem — instruuje go John, przytrzymując kolanami jego kolana. Jedna z jego dłoni znika z piersi Sherlocka i Sherlock słyszy, jak John spluwa, a potem smaruje coś śliną. John przywiera do niego mocniej i Sherlock czuje, jak jego gorący penis ociera się o jego ciało gdzieś poniżej pośladków, o jądra.

— Właśnie tak — mówi mu John prosto w kark. — Ciaśniej, dasz radę ciaśniej? Kurwa.

Każdy oddech Johna wciska jego pierś w plecy Sherlocka. Jego ręce przyciągają Sherlocka jeszcze bliżej: jedna obejmuje go w pasie, druga w piersi, z zaskoczenia szczypiąc brodawkę. Głowa mu leci, całe ciało drga w nieskoordynowany sposób. Z jego ust sypią się słowa, takie głupie, żenujące słowa.

John pieprzy szczelinę między jego udami: jego biodra się szarpią, penis się ślizga, oddech robi się ciężki. Podtrzymuje go, przyciska mocno do siebie i Sherlock nie musi robić nic, wystarczy, że będzie drżał. Dociska dłonie Johna mocniej do swojego ciała i jęczy, kiedy jego penis uznaje, że to dobry moment, żeby ponownie się ożywić.

Jego palce spadają z nadgarstka Johna i lądują na jego własnym członku. Próbuje się nim zająć; pchnięcia Johna wciskają go w jego własną dłoń. Tępe zęby drapią jego kark, ręka Johna szuka go, znajduje, dotyka. Kołyszą się w bezbłędnym rytmie. Biodra Johna zacinają się w ruchu, zamierają. Gęsty płyn uderza w krawędź dłoni Sherlocka. John gryzie go w ramię.

Sherlock zapomina, jak się widzi.

Kiedy znowu sobie przypomina, ma przed oczami kąt dachu. Oglądane pod tym kątem, sęki w belkach tworzą interesujące wzory. Sherlock leży rozciągnięty na boku. Górna część jego ciała nie jest na materacu.

Na plecach czuje pierś Johna, na swojej piersi ma jego dłoń, na karku jego spokojny oddech.

— John — mówi Sherlock. Tak łatwo to powiedzieć, to takie słowo, które samo wyskakuje z otwartych ust, rozluźnionych warg i zataczającego się umysłu. Doskonałe słowo.

John całuje go w bolące miejsce na ramieniu. Tam, gdzie go ugryzł. Pocałunek brzmi mokro.

— John — powtarza Sherlock.

— Mhm?

— Chyba mnie zabiłeś.

Kilka długich, coraz wolniejszych oddechów później John odpowiada:

— Oj.

Obu ich zaskakuje śmiech Sherlocka. John chichocze, kuląc się wokół niego, i Sherlock spokojnie się podporządkowuje.

— Nie mógłbym chcieć cię zabić — wyznaje John, kiedy już uda mu się uspokoić. — Zmęczyć cię, owszem. Co, jak się tak zastanowić, nie było najlepszym sposobem na wyciągnięcie cię z łóżka. — Robi przerwę. — Chyba słyszę, jak się uśmiechasz.

— Poważnie?

— O, teraz na pewno słyszę.

— Ja też słyszę, jak się uśmiechasz — odpowiada Sherlock.

Mija jeszcze kilka chwil i John zaczyna się ruszać.

— Przestań — protestuje Sherlock.

— Jestem _na służbie_. — Jakby to w jakikolwiek sposób usprawiedliwiało pieprzenie się w ubraniu.

Sherlock przewraca się na drugi bok, żeby lepiej złapać Johna, nie dbając o to, że szoruje skórą o podłogę stryszku.

— _Pada_. Nikt nie będzie dzisiaj podróżował.

Johnowi jakoś udaje się podnieść Sherlocka na te kilka cali w górę, których trzeba, żeby przerzucić jego rozkosznie obolałe ciało z powrotem na siennik.

— O, to dlatego jeszcze tu jesteś?

— Oczywiście.

— Hmm.

Nachylają się ku sobie czołami. Ta bliskość jest jak pocałunek.

John odsuwa się, kręcąc głową.

— _Zachowuj się_ — strofuje go.

— Nie.

Tym razem _widzi_ , jak John się uśmiecha.

— Dobrze — mówi John. — To nie zachowuj się. Ja się doprowadzę do porządku i posiedzę sobie sam przy ciepłym ogniu. Ty możesz tu zostać i trząść się z zimna na golasa.

Sherlock odprawia go pogardliwym machnięciem ręki.

— Wrócisz.

— Zmarzniesz — odpowiada John, chowając koszulę do spodni i zapinając rozporek. Znajduje bieliznę Sherlocka i mu ją oddaje.

— Na nic mi się to nie przyda.

— Wielka szkoda, naprawdę — mówi John.

— Zostań tu na górze.

— Jestem na służbie. — Mimo to siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami obok Sherlocka. Garbi się odrobinę, ale nie poddaje się wywołanemu utratą krwi zmęczeniu. Dotyka Sherlocka w półmroku, z ciekawością, żeby zaspokoić, nie żeby podniecić. Piersi, ramienia, szyi, twarzy – wszystkiego, czego dosięgnie z miejsca, gdzie siedzi.

— Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle miewasz zarost — mówi mu John.

Przed Johnem? Nigdy.

— To jakiś nowy uśmiech — zauważa Sherlock.

— O?

— Tak, masz go w oczach i na czole. Wcześniej byłeś spięty.

— Ty też — odpowiada John i od tych prostych słów oczy robią mu się ciemniejsze i tak przesycone słodką obietnicą jak świeżo zaorana ziemia. — Zawsze jesteś trochę spięty.

Wraca chęć wiercenia się. Na tyle, na ile tylko potrafi, zachowuje spokój. Może tylko w oczach nie. Kiedy palce Johna zakradają się w jego włosy, zapanowanie nad sobą staje się niemożliwością.

— Czujesz się teraz bezpieczniej? — pyta John, głaszcząc jego ciemne loki. — Teraz, kiedy już trochę się zadomowiłeś?

Sherlock prycha pogardliwie, nastawiając się do pieszczoty.

— Przy tobie zawsze czuję się bezpiecznie.

— Cieszę się — mówi John. Jego głos ginie w szmerze deszczu. Jego palce zaciskają się we włosach Sherlocka. — Powinieneś się przy mnie czuć bezpiecznie, wiesz.

— Wiem — powtarza jak echo Sherlock i jest to zupełne kłamstwo. John całuje go tak powoli i tak słodko, jakby Sherlock był smakołykiem, którym należy się rozkoszować, miodem prosto z plastra.

Oczywiście John nie pierwszy raz tak go całuje, ale pierwszy raz wygląda na to, że nie ma zamiaru przestać. To takie maleńkie ruchy ust, a jednak Sherlock zaczyna się wić pod ich dotykiem, rozpaczliwie pragnąc więcej, zawsze więcej. Nie wyczerpanym penisem, a tylko ustami, tylko dłońmi zanurzonymi w krótkie włosy Johna. Coś mu się wije w piersi, drżąc jak nagie dziecko wrzucone do stawu. Woła o wszechogarniające ciepło i szuka go w dotyku wyludzkiej skóry.

— John? — pyta nagle, przestraszony.

— Tak — odpowiada John. — Ja… Tak, ja też.

Sherlock musi się od nowa nauczyć, jak się oddycha, i stąd wie, że zapomniał, jak się to robi.

— Też się boisz? — pyta wyzywająco.

— Bardzo — odpowiada lakonicznie John. Opuszki jego palców opierają się pewnie o policzek Sherlocka. Strach to ostatnia rzecz, jaką słychać w jego głosie, który jest na to o wiele za czuły. — Ale ciągle wracasz, więc to nie szkodzi.

— Bo seks z tobą jest fantastyczny.

John się śmieje i zanurza palce w lokach Sherlocka. Już dawno odkrył, jaki głupi uśmiech da się w ten sposób u niego wywołać.

— Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz — prosi.

— Szczególnie błogie są twoje usta na moim fiucie — dopowiada Sherlock.

— To ja powinienem to mówić — nie zgadza się z nim John — ale nie, nie o to mi chodziło. — Mówi to, nie wyjaśniając niczego więcej, z głową lekko przechyloną na bok. Wygląda tak młodo, jak Sherlock czasem się zachowuje.

Wargi Sherlocka wyginają się pobłażliwie.

— Hmm?

— Myślałem o tym, jak to sprawiam, że czujesz się bezpiecznie — mówi mu cicho John.

— _Zawsze_ sprawiasz, że czuję się bezpiecznie — poprawia go Sherlock. — Jak już masz się robić sentymentalny, to chociaż się nie myl.

John schyla głowę, uśmiechając się powoli i szeroko. Ten widok ponownie sieje spustoszenie w piersi Sherlocka.

— Przestań — nakazuje. Strach wrócił, a on nie jest pewny dlaczego. Czuje się tak narażony na ból jak ktoś potraktowany liśćmi ostrokrzewu. — Jesteś wyszkolonym szermierzem i masz żywotny interes w tym, żeby nic mi się nie stało. Jesteś opiekuńczy z natury, uparcie lojalny i względnie współczujący. To chyba oczywiste, że jesteś… Dalej się uśmiechasz, przestań.

— Nieee — mówi John i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. — Chyba nie przestanę.

Sherlock sapie i przewraca się na bok, przy czym zupełnie nie udaje mu się od Johna odsunąć. Na swoim krzyżu wyraźnie czuje jego udo.

— Wracaj na ten swój głupi posterunek.

— Za minutę — mruczy John w jego kark, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. — Nikt nie będzie dzisiaj podróżował.

 


	4. Chapter 4

— _Coś_ powinieneś zjeść — mówi mu John, już nie po raz pierwszy. Dzięki taktyce odwracania uwagi udawało mu się udaremniać dobre intencje Johna przez jakąś godzinę, przy czym każda kolejna metoda była bardziej pomysłowa niż poprzednia. Trochę sobie pośpiewali, kiedy zapytał o melodię, którą John nucił rano; potem odbyła się improwizowana lekcja tańca. 

John nie ma więcej ochoty dać się prowadzić po ciasnej stróżówce i teraz już nic go nie powstrzyma. Żołądek Sherlocka wydaje odgłosy świadczące o głodzie, co tylko pogłębia troskę Johna. John nie pierwszy raz wyraża dezaprobatę dla jego zwyczajów żywieniowych czy wystających żeber, ale pierwszy raz robi to tak zdecydowanie i uparcie. Urok na nic się tutaj nie zda, nie w sytuacji, gdy John na własne uszy słyszy, że Sherlock jest głodny. Wreszcie John stawia przed nim talerz i teraz już nie ma jak go oszukać.

Sherlock robi, co może, biorąc jedzenie do ust i podgryzając je. Odmawia solonej wołowiny i towarzyszącego jej kubka wody, twierdząc, że nie je mięsa. Wprawdzie jest to prawda, ale awersja do mięsa ma tu o wiele mniejsze znaczenie niż szkodliwe skutki kontaktu z zimną wodą.

John rzuca parę typowych żartów o tym, jak to Sherlock żyje na skraju śmierci głodowej. Sherlock miażdży między zębami twardą substancję podobną do skórki z chleba. John mówi na to „ciastko pszeniczne”, chociaż Sherlockowi zawsze mówiono, że ciastka mają jakieś pozytywne cechy. W ustach ma ohydne wrażenie jakby piasku i grud ziemi. Dołożenie do tego sera tylko pogarsza to doznanie.

— _**To wystarczy**_ — mówi dwa razy i za drugim razem udaje mu się zmusić Johna, żeby ustąpił.

Wymioty to teraz tylko kwestia czasu.

 

*

 

Sherlock od dzieciństwa nienawidził wymiotować. Ma mało istotnych wspomnień o ojcu, a jeszcze mniej takich, w których ojcu nie towarzyszy mamuś, ale najważniejsze z nich dotyczy wydarzeń, które rozegrały się, kiedy miał cztery lata i wymiotował kocią krwią.

Ojciec obtarł mu trzęsące się usta, niszcząc chusteczkę, i powąchał materiał. „Pchły” – zawyrokował. Wyjaśnił, że Mruczka ma infekcję. Jest bardzo chora. Sherlock powinien się był napić z jednego z łaciatych, nie ze swojej pręgowanej kotki.

Chociaż naturalnie Sherlock pamięta wszystko, najlepiej pamięta nie pewną dłoń ojca i nie jego uważne pouczenia, tylko coś innego. O wiele wyraźniejsze jest wspomnienie wstydu.

Kiedy Mruczka zdechła, Sherlock odmawiał karmienia się przez tydzień.

Po upływie tego tygodnia Angelo wyciągnął go z jednej z dwóch jego ulubionych kryjówek i posadził go sobie na kolanie. Osłabiony z głodu, Sherlock osunął się w ramiona jedynego dorosłego, co do którego mógł być pewien, że ten nigdy nie zmusi go urokiem, żeby się zachowywał, jak należy.

— Rozumiem — powiedział mu wtedy Angelo. — Wiem, jak ci smutno.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego zrozpaczonym oczami dziecka.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Też mam małego kotka. I też go stracę, jeśli nie zacznie znowu jeść. Mój kotek ma ciemne, kędzierzawe futerko i wiecznie się chowa, gdzie nie powinien.

— Kotki nie są kędzierzawe.

Angelo dał mu lekkiego prztyczka w nos.

— Ten jest.

Sherlock zachichotał i powiedział coś o karmieniu się myszami, a Angelo musiał go przywołać do porządku. Kilka razy. W końcu napił się z jednej z kóz Mycrofta.

Ostatecznie okazuje się, że wspomnienie to dotyczy raczej Angela niż ojca, wymiotowania czy nawet Mruczki.

Jak większość wspomnień.

 

*

 

O tym Sherlock zwykle myśli, kiedy zwymiotuje. Tym razem myśli „Nie patrz, nie patrz, nie patrz”.

Zgięty w pół nad nocnikiem, przytrzymując ręką zdjętą z niego pokrywkę, Sherlock wymiotuje pszenicą i serem z dodatkiem kwasu żołądkowego i krwi Johna. Póki co, ma na plecach dłoń Johna, której pewna, mocna obecność ma go podnosić na duchu.

Robi coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

— Nic mi nie jest — chrypi Sherlock. — _**Zignoruj to, nic mi nie jest.**_ — Wydaje polecenie po anglijsku, żeby mieć pewność, że John je zrozumie.

— Kłamczuch — strofuje go lekko John, nieporuszony wysiłkami Sherlocka. — Zaczekaj, dam ci wody…

— _**Nie**_ — odmawia ostro Sherlock i zaraz gryzie się w język. — Mogę zamiast tego herbaty?

John całuje go w tył głowy, po czym zabiera się za robienie herbaty. Wraca i klęka obok Sherlocka. Mocne nogi układa tak, że pół na pół obejmuje go i unieruchamia. Jego dłoń wmasowuje Sherlockowi w plecy kółka.

— Co ci zaszkodziło? — pyta.

— To nie jest zaraźliwe. _**Jesteś zupełnie bezpieczny.**_ — Sherlockowi trudno się uspokaja Johna, kiedy kolejna fala mdłości grozi mu utratą kontroli. Piecze go w gardle.

John ściska jego ramię.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, ale co to jest?

— Mam trudności z utrzymaniem większości pokarmów — odpowiada zupełnie uczciwie Sherlock.

Ręka obejmująca jego ramiona jest ciepła, jej ciężar równie uspokajający co kciuk rysujący przez koszulę wzory na jego ciele.

— Im więcej się o tobie dowiaduję — mówi John — tym bardziej się dziwię, że jeszcze żyjesz.

— Mam szczęście i Angela — usiłuje odpowiedzieć Sherlock, ale jego organizm przerywa mu bolesnym, ohydnym w smaku beknięciem. Smak, który ma w ustach, jest straszny. Jęczy i spluwa do nocnika. Pluje jeszcze raz, i znowu, po czym znowu wymiotuje.

Jak dla wyczłowieka światło w stróżówce musi być słabe, ale chyba jednak wystarczające.

— Wymiotujesz krwią — zauważa John. — To nie może być normalne, nawet u ciebie.

Po tych słowach dłoń Johna odrywa się od jego pleców. Sherlock słyszy, jak John wstaje i jak jeden materiał szeleści o drugi. Założył płaszcz. Po co?

John wraca do niego. Sherlock czuje jego obecność u swojego boku, zanim poczuje ciężar własnego płaszcza narzuconego mu na ramiona.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem Sherlock obraca twarz na tyle, żeby móc zobaczyć Johna. Pytająco marszczy brwi.

— Jak będziesz gotowy — mówi John — idziemy do osady. Mike to dobry lekarz. Wie, co robi. — John klęka u jego boku i opiera się ręką o własne udo. Od tego ruchu twarz krzywi mu się z bólu.

Sherlock kręci głową. Na dworze dalej pada. Jego stopy nie zniosą jeszcze ostrokrzewowej ścieżki, nie mówiąc już o mokrym drewnie. Jeśli tam pójdzie, zamarznie i spali się jednocześnie.

— Sherlock — strofuje go John, tonem tak podobnym do tonu Angela, pani Hudson i wszystkich członków rodziny Lestrade. — Nie jesz, wymiotujesz krwią, wiem na pewno, że od wczoraj nic nie piłeś. Dzieje się z tobą coś złego. — Sherlock zastanawia się mętnie, czy wszyscy wyludzie, którzy są coś warci, doprowadzają ten konkretny ton głosu do perfekcji.

Kiedy nad tym myśli, dłoń Johna na jego ramieniu zamiera w absolutnym bezruchu. Nie odsuwa się, nie znika ani nie drży, ale nagle jej dotyk staje się inny, jakby bardziej przemyślany. To już nie jest dotyk, który ma go pocieszyć, tylko taki, który ma go nie przestraszyć, nie spłoszyć.

I to jest całe ostrzeżenie, jakie dostaje.

Szybkie uderzenie przygważdża go do podłogi. Napastnik wykręca mu ręce do tyłu i unieruchamia je gwałtownym uściskiem i brutalnym kolanem. Sherlock robi ten błąd, że się wyrywa. Nie robi go długo.

— Ugryzłeś mnie — mówi głos nad nim, głos strasznie podobny do głosu Johna, choć zupełnie do niego nie przystający. Ten głos ocieka kontrolowaną wściekłością i absolutnym przekonaniem. — Nie jestem aż taki zmęczony, to są objawy utraty krwi, a ciebie nic aż tak nie boli, żebyś wymiotował taką ilością krwi. Ugryzłeś mnie w nogę, to dlatego boli, to nie odzywa się stara kontuzja – ty mnie ugryzłeś.

— John — próbuje odpowiedzieć Sherlock.

Przerywa mu zimny dotyk ostrza na szyi.

— Ani słowa — rozkazuje John. — _Ani jednego słowa._ Nie dam się zaczarować.

Z policzkiem przyciśniętym do ubitej słomy klepiska Sherlock oddycha prędko i płytko. Wie, że nie może kiwnąć głową.

Zamiast tego zaczyna płakać.

Nawet taki przyszpilony, czuje, jak do mięśni Johna zakrada się zwątpienie. Jednak ręka trzymająca nóż ani drgnie.

Sherlock dalej płacze. Jest w tym dobry: twarz wykrzywia mu się w wyrazie strachu, po czym wraca do stanu jako tako opanowanej paniki. Polega to na odpowiednim oddychaniu i minie, zupełnie bez łez. Dużo mruga, jakby nawet w wielkim strachu uparł się zachować godność.

— Przestań — mówi mu John. — Nie próbuj…

Trzęsąc się, Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i pozwala, by powietrze wyszło z niego z drżeniem. Zamyka oczy i swoje ciało też zmusza do drżenia.

Ostrze na jego gardle ani nie tnie, ani się nie odsuwa.

Mija wieczność, w trakcie której słychać tylko ich chrapliwe oddechy. Po jej upływie Sherlock ryzykuje spojrzenie w górę.

Chociaż wzrok Johna błądzi po jego twarzy, jest pewniejszy niż jego nóż. Niezwykłe. W blasku paleniska wyraźnie widać oznaki umysłu buntującego się przeciw urokowi. Źrenice Johna rozszerzają się i kurczą szybko, jakby patrzył w błyskawicę. Gdyby John był jak Angelo, cały by się trząsł. Albo może gdyby urok Sherlocka był podobny do uroku jego matki, John cały by się trząsł.

John się nie trzęsie, tylko przygryza wargę. Przygryza ją mocno, biorąc napięte, kontrolowane oddechy przez nos. Ból musi pomagać mu się skupić. Musiał mu pomóc się skupić ból w nodze. Nie popuszczając uścisku, którym przygważdża Sherlocka do podłogi, odsuwa ostrze, żeby… żeby co?

Sherlock słyszy nacisk na materiał i kątem oka widzi przebłysk bólu na twarzy Johna. Mężczyzna sprawdza, jak tam jego udo. Test rzeczywistości, śmiertelny cios dla każdego uroku.

John klnie, ochryple, w zdumieniu.

— Czuję cię u mnie w głowie. Wynocha. Ale już. — Jego głos to głos żołnierza.

Żołnierza. Żołnierz potrafi uwierzyć w ból. Żołnierz postrzelony kiedyś z kuszy na pewno wierzy w ból, podobnie jak na pewno zna uczucie utraty krwi.

Ale to tylko ciało. A umysł? W co wierzy John?

John jest – Sherlock szarpie się odruchowo, kiedy nóż wraca na miejsce obok jego gardła – według swoich własnych standardów John jest dobrym człowiekiem. Sherlock nie ma prawa zmieniać tych standardów. John jest… John jest lojalny. Sherlock nie ma prawa przekonywać go, że nie został zdradzony.

Co jest przyczyną jego zachowania? W tych oczach nie ma strachu. Przed poczuciem, że został zdradzony, chroni go dystans profesjonalisty. Mimo ich igraszek John jest zawodowcem i tak też postępuje. Trzyma się procedur. Procedury. _Tak._

Sherlock postanawia podjąć ryzyko i bezgłośnie wypowiada jedno słowo.

Ostrze wrzyna mu się w ciało, choć nie aż tak, by przeciąć skórę. To nie nacisk może go zranić, tylko ruch wzdłuż ostrza. Jeśli na przykład Johnowi zadrży ręka.

Sherlock zmusza się, żeby przestać o tym myśleć.

Mówi to samo słowo po raz drugi.

— Ostro… Ostrokrzew? — powtarza John.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na najmniejsze możliwe kiwnięcie głową, ostrożne potarcie policzkiem o podłogę. Chłodno, spokojnie zauważa, jak pędzi mu serce. Czuje, jak uderza o podłogę; jego dudnienie o deski wygłuszają słoma i tkanina. To jakiś absurd. To niedorzeczne, John go nie zabije, John by go nie zabił.

Kiedy Sherlock mu o tym przypomni, oby wyczłowiek przygotował najlepsze przeprosiny, na jakie go stać.

Gdyby tylko Sherlock mógł zapanować nad własnym oddechem.

— Chcesz próby ostrokrzewu? — pyta John.

Oddech Johna jest spokojny, podobnie jak jego głos i dłonie. Mówi opanowanym, profesjonalnym tonem. Tak musi się czuć człowiek powalony przez golema.

— Jest z tym pewien problem — mówi mu John. — Nie wiem, co robiłeś poprzednio, żeby przejść próbę, ale zawsze możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz. Jeśli to trwały urok, to nie mogę uwierzyć w nic, co zrobisz.

Udręczony odgłos, który wyrywa się z ust Sherlocka, nie był zaplanowany, ale jest skuteczny. Uścisk, w którym trzyma go John, nie słabnie, ale jego oddech zamiera na chwilę.

— W porządku — mówi. — W porządku, mogę… Słuchaj. Nie ruszaj się. Nic nie mów. Dam ci uczciwą szansę, ale jeśli choćby czegoś spróbujesz, zapłacisz życiem. Takie są zasady. Rozumiesz?

Sherlock ani drgnie.

— W porządku. — Wciąż ten refren. — W porządku. — Chwyt słabnie.

Nóż pozostaje tam, gdzie był.

John schodzi z jego pleców. Każdy jego ruch jest opanowany. Każda pozycja, jaką przyjmuje – stabilna i pewna.

Nóż znika.

Sherlock nie rusza się z miejsca.

Mocno zaciska powieki.

Słyszy kroki Johna. Bicie deszczu o dach. Świst czajnika. Szelest liści o drewno, kiedy John zdejmuje z półki gałązkę.

John wraca do niego, klęka nad nim, na siłę wkłada mu gałązkę do rąk i zmusza, żeby zacisnął je w pięści.

Sherlock kurczowo, rozpaczliwie trzyma listki i cienką gałązkę. Zgniata je. Serce dalej grzechocze mu między podłogą a kręgosłupem. John zaciska dłonie na jego dłoniach, upewniając się, że Sherlock nie markuje uścisku.

Im dłużej to trwa, tym bardziej uspokaja mu się oddech.

Kiedy Johnowi zaczynają trząść się palce, Sherlock też drży, wyczerpany napięciem. Może sobie pozwolić na drżenie, skoro John zaczął pierwszy. Kiedy John rozprostowuje dłonie Sherlocka, w jego ruchach daje się wyczuć wahanie. Kciukami sprawdza ich wnętrze. Czajnik zaczyna się wydzierać.

— Tak…

John go puszcza.

Sherlock się nie rusza. Nie porusza rękami ani nie otwiera oczu. Nie jest pewny, co zrobi, jeśli nie zachowa zupełnego bezruchu.

Nieznośne gwizdanie czajnika na szczęście milknie. John ucisza go i natychmiast zostawia.

— Tak bardzo mi… Boże, nie wiem… Myślałem… — John gubi się w słowach, traci grunt pod nogami. Jak bardzo się szamocze, widać po tym, jak rwie mu się oddech.

Ten odgłos dziwnie uspokaja. Zagłusza szum deszczu.

— Tak bardzo cię przepraszam — mówi John. — Boże, ja… powiedz coś, wstań, możesz… Już dobrze, nic ci nie zrobię, Boże, przepraszam.

Sherlock porusza rękami. Bolą go. Czuje się, jakby mięśnie w nich wibrowały między skórą a kośćmi. Zbija go to z tropu.

— Byłem przekonany — próbuje mu wytłumaczyć John. — Wiesz, że w życiu bym tego nie zrobił, gdybym nie pomyślał, że… gdybym nie był pewny, że…

Wibracje tak jakby objęły głowę: teraz to ciche, ale słyszalne brzęczenie. Ma w sobie coś, co nie chce przestać się trząść.

— Czy… — Sherlockowi łamie się głos. Przełyka. — Czy to się często zdarza?

— Nie — zarzeka się John. — Ja jeszcze nigdy… Nie.

Dolna warga Sherlocka drży. Co mu jest? Zaciska mocniej powieki, nie chcąc, żeby John zobaczył, co się z nim dzieje.

— Dlaczego teraz? — udaje mu się zapytać.

— Krew w nocniku. To, że nic nie jesz. Myślałem… Sam nie wiem, co myślałem. Słabo się ostatnio czuję, no i ta noga… Od lat nie miałem z nią takich problemów. Wydawało mi się… — John wzdycha. — Przepraszam.

Czas, którego w rzeczywistości potrzebuje na wymyślenie stosownej odpowiedzi, z pozoru poświęca na odzyskanie panowania nad sobą. Ostrożnie przewraca się na bok, siada. Wilgotna, tu i tam pleśniejąca słoma odrywa się od klepiska i czepia się jego ubrania. Podciąga nogi. Stopy ma płasko na podłodze. Jego wysokie kolana wyrastają między nimi jak łańcuch gór.

John patrzy nad tą sztucznie wzniesioną, nic nie znaczącą barierą. Zwilża językiem wargi; tik, który kiedyś był figlarny, teraz jest nerwowy. Jego usta zaciskają się w cienką linię, jeszcze bardziej surową niż jego oczy. Całą swoją siłę zwrócił do wewnątrz, na samego siebie, w geście potępienia.

— Często masz koszmary na jawie? — pyta go Sherlock. — To się zdarza żołnierzom, którzy byli świadkami krwawych scen.

— Kiedyś miałem — odpowiada John z zaskoczeniem. Sherlock prawidłowo odgadł, o czym John myśli. To dobrze. To się przyda. Posłuży za początek wiarygodnej bajki.

Żeby przejść do kolejnego etapu, Sherlock patrzy na nocnik.

— To jeszcze nic nie jest — zauważa. Nie wie jeszcze, dokąd go zaprowadzi to kłamstwo, ale potrzebuje czegoś, co pozwoli mu pokierować myśleniem Johna, czegoś prostego. John zaakceptuje i uzna za normalne wszystko to, co akceptować i za normalne uznawać będzie Sherlock.

— Jeszcze nic — powtarza John.

— Zdecydowanie bywało gorzej — przyznaje Sherlock, mówiąc do swoich kolan. — Nic mi nie jest. Mówiłem ci. Mam słabe krążenie.

— Co to ma…

Sherlock kręci głową, jeszcze się przy tym trzęsąc.

— Krwawię do żołądka. Niedużo — Dodaje pośpiesznie i zamiast zabrzmieć pocieszająco jego głos zdradza, jaki jest rozdrażniony. — To brzmi dużo gorzej niż w rzeczywistości wygląda. Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest. — Jeszcze powinien podać powód, dla którego nie powiedział Johnowi wcześniej. — Ani mi się _waż_ z tego powodu się ze mną cackać. Moja mama była dobrze po sześćdziesiątce, kiedy zmarła, i nikt się z nią nie cackał. To prawie nie boli.

Siedząc przed nim na podłodze, John jest uosobieniem poczucia winy. Przyciska dłoń do czoła jak do rany. Potrzebuje przebaczenia, żeby opatrzyć swój ból. Bez niego jest dziwnie mały i zupełnie zawstydzony.

Sherlock podciąga kolana wyżej, tuląc utworzony przez nie mur do piersi.

— John — mówi.

— Herbata — odpowiada nagle John. — Robiłem ci herbatę. Lepiej… Tak.

Skulony w najmniejszy kształt, jaki potrafi, Sherlock nie rusza się z miejsca, podczas gdy John wstaje z szarpnięciem. Kiedy w końcu podaje mu kubek, dłonie Sherlocka nie chcą po niego sięgnąć. John stawia kubek na podłodze obok jego stóp.

John odsuwa się, zostawiając między nimi słuszną odległość.

Dziwnie się czuje, kiedy bierze do rąk kubki. Wie, jak posługiwać się sztućcami i jak przemieszczać zawartość talerza tak, żeby wyglądała, jakby jej ubyło, ale do kubków nie może przywyknąć. Bierze do ust gorący płyn. Robi to niezgrabnie i trochę herbaty ścieka mu po brodzie. Wypluwa płyn do nocnika, zanim zdąży ostygnąć i mu zaszkodzić. Ociera usta rękawem – widział, jak robią to mężczyźni w pubach. Dziwnie pomyśleć, że nie zostawi na materiale plamy.

— No, pozbyłem się tego smaku — mówi cicho. — Ale wolałbym przez jakiś czas nie ryzykować trawienia niczego.

John kiwa głową.

— Chcesz iść do lekarza?

— Nie. To tylko cienka wyściółka żołądka, nie choroba. Moja mama też tak miała. — Nie wyjdzie na ten deszcz. Nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś tu przyszedł i dotykał go rękami mokrymi od wody. Nie może pozwolić, żeby zjawił się ktoś, kto mógłby przekonać Johna, by ten znów go zaatakował.

— W porządku.

Żaden z nich nie śmie się tak naprawdę ruszyć.

— Mówiłeś coś o nodze — ciągnie Johna za język Sherlock.

— Nic ważnego — odpowiada John. — Przepraszam, żadnej z tych rzeczy nie mówiłem poważnie.

— Owszem, mówiłeś poważnie — nie zgadza się z nim Sherlock. Nie chce, żeby to zabrzmiało jak oskarżenie, ale tak właśnie brzmi. — Co jest takiego z twoją nogą, że postanowiłeś mnie zabić?

John wzdryga się, jakby go ktoś uderzył.

— To racjonalne pytanie — naciska Sherlock.

— Fakt. I głupia odpowiedź.

Sherlock czeka.

John wzdycha i się garbi.

— Te ślady. Są trochę… — Odwraca głowę i kieruje swoją rosnącą frustrację do wewnątrz. — Przepraszam.

— Wiem — odpowiada Sherlock. — To nic, już do…

— Nie. Wcale nie jest dobrze.

Sherlock przygryza wargę, nie potrafiąc zaprzeczyć. Nie to miał zamiar powiedzieć. Mimo to chce wyciągnąć rękę do Johna. Chce go dotknąć, wybaczyć mu i wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej.

Serce nie chce mu się przestać trząść, a John wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść.

— Czuję się bardzo źle — oznajmia Sherlock, obejmując rękami kolana. — Proponuję, żebyśmy odłożyli tę rozmowę do czasu, kiedy minie wszelkie zagrożenie wymiotami.

— Tak, pewnie. Oczywiście.

Sherlock kładzie policzek na kolanie. Kręci mu się w głowie. Żołądek burczy coś jeszcze niewyraźnie, ostrzegawczo.

— Jak poczujesz się trochę lepiej, mogę cię zaprowadzić do osady — mówi John. — Wyjaśnię Harry, co trzeba, i będziesz mógł się położyć na zapleczu.

Sherlock czuje, jak czoło mu się marszczy. Dezorientacja orze w jego umyśle głęboką bruzdę, obracając niechciane myśli. Anglijski jest trudny. Może źle usłyszał? Czy źle przetłumaczył?

— Jest tam łóżko — dodaje John, jakby to miało przydać jego planom wiarygodności.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznaje się Sherlock.

— Żebyś miał gdzie przeczekać deszcz — wyjaśnia John.

— Przecież dalej pada. — Słyszy, jak pada.

— Gdzieś indziej przeczekać.

— Nie.

— Co?

— Nie. — Mocniej obejmuje nogi, wciska podbródek między kolana.

— W porządku — uspokaja go John. — W porządku, zrobisz, jak będziesz chciał.

— Sam nie wiem, co bym chciał — uświadamia sobie Sherlock i odkrycie to zaskakuje go i przeraża jak nagły ucisk ostrej stali. Chce… chce być bezpieczny. Chce Johna. Chce wykonać powierzone mu zadanie, zacząć pobierać lekcje i naprawić Angela, ale wszystko to jest takie odległe, kiedy tu jego nowy przyjaciel jest zobowiązany go zabić. Myślał, że John przynajmniej by się _zawahał_.

— Jesteśmy dalej przyjaciółmi? — pyta nagle Sherlock.

— Co?

— Chcesz, żebyśmy dalej byli przyjaciółmi? — Tym razem inaczej dobiera słowa.

John waha się z otwartymi ustami, wstrzymując oddech.

— Och — mówi Sherlock. — Eee.

— Nie o to… Nie — wyprowadza go z błędu John. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. To znaczy, oczywiście, że nie będziesz chciał dalej… Możemy być przyjaciółmi.

— Dobrze — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Tak zrobimy — zapewnia go John. Oczy zachodzą mu przeprosinami tak, jak mniej szlachetnemu człowiekowi łzami. W jego głosie ich nie ma, słychać tylko ich natarczywość. — Co tylko będziesz chciał.

— Co tylko będę chciał?

Odpowiedź pada natychmiast:

— Tak.

Sherlock patrzy na poważną, szczerą twarz Johna i kiwa głową.

Robi się niezręcznie; minuty mijają nieustępliwie jak powolna tortura. Sherlock i John wstają z podłogi. Przy stole Sherlock nerwowymi ruchami nabija fajkę. John siada na skrzyni pod oknem i patrzy w ogień. Pije nie ruszoną herbatę Sherlocka i z troską dotyka swojego uda.

Starają się nie patrzeć jeden na drugiego. Bardzo słabo im to wychodzi.

 

*

 

Dwa razy tego popołudnia ktoś wywołuje Johna na zewnątrz, żeby otworzył bramę. Za pierwszym razem wraca przemoczony i Sherlock może tylko patrzeć na jego wychłodzoną, ociekającą wodą postać.

Kiedy Johna wywołują drugi raz, Sherlock podkrada z zapasów jego tak zwanego „jedzenia” porcję, która wydaje mu się odpowiednio niewielka. Zawija ją w chusteczkę i chowa u siebie w torbie, po czym rozsypuje po blacie stołu okruchy: równomiernie, na małej powierzchni.

Kiedy John wraca, znowu jest przesiąknięty do suchej nitki. Jak to dobrze, że już się nie dotykają.

John zakłada, że Sherlock coś zjadł. Sherlock pyta go z opóźnieniem o pozwolenie, którego John pośpiesznie udziela. John pyta, jak Sherlock się czuje. W porównaniu z tym, jak minęło ostatnich kilka godzin, atmosfera jest prawie przyjemna.

Żeby nie rezygnować całkiem z rozmawiania, Sherlock wybiera temat na chybił trafił i zaczyna go rozwijać. Nim John skończy jeść swój wieczorny posiłek, nastrój robi się niemalże przyjazny. Udają, że nie będą musieli niedługo iść spać.

Zamiast tego rozmawiają. Nie mija wiele czasu, a nie tylko rozmawiają, ale i się śmieją. Wysiłek z tym związany boli. To tak jakby chodzili na nadwyrężonej kończynie, próbując tylko pokonać odległość dzielącą ich od normalności, zanim padną bez sił. Sherlock ma nadzieję, że im się uda. Zaczynają zbliżać się do celu.

Opowiada Johnowi coś z historii, o powstawaniu społeczeństw nad zatoką. John tak mało wie na ten temat, mimo że jego rodzina pochodzi znad południowego wybrzeża. Sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę wyjaśniać mu, jak działa świat, i uczyć go więcej niż tylko języka. John nigdy nie słyszał o podziale w ludzie Sherlocka, o różnicy między pijawkami z południa i pchłami ze wschodu, między „reformowanymi” i „tradycjonalistami”. Zna tylko wschodnich tradycjonalistów, którzy zasiedlają podnóża gór i najeżdżają ziemie wyludzi.

Tylko że w tej opowieści pchły to „żłopki”. Pijawki to „lądowe syreny”, co się nawet mniej więcej zgadza.

— W to to chyba nie uwierzę — mówi John, słysząc o syrenach mieszkających w głębi lądu. — Chyba to zmyśliłeś.

— Nie zmyśliłem — zarzeka się Sherlock. — Spotkałem trochę syren.

John tylko uśmiecha się szeroko.

— I nie utonąłeś?

Ach, stary stereotyp.

— Jak widzisz. Zresztą Irene woli kobiety. — Zgodnie z nakazami tradycji na ogół kobiety, które są kapitanami statków. Reszta to zwykły pech. Sztormy, piraci i polityka to niedobre połączenie.

John kręci głową, dalej się uśmiechając.

— W takim razie opowiadaj dalej. Słyszałeś kiedyś, jak śpiewa?

— Da się ją ubłagać, żeby zaśpiewała — przyznaje Sherlock. — Osobiście byłem tego świadkiem tylko w sytuacjach, kiedy miała do dyspozycji zdolnego muzyka, żeby jej akompaniował. Syreny uwielbiają instrumenty, Irene nawet bardziej niż większość. Miałem to szczęście, że akurat miałem przy sobie moje skrzypce.

— Jesteś trochę szalony — zauważa John, takim tonem, jakby robił uwagę na temat pogody albo świeżej dziury w koszuli. Bynajmniej nie mówi tego pierwszy raz. — I jest w tym coś genialnego.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ja jestem genialny.

— _Coś_ genialnego, powiedziałem.

Ich kolana zderzają się pod stołem i obaj nieruchomieją.

John na pewno nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak dotyka językiem warg. Nie byłby aż tak okrutny; to do niego niepodobne.

Sherlock podciąga nogi i daje je pod krzesło.

— W takim razie co mówi się o syrenach u ciebie w rodzinie?

— Ee. — Przez chwilę John patrzy na wylot przez tors Sherlocka, zamiast na niego. — Cóż, rodzina mojego taty – rodzina Watsonów – pochodzi znad morza. Z dalekiego południa, z ziem po drugiej stronie zatoki. Pierwotnie mieszkali blisko miejsca, gdzie zatoka łączy się z oceanem.

Tak, to mniej więcej ten region, w którym mieszka Irene.

— Na samym zachodnim krańcu lądu? — pyta, dając Johnowi okazję, żeby zaprzeczył.

John kiwa głową.

— Przynajmniej tak wynika z tego, co opowiada dziadek. — Czyli nie ziemie rodziny Irene, tylko innego, sąsiadującego z nią rodu możnowładców. — To on tu przypłynął. Nawet w jego czasach podróżowanie na wschód było niebezpieczne, nawet zanim dotarło się do gór.

— Niebezpieczne? — powtarza Sherlock. Myśli o tym, jak bezpiecznie jest w jego ojczyźnie i wie, że John nie zna faktów.

— Nie słyszałeś, co ludzie opowiadają?

— Słyszałem mnóstwo rzeczy — odpowiada. — Ale że sam jestem z południa, w większość z nich nie wierzę.

— No cóż. Jedna z rzeczy, które słyszałem najczęściej, jest taka, że na południu część szlachty to nie są ludzie.

Po tym, jak wypowiedział te słowa na głos, do Johna najwyraźniej dociera, że strzelił gafę. Patrzenie, jak cierpi, jest bolesne.

— Podejrzewam, że oskarża się o to większość szlachty — odpowiada Sherlock spokojnie, głosem, w którym nie słychać, żeby próbował się przed czymś bronić, i który nie drży. „Ładnie” – chwali sam siebie w myślach. Na tyle ładnie, żeby nie dać się zadźgać. — Ale to prawda. Są wśród nich pijawki. Takie wymieszanie gatunków daje w efekcie ciekawy ustrój, zwłaszcza na południe od gór.

— Och — mówi John.

— No ale — mówi Sherlock.

— No ale — zgadza się John i chrząka. Sherlocka prawie uspokaja to, jak łatwo przychodzi mu prowadzenie Johna w rozmowie tam, gdzie chce. John jest w tym dobry, potrafi z góry przewidzieć, dokąd się go prowadzi, i jest taki uległy. Sherlock pojęcia nie ma, co z nim począć.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy zaczynają się zbliżać do tematu snu, John oddaje mu materac. Sherlock oświadcza, że John to kretyn. Następuje dyskusja na temat tego, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że John zaatakuje go przez sen, z której Sherlock wychodzi zwycięsko. Zostawiają wszystkie ostre przedmioty na dole i razem idą na stryszek. Jest zimno, Sherlock potrzebuje ciepła, jakie daje spanie na górze. I dobrze wie, że leżenie na klepisku jest obrzydliwe.

Zdejmują do spania buty i niewiele więcej. John odstępuje mu poduszkę i nie chce słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. Leżą osobno, na waleta, jak obcy, wsłuchując się w deszcz.

 

*

 

Nad ranem zauważa, że zrobiło się cicho.

Jego umysł budzi się z gwałtownym szarpnięciem, choć ciało pozostaje nieruchome jak kłoda. Przestało padać.

Wyplątuje się z pościeli tak zgrabnie i cicho, jak potrafi. John leży na boku, twarzą do niego. Oczy ma zamknięte, nieruchome pod powiekami. W pomieszczeniu jest zimno.

Sherlock schodzi po drabinie na dół. Wiąże buty, zakłada płaszcz. Zamiera, kiedy dochodzi do niego jakiś odgłos z góry. Nie następuje ich więcej. Podnosi torbę.

Otwiera drzwi.

Zamyka je za sobą.

Po szarym niebie nadchodzi świt, a on bardzo się stara nie biec, tylko iść.

 

*

 

Po drodze do Montague postanawia zaryzykować. Jego głód jest jak tępy ból, rozwiewająca się mgła wyziębia mu ciało. Stając na skraju pustej drogi, robiąc, co może, żeby nie wdepnąć do żadnej głębszej kałuży, Sherlock śpiewa. Głos ma niski od uroku i ściszony; obawia się tego, jak daleko może się nieść. Śpiewa jedną z pieśni Irene – o tyle, o ile o jakiejkolwiek pieśni można powiedzieć, że jest czyjaś.

Pierwsze przychodzą króliki, jak to króliki. Potem zjawiają się ptaki. Dalej niepotrzebne do niczego wiewiórki. Wreszcie z lasu wychodzi łania. Potem jeszcze dwie inne. Wybiera największą i rozkazuje jej, żeby podeszła bliżej, zniżając głos do prywatnego szeptu. Pozostałe stworzenia zaczynają się wiercić, nie siedzą już jak zastygłe w oczarowanych szeregach. Jedne uciekają, inne podbiegają do niego. Sherlock ogląda łanię, szukając oznak choroby.

Stwierdziwszy, że zwierzę jest w zasadzie zdrowe, nie ma żadnych widocznych kleszczy, ran ani odbarwień wokół oczu, uspokaja je i doprowadza do absolutnej uległości. Łania napiera głową na jego bok, domagając się dotyku, wybierając pozycję. Pozwala jej na to. Ściszając urok do poziomu nucenia, przykłada usta do krótkiej sierści wysoko na jej szyi, tuż pod szczęką. Zwierzę się nie broni.

Nakłucie jest eleganckie, czyste. Kły wysuwają mu się i chowają ruchem równie płynnym co pociągnięcia jego smyczka, równie przeszywającym i władczym. Ale pod nieobecność Johna nie tak rozkosznym.

Pije do syta i puszcza łanię wolno.

Zwierzę idzie u jego boku przez następne ćwierć mili. Kiedy kładzie mu rękę na grzbiecie, przywiera do niego. Póki nie krzyknie, żeby zostawiło go w spokoju, wydaje mu się, że jest oswojone. Nawet wtedy łania odchodzi powoli i niechętnie. Irene była doskonałą nauczycielką.

 

*

 

_Drogi Angelo_ – pisze. 

_W tym tygodniu odebrałem list od Ciebie ze szczególną przyjemnością. Po zastanowieniu doszedłem niedawno do wniosku, że moje umiejętności nawiązywania przyjaźni są zdecydowanie gorsze niż przeciętne._

Atrament dwa razy zasycha mu na piórze, zanim zdecyduje, co pisać dalej.

_John i ja doświadczyliśmy różnic kulturowych. Było to trudne przeżycie. Mimo swoich innych zalet John pozostaje niesłusznie uprzedzony do mojego sposobu życia, a ja nie widzę, jak miałbym go tych złudzeń pozbawić. Tak jak mi doradziłeś, tuszowałem sprawę, jednak doprowadziło to do dalszych niejasności._

_Mierzi mnie ukrywanie, kim jestem, lecz jego dezaprobata jest bardzo zdecydowana. A jednak nie chcę go okłamywać. John jest niezwykle uczciwym człowiekiem. Kiedy sądził, że go okłamałem, zareagował bardzo negatywnie. Nie tuszowałem, czy to by uniknąć tematu, czy to by przekonać go, że nie ma racji, ale skłamałem. Zostawił tę sprawę w spokoju, bo mi ufa._

Przelane na papier, nawet okrojone na użytek Angela i zaszyfrowane na wypadek, gdyby przeczytał o nich ktoś niepożądany, wydarzenia te wyglądają trochę gorzej, niż Sherlock je zapamiętał. Pominięcie faktu, że John nastawał na jego życie, przedstawia zachowanie Sherlocka w niekorzystnym świetle. To takie niesprawiedliwe. Jak miał przetrwać tamtą pierwszą noc, nie karmiąc się? Jak, skoro reakcja Johna na choćby najcichsze burczenie w jego brzuchu niewiele się różni od karmienia siłą?

_Zacząłem tuszować z konieczności_ – kończy. – _Byłem zmuszony kontynuować, kiedy okazało się, że John chce się ze mną przyjaźnić. John jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Jest też fascynującym narratorem. Zapisałbym Ci jego opowiadania, ale bez niego tracą przy powtórzeniu całą swoją żywotność. Wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, by chłopiec z jego pochodzeniem i historią śmiał się tak często jak on, ale John jakoś skupia dobry nastrój, jak lustra skupiają światło świecy. Czasem śmieje się ze mnie, ale nie tak, jak to robi chłopak Andersonów._

_Opisałbym Ci go dokładniej, ale odkrywam, że słownictwo, którym dysponuję, jest po temu frustrująco nieadekwatne i zbyt nieprecyzyjne. Zdaje mi się, że nie mamy we frankijskim niezbędnych do tego słów, a nikt w okolicy nie miał jeszcze tyle przyzwoitości, by napisać słownik anglijski. Jest to skandaliczne niedopatrzenie. Musiałbyś go spotkać, żeby w pełni zrozumieć, o co mi chodzi._

_Uprzedzę Cię jednak, że spotkanie takie byłoby skazane na niepowodzenie. Wspomniałem o Tobie, kiedy zapytał o moją rodzinę. Jest przekonany, że jesteś moim ojcem nie tylko w przenośni. Liczę na to, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu. Była to ta lepsza prawda; nie chciałem z nim mówić o mamuś i ojcu._

Przerywa na długie minuty, patrząc, jak świeczka się topi.

_Niewykluczone, że wszystko to jest już bez znaczenia. Dzisiaj nie jestem pewien, czy John i ja pozostajemy przyjaciółmi. On twierdzi, że tak. Możliwe, że po prostu za bardzo czuje się winny w związku ze swoim wczorajszym wybuchem emocji, żeby zaprzeczyć. A był to wybuch w pełnym sensie tego słowa, gorszy nawet niż jeden z moich. (A w każdym razie tak sądzę. Czy zdarzało Ci się bać moich wybuchów? Nie bać się o mnie, tylko o siebie samego?)_

_Nawet jeżeli nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, będę musiał dalej się z nim widywać. Unikanie go jest całkiem dosłownie niemożliwe, a tymczasem jeżeli mamy przestać się przyjaźnić, wolałbym nie widywać go wcale. John mieszka w tej osadzie, do której Jim (Jim sam poprosił, żebym mówił mu po imieniu) wysłał mnie w interesach. Jak sądzę, zdołam załatwić je niedługo, wtedy zaś będę mógł zacząć pobierać lekcje._

_Wiem, że czytając to, można odnieść wrażenie, że znajomość z Johnem odwróciła moją uwagę od ważniejszych spraw, ale wywiązuję się z powierzonego mi zadania tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie zapomniałem o nim, nie zapomniałem też o Tobie, odpowiadam na Twoje listy bez zwłoki i ten odatuję, by tego dowieść. Winę za opóźnienia ponosi poczta._

_Co do spraw, które poruszasz:_

  1. _Odżywiam się regularnie._
  2. _Uważam, jak się da, żeby nie przemoknąć i nie zmarznąć._
  3. _Dalej mam w gospodzie własny pokój, choć niewielki._
  4. _Nie jestem w zasadzie nieuzbrojony, jako że John dał mi jeden ze swoich noży do blefowania. Wiesz, jak skutecznie blefuję._
  5. _Jim i ja umówiliśmy się, że ceną za moją naukę będzie zadanie, nad którym w tej chwili pracuję. Po pierwszej lekcji będę wiedział, czy warto kontynuować. Póki co, wiele sobie po tych lekcjach obiecuję._
  6. _Nie mam nic przeciwko pracy, którą tu wykonuję. Nie jest nawet w przybliżeniu tak stymulująca jak poprawianie po Lestrade’em (tylko nigdy mu tego nie mów – przeciwnie, spal tę kartkę), ale przynajmniej nie muszę patrzeć na chłopaka Andersonów. Spotykam wielu nowych, nie tak znów nudnych ludzi i zdobywam cenne doświadczenia._



_Krótko mówiąc, u mnie wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w normie. Proszę, przestań się zamartwiać._

_A przy okazji: pisać do pani Hudson to jakby pisać do Mycrofta. Ona przechowuje wszystkie listy, jakie dostaje, i pokazuje mu je, zanim on jej powie, żeby to zrobiła. Dalej z nim nie rozmawiamy. Bardzo mi przypadł do gustu mój obecny styl życia i nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, by wrócić do niego w bezpieczniejszych rejonach. Ty mógłbyś znaleźć pracę w jakiejś piekarni, a ja mógłbym dalej być kurierem. Nie musimy tam wracać. Przynajmniej weź to pod rozwagę._

_Twój jak zawsze kochający syn,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

 

*

 

Na woskowej pieczęci listu widnieje odcisk sygnetu Irene, nie jego własnego. Tam, gdzie idzie ten list, jej znak budzi o wiele większy szacunek niż jego. Rankiem wręcza list posłańcowi, a wraz z nim monetę.

Czuje się tylko odrobinę lepiej. I zazdrości wyczłowiekowi jego konia.

 

*

 

Chodzenie z wysuszonymi, sproszkowanymi liśćmi ostrokrzewu w skarpetach fantastycznie poprawiło mu odporność w stopach. Przykre, ale osiągnął ten rezultat jakieś dwa tygodnie później, niż powinien. Nie da się wykluczyć, że Victor jednak ma rację, i że dla prawdziwego dorosłego nabycie odporności jest trudniejsze. O wiele trudniejsze, nawet niemożliwe.

Na szczęście Sherlock właśnie _nie jest_ „prawdziwym dorosłym”. Żeby te żądze się ustabilizowały, trzeba je najpierw zaspokajać miesiącami. Nawet w jego ojczyźnie zdarza się czasem, że wyludzie umierają wskutek tego procesu, jeżeli pijąca z nich dojrzewająca młodzież pozostanie bez nadzoru. I choć prawo stanowione przez Mycrofta jest na to zbyt cywilizowane, to przecież innym południowym możnowładcom zdarza się oddawać pojmanych przestępców w ręce młodych ludzi u progu dorosłości. Z tego, co wie, nie jest to typowa metoda dokonywania egzekucji na mordercy czy koniokradzie, jest też odrażająca, ale i skutecznie odstrasza od popełniania przestępstw. 

Minęły tygodnie, niedługo zacznie mierzyć upływ czasu w miesiącach. Każdej nocy wije się niespokojnie i każdego dnia walczy ze sobą, wiedząc, że ulga czeka pod skórą każdego przechodnia. Wie, że w końcu się napije. Wszystko elegancko zaplanuje. Wypije ofiarę, osiągnie spełnienie i poczuje się tak samo pusty i upokorzony jak za pierwszym razem.

No chyba że będzie to John.

Tylko że to nie może być John.

Ale to musi być John.

A jednak nie może, jeszcze nie przez wiele miesięcy, nie na tyle, żeby go zaspokoić, bo to by by było za dużo i go zabiło.

John musi żyć. Myśl, że mogłoby tak nie być, jest niedorzeczna.

Myśl, że miałby się napić z kogoś innego, napawa go wstrętem.

Zakładając teoretycznie, że zrobiłby to, co nie do pomyślenia i uległ pokusie – co wtedy? Miałby się masturbować na oczach kogoś obcego?

Czy to by się liczyło jako zdradzenie Johna?

Może tak. Raczej tak. Na pewno tak, skoro zdradą byłaby sytuacja odwrotna. Sam pomysł, że ktoś inny miałby patrzeć, jak John dochodzi, jest nieopisanie przerażający. Że ktoś inny miałby Johna dotykać. Że John mógłby chcieć, żeby ktoś inny go dotykał, albo całował, albo słuchał, jak John opowiada mu swoje głupie, cudowne historyjki.

John nie może tego zrobić.

Co za kretynizm. Oczywiście, że może. Oczywiście, że to zrobi. Jeżeli Sherlock nie zabezpieczy go na dobre, to oczywiście, że John to zrobi.

Czego by to wymagało? Sherlock musiałby najpierw ustabilizować swój własny stan. Po stabilizacji potrzebowałby bardzo niewielkich ilości krwi z jego żył. Małych podgryzień od czasu do czasu, szybkich i prędko zapominanych. Mogliby oddawać się jeden drugiemu regularnie, a John nie nabawiłby się niczego gorszego od łagodnego przypadku anemii. Ale to tylko fantazja; Sherlock wie, że daleko mu do pełnej transformacji. Ma ledwo cień zarostu, a i to tylko na połowie twarzy.

Zakładając, że zdradziłby Johna tyle razy, ile by było trzeba, żeby się przestawić i ustabilizować – co wtedy? Co ze wspólnym życiem? Przychodzenie wieczorem to nie problem, podobnie jak wychodzenie rankiem, wczesnym lub późnym, ale jak długo zdołałby podtrzymać iluzję spożywania porządnych posiłków? Jedzenie to dla wyludzi społeczny rytuał tworzenia więzi. John bez przerwy proponuje mu herbatę i wodę, a kiedy Sherlock odmawia, zawsze wydaje się rozczarowany albo wręcz zatroskany.

Bycie uwiązanym w promieniu pół dnia drogi od Przeprawy Bartłomieja miałoby też poważne konsekwencje dla jego polowań. Przywoływałby wciąż te same, osłabione jelenie, narażając je na choroby i infekcje, którym musi bronić dostępu do swojego organizmu. I co, jeśli ktoś zobaczy u jeleni ślady ukąszeń? Częściowo wypite zwierzę stanowi łatwy cel dla myśliwego, nawet myśliwego-wyczłowieka. Prędzej czy później ktoś zauważy. Wyludzie zaczną podejrzewać jego obecność i zapolują także na niego.

Ze swoją dopiero co wykształconą odpornością mógłby przejść przez most i zamieszkać w osadzie. To pozwoliłoby uniknąć części podejrzeń, ale jeszcze bardziej ograniczyłoby go w polowaniu. Więcej wyludzi proponowałoby mu żywność i dziwiło się, że nigdy z ich uprzejmości nie korzysta.

Nie, musiałby namówić Johna, żeby z nim stąd wyjechał. Jakoś. Powiedzieć, że to tylko na krótki czas, i kawałek po kawałku przekonać go, żeby z nim został. Co skończyłoby się strasznie źle, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę problem z pokarmami stałymi i ten drobny szczegół, że siostra Johna zostałaby w Przeprawie.

Być może, gdyby był bardzo ostrożny, Sherlock dałby radę przekonać Johna, żeby z nim wyjechał, a potem uświadomić go, że ta międzygatunkowa wojna to skończony idiotyzm. Na południu owszem, wyludzie czasami narzekają, ale żaden z nich nigdy nie próbował go zabić. Pani Hudson i Molly wręcz go uwielbiają. Szkoda, że tak trudno byłoby doprowadzić do spotkania między nimi a Johnem, ale obie kobiety są od nich oddalone o wiele miesięcy drogi statkiem i konno.

Jest też sprawa Angela. Drogiego, kochanego Angela, który przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie dostrzegał, jak Sherlock robi się coraz starszy. Widząc byłego żołnierza jako mężczyznę dwa razy starszego od Sherlocka, Angelo nie pochwaliłby jego relacji z Johnem. Próba wytłumaczenia Johnowi nieoczekiwanych konsekwencji niefortunnego doboru słów, jakich użyła jego matka – _**żadna krzywda nie stanie się mojemu dziecku** _ – ujawniłaby fakt, że mamuś potrafiła motać urok, i, co za tym idzie, żywieniowe potrzeby jego rodziny. 

Nawet zakładając, że Sherlock opanuje techniki Moriarty’ego i zdoła utworzyć w umyśle Angela, pod powierzchnią wpływów Mycrofta, warstwy autocenzury i rozkazu. Nawet zakładając, że Angelo rozpozna w Sherlocku dorosłego i uświadomi sobie, jaką farsą były ostatnie dwadzieścia dwa lata, a jednocześnie zrozumie, że przez długi, o wiele zbyt długi czas Sherlock o tym nie wiedział. Zakładając wreszcie, że Angelo postanowi zostać z Sherlockiem. Owszem, zaakceptowałby Johna, ale w życiu nie pochwaliłby podstępów Sherlocka.

Podstępów, nie uroku. Chociaż niczyjemu wyczłowiekowi takiemu jak John nie przysługuje żadna prawna ochrona przed urokiem, Sherlock stosował go oszczędnie. Nie jest aż takim hipokrytą, żeby walczyć o wolność Angela, zniewalając kogoś innego.

Tak czy inaczej, ich sytuacje są zupełnie inne. Umysł Angela wypaczyła narzucona mu siłą rodzicielska troska; prawdziwość jego miłości do Sherlocka nie została jeszcze poddana próbie, ale nastąpi to już niedługo. John został oszukany co do jednego faktu. Jego atak na życie Sherlocka był czymś zawodowym, nie osobistym, a dopuszczenie się go wyraźnie głęboko go zraniło. Problem z Johnem nie polega na tym, czy Sherlock jest, czy nie jest kochany, tylko na tym, co John wybierze: obowiązek czy Sherlocka.

Obowiązek, ma się rozumieć. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jego ramię. A zatem Sherlock nie może z jego poczuciem obowiązku walczyć.

A więc nie może z nim konkurować.

John nigdy nie odejdzie z nim z Przeprawy. Z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia.

Jego cel jest zupełnie nieosiągalny.

 

*

 

W Brixton ma towarzysza łoża, krępego mężczyznę, który pachnie łojem do wyrobu świec. W pokoju jest dostawka, zajęta przez brata i dwie bratanice tego człowieka. Ich zapachy przesycają ciasną kwaterę. Gospoda jest pełna wyludzi, wyludzie zaś – ciepła, którego mu trzeba.

Leżąc nieruchomo, ignorując ciało wyciągnięte obok niego, czeka, aż noc wreszcie się skończy.

Za każdym razem, kiedy zasypia, coś mu się śni. Budzi się tyle razy, że gubi się w liczeniu. Z pewnością dość razy, żeby sąsiad szturchnął go łokciem w bok.

— Przestaniesz się wiercić? Co jest z tobą nie tak? — pyta w końcu mężczyzna obcesowym szeptem.

— Skąd człowiek ma wiedzieć, czy się zakochał? — Nigdy dotąd nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zapytać.

— Ma iść, kurwa, spać.

Sherlock zasypia.

 

*

 

John otwiera drzwi. Uśmiecha się, łapie się na tym i przestaje. Prostuje ramiona i mówi:

— Witaj. Wchodzisz do środka czy przechodzisz na drugą stronę?

— A mogę… Mogę i to, i to?

W środku John trzyma się na dystans, póki Sherlock nie pokona dzielącej ich odległości. Padają jakieś słowa, nie do odnalezienia między zdesperowanymi spojrzeniami i otwartymi, przyciśniętymi do siebie ustami. John potyka się o nogę krzesła i Sherlock leci za nim, przyciskając go sobą do podłogi. John przyciąga go bliżej, ściąga niżej. Jego pięty wpijają się Sherlockowi w krzyż.

John bierze go w siebie, głęboko, ciasno, i zaczyna się poruszać. Twarz migocze mu w blasku ognia; cały jest z ciemnych oczu i złotych włosów.

— Jeszcze — dyszy John. — Więcej.

— Nie ma więcej — próbuje wytłumaczyć Sherlock.

— Jeszcze.

— John.

— _Jeszcze._

John gryzie go w poprzek szyi, jak przegryzający gardło wilk, i Sherlock budzi się raptownie. Jego penis jest miękki, ciało wrze, a serce próbuje się wyrwać zza żeber. Kropla po kropli jego myśli ściekają z powrotem do resztek niespokojnych snów.

Dostaje łokciem w bok, mocno. Wraca rzeczywistość.

Zanim zdąży oddać tamtemu, z powrotem zasypia.

— On mnie uderzył, John — skarży się. — Musisz mu oddać.

— W porządku — odpowiada grzecznie John. — Ale później.

— To chyba oczywiste. — Wcale nie jest w nastroju, żeby podnieść głowę z kolan Johna, a co dopiero pozwolić, żeby żołnierz wstał.

— Zetniesz włosy? — pyta John, przeczesując je palcami. — Jesteś dorosły. Powinieneś je ściąć.

— Nie podobają ci się?

John skręca w palcach jeden lok i wolno, delikatnie za niego ciągnie. Kosmyk gładko odchodzi od skóry.

— Włożę go do medalionu. Jaką wstążką mam go przewiązać?

— Tym przewiąż — odpowiada Sherlock, wsuwając w dłoń Johna cienki sznurek. W dotyku są takie same: szorstki sznurek i szorstkie palce.

John związuje sznurek i włosy w naszyjnik. Zakłada go sobie na szyję i oto czarny lok zawisa obok jego krwawiącego, rozdartego ramienia. Gęste czerwone krople ściekają po jego skórze ku zwróconej w górę twarzy Sherlocka. John uśmiecha się do niego z zadowoleniem, zupełnie nie zauważając, jak jego szarą jak popiół twarz powoli ogarnia chłód.

— Umierasz — ostrzega go łagodnie Sherlock.

— Hmm? — John dalej się uśmiecha. Oczy ma bez wyrazu.

— Twoje ramię — mówi dalej Sherlock i siada. — Krwawisz.

John patrzy na rozerwane ciało, na tętniącą czerwoną ścieżkę, plamiącą jego pierś i spodnie.

— A, to. To tylko pocałunek. — Kuli palce pod brodą Sherlocka, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko jeszcze jednemu.

Sherlock odsuwa się i zmusza się do otwarcia oczu. Nie poruszając się, wpatruje się w ciemność, póki nie zacznie się robić jasno.

 

*

 

Od kiedy spotkał Johna, nosi na biodrze nóż. Jego rękojeść jest tępa, krawędź ostra, wygląd nieefektowny, a fakt noszenia go dziwnie kojący. Styl pochwy jest na tyle prosty, że pasuje do cudzoziemskiego kroju jego kaftana, i na tyle rozpoznawalny w tej okolicy, że pomaga mu upodobnić się do tubylców.

Nosi go, żeby wtopić się między nich, żeby wyglądać normalniej. W tym barbarzyńskim kraju noże to kwestia praktyczności zmienionej w modę. Rzadko widuje je w użyciu: kiedy miejscowi nie szturchają go łokciami w bok, są całkiem do wytrzymania. Ma już pierwszych stałych klientów. Niektórzy z nich dają się nawet lubić na swój ograniczony sposób. Niemniej każdy mężczyzna nosi tu na biodrze ostrzeżenie. Sherlock nie zaglądał do fałd żadnej spódnicy, ale domyśla się, że różnica między insynuacją a jawną groźbą nie jest wielka.

Maszerując, stara się nie dotykać rękojeści. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak przywykł do ciężaru broni i jak go on uspokaja.

Maszerując, stara się nie myśleć o wielu rzeczach.

 

*

 

John otwiera drzwi, nie dotykając jego ręki. Otwiera je szeroko. Szerzej niż zwykle i szerzej, niż powinien otwierać drzwi jakikolwiek strażnik.

Oczy ma niebieskie i czujne, źrenice rozszerzone, białka widoczne, brwi ściągnięte. Dłonie mu się plączą, palce stukają w drzwi i framugę. Wargi ma wyjątkowo spierzchnięte i czerwone. Widać, że dolną niedawno przygryzał, może przez dłuższy czas.

— Dzień dobry — wita go Sherlock.

— Sherlock — mówi John, jakby był zaskoczony. A nie powinien być, bo rozpoznał jego głos, zanim otworzył drzwi. Odrywa lewą dłoń od framugi. — Wróciłeś.

— Jak widzisz.

Uśmiech Johna jest druzgocący; Sherlock o chwilę za późno pojmuje pewien niuans.

— Ach — mówi. — Nie żebym… Mam przesyłki. Do doręczenia w Przeprawie, jak zwykle.

— O. No tak. Mogę… — John wyciąga ręce.

— Tym razem osobiście — wyprowadza go z błędu Sherlock. — Pójdę do osady.

— W porządku — mówi John, ale nie rusza się z miejsca.

Sherlock dalej ma ochotę go ukąsić. Pragnienie nie zniknęło i domaga się, żeby przytknął usta do miękkiej, wrażliwej szyi tamtego. Ani razu nie miał tak Johna, nie posiadł go porządnie. Nie było go dwa tygodnie i organizm Sherlocka żąda, żeby ponownie wziął w posiadanie, co jego. Zamiast tego Sherlock spuszcza wzrok.

— Rozmawiałem z Mikiem — mówi John, jakby to miało coś oznaczać.

Sherlock patrzy na drzwi wychodzące na most, te, które John powinien otwierać. Łatwiej mu się patrzy na nie niż na Johna. Ich drewno i metal nie mają w sobie wiele ciepła w gasnącym świetle dnia. Wyglądają niegościnnie, jak przeszkoda do zrozumienia, pokonania i zapomnienia.

— O koszmarach — ciągnie John. — I o… No, o nawrocie. Nie miałem takiego ataku ponad trzy lata. Myślałem… Nie ważne, co myślałem. Ale mało prawdopodobne, żeby coś takiego powtórzyło się w najbliższym czasie, a nawet gdyby, to Mike ma parę pomysłów, co wtedy zrobić.

— Co się wydarzyło trzy lata temu? — pyta Sherlock.

John staje bardziej prosto. Jakby urósł od tego, że Sherlock na niego patrzy.

— Gorączka nerwowa. Nawroty się zdarzają. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy miałem omamy bez gorączki, ale… Sherlock?

— Jak powiedziałeś, gorączka nerwowa? Jak to się przenosi? — Głupi, _głupi_ , że nie zapytał wcześniej. We krwi żołnierza może się ukrywać każde świństwo. Powinien był zauważyć, że jego reakcje na Johna nie są normalne.

— Nic ci nie jest — mówi szybko John. — Tym się nie można zarazić, nic ci nie będzie.

— Jesteś pewny? — pyta bezceremonialnie.

— Sherlock, to nie tryper!

— Och tak, wybacz, że pytam — burczy Sherlock. — Jestem pewny, że nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzało, jeśli spróbuję go zadźgać.

— Ja…! — John zmusza się do odwrócenia twarzy i błyskawicznie opanowuje złość, jakby ściągał cugle narowistemu koniowi. — To zmory — mówi. W głosie ma napięcie. — Taka jakby… nie prawdziwa gorączka, ale coś, co czasem ją przypomina. Zapytałem Mike’a, bo nie chcę, żeby to się jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyło. Wiesz, że nie chciałem tego zrobić.

— Oczywiście, że chciałeś — kwituje go Sherlock. — Uznałeś, że nie jestem człowiekiem, i postanowiłeś mnie zabić. To chyba jasne, że chciałeś. Jak już masz kłamać, to chociaż się postaraj.

John się nie wzdryga. Ścisza tylko głos i mówi:

— To nie jest wszystko takie proste.

„A żebyś wiedział” – myśli Sherlock, ale nie może tego powiedzieć.

— Porozmawiasz z nim? — pyta John. — Nie proszę cię, żebyś… Znaczy tak, proszę cię, ale… Zrobisz to?

— Niech będzie — odpowiada Sherlock. To i tak bez znaczenia i pozwala, żeby dało się to usłyszeć w jego głosie. — Co to za Mike?

— Mike Stamford, tutejszy lekarz — mówi mu John. — Dobry lekarz. Dawniej praktykował dalej na zachód.

— Na zachodzie — poprawia go Sherlock, całkiem mechanicznie, bo myślami jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. Cel. John właśnie podał mu na tacy cel. Kilka rozmów z tym człowiekiem, proste polecenie – _**idź za mną**_ – i zadanie Sherlocka będzie wykonane. — Gdzie go znajdę?

— Mieszka obok domu spotkań — odpowiada John. — To taki duży ceglany budynek. Dom Mike’a ma ceglany front, reszta jest drewniana. Czarne okiennice i szyld od frontu.

— Wie, że przyjdę?

— Raczej ma nadzieję, że przyjdziesz, ale tak. — John nawet nie próbuje ukryć faktu, że zdanie to może się odnosić nie tylko do Mike’a.

— W porządku.

— W porządku?

— Tak. — Zanim John zdąży ponownie coś po nim powtórzyć, Sherlock odwraca się od niego i przyklęka, żeby zająć się sznurówkami. Czas przejść się ostrokrzewową ścieżką; byłby też głupcem, gdyby pozwolił, żeby ominęła go ta okazja na spotkanie ze Stamfordem. — Musisz otworzyć bramę od drugiej strony czy…? — podsuwa.

— Hmm? A, tak. — John wpatruje się w niego usilnie. Sherlock nie musi na niego patrzeć, żeby to wiedzieć.

Sherlock jest bosy, zanim John się ruszy. Wstaje, trzymając w jednej ręce oba buty. Do środka włożył skarpety, w których jest sproszkowany ostrokrzew. Dziwnie jest czuć ziemię pod nagimi stopami. To doznanie z dzieciństwa, od dawna obce.

Wyraz twarzy Johna powinien być równie obcy i niezrozumiały, a jednak Sherlock rozpoznaje go od razu, mimo że widzi go po raz pierwszy. I choć John nosi go z godnością, ból do niego nie pasuje; poczucie winy też nie.

— _**Przestań**_ — mówi mu Sherlock, nie myśląc. John nie powinien tak wyglądać. John nie czeka na śmierć, nie oczekuje tragicznego końca. Myśl, że miałby tak wyglądać ze względu na Sherlocka, jest absurdalna. A jednak takie są fakty; a przecież nie mogą takie być, to bez sensu.

— Wybacz — mówi John. W jego ustach słowo to brzmi teraz straszliwie poważnie. Wysuwa koniuszek języka, jakby chciał go skosztować. — Zajmę się bramą, to potrwa tylko chwilę.

Strażnik znika za drzwiami, zamykając i ryglując je za sobą. Otwiera bramę wiodącą na most i daje Sherlockowi znak, żeby wszedł na jego drewnianą powierzchnię. Podeszwy stóp szczypią go, ale nie palą; John zamyka za nimi bramę. Ostrokrzewowa ścieżka jest zaznaczona drewnianym krawężnikiem, jakby sam połysk nie wystarczał, żeby odróżnić od siebie te dwie części mostu, główną i obronną.

Barierka po prawej stronie jest gruba i mocna. Po lewej, po stronie, którą idzie, jest wyraźnie nowsza, cieńsza i mniej zniszczona przez żywioły. Wymieniano ją w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. John idzie po jego prawej; skraj mostu przykuwa wzrok Sherlocka. W dole pędzi woda, biała na tle szarych skał.

Od tylu lat udaje dziecko, że teraz jego ręka sama chce złapać Johna za rękaw i trzymać mocno, pomagając opanować strach. Zamiast tego przesuwa nią po rękojeści noża, co w jego obecnej sytuacji nie było mądrym pomysłem.

— Dalej go masz — mówi John cicho, o wiele za cicho. Rzeka próbuje zagłuszyć jego głos.

— Chcesz go z powrotem?

— Nie — mówi John. — Chcę, żebyś go zatrzymał.

Po drugiej stronie mostu John woła Billa. Bill otwiera furtkę, nie bramę dla zwierząt i wozów.

— Dziękuję — mówi Sherlock do Billa i przechodzi przez furtkę, zostawiając Johna po jej drugiej stronie. Przystaje, żeby założyć buty. Bill ani trochę nie zamyka furtki.

— Pogadasz z Mikiem? — upewnia się po frankijsku John. To taka oczywista próba zachowania prywatności.

Bill stał do tej pory między nimi; teraz niezręcznie się odsuwa.

— Nie opuszczę osady, zanim z nim nie porozmawiam — potwierdza w tym samym języku Sherlock, przyklękając, żeby zawiązać sznurówki.

Bill patrzy to na niego, to na Johna. Ma na twarzy wypisane pytanie i jest oczywiste, że zna już na nie odpowiedź.

— Nie teraz, Bill — mówi John po anglijsku, absolutnie znękanym głosem.

Bill się śmieje.

Skończywszy z butami, Sherlock wstaje. Tymczasem John… John jest znowu sobą. Tylko przez moment, przez tę krótką chwilę, zanim z jego twarzy nie zniknie zirytowany uśmiech. Patrzy na twarz Sherlocka i oczy ma ciepłe, serdeczne, zanim mu się przypomni, że powinny być przepraszające. Nie widzieli się od dwóch tygodni i Johnowi wydaje się, że wie, dlaczego.

— Zobaczymy się później? — pyta John.

— W końcu tak — odpowiada Sherlock. Odchodzi bez pocałunku, bez dotknięcia, bez niczego poza nożem na biodrze i kłamstwami na ustach.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Stamford, najwyraźniej człowiek bardzo zajęty, uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco i przepraszająco zarazem. Pachnie ostro, octem, i mdląco słodko, terpentyną. Pod tymi zapachami – płótnem i, słabo, świeżym potem. Mył się niedawno, zapewne robi to regularnie. Jest niski, gruby i ma zeza. Prawdopodobnie faktycznie potrzebuje okularów, które nosi zawieszone na szyi.

Lekarz poleca mu usiąść w swojej poczekalni, więc Sherlock siada. Przygląda się drewnianej podłodze i meblom, oceniając oznaki zużycia. Wynika z nich, że Stamford ma całkiem sporo pacjentów, co nie jest zaskakujące, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę centralne położenie Przeprawy. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia stoi szafka z oszklonymi drzwiami, za którymi widać półki z butlami i słojami. Sherlock pierwszy raz widzi aż tyle szkła naraz w wyludzkim domu po tej stronie zatoki.

Składając palce w wieżyczkę, Sherlock przygryza wargę. Z innej części domu dochodzą odgłosy rozmowy. To źle wróży motaniu uroku. Słowa, które można podsłuchać, to śliska sprawa. Urokiem bez słów można narzucić tylko proste pragnienia lub wrażenia doznań, nie wydać polecenie. Wywołanie jelenia z lasu, żeby szedł u nogi, to jedno; wyczłowiek znacznie bardziej rzucałby się w oczy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że cała scena wyglądałaby niepokojąco.

Trochę to potrwa.

Podczas gdy planuje, do poczekalni wchodzą dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich to brunetka, włosy drugiej mają znajomy płowy kolor.

Sherlock natychmiast wstaje.

— Harry. I Clara, jak się domyślam. — Ma dobrą pamięć do zapachów, a zapach Clary jest mu już dobrze znany – jej własna mieszanka potu i piżma, która lgnie do skóry Harry jak pachnidło. Zachodzi też sytuacja odwrotna, jak zwykle między kochankami. Pachną tak, jakby Harry podzielała upodobanie brata do nieśpiesznego seksu o poranku.

Podaje rękę po wyludzku, ale Harry krzyżuje mu plany, podchodząc i biorąc go bez ceregieli w ramiona. Chociaż czubek głowy ma dobrze pod jego podbródkiem, udaje jej się przytulić go mocno. Lista osób, które przytulają Sherlocka, obejmuje cztery nazwiska i nie ma na niej Harry Watson.

Zaskoczony, czując się niezręcznie przed Clarą i Stamfordem, ma zamiar jej to powiedzieć. Ma taki zamiar, ale pod zapachami Clary, lakieru do drewna i suszonych jabłek wyczuwa inną woń, podstawową woń Watsonów, która wkrada mu się do nozdrzy i blokuje mózg. Harry nie jest Johnem, jej zapach jest za mało kwaśny, zbyt rażąco kobiecy, ale stoi tak strasznie blisko. Pachnie jak John minus pożądanie, jak ciepłe schronienie od deszczu. Serdeczność wzbiera w nim jak wypita krew.

Uświadamia sobie, że odwzajemnia uścisk, przytulając ją bardzo mocno. Co niczemu nie przeszkadza. Harry jest niska, ale mocno zbudowana. Silna.

— Wiem, że to przerażające — mówi Harry — ale on nic na to nie poradzi, a czuje się coraz lepiej.

Niewybaczalnie długą chwilę zajmuje Sherlockowi zrozumienie, że kobieta mówi o swoim bracie.

— Ty pewnie jesteś asystentką doktora Stamforda — mówi do Clary, ignorując to, co powiedziała Harry. — Raz jeszcze wyciąga rękę, tym razem ponad ramieniem Harry.

— Rzeczywiście — odpowiada Clara. Mówi z wyraźnym akcentem wschodnim, ale zupełnie zrozumiale. Uścisk jej dłoni jest raczej uprzejmy niż zdecydowany. — Za to ty pewnie jesteś tym kurierem, co to kiedyś był uczonym.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznaje Sherlock i Harry nareszcie przychodzi do głowy, żeby go puścić. Okazuje się, że to dobry moment. Przez przedpokój obok wychodzi pacjent i do poczekalni zagląda sam Stamford.

— Gdybyśmy tak mogli się przenieść…? — sugeruje lekarz.

— Chcę z ciebie później pogadać — mówi mu Harry, korzystając z prywatności, jaką daje im jej kulejący frankijski. Gdyby ćwiczyła więcej z bratem tak, jak John ją prosi, nie robiłaby takich prostych błędów.

Sherlock kiwa głową, ona odpowiada mu tym samym gestem i, wychodząc, całuje się z Clarą. W pocałunku kobiet jest coś niedbałego, jakby przyzwyczajenie sprawiło, że przestały zauważać swoje zachowanie, jakby zachowywanie się inaczej stało się im obce. Zanim zdąży zacząć się zastanawiać, jak to jest, skupia się na czekającym go zadaniu.

 

*

 

W ciągu następnych dwóch godzin Sherlock dowiaduje się więcej o przeszłości Johna niż, jak sądził, pozostało mu do dowiedzenia się. Spędzili nocami tyle godzin, zdradzając sobie tajemnice, ale o tym John nie wspomniał, ani razu.

Historię opowiada mu Clara. Stamford podpowiada jej daty i szczegóły, kiedy ich potrzebuje, ale kobieta wyraźnie zna tę historię dobrze.

Początek brzmi znajomo. Siedem lat temu, wiele mil na zachód stąd, John został ranny w ramię, kiedy trafił w nie pocisk z kuszy. Bełt przeszedł najpierw przez ciało człowieka stojącego tuż przed nim, osobistego strażnika bezpośredniego przełożonego Johna. Strażnik był od Johna wyższy i bełt przeszył mu płuco. Upadł do tyłu na Johna. Obaj runęli na ziemię i strażnik umarł, wciąż leżąc na Johnie.

Ten ostatni szczegół to dla Sherlocka nowość. Wyobraża to sobie: John leży na plecach, ogłuszony, a przygniatający go ciężar wyciska mu powietrze z płuc. Walczy o oddech, podczas gdy na nim mężczyzna umiera, dławiąc się własną krwią. Nieprzyjemne.

Zamachowca z kuszą szybko zabili inni obecni w namiocie oficerowie. Młody Mayhew wyszedł z tego nawet niedraśnięty i posłał po jednego z lekarzy ojca. Lord Mayhew wydelegował Stamforda. Była późna, mokra jesień, podróżowało się wolno i zanim Stamford dotarł na miejsce, John przez kilka tygodni balansował na krawędzi życia i śmierci.

W wersji Clary jego powrót do zdrowia był cudem. Stamford kręci głową i protestuje skromnie, ale i tak widać, że ma niemałe umiejętności. Mayhew to władca ziem zachodnich, a teraz także nieformalny król całej północy; nie zatrudniałby byle jakiego lekarza.

John odniósł tę ranę w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Miał za sobą tylko pięć lat służby w armii Mayhewa, a kapitanem Watsonem był od półtora roku.

— Harry mówi, że zawsze był świetnym taktykiem — wyjaśnia Clara. — Kiedy byli mali, dowodził innymi chłopcami w sadzie – wiesz, prowadzili bitwy na zgniłe jabłka, takie tam. Niektóre jego manewry… — Uśmiecha się i kręci głową. — Nie do uwierzenia.

— Opowiadał mi — odpowiada Sherlock, siłą zmuszając swój głupi mózg, żeby wziął się do pracy. Oczywiście John był skromny i przedstawił to wszystko jako dziecięce zabawy, pomijając ich implikacje po wcieleniu do wojska. — Domyślam się, że armia korzysta na takiej zdolności planowania czy przygotowania skutecznej zasadzki.

— Można to i tak ująć — mówi Stamford. — On jest bardziej niezwykły, niż daje po sobie poznać, ten nasz John.

Choć John przetrwał utratę krwi i infekcję, odzyskanie zdrowia zajęło mu prawie dziewięć miesięcy. Latem wrócił do służby u boku młodego Mayhewa jako doradca taktyczny. Walczył o to przeniesienie kłami i pazurami, stawiając czoło zmorom, niewytłumaczalnemu utykaniu i własnej siostrze.

Poprawiło mu się, kiedy dotarł na front. Zmory ustąpiły. Przestał utykać, broniąc wozów z zaopatrzeniem przed atakiem z zaskoczenia. Czuł się dobrze do końca konfliktu. A w dwa tygodnie po ostatniej bitwie tej wojny ponownie mu się pogorszyło. Najpierw zaatakowały koszmary, potem miał zmorę. Po miesiącu utykał bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

I tak już zostało, póki nie osiadł w Przeprawie.

Na początku pracował przy wewnętrznej bramie zachodniej. Nie było w Przeprawie Bartłomieja bezpieczniejszego posterunku strażniczego. Praca była spokojna, choć może nie dawała poczucia stabilizacji.

— A potem objął wschodnią stróżówkę — kończy za nich Sherlock. — Ile czasu zabrał mu powrót do zdrowia?

Clara i Stamford wymieniają się spojrzeniami, najwyraźniej próbując zdecydować, ile mogą mu powiedzieć.

Sherlock czeka, okazując troskę i zniecierpliwienie. Tego po nim oczekują i taki obraz siebie im pokazuje.

— Musisz zrozumieć — zaczyna ostrożnie Stamford — że z Johnem było bardzo źle.

— Wygląda na to, że John nie potrafi normalnie funkcjonować bez ciągłego napięcia i wystawiania się na niebezpieczeństwo — kontruje Sherlock. — Sam wybrał dla siebie najsłabszy punkt w obronie Przeprawy. Dalej jest z nim bardzo źle.

— Było z nim gorzej — mówi mu Stamford.

Sherlock prawie na niego krzyczy.

Zaskakuje go i zbija z tropu ten impuls, nagły i irracjonalny. Stamford kłamie. Nie ma po temu żadnych oznak, ale na pewno kłamie. Zdrowie Johna zależy od służby na posterunku, który wcale nie zapewnia dobrej obrony przed gatunkiem, którego John ma nie przepuszczać. Urok można rzucić przez każde drzwi, przez które przejdzie głos; pierwszą próbę ostrokrzewu śmiesznie łatwo byłoby ominąć. Liczy się ta druga – przejście przez most. Woda za głośno huczy w dole, ostrokrzewowa ścieżka jest za długa, a do tego jeden ze strażników za wewnętrzną bramą jest głuchy. Przeprawa jest bezpieczna; John nie.

Sherlock prawie wpada w szał, ale widzi, co się tu dzieje. Nie jest ślepy.

— Wiem — mówi Stamford. — Też mnie to czasem przeraża.

— Teraz jest z nim lepiej — dodaje Clara. — Ostatnie trzy lata były naprawdę dobre.

— Ale przedtem — ciągnie ją za język Sherlock.

Wyludzie ponownie patrzą po sobie.

— John przestał utykać, kiedy skoczył z mostu — stwierdza Clara.

Mówi coś jeszcze, ale Sherlock tego nie słyszy. O wiele za bardzo jest zajęty wrzeszczeniem na nią. Głośno stwierdza to, co oczywiste:

— Tam jest siedemdziesiąt stóp! I _skały_ na dole! — krzyczy i krzyczałby dalej, ale gardło odmawia mu posłuszeństwa i się ściska. Serce robi mu coś zbyt szybkiego i słabego, by można to było nazwać biciem.

Clara patrzy na jego trzęsące się ręce i łączy je ze sobą.

— Nie w tym sensie — mówi mu, przerywając mu stanowczym, ale i łagodnym głosem. — On nigdy nie próbował się zabić, nie zrobił tego…

— Jesteś pewna?

— Tak.

— Jesteś _pewna_?

— Tak — uspokaja go Clara. — John chce żyć bardziej, nie mniej.

— I dlatego skoczył _z mostu_? — pyta obcesowo Sherlock. Próbuje zapytać obcesowo. Czuje się, jakby miał na to za mało powietrza w płucach.

Clara mocno ściska jego dłonie.

— Możesz wysłuchać więcej niż jednego zdania?

Sherlock bierze głęboki, urażony oddech.

— Bill Murray – to jeden ze strażników, ten hałaśliwy – pokazywał Johnowi, jak otwierać i zamykać wschodnią bramę. Nie było wtedy barierki wzdłuż ścieżki ostrokrzewowej. Myśleliśmy chyba, że dzięki temu można będzie zepchnąć ewentualnych napastników do rzeki — wyjaśnia o wiele za wolno Clara. — John powiedział mu, że to i tak nie zadziała, a kiedy Bill się roześmiał, John upuścił laskę i skoczył. Wrócił trzy godziny później, jeszcze mokry, i powiedział Billowi, że będzie barierka.

Clara nie żartuje.

— Nie żartujesz — upewnia się mimo wszystko Sherlock.

— Nie. — Kobieta raz jeszcze ściska dłonie Sherlocka, po czym go puszcza.

— John nie jest taki jak wszyscy — dodaje Stamford.

Sherlock patrzy na niego tak ostro – jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom, że można się tu było posłużyć takim niedomówieniem – że Stamford się śmieje.

— Może zresztą sam do tego doszedłeś — przyznaje Stamford. — John mówił, że jesteś inteligentny i lubisz wszystko analizować. — W zaokrąglonych rysach Stamforda widać ślady zwątpienia. Emocjonalne wybuchy Sherlocka nie stawiają jego intelektu w korzystnym świetle.

Przez chwilę Sherlock zastanawia się, czy by się nie popisać, nie udowodnić im swojej inteligencji. Wystarczyłoby mu to bogactwo szczegółów, które dostrzegł w samym tylko stroju Stamforda. Ale zaraz przypomina sobie, gdzie jest i jak ważna jest w tej chwili normalność, czy raczej to, co za normalność uważają wyludzie.

— Przed tym, co się wydarzyło dwa tygodnie temu — pyta zamiast tego — kiedy ostatnio John miał zmorę?

Stamford patrzy na Clarę, która ucieka wzrokiem w bok. Kobieta lekko przechyla głowę, usiłując sobie przypomnieć jakąś rozmowę.

— Chyba w zeszłym roku. Po drugich zasiewach, ale przed letnim przesileniem. I tylko przez chwilę i nie był przy tym agresywny. Nigdy wcześniej nie był agresywny, to się zdarzyło pierwszy raz.

— To była też jego pierwsza zmora związana z Przeprawą, a nie z wojną — dodaje Stamford. — To dlatego myślimy, że jego stan się zmienia.

— Mimo napadu zachował się bardzo racjonalnie — upiera się Sherlock. — Zastosował tę procedurę z ostrokrzewem, pozostał niesamowicie pragmatyczny. Nie stanowi zagrożenia dla Przeprawy. Usunięcie go z tego posterunku byłoby ze szkodą dla wszystkich.

— Nie to rozważamy — mówi szybko Sherlockowi Stamford, unosząc dłoń, żeby powstrzymać ten jego tok myślenia.

— Nie?

— Nie.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Siada głębiej na krześle z uczuciem niewytłumaczalnej ulgi. Gdyby Johna przeniesiono w inne miejsce w systemie obronnym Przeprawy, życie stałoby się o tyle prostsze dla nich obu – zniknęłaby pokusa, a wraz z nią pewne niebezpieczeństwo. Powinien chcieć, żeby John został przeniesiony. Dlaczego tego nie chce?

— Prawdę mówiąc — zaczyna Stamford — już od jakiegoś czasu chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Sherlock, który właśnie się zgarbił, teraz walczy ze sobą, żeby nagle nie usiąść prosto. Pozycja jego ciała w żaden sposób nie wpływa na to, jak uważnie uczestniczy w rozmowie.

— Coś takiego?

— Mhm — mruczy Stamford przez usta pół na pół wydęte i rozciągnięte w niewielkim uśmiechu. — Wiesz, jak często John miał koszmary przez ostatni rok?

Sherlock kręci głową. Tego mu John nie mówił. Ostrzegł go raz i poza tym nie wspominał o koszmarach, a już na pewno nie jako o problemie, z którego chciałby się zwierzyć lekarzowi.

— Często — mówi Stamford. — Koszmary na tyle poważne, że zauważała je jego siostra? Może raz na dwa tygodnie. A wiesz, jak często John miał koszmary przez ostatnie dwa miesiące?

— Wynikałoby z tego, że cztery razy.

— Dwa razy — odpowiada Stamford.

— Czyli dwa razy rzadziej. I co?

— I to, że było takich pięć tygodni, kiedy nie miał ich wcale — oświadcza Stamford. Jego słabe oczy prześlizgują się po twarzy Sherlocka, ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzą, co kryje się głębiej. — Wiesz, jak sądzę, o które pięć tygodni chodzi — dodaje, krzywiąc usta w uśmiechu.

Sherlock wie. Całe jego ciało wie, jego skóra i krew. W piersi ma rozpaczliwą potrzebę sięgnięcia po tych pięć tygodni, trochę ponad miesiąc wygłupów, czas, kiedy miał wszystko, czego pragnął.

— Tobie może się wydawać, że stan Johna się pogarsza — ciągnie Stamford — ale tak nie jest. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ma pan na niego zbawienny wpływ, panie Holmes.

— Naprawdę? — W głosie, którym to mówi, w ogóle nie ma energii.

— Nie próbujemy cię do niczego zmuszać — zapewnia go Clara. — W życiu nie poprosiłabym nikogo, żeby wrócił do człowieka, przy którym nie czuje się bezpiecznie. Ale naprawdę chcemy, żebyś zrozumiał, jaki jesteś dla niego ważny.

Znają się ledwo od dwóch miesięcy. Dni bez niego są męczące, noce bez niego to tortura. Fizyczna żądza jest gorsza niż przymus. Sherlock wie, co to jest przymus, wie, jak to jest, szaleć ze złości, podczas gdy ciało porusza się pod dyktando uroku namotanego przez kogoś innego. To pożądanie jest silniejsze i dziwniejsze, ustanawia nowy paradygmat. To jak różnica pomiędzy niezdolnością stawiania oporu i niestawianiem go. Sherlock tego właśnie chce: nie stawiać oporu – i to go przeraża.

— Nie mogę tu _zostać_ — protestuje z rozdrażnieniem, nagle czując się przyparty do muru. — Mam rodzinę po drugiej stronie zatoki. Mój ojciec podupadł na zdrowiu i…

— Nie proszę cię, żebyś się wżenił do rodziny — odparowuje Clara, spokojnie i protekcjonalnie zarazem. Jej głos tak bardzo pomaga mu się skupić, że aż go uspokaja. Gdyby ta kobieta miała urok, byłaby naprawdę niebezpieczna. Pewnie i bez niego jest niebezpieczna, skoro potrafi sobie poradzić z Harry Watson. — W porządku?

Sherlock robi, co może, żeby zachować spokój.

Następuje długa chwila oddychania, oddychania coraz wolniej, napiętych ramion i zaciśniętych dłoni.

To nie miało być aż takie poważne.

To w ogóle nie miało się wydarzyć.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z Harry — mówi sztywno, szukając jakiegoś sposobu na wyjście z tego domu. — Jeżeli to już wszystko, doktorze.

— To już wszystko — odpowiada Stamford. W oczach ma o wiele za dużo życzliwości. — Proszę, przyjdź jeszcze raz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

— Dobrze — obiecuje Sherlock; po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście. — Do widzenia.

Bierze płaszcz i torbę i ucieka z tego pokoju, przez przedpokój i drzwi frontowe na słońce i powietrze. Stoi tam, wciskając ręce w grube rękawy i drżąc na wietrze. Utkany przez syreny materiał zazwyczaj lepiej radzi sobie z ochroną przed wiatrem. Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że nie wie, gdzie Harry mieszka.

Drzwi za jego plecami otwierają się i Sherlock nie wzdryga się z lęku. To było drżenie z zimna, nie wzdrygnięcie się.

— Pomyślałam, że cię zaprowadzę — mówi Clara.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada automatycznie Sherlock.

Idą.

— To tutaj — mówi Clara dwie krótkie ulice i jedno długie milczenie później.

— Dziękuję — powtarza Sherlock.

— Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia.

Clara odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Pukając do drzwi, Sherlock decyduje, że Clara to wspaniała istota wyludzka.

 

*

 

Harry to istota o wiele mniej wspaniała. Kiedy nie brnie pomału przez gąszcz języka Sherlocka, Harry jest szorstka, obcesowa i drażniąca. Sherlock pamięta ją jako miłą i nie całkiem nudną, poza tym przytulał się do niej ledwo kilka godzin temu, więc teraz ta różnica niezwykle go razi.

Harry nie chce się zamknąć. Cały czas nadaje o swoim bracie i nic z tego, co mówi, nie jest ani trochę przydatne. Sherlock _wie_ , że Johnowi jest przykro. _Wie_ , że Johnowi na nim zależy. Wie już teraz, że John miewa zmory, te incydenty, które nazywa gorączką nerwową ze względu na towarzyszące im poty.

Dom jest jeszcze gorszy. Wszędzie poza kuchnią pełno narzędzi stolarskich, a w kuchni naturalnie są może i szpikulce. Czy Watsonowie nie potrafią się obyć bez ostro zakończonych przedmiotów? To jakiś absurd.

Jeszcze gorsze, gorsze nawet od powodującego kichanie pyłu z pracy Harry, jest to, że tak zwane zaplecze, gdzie John, jak mówił, śpi, to tak naprawdę warsztat Harry. Na ścianach wiszą na kołkach piły, wiertła i wszelkiego rodzaju niebezpieczne narzędzia. Pomieszczenie jest duże i wyraźnie używane, pełne śladów wyludzkiej obecności, ale też w oczywisty sposób przeznaczone do pracy, nie do mieszkania.

Zapach Johna jest wszędzie.

Jest na framudze, o którą się opiera. Na podłodze, po której chodzi. Rozciągnięty na ramie w rogu zbity materac jest nim zupełnie przesiąknięty. Jest wszędzie i Sherlock ma go w nozdrzach i w głowie. Skóra naciąga mu się od niego i napina. Gdyby miał szwy, to by w nich pękł.

Czy ten głupi wyczłowiek nigdy nie spał porządnie, w jakimś miejscu, które _nie_ byłoby na uboczu? Czy zawsze upychano go w kącie albo odsyłano na skrzypiący stryszek? Sherlock ma łóżko – albo może _miał_ łóżko, w czasie przeszłym – na drugim brzegu zatoki i po drugiej stronie gór. Kiedy je ostatnio widział, było to łóżko warte swej nazwy. Miało cztery kolumienki i ciepłe kotary. Stało na środku pokoju i było w nim najważniejszym akcentem, bo była to prawdziwa sypialnia. Wtedy wydawało mu się zwyczajne i często było mu w nim zimno, ale było jego, należało do niego tak, jak nie należało do niego nic innego.

Łóżko Johna to naga drewniana rama. W boku wyraźnie widać dziury po sękach, przez które przeciągnięto sznury, na których trzyma się materac. Na nim leży porządnie poskładany koc, a w nogach łózka zwinięta kołdra. Całość pachnie potem i słomą, bynajmniej nie delikatnym pierzem.

Sherlock wyczuwa jeszcze jeden zapach, bardzo słaby. Żeby trzymać się od niego z daleka, potrzebuje więcej panowania nad sobą, niż powinien mieć jeden mężczyzna. W pomieszczeniu jest co najmniej jedna brudna chusteczka Johna. I pachnie nimi. Nie po prostu Johnem, tylko _nimi_ , nimi oboma. Ciało płonie mu z pragnienia doznania ulgi. Płonie już od jakiegoś czasu, ale Sherlock dopiero teraz to czuje. Nie może przestać tego czuć.

Niepokoi go i martwi to, jak bardzo go kusi, żeby ukąsić Harry i sobie ulżyć. Ona przestałaby gadać, przestałaby marudzić, a on by się nakarmił. Mógłby ją zmusić do milczenia, znieczulić, wypić tych kilka łyków, których potrzebuje, i dojść z twarzą wtuloną w pościel Johna. Nie ma tu nikogo, kto by go zobaczył albo podsłuchał. Wystarczyłoby kilka słów i zamknięcie okiennic. Mógłby to zrobić. Mógłby to zrobić z taką łatwością.

Kły aż go swędzą, żeby się wysunąć. Jego usta pragną dotyku skóry. Język chce chłeptać płyn sączący się z nakłuć, gardło marzy o przełykaniu. Skórę ma napiętą, taką napiętą, w całym ciele ucisk i żadnej ulgi, a to byłoby takie łatwe.

Potem dociera do niego, co Harry mówi, jej retoryczne pytanie:

— Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś zakochany, co?

— Nie — odparowuje. Ma zamiar odparować. Tyle że nie tak działa anglijska składnia i w efekcie powiedział nie to, co chciał. Zgodził się z nią, przyznał jej rację. Nagle w powietrzu jest za dużo pyłu z trocin.

— Tak myślałam! — pieje triumfalnie Harry. Chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś nieprzyjemnego, albo gorzej, coś miłego.

— Zamknij się! — krzyczy Sherlock. Przerywa jej. — Zamknij się wreszcie, zamknijcie się wreszcie wszyscy!

Harry obraża się na niego głośno.

Oboje obrażają się na siebie głośno, aż dostają chrypki, a przez otwarte okna zaczynają zaglądać sąsiedzi.

W końcu Harry się uspokaja i marudnie oświadcza:

— Pierdolić to, ja się muszę napić.

Sherlock zaczyna się śmiać, a jak już raz zacznie, trudno mu przestać. Zwłaszcza że Harry dołącza do niego bez najmniejszego powodu. Pod tym względem jest jak John.

Harry zamyka warsztat i dom. Sherlock, ponownie nie będąc właściwie w stanie wskazać powodu, idzie za nią do pubu. Harry porusza się z takim rozmysłem. Robi wrażenie, jakby miała na coś odpowiedź, ma język ciała człowieka, który doskonale wie, co robi. Jest bardzo podobna do Johna.

Dalej mógłby jeszcze dzisiaj opuścić Przeprawę, myśli. Zostały jeszcze dwie godziny światła dziennego, a w godzinę dotarłby bezpiecznie piechotą do Euston. Jeśli wyjdzie w ciągu pół godziny, dotrze na miejsce o zmierzchu. Ponieważ wyjście z osady wymaga zobaczenia się z Johnem, a zobaczenie się z Johnem wymaga większego panowania nad sobą, niż mogło mu się udać zachować, odczekanie tego pół godziny to zwykły zdrowy rozsądek.

Zabranie do pubu torby oznacza, że zabrał też fajkę. Sherlock pali, podczas gdy Harry pije, łagodniejąc elegancko. Przykryty mgiełką dymu z fajki Sherlocka oraz aromatem kilku innych gatunków tytoniu, zapach Watsonów jest dużo słabiej wyczuwalny.

— Kiedyś był z niego taki flirciarz — oznajmia Harry bez związku z niczym.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Z Johna — wyjaśnia niepotrzebnie kobieta.

— Kiedy? — dopytuje się Sherlock.

— Przed wojną. Na wybrzeżu. Przyłapywałam go na całowaniu się z dziewczynami, które mi się podobały.

Sherlock marszczy brwi o wiele bardziej.

Harry macha wesoło ręką, bagatelizując to, że się przejął.

— To się skończyło.

— No ja myślę.

— Nie o to mi chodzi — mówi Harry. — To się _skończyło_. Kiedy do nas wrócił, nie był… Nie było w nim… nic.

— Upiłaś się już?

— Nie, zamknij się.

Sherlock dmucha jej dymem w twarz.

Harry kopie go pod stołem.

— Serio, zamknij się. Chcę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego.

Sherlock milknie posłusznie, bo kobieta najwyraźniej mówi poważnie.

— Wiem, że Mike i Clara chcieli ci powiedzieć, jak mu się polepszyło w Przeprawie. Tak zrobili, co? Widzisz, to nie wszystko. Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą się na poważnie zainteresował od czasu, jak się tu przeprowadziliśmy?

— Pierwszą — powtarza Sherlock. — A przenieśliście się tutaj… — Zna liczbę lat, które upłynęły, ale ta informacja jest bez sensu.

— Trzy lata temu — potwierdza ona.

— Zdefiniuj „na poważnie”.

Harry uśmiecha się powoli i porozumiewawczo.

Sherlock natychmiast zaczyna jej znowu nienawidzić.

— Chodzi mi o to — mówi Harry — że kiedy nie przyszedłeś w zeszłym tygodniu, wszyscy wiedzieli.

Sherlock się jeży.

— Przystawił mi nóż do gardła.

— Ta, w końcu to z niego wyciągnęłam. Ale reagujesz za ostro. I nie zrozumiałeś mnie.

— Za ostro? To miał być _żart_?

— Co? Nie, nie. Przesadzasz z reakcją. I naprawdę mnie nie zrozumiałeś.

— A mianowicie? — pyta obcesowo Sherlock.

Harry patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

— A mianowicie: mój brat nigdy się nie skarży. Na nic. Nigdy. Mike nie wiedziałby o ani połowie jego problemów, gdybym mu nie mówiła. Czasem myślę, że mógłby chodzić z raną od noża i nikomu nie powiedzieć. Doprowadza mnie to do szału, ale taki właśnie jest.

— A zeszły tydzień to był wyjątek?

— Nie — odpowiada mu bezceremonialnie Harry. — W zeszłym tygodniu był po prostu aż taki nieszczęśliwy.

Sherlock pociąga głęboko z fajki, aż żar się rozpala, a żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, Harry musi patrzeć przez dym i pod światło. Ktoś mu mówił, że można się go wtedy przestraszyć.

— Na poczuciu winy to ty się znasz — chwali ją.

— Siedzisz po same, kurwa, uszy — odpowiada Harry. Jak wziąć pod uwagę, że jej wypowiedź nie ma ani krzty sensu, musi to być jakiś idiom. — Daj mu przeprosić i możecie wrócić do trzymania się za ręce pod stołem.

— Nóż — przypomina jej Sherlock. — Do gardła.

Harry milknie. Wzdycha. Pije.

— Oj, no dobra.

Od tego momentu jej towarzystwo robi się zaskakująco miłe.

 

*

 

Wbrew temu, w co Sherlock od dawna wierzył, pub może być przyjemnym miejscem. A konkretnie ten pub. Daje się zaskoczyć wyluzowanej atmosferze. Nigdy nigdzie nie odczuwał jej braku, nie na bieżąco, ale różnica jest niezwykła.

Zebranych tu ludzi łączy poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wspólnoty. Patrzą na Sherlocka i zakładają, że tu przynależy. Z początku usiłuje trzymać się z boku. Padają przyjazne pytania. Padają pytania natrętne. Klienci pubu próbują połączyć go jakoś z Harry, a za jej pośrednictwem – z Johnem.

Sherlock odpowiada ostrożnie, pilnując, żeby nie przekroczyć pewnej granicy, zmieniając temat, gdzie trzeba. Zaczyna mówić, potem dyskutować, później roztrząsać, wreszcie znów dyskutować. Przestałby, ale wygrywa.

Z tej przyczyny spędza tam o wiele za dużo czasu.

Na dworze robi się szaro, potem ciemno. Co nie jest żadnym problemem. Sherlock nakarmił się dzisiaj wcześniej, przygotowując się na taką ewentualność. John jest w stróżówce i w niej zostaje, co znaczy, że Harry zabierze Sherlocka z powrotem do siebie i odstąpi mu łóżko Johna. Sherlock będzie miał niezwykle niespokojną noc, a rano ukradnie brudną chusteczkę Johna i bez pośpiechu wyjdzie z Przeprawy.

Zostawia Harry, żeby posłuchać, co się mówi o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Sytuację w kraju zawsze da się określić po narzekaniach i problemach miejscowych. Sherlock doskonale potrafi słuchać. Słyszy wieści o Mayhewie napływające z zachodu, zniekształcone strzępy informacji ze wschodu. Dzieli się tym, co wie o sytuacji w miasteczkach na wschodzie, potem na wybrzeżu. Na tym etapie ludzie wokół niego tracą zainteresowanie tematem. Zaczyna puszczać kółka z dymu z siedzącą nieopodal starszą kobietą. Wydmuchują sobie nawzajem cele do ustrzelenia, nie zamieniwszy ani słowa.

Harry miała o wiele za dużo czasu na picie; teraz mozolnie przepycha się do niego i opiera się na nim. Obejmując go od tyłu za ramiona, splatając dłonie pod jego brodą, oznajmia mu prosto w kręgosłup, że pora iść spać. Jest ciepłym, niezgrabnym ciężarem i Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co z nią począć. Pijana nie przypomina już Johna. Nie jest też ani trochę podobna do Molly. Ani do mamuś, pani Hudson czy pani Lestrade. Porównanie do Angela w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę. A tymczasem tu kończy się lista osób, które mogłyby chcieć go pod jakimkolwiek pozorem dotknąć.

Pamiętając, że Harry to jego przepustka do dachu nad głową na tę noc, Sherlock pomaga jej dojść do domu. Wiąże się to z podpieraniem, zataczaniem się i upieraniem się, że nie, nie będzie jej niósł.

— Wiesz w ogóle, jaka jesteś żałosna? — pyta. — W tym stanie — dodaje, bez przekonania próbując jej nie obrazić.

— Taa — odpowiada Harry, przeciągając pojedynczą sylabę.

— Nie wiesz, na co właśnie odpowiedziałaś, co?

— Jessem żałosna — Chociaż jest ospała, a głowa opada jej na jego rękę między ramieniem a łokciem, mówi to dość wesoło. Gdyby tkanina i tak już nie była przesiąknięta zapachami dymu i alkoholu, Harry zostawiłaby na niej niezły ślad. — Jessem żałosna i Clara się ze mną nie ożeni. Bo straszna ze mnie pijaczka.

— Fascynujące.

Harry coś mruczy. Nie żeby się z nim zgodzić; to chyba fragment jakiejś melodii. Może tej, którą czasem podśpiewuje John, zawsze pod nosem, zawsze bezmyślnie.

— Psze bardzo, kontynuuj — mówi do niego, skończywszy piosenkę. Czysty nonsens, tak muzycznie jak i fizycznie; Sherlock dalej prowadzi ich oboje do domu.

— Aż boję się zapytać, co mam kontynuować.

— Przekonywać mnie, żebym przestała — mamrocze Harry. — Tak robi John.

— Nie jestem John.

Harry mówi coś niezrozumiałego, co zaczyna się od chichotu i kończy jednoznacznym narzekaniem.

— Nie winię cię — mówi Sherlock. — Nikt nie powinien cię winić.

— Hmm?

— Za to, że pijesz — wyjaśnia. Harry myśli wolniej niż on, a w tej chwili jej umysł jest jeszcze bardziej spowolniony. Albo może rozcieńczony. — To nic złego, pragnąć.

Słyszy gorzki, chwiejny śmiech.

— Aaale _ulec pragnieniu_ to już jest coś złego. — To zdanie brzmi, jakby powtarzała je wiele razy.

— Też nie.

Idą jeszcze kawałek, a raczej Sherlock idzie, a Harry się na nim opiera. Jest dość ciepła, taka przytulona do jego boku jak dziecko. Dziwnie pomyśleć, że jest od niego rok starsza.

Po ostrożnym spacerze w świetle gwiazd i migoczącego za oknami ognia Harry usiłuje otworzyć mu drzwi. Sherlock jej pomaga i oboje wchodzą do środka. Sherlock zamyka drzwi, a Harry nie chce go puścić. Kładzie mu głowę na piersi i chyba wystarczy jej, że tak stoją i się chwieją.

Sherlock wierzy w to, póki nie zauważy, jak trzęsą jej się ramiona i nie usłyszy jej płaczu. Natychmiast ją od siebie odpycha na długość ramienia, nie chcąc ryzykować, że jej łzy przesiąkną mu przez koszulę. Harry nie tyle płacze – nie tak, jak płakała Molly – co _cieknie_.

Kobieta patrzy na niego mokrymi oczami, zamglonymi i zdziwionymi. Uważnie artykułując każde słowo, pyta:

— John ci mówił, że mam problem?

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Ha — odpowiada tylko Harry i próbuje zasnąć mu w ramionach. Sherlock ponownie ją podpiera, żeby nie upadła. Rozbudziła jego ciekawość, jakby Harry Watson była nowym doświadczeniem do przeprowadzenia. Kładzie ją taką zataczającą się do łóżka. Wie, że w tym momencie trzeba by zdjąć jej buty. Nie jest to łatwe po ciemku, ale po zdjęciu rękawiczek mu się udaje.

— Terasz ty możesz być moim bratem — mamrocze Harry. — Fajnie by było. John może się iść powiesić.

„Absolutnie nie” – prawie mówi Sherlock. John nie może się iść powiesić. Nie wolno mu skakać z mostów, ryzykować życiem ani robić rozmaitych innych przerażających rzeczy.

— Zaśpiewam ci kołysankę — mówi jej zamiast tego. Wie bardzo mało o pijakach i bardzo mało o dzieciach, ale wie, co robiła jego matka. A w każdym razie co robiła z dziećmi, ale wygląda na to, że pijany człowiek jest jak dziecko. — Od razu zaśniesz.

— Fajnie…

Siada i śpiewa. Bez uroku, bez rozmysłu. To tylko piosenka, tylko jego zwykły głos. Przez jedną sentymentalną chwilę tęskni za skrzypcami. Tęskni za muzyką.

Oddech Harry robi się równy i głęboki. Sherlock przygląda się jej w ciemności. Tak, ma we krwi alkohol, a on nie ma tolerancji. Nie ma pojęcia, jak by teraz na nią zareagował.

Ojciec nauczył go niewielu rzeczy, zanim zmarł, ale pierwsza z tych niewielu jest doniosła: to nic złego pragnąć i nic złego ulec pragnieniu – pod warunkiem, że się _potrzebuje_.

Skórę ma napiętą. Ciało mu płonie. Pragnie całym swoim jestestwem, ale kiedy tak na nią patrzy, wie, że nie potrzebuje.

Opatula siostrę swojego kochanka kocem i idzie do warsztatu za ścianą. Przez długie godziny nie udaje mu się zasnąć.

 

*

 

Pierwszy sen wygląda jak rzeczywistość, ale nią nie jest, przez co Sherlock budzi się ze wstrząsem, cały spięty. Drugi sen rozwija się powoli i wypełniony jest potrzebą. Piąty jest rozkoszny do bólu, a raczej byłby taki, gdyby tylko zdołał go sobie przypomnieć.

Sherlock wierci się i rzuca, czując przez materac rozciągnięte pod nim sznury. Każdy ruch wpuszcza pod koc zimne powietrze, co zmusza go, żeby ponownie się nim owijał po każdej zmianie pozycji. Drży. Wszystko go boli.

W końcu zasypia.

 

*

 

Idzie kamiennym korytarzem; jest pod strażą. Po lewej i po prawej ma stal, czekającą, aż ją obnażą, odgłos jego kroków zagłuszają inne, ciężkie, bojowo brzmiące kroki. Trzyma głowę wysoko i pilnuje, żeby jego ruchy były równie opanowane co ruchy otaczających go z obu stron wymężczyzn. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział niewolników pod urokiem, nie w tradycyjnym sensie tego słowa, i nie wie, jak ci tutaj mogą być uwarunkowani, na co mogą zareagować.

Ciężkie drzwi otwierają się, kiedy do nich podchodzi. Tym razem robią to kobiety; twarze mają bez wyrazu. Sherlock zastanawia się, co takiego zrobiły, by na to zasłużyć. W miastach południa taki los spotyka tylko morderców i gwałcicieli, ale tu jedna z kobiet wygląda na koniokradkę.

Wchodzi do komnaty. Jeśli nie liczyć towarzyszących mu strażników, otaczają go ludzie jego własnego gatunku. Powietrze jest gęste od dymu z fajek i pełne przyciszonego gwaru rozmów. Powoli zapada cisza, w miarę jak zgromadzeni łaskawie raczą go zauważyć.

— _**Zatrzymaj się tam, gdzie jesteś**_ — mówi przeciągle znudzony głos tak podobny do jego własnego. Akcent jest inny, ale język ten sam.

Sherlock robi krok do przodu.

Skórzana podeszwa dzwoni o gruby dywan jak o kamienną posadzkę.

Stojący pod oknem mężczyzna obraca głowę.

— _**Chodź do mnie**_ — zmienia zdanie.

Sherlock stawia opór i siła tego oporu prawie rzuca go na kolana. Rozdziera go niezdecydowanie, które nie pochodzi w całości od niego.

Tamten się śmieje i cała sala śmieje się razem z nim. Kiedy przestaje, jest tak, jakby ten dźwięk się roztrzaskał. Wszyscy inni milkną.

— _**No chodź**_ — rozkazuje mężczyzna.

Sherlockowi udaje się nie poruszyć. Nie może _ulec pragnieniu_ , skoro nie _potrzebuje_.

Moriarty wyciąga do niego rękę, grzbietem do góry.

— Proszę cię — mówi, tonem tak czarującym, tak przesłodzonym.

Dłoń ma miękką. Jego palce oplatają rękę Sherlocka, jakby rzucając mu wyzwanie, żeby się wyrwał.

Sherlock podejmuje wyzwanie i zabiera rękę.

Moriarty się śmieje.

— Co mam ci załatwić, kochany?

— Proponuję wymianę — oświadcza Sherlock.

Uśmiech Moriarty’ego drga; jego spojrzenie głaszcze pierś Sherlocka.

— To zawsze jest wymiana.

Nie patrząc, nie musząc patrzeć, Sherlock sięga do strażnika, który stoi obok. Jego ręka trafia na szorstką, nie stawiającą oporu dłoń. Jego smukłe palce splatają się z silnymi palcami tamtego, które nie próbują go chwycić.

— On za Stamforda — mówi.

— Hmm… — Moriarty udaje, że się zastanawia. — Nie. Moje terytorium, mój wyczłowiek.

— Twoje terytorium kończy się o wiele mil na wschód od Przeprawy — argumentuje Sherlock, szukając oparcia w logice. — John w żadnym sensie nie jest twój. Ja pierwszy go omotałem.

— Powiedziało dziecko bez własnego terytorium — szydzi Moriarty. — Nie jest ani trochę twój. Prawda, kapitanie?

— Prawda — odpowiada John. Głos ma bezbarwny, martwy, oczy bez wyrazu.

— Nawet nie znasz tego mężczyzny, co?

— Nie — zgadza się John i dopiero wtedy patrzy na Sherlocka. W jego twarzy nie ma żadnego śladu, że go poznaje. — Nie znam go.

— Zaraz — mówi śpiewnie Moriarty. — Przecież znasz.

— Znam.

— Jesteś w nim zakochany.

— Rzeczywiście. — John bierze Sherlocka za rękę niedbałym ruchem.

— Przestań — szepcze Sherlock. — Przestań, _przestań_.

— No dalej, John, pokaż Sherlockowi, jak bardzo go kochasz.

John robi taki ruch, jakby chciał go objąć, i to już jest za dużo. To się nie powinno dziać, to się nie może dziać, sny nie są logiczne. Przez drzwi wchodzi do środka Lestrade z nakazem w jednej i kuszą w drugiej ręce. Strzela Moriarty’emu w twarz, a na resztę obecnych wrzeszczy, co ma znaczyć, że są aresztowani.

Ale John, John dalej próbuje go objąć, tyle że teraz jest inaczej, tyle że teraz Moriarty nie żyje, a John jest całkiem żywy, naprawdę przytomny i skupiony.

— Zdaje się, że powinniśmy się stąd zabierać — mówi John, otaczając go opiekuńczo ramieniem, z drugą ręką na rękojeści miecza.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wyprowadza ich na zewnątrz. Idą stamtąd, idą piechotą, droga jest bardzo długa. Wchodzą do kuchni pani Hudson i John pyta:

— Zagrasz mi coś na skrzypcach? — I Sherlock gra, a z twarzy Johna ani na chwilę nie schodzi uśmiech, łagodny jak pocałunek na dzień dobry.

 

*

 

Budzi się wolno. Ciało ma napięte, ale jest mu ciepło. Mięśnie go bolą, jakby z wysiłku. Jest wyczerpany i tak jakby zadowolony. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby tak sobie leżeć, wdychając zapach pościeli, trocin i Johna. Dobiegają go jakieś odgłosy z zewnątrz: ruch i słowa. Śpiewu ptaków prawie nie słychać.

Gwałtownie otwiera oczy w słabym świetle, w zbyt silnym świetle. Wpatruje się w ścianę. Zaspał. Trudno mu jednak nie wypuścić z rąk tej informacji, zdobytej z takim szarpnięciem; zaczyna odpływać. Za bardzo pachnie tutaj Johnem, żeby się miał przejmować.

Stopniowo uświadamia sobie, że zapach Johna jest świeży.

Z omdlałym ciałem, z bijącym sercem, Sherlock przewraca się na drugi bok.

John stoi w drzwiach. Niedługo, najwyżej od kilku minut. Wygląda, jakby się zgubił, stojąc tak po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Między nimi jest stół stolarski i trzy w połowie złożone krzesła. Poza swoją ciasną stróżówką mężczyzna zajmuje nieproporcjonalnie mało miejsca.

— Wybacz — mówi ściszonym tonem. — Nie chciałem… No, właściwie to chciałem cię obudzić. Zewnętrzną bramę obsadza dzisiaj Bill, a ja… No cóż, ja tu mieszkam.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiada Sherlock. Słowa lepią mu się jeszcze od snu. Siada i wyplątuje się z kokonu z koca, w który zawinął się w nocy. Nie jest to takie proste. Wie, że John na niego patrzy, ale sam trzyma oczy z daleka od niego tak długo, jak może.

W końcu patrzy. Oczywiście, że patrzy.

John ma wzrok wbity w niego.

I nie chodzi tylko o jego oczy czy krzywą jego ust; to ta przestrzeń, ta przepaść między niezręcznością jego dłoni a tęsknotą ramion. John nie ruszy się z miejsca, nie odezwie, nie podejdzie do niego, póki nie dostanie znaku, pozwolenia, zachęty.

Z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię Sherlock unosi koc i spuszcza nogi na podłogę. Schyla się i sięga po buty.

— Rozmawiałeś z Mikiem? — pyta John, kiedy Sherlock wiąże sznurówki.

Sherlock przewraca z sarkazmem oczami.

— Przecież wiesz. Rozmawiałeś już z Clarą.

John wydaje z siebie śmiech-sapnięcie. Robi to szybko, z nadmierną skromnością i natychmiast przestaje. Sherlockowi raczej się to nie podoba.

— Jak ty to robisz? — pyta John. Ściszony głos nie pasuje do niego, sprawia, że mężczyzna wydaje się przestraszony, niepodobny do samego siebie.

— Myślę logicznie.

— Dopiero co wstałeś.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad butów.

— I co z tego?

— Nic. — John ma piękne usta, przedziwne oczy. Dosłownie przedziwne: patrzą na Sherlocka i mu się dziwią – albo może podziwiają go.

Grzebiąc przy sznurówkach, Sherlock spuszcza wzrok.

Przez przeciwległą ścianę i otwarte drzwi dochodzi głośne chrapnięcie. Harry. John robi krzywą minę, wchodzi do środka i zamyka drzwi cicho za sobą.

— Dzięki — mówi. — Że dociągnąłeś ją do domu. Wiem, że swoje waży.

Wiążąc lewy but po raz drugi, Sherlock nie mówi nic.

— Mam sobie iść? — pyta John.

— To twój dom.

— Właściwie Harry. Mam iść?

— To ja zaraz stąd idę — przypomina mu znacząco Sherlock. Kończy ze sznurówkami i siada, opierając łokcie na kolanach, garbiąc plecy w łuk. Źle spał, w brzuchu ma prawie pusto i myśl, że trzeba się ruszyć, jest odpychająca. Jednak dalsze przebywanie tutaj mogłoby łatwo okazać się dużo gorsze.

— Wiem — mówi John. — To znaczy… — Urywa, ucieka wzrokiem w bok, wysuwa język. — No dobra. Po prostu to powiem. Chcesz porozmawiać?

— Nie.

— Dobrze. Jak chcesz.

Wyraźnie nie jest „dobrze”.

Sherlock kiwa zdawkowo głową. Zmusza się, żeby wstać. Zakłada płaszcz.

John się nie rusza. Stoi z założonymi rękami, język wciąż ma między spierzchniętymi wargami.

Sherlock zmusza się, żeby tego nie dostrzegać. Nie interesować się. Myśli o tym, co będzie zaraz robił, o możliwościach działania. Musi wyjść z Przeprawy, zanim ktoś pomyśli, że powinien zjeść porządny posiłek. Musi przejść na brzeg. Wróci za tydzień, według planu, i ponownie porozmawia ze Stamfordem. Może zobaczy, czy nie dałoby się wysłać ptaka pocztowego z Montague i w ten sposób wywabić lekarza z osady, w ogóle nie stosując uroku. Jak będzie miał szczęście, skończy z tą farsą w ciągu miesiąca.

Podnosząc torbę, uświadamia sobie, że nie schował wczoraj chusteczki. Jest gdzieś w łóżku, zgubiona w kocach i zapachu Johna. Mówi sobie, że to bez znaczenia, ale równocześnie czuje ukłucie ostrego bólu.

Teraz powinien obejść stół i nie dokończone krzesła razem z ich imadłami i schnącym klejem. Powinien zacząć nalegać, żeby John przestał blokować przejście, a potem powinien wyjść, a potem…

— Czemu skoczyłeś z mostu? — pyta ostro.

John mruga i patrzy na niego z głupią miną.

— Co?

— Most. Skoczyłeś z mostu. Dlaczego?

Widzi, jak John natychmiast przełącza się z jednego trybu w drugi. Przywołuje stare argumenty, stary gniew. Staje się sobą, człowiekiem silnym i bezpośrednim, ostrożnym, ale energicznym.

— Żeby udowodnić, że upadek nie jest śmiertelny. Co mi się udało.

— Nie _musi_ być śmiertelny — odparowuje Sherlock. — Widziałem te skały.

— Wiem, gdzie są.

— Och, czyli wszystko w porządku, zachowałeś się racjonalnie. Tak?

— Nie — odpowiada John. — Nie. To była głupota i już zawsze będę żył ze świadomością, że to zrobiłem, ale to przeszłość, Sherlock, i zrobiłem to _raz_. To było wieki temu i się nie powtórzy. Możesz mnie zostawić i nie bać się, że spróbuję się zabić. Wierz mi, to _nie będzie_ problem.

— Nie zostawię cię! — krzyczy Sherlock. John jest _jego_.

Słyszą przez ścianę jęk Harry, jeszcze zanim kobieta w nią uderzy. Potem przekleństwa i coś, co ma być prośbą o ciszę.

Dwaj mężczyźni gapią się na siebie w warsztacie stolarskim. Późnoporanne światło przedziera się do środka przez okiennice. Sherlock czuje tętno w całym ciele; serce wali mu o żebra.

Potrzebuje powodu, może pretekstu, żeby dalej przychodzić na wyspę i spotykać się ze Stamfordem. Potrzebuje przykrywki. John to dobry pretekst, taki, którym będzie się mógł posłużyć. To dlatego wrzasnął. To dlatego John musi mu uwierzyć.

Strasznie trudno nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

A jednak mu się to udaje.

John rusza się z miejsca. Obchodzi stół stolarski i krzesła. Cicho stawia stopy na trocinach i słomie. Zatrzymuje się przed Sherlockiem, tuż poza jego zasięgiem.

— To dobrze — mówi. — Że mnie nie zostawisz. Cieszę się. — Jest druzgocąco, irracjonalnie spokojny.

— Znaczy, dzisiaj stąd idę. Oczywiście. Ale nie… no wiesz.

John kiwa głową, robi nią takie małe ruchy, a Sherlock podchodzi do niego blisko.

— Masz przesyłki do dostarczenia.

— Tak. Powinienem… Przesyłki.

— Tak by było odpowiedzialnie. Trzeba dbać o interesy i w ogóle. Czyli przyjdziesz znowu za tydzień? Jak zwykle?

— Tak — zgadza się z nim Sherlock. Przy pierwszym dotyku, lekkim nacisku skulonych palców na jego boku, jego ciało odrobinę drży. Powinien się odsunąć, ale w zimnym porannym powietrzu ręka Johna jest ciepła. Przysuwa się bliżej, chwytając Johna w pułapkę między sobą a stołem. Tak łatwo byłoby go ukąsić. Szepnąć słowo do ucha, płynnie osunąć się na kolana. Johnowi byłoby dobrze, John wplótłby palce we włosy Sherlocka i chwaliłby go za każdy łyk.

— Jesteś spięty — szepcze John.

— Nóż — przypomina im obu Sherlock.

John opuszcza dłoń, ale nie wzrok.

— Jeżeli to w czymś pomoże – sam w życiu bym czegoś takiego nie wybaczył.

Nie pomaga. Albo pomaga. Sherlock nie wie.

Poświęca chwilę na wpatrywanie się ze złością w ścianę. Ściana jak ściana, skonstruowana typowo dla regionu. Patrzenie na nią wymaga absolutnie zerowego wysiłku.

— Jesteś szalenie frustrujący — informuje Johna.

— Czyli słuchałeś, co mówi Harry.

— Ile najmniej się dało — zapewnia go Sherlock, cofając się, zmuszając się do odsunięcia się na pewną odległość. Nagle zaczyna interesować się krzesłami, oglądając imadła i wyschnięty klej. Podnosi wysoko głowę i arogancko mówi:

— Nie przywykłem do myślenia fiutem i chyba mi się to nie podoba.

Zna Johna dość dobrze, żeby rozpoznać wyraz jego twarzy, dostrzec głęboko w oczach reakcję na te słowa. Zresztą nie musi patrzeć. John zatknął kciuki za pas, szeroko rozstawił nogi, nachylił głowę jak do starcia z kimś.

Nie spodziewa się za to jego dotyku na swojej ręce. Nie przewidział tego, jak palce Johna pocierają o wnętrze jego dłoni, ani tego, jak umysł zaczyna mu się jąkać i po dwudziestu latach niejasnego zastanawiania się nad tym odkrywa znaczenie słowa „przepyszny”.

— Nie wydaje mi się — mówi John — żebyśmy mieli tu do czynienia z myśleniem fiutami. — Przyciąga do swoich ust nie stawiające oporu palce Sherlocka: białe kłykcie do ciepłych warg. Sherlock robi ten błąd, że na niego patrzy. John jest cierpliwy, spokojny i czeka – i to jest kłamstwo. Pod jego maską John jest wściekły, jego i spragniony – i może to jest prawda. Nie próbuje się ukryć, tylko pozwala Sherlockowi, by ten oglądał go warstwa po warstwie, aż wreszcie nie zostanie już z niego nic do ukrycia… A w każdym razie tak musi być. Nie może go już przecież być więcej. A jednak jest, zawsze, konsekwentnie jest go więcej, za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiają albo się kochają. Sherlocka to przeraża: nigdy nie rozpracuje Johna do końca.

Na myśl o tym robi coś całkiem podobnego do odskoku. To takie wzdrygnięcie się, drgnięcie, skurcz ręki. Kiedy John zaczyna kreślić łagodne wzory na grzbiecie jego dłoni, Sherlock pojmuje, że jest oswajany. Jakby John miał zamiar go zatrzymać.

Wyrywa dłoń. Tym razem mu się udaje.

— Przestań — rozkazuje. — Po prostu przestań. Rozumiem, że przychodzi ci to z trudem, ale nie bądź idiotą.

— A to za co? — pyta cicho John. — Czemu znowu jestem idiotą?

Sherlock jęczy z poirytowania.

— Nie mogę tu zostać!

— Nie proszę cię o to. Ścisz ton, bo Harry nas zabije.

— Nie słuchasz, co mówię.

— To dawaj. Używaj prostych słów, dopilnujmy, żeby trafiły do mojej tępej głowy.

— Wyjeżdżam. Wracam do domu. Muszę przepłynąć całą pierdoloną zatokę…

— Kiedy? — przerywa mu John. — Kiedy wchodzisz na statek?

— Przed upływem roku.

John reaguje natychmiastową ulgą i zupełnym machnięciem ręki.

— W porządku — mówi. — Dużo rzeczy może się zdarzyć w ciągu roku.

— Nie słuchasz! — krzyczy Sherlock. Harry jęczy na nich zza ściany, ale on nie zwraca na nią uwagi, nie teraz, kiedy musi się skupić na swoim kłamstwie. — Praca przenosi się na wschód, John. Muszę pójść za nią i tyle.

Twarz Johna się chmurzy.

— To bardziej niebezpieczne.

— I dlatego lepiej płatne.

— Ty nawet nie umiesz walczyć.

— Umiem unikać walki.

— Sherlock, nie możesz tak sobie zmarnować życia.

— O, to teraz podejmujesz za mnie decyzje? — chce wiedzieć Sherlock. — Uważasz, że…

— Nie, ja tylko mówię, że jesteś idiotą — sprzeciwia się John. — Jesteś…

— Teraz to _ja_ jestem idiotą? Bo ty jesteś…

— …najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem…

— …niepiśmiennym zbieraczem jabłek!

— …a chcesz się dać zabić bez powodu! — przekrzykuje go John.

Harry wali w ścianę. W nagłej ciszy uderzenia są głośne jak grzmoty.

Sherlock nie jest pewny, kiedy zaczęli się na siebie wydzierać, ale stoją teraz zdecydowanie za blisko. Robi krok do tyłu, potem drugi, a John idzie za nim, udręczony, skupiony na jednej myśli. Kiedy Sherlock uderza nogami o łóżko, John go na nie spycha. Łóżko jest za wąskie, żeby położyć się na nim w poprzek, więc Sherlock przesuwa się na jego środek, w miejsce, gdzie sznury trzeba by ściągnąć mocniej i materac się zapada. John natychmiast klęka na nim okrakiem. Przyciąga go do siebie mocnymi rękami, przyciska jego twarz do jeszcze mocniejszej piersi i Sherlockowi jest dobrze, tak _dobrze_. Czuje tylko zapach Johna, jego ubrania, tego, gdzie był i co robił. John wypełnia mu nos, głowę, płuca, niemały intelekt. Sherlock obejmuje go w pasie, w krzyżu, w krągłym tyłku.

Palce Johna przeczesują jego włosy, kurczowo chwytają się jego karku.

— Nie chcę, żebyś zginął, rozumiesz? Miałem dwa tygodnie na przemyślenie sobie tego. — Na udach ma ciepły ciężar ciała Johna, na biodrach czuje mocny ucisk jego nóg.

Sherlock potrzebuje czegoś więcej, większej bliskości. Przyciska usta do swetra Johna; pragnie dotknąć nimi skóry, ale przeraża go myśl, że mógłby nie zapanować nad sobą. John głaszcze go, aż Sherlock uspokoi się i rozluźni, i strach pomału ustępuje.

— To nie jest fair — skarży się. Jego głos to niewiele więcej niż ciche dudnienie prosto w pierś Johna. Zaprotestowałby głośniej, gdyby nie wiązało się to z takim ryzykiem, że jeszcze John przestanie. Podoba mu się wilgoć, jaką wytwarza jego oddech między jego ustami a Johnowym swetrem, ciepła jak wilgoć pocałunków i krwi.

— Masz za swoje — odpowiada John. Jego głos nie powinien tak brzmieć, nie powinno w nim być takiej czułości, irytacji i pobłażliwości. Opuszki jego palców masują napiętą skórę głowy Sherlocka, który jęczy w niego. — Oto ja, mistrz taktyki w sypialni.

Znalezienie odpowiedzi zajmuje Sherlockowi o wiele za dużo czasu.

— I poza nią, z tego, co słyszę.

— Nieźle, co, jak na niepiśmiennego zbieracza jabłek.

Sherlock znów jęczy, tym razem z irytacją.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że to nie jest problem. Jak mam do ciebie pisać, kiedy wyjadę?

John ciągnie go za włosy palcami zaciśniętymi w pięści, co oznacza, że się uśmiecha, że Sherlock powinien na niego spojrzeć i odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem, czego jednak nie potrafi zrobić. Nie wie, co John mógłby wyczytać z jego twarzy, ani, co gorsza, co on mógłby wyczytać z twarzy Johna. Ciągnięcie za włosy trochę boli, ale jest na swój sposób bardzo przyjemne.

— Clara umie czytać — mówi mu John.

— To by było znaczne ograniczenie — zbywa tę opcję Sherlock.

— Nie piszesz po anglijsku?

— Nie napiszę niczego, co nadawałoby się do pokazania twojej przyszłej szwagierce.

John się śmieje.

Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że czekał na to jak na sygnał. Oplata ciasno ramionami plecy Johna i wsuwa jedną dłoń między jego sweter a koszulę. Nie śmie dotknąć skóry, nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Wtulając twarz w pierś Johna, ocierając się o niego, rozprowadza po nim swój zapach, znaczy go. Ręce Johna wędrują po jego włosach, a raczej pozostają w tym samym miejscu, podczas gdy Sherlock rusza głową. To taki bezcelowy, bezowocny akt, a tymczasem mógłby go powtarzać aż do skręcenia sobie karku.

— Jesteś najdziwniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem — mówi mu z uczuciem John. — Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale zachowujesz się trochę dziwnie.

— Obłęd i geniusz, John.

— Masz jedno i drugie?

— Są ze sobą powiązane. Takie powiedzenie.

John pieści go jakiś czas. Od tego wszystko niemal robi się lepsze. Wszystko niemal robi się o wiele gorsze. Równowaga ustępuje miejsca wysiłkowi i John z powrotem siada na udach Sherlocka. Kiedy przysuwa twarz do jego twarzy, Sherlock pilnuje, żeby zetknęli się czołami. Nie ufa, nie może ufać swoim ustom na ciele Johna.

— Muszę iść — wzdycha. Gdyby spróbował porozmawiać ze Stamfordem teraz, presja, żeby zatrzymał się na porządny posiłek, tylko by wzrosła. Wybicie tego z głowy człowiekowi, który mu ufa, to jedno; całej osady nie dałoby się oszukać. — Zaspałem. Mam kilka godzin opóźnienia.

— Chodzenie do pubu z Harry miewa takie skutki — odpowiada John.

— Więcej tego błędu nie popełnię.

— I tak dobrze się trzymasz. — John wtula się mocniej i ocierają się o siebie nosami.

— Muszę iść. Praca wzywa. — Kładzie Johnowi rękę na piersi i odpycha go.

Tego Johna, który siedzi mu na podołku, ma pociemniałe oczy i na coś nie może się zdecydować.

— Przyjdziesz w przyszłym tygodniu?

Sherlock potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

— A w następnym?

— Tak.

— Za trzy tygodnie?

— Przypuszczalnie.

— A później?

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznaje Sherlock. Słowa, które zaczynają się jako stwierdzenie faktu i kończą jako przeprosiny.

Wzrok Johna robi się szalenie poważny.

— Czy możemy o tym porozmawiać? Zanim stąd odejdziesz.

— O czym?

— O znalezieniu ci lepszej pracy w bezpieczniejszym miejscu — odpowiada John.

— W porządku — ustępuje Sherlock, dostrzegając linię najmniejszego oporu. — A teraz złaź z moich nóg, potrzebuję ich do chodzenia.

John go całuje.

Usta mają zamknięte, ale pocałunek jest bardzo mocny, jakby John uważał go za jakiś argument w dyskusji. Nie atak, tylko właśnie argument, ostrożnie obliczony na przekonanie Sherlocka do jego racji.

Za zamkniętymi ustami Sherlockowi kły tak bardzo chcą się wysunąć, że aż boli. Jedno ostre nakłucie – to wszystko, czego mu potrzeba.

Gwałtownym ruchem odsuwa głowę, ledwo o tym pomyśli.

— John, mówię poważnie, muszę już iść. Złaź.

John wstaje z odgłosem, który może oznaczać przeprosiny albo poirytowane mamrotanie.

— Mogę cię odprowadzić?

Sherlock też wstaje i prostuje na sobie płaszcz. Nie jest pewny, jak im się obu udało nie usiąść na jego torbie, ale udało się.

— Czemu nie — odpowiada.

Ostatecznie ma zapewnioną drogę ucieczki. Wiarygodną drogę ucieczki i sukces w polu widzenia. A do tego czasu czemu nie miałby zatrzymać Johna? Czemu nie miałby chodzić z nim po osadzie, trzymając go za rękę na oczach wyludzi? Idą, a miejscowi uśmiechają się do nich, uśmiechają się z aprobatą, ci ludzie z którymi John tu żyje, a których Sherlock zna z jednego wieczoru w pubie. Pierwszy raz czuje się gdzieś tak mile widziany po tej stronie zatoki.

Przy bramie całuje kochanka na pożegnanie i jeśli Sherlock się hamuje, to John też, choć z zupełnie odmiennych powodów.

— Wracaj bezpiecznie — poleca mu John.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz za mną strasznie tęsknił.

— Stoi.

Przechodzi przez most i bramę i idzie dalej. Zostawienie Przeprawy w tyle nie poprawia mu samopoczucia i przynosi tylko niewielką ulgę. Od czego – sam już nie wie.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

— A moglibyśmy, eee — zaczyna Sherlock z takim zażenowaniem, na jakie tylko go stać. — Moglibyśmy przejść do tematu stopniowo?

Wyraz twarzy Stamforda jest wyjątkowo profesjonalny i wpada w dokładnie ten odcień współczucia, co powinien.

— Naturalnie — odpowiada lekarz.

Sherlock siedzi sztywno, z rękami między kolanami. Przygryza wargę tak, jak robi to John, licząc na to, że Stamford zauważy podobieństwo.

— Dziękuję, doktorze — mówi. — Więc, ee, hmm. Jakie choroby zwykle leczysz?

— Przeróżne — odpowiada Stamford. — Zawsze byłem kimś w rodzaju lekarza ogólnego, chociaż akurat kiedy poznałem Johna, pracowałem jako chirurg polowy. Bogu dzięki, teraz się uspokoiło. — Ton jego głosu zdecydowanie obliczony jest na to, żeby Sherlock się odprężył. Jest w tym dość dobry. Przypomina Sherlockowi nieżyjącego już ojca Molly.

— Czyli zajmujesz się pacjentami z Przeprawy i z obu brzegów rzeki? To musi być dość kolorowy tłum.

— Z zachodniego brzegu, owszem — odpowiada Stamford, co się zgadza z tym, co Sherlock słyszał. Wybadał sprawę i wypytał sporo ludzi na wschodzie: między Euston a Montague nie ma nikogo, kto by słyszał, żeby Stamford przyszedł kiedyś z wizytą domową. — Wschodni brzeg to rejon Clary. To wystarczy, żebym wiedział, że pewne problemy nie są takie rzadkie, jak ci się zdaje.

Sherlock zamyka się w sobie. Okazuje mordercze zażenowanie. Przez lata doprowadził to przedstawienie do perfekcji, nie szczędząc czasu ani wysiłku.

— Oczywiście — ciągnie Stamford — zawsze krąży jakieś choróbsko. No i wypadki.

Sherlock kiwa nieznacznie głową, garbiąc się.

— Operacji chirurgicznych przeprowadzam ostatnio bardzo mało. Niesamowite, ile rzeczy można wyleczyć, nie robiąc w ludziach dziur i nie przystawiając im pijawek.

— To dlatego lekarzy nie nazywa się tutaj pijawkami? — pyta Sherlock.

Słysząc to określenie – a wyraża ono szacunek – Stamford marszczy nos.

— Nie wiedziałem, że są miejsca, gdzie tak się na nas mówi.

— Och — mówi Sherlock, po czym ponownie zamyka się w sobie, z jeszcze większym zażenowaniem niż przed chwilą. Zawsze może to podkręcić. O, proszę: teraz dodatkowo wygląda jeszcze trochę przepraszająco.

— No ale — próbuje podjąć rozmowę Stamford, wyraźnie z zamiarem przejścia do tego problemu ze zdrowiem, na który Sherlock się skarżył – a właściwie na temat którego coś wybąkał.

— Pewien jesteś, że Clara nas nie usłyszy? — przerywa mu Sherlock.

Uspokajający uśmiech Stamforda jest i nawykły, i cokolwiek wymuszony.

— Całkiem pewny.

— Czy zdarza jej się… Eee, nie, chodzi mi o to… — daje sobie dłuższą chwilę na przeformułowanie pytania. — Czy spotyka się z tym… z tym czasem na wschodzie, czy mężczyźni przychodzą tutaj, żeby zapytać, czy…?

— Na ogół zaglądają przy okazji jakichś interesów — mówi mu Stamford. — Tak jest zazwyczaj.

— I nigdy, bo ja wiem, nie wybierasz się do kogoś, kto cię o to poprosił? Jeżeli potrzebuje konkretnie porady mężczyzny. Czy może nikt nie upiera się przy płci lekarza?

— Nie chodzę na wschód — odpowiada Stamford, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — A teraz skupmy się przez chwilę na tobie, dobrze?

Sherlock ponownie robi się nerwowy, daje ręce między kolana.

— Są trzy podstawowe rodzaje problemów — mówi mu Stamford. — Wystarczy, że powiesz mi, do którego z nich twój przypadek pasuje najlepiej. Jeśli tak będzie ci łatwiej, możesz używać liczb.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Jeden: wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Dwa: nie chce się dziać. I trzy: jest podrażnienie.

— Dla jasności: _po_ drażnienie, nie _roz_ drażnienie?

— Zgadza się.

— Ach — odpowiada Sherlock. — Nie, nie numer trzy.

Stamford siedzi spokojnie, mrużąc słabe oczy, i czeka. Fakt, że wyczłowiek nie może porządnie zlustrować go wzrokiem, podnosi go na duchu.

— Półtora — przyznaje Sherlock.

— Numer jeden i numer dwa? — dopytuje się Stamford.

— Najpierw dwa, potem jeden.

Lekarz kiwa uspokajająco głową.

— I ten problem pojawił się niedawno?

— I ten… Ee, tak.

— Palisz?

— Tak.

— To ogranicz. Picie też. To pomoże z numerem dwa.

Nie pomoże. Nawet kiedy będzie już całkiem dorosły, będzie potrzebował choć odrobiny wyludzkiej krwi i to się nie zmieni, choćby nie wiem jak odstawił fajkę. Z tego co wie. A trzeba przyznać, że na ten temat wie niewiele.

— Jakieś inne rady?

Jest ich kilka. Większość dotyczy porządnego odżywiania się. Pozostałe – odprężenia się i pozytywnego nastawienia. Nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

— A ten, no, numer jeden?

Tu odpowiedź okazuje się nawet całkiem interesująca. Sherlock ma tylko nadzieję, że odnosi się do obu gatunków. Jeżeli tak jest, to jeszcze nigdy nie dowiedział się o swoim ciele aż tyle naraz.

Kiedy Stamford kończy mówić, Sherlock mu dziękuje. Niedługo później wychodzi z resztkami godności i większą porcją cennych informacji, niż się lekarzowi wydaje.

 _Nigdy_ nie chodzi na wschód? Nigdy?

 

*

 

— Dziwne — oświadcza Sherlock.

— Hmm — mruczy niezobowiązująco John. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że tam, skąd pochodzisz, ulice nie kończą się urwiskiem?

— To chyba oczywiste — odpowiada, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się od przechylenia się przez ogrodzenie i spojrzenia w dół, ku skałom i rozpędzonej wodzie. Ziemia, w której osadzona jest barierka, trochę się już kruszy, a pod deskami robią się szpary. Sherlock może wcisnąć w taką szparę czubek buta. Widzi go teraz z drugiej strony barierki, przechylając się przez nią. Niewiarygodne, jakie zawroty głowy potrafi spowodować jeden mały ruch.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Na plecach czuje ciepło dłoni Johna. Co nie jest możliwe, jak wziąć pod uwagę, ile ma na sobie warstw ubrania.

Niemożliwe, a jednak prawdziwe. Tam, gdzie John go dotyka, rodzi się ciepło. Rozwija się i rozciąga, aż boli.

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiada.

Patrzą, jak woda huczy siedemdziesiąt stóp pod nimi.

— Ale nie to miałem na myśli — dodaje Sherlock.

— Wybacz, nie to miałeś na myśli, jak mówiłeś, że co?

Sherlock przewraca ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami.

— Że to dziwne.

John zerka na niego, przesuwając rękę z jego krzyży z powrotem na biodro.

— Że nie jestem już pokurczem zamkniętym w stróżówce? To nie jest dziwne, to normalne.

— Właśnie bardzo dziwne. — Sherlock otacza ręką jego ramiona. — Ty jesteś bardzo dziwny.

— Wytłumacz mi, jak to możliwe, że niby to ja jestem dziwniejszy z nas dwóch.

— Jak jesteś w osadzie, przejawiasz inny zestaw zachowań, a konkretnie zachowujesz się bardziej jak cywil. Jesteś mniej czujny, ale też bardziej skupiony. Robisz wrażenie, jakbyś nie wiedział, w którą stronę patrzeć, i próbujesz się ustawić według kratownicy obozowej, twarzą albo na wschód, albo na zachód. — Chciałby zaprowadzić Johna do okrągłego pomieszczenia, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak ten zareaguje. — Łatwo się tutaj nudzisz, mimo że w stróżówce jest jeszcze mniej do roboty – a tam zawsze znajdujesz sobie zajęcie. Tutaj częściej okazujesz uczucia, przede wszystkim rękami, chociaż kontakt ustami jest o wiele mniej nasilony. Sprawia ci przyjemność, że ludzie patrzą na nas i gadają. — W zmienionym świetle trochę inne są też jego cera, odcień włosów i kolor oczu.

John myśli przez chwilę. Wygląda na rzekę, może zastanawiając się nad rozpalonym pod jego dotykiem mężczyzną, może tylko oglądając zachód słońca. W końcu mówi:

— Przeszkadza ci to, prawda?

— Nie. Podobają mi się różnice. — Podoba mu się John. — Różnice są ciekawe.

— Przeszkadza ci, że ludzie o nas mówią.

— John, przeszkadzają mi ludzie, kropka.

— Sherlock — mówi John lekko ostrzegawczym tonem.

— No co? Nie lubię zbiorowości. Przynależność do tłumu zmienia zachowanie jednostek. To niepokojące. Tak naprawdę nie zna się nikogo, kogo poznało się tylko jako członka grupy. — Presja społeczna i oczekiwania innych to też swego rodzaju urok.

— Czytałeś o tym, co? — pyta John. — W książkach i takich broszurkach.

— Zaobserwowałem.

Wyraz ust Johna zmienia się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób: ich delikatne krzywe wprawdzie się nie poruszają, ale zmieniają sens pod wpływem jego oczu. Teraz jest smutny i zdeterminowany, nie strasznie smutny i nie strasznie zdeterminowany, ale dość, żeby sprowokowało go to do działania.

— Podobało ci się w pubie w zeszłym tygodniu? — pyta.

— Nie było tak źle.

— To chodź tam ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem.

— Stamford powiedział mi, że nie powinienem pić — odpowiada, szybko odcinając Johnowi tę drogę ku katastrofie. — Ani palić, ale rzucanie jednego i drugiego naraz to absurd.

— Ale dlaczego? — pyta John, patrząc nie na zachód słońca, tylko na profil Sherlocka. Bardziej z opiekuńczości niż z narastającego chłodu, przysuwa się trochę bliżej. — Myślałem, że rozmawialiście o mnie.

— Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, John.

John szerzej otwiera oczy, zaskoczony.

— Chodzi o twój żołądek? — Obraca się całym ciałem, żeby stanąć twarzą do Sherlocka. Wolną ręką delikatnie przesuwa po jego brzuchu, kładzie ją na nim. Jest to gest najwyższej troski, nieprzyjemnie przypominający gest mężczyzny martwiącego się o swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Kciuk Johna zatacza kółka na płaszczu Sherlocka. Każdy delikatny, bez zastanowienia wykonany ruch ma być kojący. — Pogarsza ci się?

— Nie, to nie… Nie. Żołądek sprowadza się do właściwej diety, panuję nad tym. Rozmawialiśmy o tym drugim problemie.

— O tym drugim… _Och._

Zmienia się sens pozycji Johna, zawarty w niej zamiar. Stojąc już w jego ramionach, czując już na brzuchu jego dłoń, Sherlock od razu wyczuwa różnicę. Co więcej, czuje różnicę w zapachu Johna.

— Przestań — syczy. — Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym.

— Czyli dalej chcesz? — pyta ściszonym głosem John. — Ze mną.

— Nie _publicznie_.

— Nie robię nic nieprzyzwoitego. — John, okropny John, przytyka usta do całkiem ubranego ramienia Sherlocka. — Gdybym robił cuś nieprzyzwoitego…

— Coś. _Coś_ nieprzyzwoitego. Weź się w garść, John, to twój własny język…

— Gdybym robił coś nieprzyzwoitego — kontynuuje John — robiłbym to u ciebie pod płaszczem…

— Poważnie powinieneś się zamknąć, nie umiesz poprawnie mówić…

— Może ręką, może klęcząc. Pewnie klęcząc…

— Ludzie usłyszą, jak mówisz z błędami, musisz przestać…

— Mógłbym cię wziąć do buzi. Wtedy bym przestał mówić. Albo nie, zdaje się, że ty lubisz, jak się do ciebie mówi, nie mogę zapamiętać. Mógłbym zrobić to albo to, może jest dość ciemno, żeby się schować za sągiem. Tylko nie mogę się zdecydować. Uwielbiam, jak mi się budzisz do życia na języku, ale jeśli wybiorę to, to nie będę ci mógł powiedzieć, jak uwielbiam, jak się prężysz, kiedy cię dotykam. To mam mówić dalej, czy przestać? Ty tu jesteś od myślenia, na pewno mi powiesz, co mam robić. — Przyciska się do boku Sherlocka, który czuje na swoim biodrze jego wzwód: cudowne ciepło.

Sherlock odpycha Johna. Odpycha go prosto na bok, jedną ręką, która ani drgnie na piersi Johna, która cała się trzęsie na piersi Johna.

— Przestań. W tej chwili.

John przestaje.

Podnosi ręce do góry, cofa się o krok, splata dłonie za plecami, obciąga kaftan i raz jeszcze splata dłonie za plecami.

— Przesadziłem — mówi John. — Przesadziłem. To było zupełnie nie na miejscu. Przepraszam.

— Trzy tygodnie — odpowiada Sherlock. Wsadza ręce głęboko do kieszeni.

— Od kiedy prawie cię zabiłem, wiem, za wcześnie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

— Mam ochotę cię przewrócić, przygwoździć do ziemi i rżnąć, aż stracisz głos — mówi mu bezbarwnym tonem Sherlock. Policzki mu płoną. — A straciłbyś głos. Od błagania, komplementów, krzyczenia mojego imienia – wszystko mi jedno, nie wybrzydzałbym. Bylebym cię miał pod sobą, rozciągniętego na plecach.

Chwilę to trwa, ale w końcu Johnowi udaje się zamknąć usta.

— W porządku — mówi John, podczas gdy Sherlock usiłuje skulić się i schować w fałdach szalika. — Tak. Możemy tak zrobić, czemu nie. To fantastyczny plan i ja go pochwalam. Jak Harry skończy w warsztacie, możemy ją stamtąd wyprosić i zamknąć się tam na noc.

— Trzy tygodnie — powtarza Sherlock.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, od kiedy uprawialiśmy seks — rozumuje John. — Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry była zadowolona, gdybyśmy zamknęli się w warsztacie na trzy tygodnie.

— Chcę powiedzieć — mówi Sherlock, zniżając głos praktycznie do warczenia — że minęły trzy tygodnie. Od czegokolwiek.

John marszczy brwi.

— Znaczy… w ogóle?

Stając twarzą do barierki, ze zgarbionymi plecami i pięściami w kieszeniach, Sherlock kiwa głową.

W trakcie ich rozmowy trochę się ściemniło. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą kładły się ich cienie, teraz tańczy odblask ognia. Wiatr jest jeszcze zimniejszy niż wcześniej, w dole wciąż huczy woda.

— O Boże — pojmuje John.

Sherlock posyła mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Po wojnie — wyjaśnia John, bardziej zatroskany niż zażenowany — z początku, no, wiesz, nic… Nic się nie działo. Wtedy niespecjalnie chciałem, żeby się działo, ale nie działo się i już.

— A mówisz to w sensie że?

— W takim sensie, że czasem jak człowiek się bardzo przestraszy, to po prostu… przechodzi mu ochota. Nie wiem, czy to to tutaj zaszło, ale… Uśmiechasz się.

Rzeczywiście, Sherlock się uśmiecha, i to dość szeroko.

I coś nie może przestać.

— John — mówi, prawie się śmiejąc — zupełnie nie o to chodzi. Owszem, mam kłopot, ale taki, który zdecydowanie wolałby naprzykrzać się tobie.

John też prawie wybucha śmiechem.

— Nie nazywaj go kłopotem, to niegrzecznie. Polubiłem kolesia. I może zacząć mi się naprzykrzać, kiedy mu się żywnie zachce.

— „Go”? _Kolesia_? John, rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

— No dziewczynka to to nie jest — mówi mu John z absolutną powagą.

— Bo to coś, a nie ktoś. Rodzaj nijaki.

John wydyma usta, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wreszcie dochodzi do jakichś wniosków:

— Czasem myślę, że ty nie jesteś całkiem normalny.

Z ust Sherlocka wymyka się jakiś odgłos nie całkiem niepodobny do chichotu.

Potem następny.

I następny, ten już Johna.

Sherlock opanowuje się, już zupełnie nad sobą panuje i właśnie wtedy John wykazuje się tym brakiem rozsądku, że zerka mu znacząco na krocze. Wszystko rozpływa się w śmiechu.

Jakiś czas później już tylko wzdychają i się podśmiechują. Może i nie minęło go wiele, ale Sherlocka boli brzuch – i uśmiech. John odpowiada mu szerokim uśmiechem i jest taki niewytłumaczalnie _niezbędny_. Każdy z nich trzyma tego drugiego za ramię, próbując zachować wyprostowaną pozycję i równowagę.

— Ludzie się na nas gapią — informuje Johna Sherlock. Jest to prawda. Tych kilka osób, które idą ulicą w świetle latarni, i kilka innych z okien. Nie ma tu czegoś takiego jak prywatność. To tylko dzięki temu Sherlock panuje nad swoją potrzebą, a John nie ma zakrwawionej szyi.

— Wiem — mówi John, rozradowany, i wolną ręką macha do sąsiadów. — Nawet wiem, co mówią.

— Ojej.

— No. „Ten John Watson i ten jego przystojniak, dwa szczęśliwe wariaty”.

Sherlock nie może oddychać. Nie może zrobić nic poza uśmiechaniem się bezradnie i pilnowaniem, żeby nie wysunęły mu się kły.

John stoi tak blisko. Usta ma miękkie i czułe, oczy jasne w zapadającym zmroku. Jego dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka nie jest uwięzią, służącą do tego, żeby go przytrzymać albo przyciągnąć bliżej, tylko takim pełnym ciepła założeniem, że odległość między ich ciałami nie ma i nigdy nie będzie miała najmniejszego znaczenia.

— Dalej uważam, że twój język jest idiotyczny — mówi Johnowi Sherlock. Tylko kłótnia może ich uratować przed całowaniem się, kiedy John wygląda tak jak w tej chwili.

— Powiedział facet, który na swojego fiuta mówi „kłopot” — odcina się John.

— Bo to _jest_ kłopot.

John kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Zaufaj temu, co ci mówi Mike, co by to nie było, a szybko zmienisz zdanie.

— Czemu, czy to jego specjalność?

— Nie, ale to dobry lekarz. Praktycznie mnie wskrzesił z martwych. — Ma na twarzy lekki uśmiech, ten, który oznacza żart upleciony z prawdy i niedomówienia. Niewykluczone, że na ten wyraz twarzy Johna Sherlock uważa najbardziej. Słowa, które mu towarzyszą, są zawsze, bez wyjątku ważne, choć wypowiadane tak, jakby były bez znaczenia.

— Jest aż taki dobry?

John kiwa głową.

— W takim razie co robi tak blisko granicy ziem Mayhewa? — pyta Sherlock, uważając, żeby wyglądać na zbitego z tropu, nie na ciekawskiego. — Mówił, że kiedyś dla niego pracował. Taki pan jak Mayhew nie wypuszcza użytecznego narzędzia z rąk bez walki.

— Ach, i tak właśnie wygląda tutejsza kaszana — mówi John.

Sherlock marszczy czoło.

— Kaszana? To coś do jedzenia? Jakiś idiom?

— Co? A, wybacz. Są polityczne przepychanki po obu stronach.

— Mayhewa i Stamforda?

— Lorda Bryanta — odpowiada John. — Rzeka jest granicą. Konflikt o nią wciąż trwa, ale już tylko na płaszczyźnie politycznej. Właściwie przestałem się nim interesować. Nie ma się czym podniecać, kiedy nikogo z tego powodu nie zarzynają. Zimno się robi. Chodźmy już gdzieś do środka.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że wciąż trwają negocjacje jakichś traktatów? — pyta Sherlock, wsuwając okrytą rękawiczką dłoń w dłoń Johna. — Myślałem, że wszystkie decyzje zapadły cztery, pięć lat temu.

— Bo tak było, ale sprawa Mike’a i Clary dalej jest polityczna.

— Clara obsługuje wschód, Stamford zachód, wiem, ale skąd taki podział?

— Clara dała się w to tylko wplątać, ale Mike’a oddelegowano tutaj umyślnie — mówi Sherlockowi John. — I możesz mówić na niego „Mike”, wiesz, nikt ci nie broni. Zawdzięczam mu życie i, no cóż, ciebie. Powinniście mówić sobie po imieniu.

— Jest lekarzem. Mówię tak z szacunku — zapewnia go Sherlock. — Ale dlaczego tu? Po co odsyłać lekarza na granicę i w ten sposób oznajmiać, że oczekuje się dalszego rozlewu krwi?

— Nie, to nie o to chodzi — mówi John; w jego głosie słychać zaskoczenie. — To raczej takie pozerstwo. Znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, Clara jest dobra w tym, co robi, ale jeszcze się uczy. A rodzina Stamfordów wydaje lekarzy od pokoleń i zdaje się, że Mayhewowie zawsze mieli jednego z nich pod ręką.

— To jeden z _tych_ Stamfordów? Tutaj, na takiej prowincji?

— Trochę to szalone — zgadza się John. — To często spotykane nazwisko. Nie dziwię ci się, że to przegapiłeś.

Sherlock macha w jego kierunku wolną ręką.

— Daj mi samemu dojść do reszty.

W odpowiedzi John ściska jego drugą dłoń, zatacza na niej kółko kciukiem.

— Stamforda umieszczono na skraju terytorium Mayhewa, żeby zademonstrować jego wyższość nad ludźmi Bryanta — dochodzi do wniosku Sherlock. — Jest lepszy niż ich właśni lekarze, więc leczą się u niego i widzą, jak Mayhew dba o swoich poddanych. Zalążek zamieszek dla Bryanta, a dla Mayhewa niewielka strata. I to dlatego akurat Michael Stamford: Mayhew oddelegował tego, który ma najsłabszy wzrok, bo to czyni go dużo mniej cennym chirurgiem.

— O tym ostatnim szczególe nic mi nie wiadomo — mówi John — ale reszta się zgadza i to już jest prawie wszystko. — Patrzy na Sherlocka kątem oka i wygląda, jakby był z niego dumny.

Sherlock uwielbia, jak John jest z niego dumny. Normalnie nie posiada się z radości.

— To mam ci powiedzieć resztę? — pyta.

— Powiedz mi resztę.

— Stamford i Clara opiekują się pacjentami na tym brzegu rzeki, na którym każde z nich przyszło na świat, i to jest oficjalna przyczyna podziału na dwa rejony, ta, którą wszyscy znają — mówi prędko, dochodząc do prawdy na bieżąco. — Nieoficjalny, ale prawdziwy powód jest taki, że Stamford jest za blisko powiązany z Mayhewem, a w każdym razie byłoby tak, gdyby ludzie bardziej sobie ufali, kiedy wydaje im się, że rozpoznają jego nazwisko. Gdyby zapuszczał się regularnie na ziemie Bryanta, miałoby to posmak infiltracji, jeśli nie szpiegostwa. A już na pewno można by pomyśleć, że Mayhew usiłuje otoczyć opieką ludzi, którzy żyją poza granicami jego ziem.

Kiedy Sherlock wyprowadzi lekarza z Przeprawy, będą musieli podróżować szybko. Stamford jest dobrym człowiekiem i Sherlock wolałby nie obciążać go aż takimi konsekwencjami. Poza tym najprawdopodobniej sprawiłyby one przykrość Johnowi. A to by było okropne, jak wziąć pod uwagę, jaki zadowolony John jest w tej chwili.

— Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak to robisz — mówi John.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— Cieszę się. Co przegapiłem?

— Tylko jeden drobiazg — uśmiecha się John.

— O? — Jest gotów na kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Śmiech pomaga poradzić sobie z chęcią dopuszczenia się czynów nieobyczajnych w miejscu publicznym.

Szeroki uśmiech znika z twarzy Johna.

— To właściwie nie jest bardzo śmieszne. — I znów to niedomówienie.

— Nie bardzo śmieszne w jakim sensie? — Sherlockowi łatwo przychodzi przybranie zatroskanego wyrazu twarzy.

— Wiesz, całe to zamieszanie, które właśnie opisałeś, faktycznie miało miejsce – jakieś trzy… nie, trzy i pół roku temu, tak, była wiosna. Bryant źle to przyjął. Sprawę załatwiono po cichu, wiem o tym tylko dzięki Clarze. Powiedziała, że większość ludzi nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważna była sytuacja.

— Stamford ma zakaz zapuszczania się na wschód — uświadamia sobie Sherlock. — Zupełnie jakby został wygnany.

— Pod groźbą śmierci — potwierdza John. — Trochę to niedorzeczne.

Sherlock przystaje. Ręka Johna wysuwa się z jego ręki, a potem wyczłowiek też staje i sięga po nią. Sherlock nie daje się złapać.

— Trochę — powtarza.

— Co?

— W którym miejscu „pod groźbą śmierci” jest „ _trochę niedorzeczne_ ”? — pyta ostro. — Dlaczego to jest… Jak to może być dla ciebie normalne?

— Nie, no, przecież to się nie zdarza często…

— Kto wydaje takie rozkazy? John, są lepsze metody. Nie po prostu mniej ściętych głów, tylko _zero ściętych głów_. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić taki świat, czy to zbyt egzotyczna wizja?

— O co ci, kurwa, teraz chodzi? — pyta John, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem, urazą i może lekkim rozbawieniem jednocześnie.

— O nic — burczy Sherlock. Dobrze wie, że ludzie się na nich gapią. Wszyscy ciągle się na niego gapią, wiecznie jest ciekawostką w oczach tych wyludzi, którzy wszyscy czują, że się od nich różni, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego. — O nic, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Przez ten kłopot robię się drażliwy.

To takie bezczelne kłamstwo, że aż obraźliwe. John wyraźnie tak właśnie je odbiera. Patrzenie, jak wyczłowiek dusi w sobie złość i frustrację, to niezwykłe widowisko.

— Czyli nie chcesz iść do pubu? — pyta John z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Wygląda na zmęczonego, na tyle, że nie warto się z nim o to kłócić.

Sherlock wzdycha.

— Idź sam.

John kręci głową.

— Widuję ich codziennie. Ciebie widuję raz w tygodniu. — Mówi to z taką prostotą, z taką logiką.

— No dobrze.

— Dobrze?

— Tak. — Głos Sherlocka robi się oschły, a on nie potrafi tego ukryć.

John kiwa głową, po czym zmienia kierunek marszu. Skręcił z powrotem w stronę domu Harry.

Sherlock trzyma się blisko niego.

Na następnej ulicy bierze go za ramię i ściska mocno.

John kiwa głową raz, tylko raz, i wsuwa ich dłonie do kieszeni swojego kaftana.

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, zastają dom pusty, ale jeszcze nagrzany. Ogień pali się miarowo; John go rozgarnia.

Sherlock siada.

John patrzy w ogień.

Sherlock wstaje. Przechodzi na zaplecze i porusza się po nim po omacku. Prawie nadziewa się na coś po ciemku. Znajduje swoją torbę po zapachu i na dotyk wyjmuje z niej pismo. Nie może zabrać ze sobą do głównego pomieszczenia drugiej kartki: John rozpoznałby rysunki. Stróżówka i most są zaznaczone zbyt wyraźnie.

Wraca do pokoju od frontu. John nie podnosi głowy. Siedzi przy ogniu. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, od kiedy Sherlock wyszedł.

Sherlock podchodzi do kręgu rzucanego przez ogień światła i staje na jego skraju. Przez chwilę trzyma pismo na widoku. Czyta je. Czyta rzucone mu wyzwanie.

Dobór słów i ton są jak najbardziej poprawne. To gra, mówi list, zagadka. Rozwiąż ją, a będziesz mógł zagrać w inną, jeszcze lepszą grę. Wejdź do osady, do której nie da się wejść. Wyprowadź z niej tego człowieka. Jak daleko dasz radę go zaprowadzić na wschód? Wynik będzie mierzony w milach.

To nie jest niewinne. To nie jest żart. Ale był gotów w to uwierzyć i to go zaślepiło.

Co dalej?

Czyta list jeszcze raz, jakby jego znaczenie mogło się zmienić, jakby słowa na papierze były przedmiotami w worku, którym potrząsa.

Pismo pozostaje niezmienione, dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętał.

Składa papier na trzy i patrzy w ogień. Czeka, aż John zapyta go, co się stało. Przygotowuje kilka kłamstw, które ujdą w tłoku.

John nie pyta, tylko cicho mówi:

— Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, jak płonie papier. Jestem tego prawie pewny.

Sherlock zamyka oczy. Mimo to widzi przez powieki czerwone migotanie światła. I znów otwiera oczy.

Daje dwa kroki do przodu i przeczesuje dłonią włosy Johna, które lśnią w blasku ognia. Słoma, pszenica i złoto mieszają się i splatają ze sobą bez ładu i składu; bez ładu w sensie, w jakim Sherlock rozumie ład, ale równo ostrzyżone.

— A chciałbyś zobaczyć? — pyta.

— Proszę — mówi John. Jego głos, cichy i spokojny, ginie w trzaskaniu ognia.

Sherlock podchodzi bliżej do paleniska i pochyla się. Róg zgiętego papieru zajmuje się ogniem. Wyciąga papier i otacza płomyk dłonią. Wraca do Johna. Czerwony płomyk sprawia, że list kurczy się i czernieje; na skraju pali się na niebiesko. Słowa znikają litera po literze, rozjarzając się na zielono. Ogień skutecznie wywabia atrament i skreślone nim eleganckie zawijasy tekstu.

W połowie kartki płomień gaśnie i Sherlock podchodzi z powrotem do paleniska, żeby dokończyć. Ponownie pokazuje Johnowi płonące pismo, jego czarne zwinięte brzegi i unoszącą się z nich cienką smugę dymu. Wciąga go głęboko do płuc. Przypala sobie palce.

Zebrawszy popiół w dłonie, podchodzi raz jeszcze do ognia i wrzuca go w płomienie. Na palcach ma sadzę. Pociera je o siebie, ale sadza tylko się rozmazuje.

Siada tam, gdzie stał, i przechyla się w tył, aż dotknie ramionami kolan Johna. Zamyka oczy w cieple i rozchwianym świetle.

Pewnymi, pewnymi jak zawsze ruchami szorstkie, silne dłonie przeczesują jego włosy, trzymają głowę. John pochyla się nad nim i mocno wciska usta w jego loki. Jeden pocałunek składa na wargach.

— Bardzo ładnie — dziękuje mu John. Zwykłe słowa w kształcie oddechu. — Prawie jak liście.

Nie ma na to odpowiedzi, która by nie była kłamstwem, albo nieadekwatna, albo o wiele, o wiele zbyt prawdziwa.

Sherlock opiera się o łydki Johna, wiedząc, że okazał się w każdym calu głupcem.

 

*

 

— Dalej nie zapytałeś. — Mówi to cicho w ciemność, na tyle cicho, żeby nie obudzić Johna, w razie gdyby ten spał.

John obejmuje go ciaśniej w pasie ruchem równie powolnym co jego westchnienie. Jego krótkie nogi przesuwają się pod kocem; nie całkiem pasują do kształtu utworzonego przez tył dłuższych nóg Sherlocka.

— A chciałbyś, żebym zapytał? — mamrocze John w jego kark. Jego oddech przeszywa ciało Sherlocka dreszczem, który od razu mija. Sherlock czuje się, jakby ta jego nowa część, to bezmyślne, uciążliwe, wiecznie głodne pożądanie umarło albo gdzieś zniknęło. Nie ma apetytu ani na krew Johna, ani na jego ciało, a tylko na jego głos i namacalną obecność.

Kręci głową, szurając włosami o poduszkę, pocierając nimi o twarz Johna.

John przyciska mu do karku pocałunek.

— To śpij.

Sherlock obraca się w wąskim łóżku na drugi bok. Jest ostrożny, uważa na łokcie i uszkodzone ramię Johna. Choć John ani razu tego nie powiedział, mięśnie i kości ramienia bolą go, kiedy jest mu zimno. Twarz Johna to niewiele więcej niż czarna plama w mroku. Krzywizna siennika i pewne ramiona wyczłowieka nie dają mu się przypadkiem odsunąć.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś ciekawy? — Ocierają się o siebie nosami. Ich oddechy mieszają się ze sobą.

— Zawsze jestem ciebie ciekawy. Nie przeszkadza mi, że czegoś nie wiem.

— Jak może ci to nie przeszkadzać? — pyta natarczywym szeptem Sherlock. — To niemożliwe.

John wzdycha.

— A póki ty czegoś nie wiesz, nie będzie spania, zgadza się?

— W zasadzie tak.

Nasłuchuje, jak John myśli w ciemności. Gdyby mógł wydobyć myśli z jego głowy, zrobiłby to. Gdyby mógł otworzyć Johna i skatalogować jego niezliczone elementy składowe, te ukryte i te wyraźnie widoczne, zrobiłby to.

Lewa dłoń Johna wraca oprzeć się na jego ciele, tym razem na ramieniu. Biegnie wzdłuż całej ręki, aż ich palce splatają się ze sobą. John przenosi ich dłonie w wąską przestrzeń między ich klatkami piersiowymi, między ich oddechami.

— Pierwszą częścią ciebie, jaką zobaczyłem, była dłoń — mówi. — Nikt nie ma takich dłoni jak ty, Sherlock. Nawet Andrew, młody Mayhew – on ma dłonie szermierza. Twoje są trochę jak dłonie Mike’a, ale też nie bardzo. Widuję w tej pracy sporo dłoni. Twoje są inne.

— Już ci mówiłem — mówi uparcie Sherlock. — W czasie drugiego wieczoru, który razem spędziliśmy.

— Uciekasz przed gniewem jakiegoś władcy z południa — podsumowuje tamtą opowieść John. — Albo zostałeś wygnany, zabroniono ci wrócić. Po dzisiejszej rozmowie powiedziałbym, że wygnany.

Przez chwilę są cicho.

— Co jeszcze? — pyta Sherlock.

— Wiem, że gdybym musiał uciekać przed gniewem Mayhewa, też bym się bał — odpowiada John. — Gdybym musiał się przy tym uczyć obcego języka, byłbym do niczego. Gdybym wylądował gdzieś, gdzie przemoc jest na porządku dziennym, nie wiem, co bym zrobił.

Sherlock nie mówi nic. Muska kciukiem palce Johna, delikatnie, ale uparcie.

— Na pewno wyglądałbym dziwnie. Wątpię, żebym panował nad złością. Staram się, ale czasami… Nie sądzę, żebym radził z tym sobie tak dobrze jak ty. Połowę czasu jesteś najbardziej… najbardziej absurdalnie naiwnym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem. Niedoświadczonym, spod klosza. Cały czas żyjesz w swojej własnej głowie, nie masz pojęcia, na czym polegają zdrowy rozsądek i bezpieczeństwo, i zachowujesz się tak, że pewnie skończysz gdzieś zakrwawiony w jakimś rowie.

Mówiąc, John przyciska się bliżej, niemożliwie blisko. Oczy ma mocno zamknięte. Stykają się teraz czołami.

— A drugą połowę czasu — szepcze John.

Nie mówi nic więcej. Nic więcej nie da się powiedzieć, wszystko zostało zawarte w tych paru schrypniętych słowach.

Ich splecione dłonie zaciskają się kurczowo, do bólu. To dobry ból.

— Cztery piąte — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Co?

— Ty jesteś przez cztery piąte czasu.

Usta Johna nie są ani trochę inne, niż kiedy całowali się ostatnio. A jednak wydaje mu się, że powinny być. Kiedy tak oddychają jeden w drugiego, tak właśnie mu się wydaje: jakby były inne.

— Chciałem cię dzisiaj zaprowadzić do pubu — mówi bardzo cicho John. — Mógłbyś…

— Nienawidzę, jak ktoś się mną popisuje — odwarkuje natychmiast Sherlock, wzdrygając się mimo woli. — Nie cierpię tego. Nigdy ci się nie zdarzyło…?

— Cicho bądź — mówi John. Nie jest to polecenie tylko wyraz czegoś, czego John chce, i Sherlock natychmiast milknie. — Nie o to… Tak, po części o to też mi chodziło, ale nie to było tu najważniejsze. Popytałem trochę. Na Przeprawie nie ma tego wiele, ale na zachodzie coś by się znalazło. W stolicy są uniwersytety. I lichwiarze, ci zawsze potrzebują skrybów i najemników. Najprzeróżniejsza praca nad księgami, słyszałem, nie tylko rachunki. Tłumaczenia. Spisywanie relacji z podróży, to się zawsze sprzeda, to każdy lubi.

Przez osadę zawsze przejeżdża jakiś kupiec albo dwóch. Lepiej niż ja powiedzieliby ci, jakie są możliwości — ciągnie John, przyspieszając za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock jest prawie gotów mu przerwać. Przyciska ich splecione ręce do brzucha Sherlocka: dotyk prawie krępuje ruchy, łaskocze, zapiera mu dech w piersiach. — Ale możliwości są, przeróżne i bezpieczniejsze niż podróż na wschód. Wiem, że nie chcesz utknąć w jednym miejscu, ale jakoś dałbyś radę. Gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś wymyślić sobie własny zawód. Mógłbyś być wędrownym uczonym, ludzie płaciliby ci za słuchanie cię.

Nie musiałbyś się przejmować swoim południowym możnowładcą. To też by było coś. Lord Mayhew mnie zna i pochwala moje zdolności wychwytywania bełtów. Czyli mam wystarczająco dobre koneksje, żeby nam coś załatwić. Moglibyśmy pójść do młodego Mayhewa i poprosić o patronat, jeśli to cię nie odstraszy. Andrew to lepszy człowiek niż większość, a fakt, że zawdzięcza mi życie, też w niczym by tu nie zaszkodził.

Dalej czułbyś się z tym dziwnie, nie mówię, że nie. Ale mógłbyś mieć stałą i bezpieczną pracę. Mógłbyś robić coś, co jest ciebie warte — mówi John. — Mniej byś się nudził, to by ci się spodobało: mniej nudy.

— Właśnie mnie poprosiłeś, żebyśmy stąd razem uciekli — podsumowuje Sherlock. Głos ma równie bezbarwny, co ciało spięte.

— Nie — odpowiada John i to słowo Sherlocka uspokaja. — Mówię, że na zachodzie znalazłaby się dobra praca dla kogoś takiego jak ty i przyzwoita praca dla kogoś takiego jak ja, a spanie w jednym łóżku potrafi zdziałać cuda, kiedy przychodzi do zapłacenia czynszu.

— John, to niewykonalne.

— To są możliwości, nie gotowy plan.

— Dalej niewykonalne — jęczy Sherlock. Oczy ma mocno zamknięte, czoło przyciśnięte do czoła Johna. — Nie możemy razem mieszkać. Nie możemy przebywać razem przez cały czas, to byłoby straszne.

— Gorsze niż nieprzebywanie ze sobą w ogóle? — pyta John.

— Znam cię dziewięć tygodni. Jeszcze ani razu nie spędziliśmy ze sobą więcej niż dwa dni naraz.

John przywiera do niego mocniej. Ciepło i siła jego ciała to nieodparty, doskonały argument.

— I nie chcesz tego zmienić? — pyta.

Sherlock całuje go mocno, usiłując go uciszyć.

— Milcz. Proszę cię, milcz.

John wplata mu rękę we włosy i oddaje pocałunek, powoli, miękko, uspokajająco.

— Nie proszę cię o „na zawsze” — oświadcza. — Proszę o więcej niż dziewięć tygodni. Chcę cię lepiej poznać.

— Nie chcesz — mówi z naciskiem Sherlock. — Uwierz mi, _nie chcesz_. John, to by się bardzo źle skończyło.

— Albo może byś się mną znudził — odpowiada John. — Wiem, że ryzyko istnieje.

— Nie o to chodzi. Nie możemy ot tak sobie wziąć i zamieszkać razem. Wiem, że przychodzi ci to z trudem, ale mógłbyś się chociaż postarać nie być durniem.

— A ty mógłbyś się postarać nie być takim dupkiem, ale też nie widzę, żeby była na to jakaś szansa. Co mi nie przeszkadza, tak nawiasem mówiąc. Pochodzę z rodziny krzykaczy, wiem, jak żyć w ten sposób.

— John, nie mogę z tobą mieszkać.

— Dobrze. A możesz mieszkać niedaleko mnie?

Sherlock się waha.

— Mógłbyś — John wyciąga wniosek z jego milczenia. — Nie dzielilibyśmy się czynszem i tak byłoby drożej, ale to nie problem.

— To _jest_ problem — mówi mu Sherlock. — Wydaje ci się, że chcesz czegoś więcej, ale to nieprawda. _**Musisz w to uwierzyć.**_

Urok wyrywa mu się z ust; ma w sobie za dużo energii, za dużo przekonania, żeby je powstrzymać. Słowa dźwięczą w powietrzu. Oplatają umysł Johna.

— Ale ja _wiem_ , że chcę więcej — mówi John i to jest straszne, jest przerażające: jego przekonanie jest nieugięte, siła woli niewiarygodna, pewność wspaniała. — Jeśli ty też chcesz więcej, powinniśmy mieć więcej.

— Próbowałeś poderżnąć mi gardło.

Choć prawdziwe, słowa te brzmią jak słaba wymówka. Pozostaje tajemnicą, jak to możliwe, że to nieskuteczna linia obrony. Może to przez ten nadąsany ton. Może przez to, jak nie chce wypuścić Johna z rąk.

Albo może to przez to, z jakim przekonaniem John go przeprasza. Przez jego bezradność. John wierzy, że jest na łasce i niełasce swojego wypaczonego umysłu i to też jest wina Sherlocka. Uświadomienie mu, że prawda jest inna, mogłoby kosztować Sherlocka życie, zresztą teraz, kiedy cała Przeprawa wie, że są razem, Johna też. Wszystko jest winą Sherlocka, a jej ciężar niesie John.

— Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że dalej mi ufasz — przyznaje John. — Sam ledwo sobie teraz ufam.

— Jesteś przewidywalny. Robisz to, co słuszne. Masz…

— Robienie ci krzywdy nie było słuszne.

— …obowiązki i je wypełniasz.

John kręci głową nie odrywając jej od poduszki.

— Niektóre moje obowiązki nie są i nie były słuszne. Całkiem sporo z nich. Wiesz, co potrafię robić najlepiej? Zabijać.

— I tak jesteś zasadniczo dobrym człowiekiem.

— Przestraszyłeś się mnie — mówi mu John i Sherlock nie musi robić nic, wystarczy, że się z nim zgodzi. Tak, przestraszył się i tak, to dlatego nie może z nim uciec.

— Tak — mówi Sherlock.

To była chwila słabości i strachu, przykry zgrzyt, ale Sherlock zapanował nad Johnem. Znał go tak dobrze, zmanipulował tak sprawnie, że teraz John bardziej wierzy jego słowom, nawet bez uroku, niż własnym zmysłom. To triumf, a Sherlock czuje tylko porażkę – i nienawidzi tego uczucia.

John siada. Podwija nogi pod siebie i koc zsuwa się jeszcze kawałek, ale wyczłowiek nie przechodzi nad Sherlockiem i nie wychodzi z wąskiego łóżka. Między ich ciała wkrada się zimno. Wytężając wzrok, Sherlock dostrzega krzywą jego zgarbionych pleców. John siedzi z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i głową w dłoniach. Sherlock obserwuje go, niepewny, gdzie go dotknąć ani co powiedzieć.

— Chciałem być lepszy od niego — mówi do niego cicho John. — Miałem taki zamiar. Wybacz mi. — Mówi to rzeczowym tonem, to nie jest błaganie o litość w ciemności. Słowa równie spokojne i szczere, co niepojęte.

— Lepszy od kogo?

— John patrzy na niego, a to już jest coś, ale jego twarz skrywa się w cieniu.

Sherlock siada, drżąc z zimna. Przez chwilę nie wie, co zrobić z rękami, i trzyma je w powietrzu; potem obejmuje nimi Johna, kośćmi i ścięgnami mocując go do swojej piersi. John jest nieruchomy i sztywny, jakby powietrze go zmroziło.

— Lepszy od kogo? — powtarza pytanie Sherlock. Straszny gniew budzi się w nim i z każdą chwilą milczenia rozpala się bardziej. Kto jeszcze skrzywdził tego żołnierza?

— Od mężczyzny, który cię miał — odpowiada John, prawie niepewnie. Jest spięty; jego odpowiedź jest bez sensu.

— John, nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz…

— Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, w porządku, sam się domyśliłem…

— Co ci się wydaje, że wiesz? — pyta ostro Sherlock.

— Potrafisz tak obciągać, ale nie umiałeś się całować. Nie wiesz, co począć, jak ci mówię, że jesteś genialny albo piękny. Boże, Sherlock, jak dochodzisz, to jesteś _zaskoczony_. Nawet idiota by się domyślił.

Idiota domyśliłby się źle, owszem — zgadza się Sherlock. — Lubię obciągać, lubię, jak mi się mówi, co mam robić, i przy mojej przypadłości owszem, ulga to zaskoczenie. Wszystko jest dobrze, nikt mnie nie skrzywdził. Przestań się przejmować, powinniśmy już dawno spać.

John milknie w jego ramionach. Choć nie jest już taki sztywny, siedzi, jakby do nikogo nie należał.

— Porozmawiamy o tym rano — mówi mu Sherlock. — Jeśli naprawdę będziemy musieli – a nie musimy.

Siedzą w milczeniu. John podnosi rękę i splata palce z palcami Sherlocka.

— Mógłbyś przenieść się na zachód beze mnie — mówi w końcu. — Tam jest lepiej, Sherlock. Bezpieczniej.

— Jakbym chciał mieć bezpieczniej, nie byłoby mnie w twoim łóżku. Jakbyś ty chciał mieć bezpieczniej, nie obsadzałbyś wschodniej stróżówki. Ty zatrzymasz swój posterunek, a ja pójdę na wschód. A jak będę mógł sobie na to pozwolić, na południe. — Nadal ma pierścień Irene. Jeżeli znajdzie właściwy statek, właściwego kapitana, on mu wystarczy.

John obraca twarz, szukając go po ciemku.

— Masz rację — mówi, choć nie słychać, żeby w czymkolwiek się z nim zgadzał. — Powinniśmy spać.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Kładzie się i przytula, a John trzyma go z rozkoszną, uważną delikatnością, póki Sherlock nie sapnie mu w ramię. Wtedy jego uścisk staje się mocniejszy, zmienia się w wyraz niewzruszonego posiadania – bo przecież tak powinno być, powinni należeć do siebie nawzajem.

Powoli, choć wynika to tylko z utraty sił, John przestaje go trzymać tak mocno, a i Sherlock nie chwyta się go już tak kurczowo. John głaszcze go po włosach – to jego ostatnia deska ratunku, gdy chodzi o uspokajanie Sherlocka. Sherlock łagodnie mruczy czy może nuci bezsłowny urok i John odpływa. Rękę dalej ma na karku Sherlocka.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, wdychając zapachy całego pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy się porusza, ostrożnie wyplątując się z ciężkich od snu ramion. Nawet w obecności Johna z łatwością znajduje brudną chusteczkę w kocu. W czasie jego poszukiwań John ani drgnie. Kiedy udaje mu się ją znaleźć, odczuwa ulgę; więcej okazji nie będzie. Wstaje z łóżka, żeby upchnąć zdobycz w torbie. Bywają dziwniejsze pamiątki.

Zmarznięty, szybko wraca pod koc. Dobrze znając jego dotyk, ciało Johna sięga po niego. Witają go pewne, spragnione go ręce. Jakby wrócił do domu.

 

*

 

Rano się kłócą.

Ale tak porządnie.

 

*

 

Wczesnym popołudniem Sherlock zamyka się w ciasnym pokoju w gospodzie w Montague.

Zanim nastanie wieczór, żałuje.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

_Drogi Angelo._

_Kiedy otrzymasz ten list, będę już w drodze, ledwo kilka tygodni od ciebie. Chociaż wiele się nauczyłem w czasie, jaki tu spędziłem, odkryłem, że nie zdołam uzyskać wstępu do zaufanego kręgu Jima. Obawiam się też, że skoro nie mogę liczyć na jego pomoc, nie mam tu już czego szukać. Panuje tu bardzo niezdrowy klimat, a z nadejściem zimy będzie tylko gorzej._

_Planuję wypłynąć przed upływem dwóch tygodni, ponownie na statku przewożącym zwierzęta gospodarskie. Będę podróżował sam i jest o wiele za późno, byś mi tego zabronił. Zrobię to z najwyższym żalem i niechęcią, nie musisz mnie więc besztać; sam i tak pożałuję niedługo swojej decyzji. Ale przynajmniej do czegoś się przydam i nie będę w podróży głodował._

_Nie wiem jeszcze, dokąd się dalej udam. Być może Irene Norton będzie mieć jakieś dalsze sugestie, choć mam nadzieję, że lepsze niż jej rada, bym się skontaktował z Jimem Moriartym. Może będziemy chcieli się z nią zobaczyć, zanim coś dalej zaplanujemy. W przeciwnym razie może przezimujemy w majątku Trevorów. Nie widziałem Victora od dawna i stęskniłem się za jego przyjaźnią. Również rady jego ojca okazywały się w przeszłości niezwykle cenne._

_Co do mojego ostatniego listu: John i ja pogodziliśmy się w kwestii tamtego incydentu. W tej chwili każdy z nas uważa się za winnego. Jest to wyjątkowo niefortunne, zważywszy, że winę za wszystko ponoszę wyłącznie ja._

_Nie zdziwi cię wieść, że ledwo się pogodziliśmy, pokłóciliśmy się o coś innego. On wyraził zmartwienie faktem, że stąd odchodzę. Ja wyraziłem pewne inne odczucia. Może nie powinienem był tego robić. Kilka razy ugościł mnie w domu swojej siostry. Zaofiarował dalej idącą gościnność. Odmówiłem. Być może bardziej stanowczo, niż to było konieczne._

_Od tego czasu pozałatwiałem tu wszystkie swoje sprawy. Roznoszę tu przesyłki wielu ludziom i odpowiedzialnie poinformowałem ich wszystkich, że niedługo wyjeżdżam. Wierzę, że choć pod tym względem mógłbyś być ze mnie dumny._

_O ile pogoda pozwoli, zamierzam pożegnać się z Johnem jutro po południu, a następnie wyruszyć na południe, do Euston. Zdarzało mi się już zatrzymywać w tej osadzie na noc i wiem, gdzie będę mógł to bezpiecznie zrobić._

_Czytając, co napisałem, widzę, że wyszedł mi bardzo oficjalnie brzmiący list. Proszę, nie martw się; denerwuję się przed podróżą, mimo że wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze._

_Następną wiadomość ode mnie usłyszysz z moich własnych ust. Nie mogę się tego doczekać. Liczę na to, że pamiętasz wszystko, co napisałeś w odpowiedzi na mój ostatni list, bo nigdy go nie otrzymam. Jak również na to, że pozostajesz w dobrym zdrowiu._

_Twój jak zawsze kochający syn,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

 

*

 

Następnego dnia pogoda pozwala. Sherlock spędza cały ranek, zastanawiając się nad tym, ale potem się przejaśnia. Kiedy zaciągnięte niebo ustępuje miejsca błękitowi, wychodzi z Montague po raz ostatni.

Marsz, i tak długi, wydłuża się jeszcze od pędzących mu przez głowę myśli. Wie, co byłoby mądrze powiedzieć, ale nie jest pewny, co powiedzieć powinien. O co poprosić, co zaproponować. Idzie, sprawdzając ręką ciężar zawieszony na biodrze – pożyczone ostrze.

Chociaż krok ma pewny i równy, jego umysł błądzi wśród marzeń. Przykra myśl o podróży morskiej zamienia się w pułapkę możliwości: wizję Johna trzymającego go na kołysanym falami pokładzie.

„Popłyniemy na południe” – mógłby powiedzieć Johnowi. Polecić mu, żeby spakował się i poszedł za nim, i może John by tak zrobił. A gdyby John tak zrobił, Sherlock mógłby mu powiedzieć: „Jest coś, co powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć”. A gdyby John dalej był gotowy z nim odejść, mogliby przepłynąć razem na drugi brzeg zatoki. Mogliby podróżować razem pod ochroną miecza Johna i uroku Sherlocka. Opowiadać historie i rozwiązywać zagadki, i stać o wiele za blisko jeden drugiego. Mogliby odkryć jakiś sposób na naprawienie Angela.

Do tego czasu trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć Angelowi Johna, ale Sherlock ma około dwa miesiące na wymyślenie czegoś, może więcej. Musieliby ukrywać tylko charakter łączącej ich relacji, nie samego Johna. Organizm Sherlocka nauczył się już wprawdzie pragnąć, ale nie zdradza jeszcze żadnych zewnętrznych oznak nowo odkrytej dojrzałości. Pokrywający jego policzki meszek więcej niż raz wzięto za brud. Chociaż Sherlock nienawidzi swojego przejściowego stanu, może w nim pozostać trochę dłużej. Już od prawie czterech tygodni nie zaznał ulgi – nieuleganie pokusie jest ostatnio niemal łatwe.

— Chodź ze mną — szepcze do siebie, ćwicząc. Jak to najlepiej ująć w słowa, jak zacząć?

Myśli, i myśli, i im więcej myśli, tym bardziej jego pomysły się sypią. Ostatecznie jest tylko jedno wykonalne rozwiązanie. „Żegnaj” to proste słowo, chociaż nie łatwe.

 

*

 

Puka do drzwi i podaje dłoń.

John ujmuje ją i trzyma.

Drzwi się otwierają. Sherlockowi głos więźnie w gardle.

— Przyszedłeś się pożegnać — mówi John. W jego głosie nie ma pytania, w oczach też nie. Ani pytania, ani prośby. Jest stanowcza propozycja alternatywnego rozwiązania – i świadomość, że nie zostanie ona przyjęta.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

John robi to samo.

Patrzą sobie nawzajem na buty, jedną parę brudnych, drugą odrapanych.

— Wyruszam na wybrzeże — mówi mu Sherlock. — I do ojczyzny. Mój ojciec źle się czuje, potrzebuje mnie.

— Dotrzesz na czas?

— Jego życie nie jest zagrożone. To tylko… trudna sytuacja.

John kiwa głową.

Obserwują nawzajem swoje oczy.

— Wypływasz z Waterloo? — pyta John. — Łodzią rzeczną dostałbyś się nad brzeg zatoki szybciej niż piechotą. — To oczywista uwaga i zupełnie nieskuteczna.

— Tak. To dwa drogi marszu z Euston, jeśli wyjdę z Euston jutro wczesnym rankiem.

— Masz dość pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić za przeprawę?

— Jeśli mi braknie, jakoś sobie poradzę. — Zawsze jakoś sobie radzi.

— Jutro rano z Euston?

— Wcześnie rano, tak. O świcie.

John uważa, żeby nie poruszać rękami. Nie wiszą mu bezwładnie po bokach. Trzyma je tam, umyślnie.

— Dopiero wczesne popołudnie — zauważa John.

— Rzeczywiście — zgadza się Sherlock.

— Domyślam się, że już od kilku godzin maszerujesz.

— To prawda.

— Chciałbyś usiąść?

— Tak.

John odsuwa się, pozwalając mu wejść, domagając się, żeby wszedł. Sherlock przechodzi przez drzwi, spodziewając się pewnego dotyku rąk i niedelikatnych pocałunków. John nie daje mu niczego w tym rodzaju. Zamyka drzwi na zasuwy, odbiera od niego torbę i płaszcz. John siada przy stole i Sherlock siada przy stole. Mebel ich dzieli. Nie dotykają się pod nim stopami.

— Co u Harry? — pyta Sherlock.

— Wszystko w porządku. — John składa ręce na stole.

Sherlock patrzy, jak John to robi.

— Znowu pokłóciła się z Clarą.

— Nic nowego.

— Fakt — zgadza się John. — Ale to smutne, że dwie osoby potrafią spędzać tyle czasu, krzycząc na siebie.

— Niektórzy ludzie są od tego, żeby krzyczeć.

— Nikt nie jest tylko od tego, żeby krzyczeć. Są inne dobre zajęcia.

Sherlock milcząco przyznaje mu rację.

— Miałem sporo czasu — ciągnie John — na patrzenie, jak to robią. Mówiłem sobie, że ja nie będę popełniać takich błędów.

Sherlock nie mówi nic.

— To trudniejsze, niż sądziłem.

— John — zaczyna ostrzegawczo Sherlock. — Po pierwszym słowie powinny przyjść następne, ale rzeczowy ton Johna je przepędza. Sherlock mimo wszystko je znajduje.

Znajduje je, zastanawia się nad nimi i z nich rezygnuje.

Zamiast tego mówi:

— Mam w torbie papier.

John mruga i jest to pierwszy jego spontaniczny ruch.

— Przywiozłem go ze sobą, żeby pisać listy, ale to już nie jest szczególnie istotne. Mogę przeznaczyć go trochę do innych celów.

— Chcesz spalić więcej papieru? — pyta John.

— Nie. — Spalił już drugą kartkę pisma Moriarty’ego, ten oskarżycielski rysunek wschodniego mostu Przeprawy. W tej chwili to już nic nie znaczący popiół. — Mam ołówek i pomyślałem… — tu się waha, zbyt pochłonięty staraniem się, żeby się nie wahać — …pomyślałem, że mógłbym cię narysować.

— Chcesz mnie narysować.

— Chyba że masz coś przeciwko temu.

— Nie — odpowiada prędko John. — Skąd.

Usta Sherlocka układają się w imitację uśmiechu. Jego ciało samo wstaje i bierze z torby ołówek i papier. Nogi niosą go z powrotem na krzesło. Ołówek ma ułamany szpic. Żeby temu zaradzić, Sherlock sięga po nóż.

John nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

Kiedy ołówek jest już naostrzony, Sherlock chowa nóż do przypiętej w pasie pochwy i czeka na pozwolenie Johna. Widzi je, widzi je w jego twarzy, choć nie potrafiłby go nazwać ani opisać jego kształtu.

— Jak mam usiąść? Czy może stanąć? — pyta John. — Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem.

— Jak chciałbyś, żebym cię najlepiej zapamiętał?

Pomyślał i wypowiedział te słowa w mgnieniu oka. Teraz padają powoli, a potem roztrzaskują się o podłogę. John ze zgrzytem odsuwa krzesło.

Stróżówka jest za mała. Przestrzeń ich dzieląca jest tak mała, jakby wcale jej nie było, a John nawet tego się pozbywa. Przyciągnięty do niego mocno, z twarzą wciśniętą w wytarte płótno i twarde guziki, Sherlock reaguje bez zastanowienia, zbyt przyuczony do zapachu kochanka. Jego ręce obejmują Johna w pasie, zamykają go w uścisku, więżą, krępują.

— Tak — odpowiada John. Uścisk wypcha mu oddech z płuc.

— Miałem na myśli wrażenia wzrokowe — udaje się powiedzieć Sherlockowi. — Teraz mam przed oczami twoje guziki. To nie byłby dobry rysunek, John.

— Obrażasz moje guziki? Nie obrażaj moich guzików, Sherlock, to niegrzecznie.

Jeden z nich wydaje z siebie odgłos podobny do śmiechu. Jeden z nich wydaje z siebie inny odgłos, bardzo niepodobny.

— Usiądź — mówi mu Sherlock. — Chcę, żebyś usiadł mi na kolanach.

— Jestem ciężki.

— Wiem, nieważne.

Nogi krzesła zgrzytają o podłogę. John siada mu na kolanach bokiem, obejmując go za ramiona. Trzymają się pod tym kątem.

Sherlock wtula twarz w szyję Johna. Zachował dość przytomności umysłu, żeby dziwić się tej bliskości, dziwić się samemu sobie. Jego ciało wciąż pragnie dotyku skóry. On sam wciąż pragnie, rozpaczliwie. Ta potrzeba Johna – potrzeba jego rąk, oddechu, oczu – ta potrzeba pochłania go całkowicie. Ta potrzeba jest czymś innym niż pożądanie i od niego odrębnym: nie kłopotem, a tragedią. Nie przychodzi mu do głowy, że mógłby ukąsić.

— Wiem — mówi John, kładąc rękę na karku Sherlocka. — Wiem.

— Chcę — zaczyna Sherlock i urywa.

— Powiedz mi.

— Nie. Wyjdę na dziecko.

— I tak mi powiedz — nalega John, kładąc głowę Sherlocka na swoim niegdyś okrwawionym ramieniu. W koszmarach Sherlocka to ramię wciąż krwawi, a Sherlock błaga, by szkarłat wrócił do otwartych żył. Przerażająca jest różnica między nakarmieniem się a zranieniem.

— Chcę cię zabrać ze sobą — wyznaje Sherlock. Mimo woli przechodzi na swój pierwszy język, zbyt udręczony, żeby szukać obcych słów. — Chcę tu zostać, i chcę uciec na zachód, i chcę pójść na wschód, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy poszedłbyś za mną. Chcę się z tobą budzić i z tobą zasypiać, a między jednym a drugim chcę o tobie zapominać, żeby móc się cieszyć, kiedy sobie o tobie przypomnę. Chcę, żebyś pachniał moim tytoniem, a moje ubrania tobą. Chcę wszystkiego, czego zupełnie nie mogę mieć, i chcę przez to zniszczyć wszystko inne. — Kończy, dysząc ciężko, patrząc Johnowi w oczy, przyciskając mu dłoń do policzka. — Wszystko to tylko głupie marudzenie, które niczego nie zmieni.

John zamyka mu usta, przyciskając do nich swoje, ruchem, który w niczym nie przypomina pocałunku.

— Chyba cię zrozumiałem — mówi mu po anglijsku, powoli i wyraźnie. — Większość tego, co powiedziałeś. Proszę, nie uciekaj na wschód; nie chcę się z tobą siłować. Nie wolno mi się zapuszczać na tamtą stronę.

Sherlock odpowiada dziwnym odgłosem. Chichoty nie są smutne, a Sherlock nigdy nie chichocze, niezależnie od nastroju.

John trąca go czołem.

— Będziesz mnie rysować, jak siedzę ci na kolanach?

— Nie. To nie jest pozycja godna żołnierza.

— Chyba nie doceniasz swoich kolan.

Nie chce się uśmiechać, ale nie potrafi przestać.

— Będziesz tak dalej gadać? — pyta i jego głos sam robi się cichy, jakby Sherlock był nieśmiały. Totalna bzdura.

— Flirtować z tobą, chcesz powiedzieć?

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Oczywiście że tak, ty prześliczny idioto — obiecuje John. — Najchętniej w ogóle nie przestawałbym z tobą flirtować, ale wtedy nie miałbym okazji usłyszeć, jak mówisz te wszystkie zdumiewająco bystre rzeczy tym swoim niesamowitym głosem. Od miesięcy staram się wymyślić, jak go inteligentnie opisać, Sherlock, _od miesięcy_ , i dalej nie wpadłem na żadne dobre określenie. Dosłownie od czasu, kiedy cię poznałem.

Sherlocka piecze twarz. To bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

— Ta chwila, kiedy tu wszedłeś – sam nie wiem, co to było. Mówiłem ci o twoich dłoniach, ale to nie tylko to. Wszedłeś i nagle w pokoju nie było wolnego miejsca. Za każdym razem to robisz. Pamiętam, że pomyślałem, że muszę na ciebie uważać, bo jak nie będę uważał, to coś przegapię. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co to takiego, tylko tyle, że muszę to przyuważyć.

— Nic nie robiłem — mówi mu Sherlock i nie jest to kłamstwo.

— Wiem — odpowiada John, jakby miał do czynienia z najjaśniejszą gwiazdą całego szerokiego nieba. — I fantastycznie ci to szło.

Sherlock nie jest tym człowiekiem, którym John myśli, że jest. Otwiera usta i mówi:

— Dalej chcę cię narysować.

— Muszę do tego zejść ci z kolan?

— Obawiam się, że tak.

— W porządku — odpowiada John i całuje go w kącik ust. — Pod warunkiem, że przyznasz, że twoim kolanom nic nie brakuje i szkoda je tak marnować.

 

*

 

Narysowanie Johna wymaga aż czterech przerw, żeby wyczłowiek mógł wyjść i otworzyć bramę. Uznają, że i tak mieli szczęście, bo przecież ktoś mógł im przerwać wcześniej. Zwykle o wiele lepiej zgrywają się w czasie: Sherlock przychodzi raczej przed zmrokiem niż po południu.

— Koniec popołudniowej godziny szczytu — mówi John po czwartej przerwie. — Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś szedł dzisiaj do Euston. Pewnie nikt więcej nam nie przeszkodzi, ale musimy pilnować czasu.

— Tak, tak, miażdżąco zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

John posyła mu smutny uśmiech, właściwie bardziej wzdrygnięcie się niż uśmiech.

— No tak, wybacz. Zostało kilka godzin światła dziennego, kontynuuj.

Sherlock nie chce się spieszyć z tą pamiątką, ale też nie chce oddać Johna nieruchomego i milczącego. Niezręcznie obraca w palcach ołówek, zbyt długo nie używany. Po pół godziny bazgrania po jednej stronie kartki kreski, które rysuje, odpowiadają w przybliżeniu kształtom, które widzi, i obraca papier, żeby zacząć. Najpierw szkicuje samego mężczyznę, zaznaczając tylko dla orientacji zarys ścian i mebli. Tło może uzupełnić później, jego szczegóły mogą być rozmyte. Rysując postać Johna, jest staranny, wymagający i bardzo niezadowolony z wyników swojej pracy. Rysunek ma właściwe proporcje i dobrze dobrane odcienie szarości, ale John uobecnia się najbardziej w swoich barwach, w opalonej twarzy i niejednolicie jasnych włosach. Żałuje, że nie ma kawałka białej kredy, żeby oddać blask jego oczu i gładką rękojeść noża. Żałuje braku wielu rzeczy, ale to będzie musiało wystarczyć.

— Dasz mi go teraz zobaczyć? — pyta John.

— To nie jest to, co powinno być — uprzedza go Sherlock, przesuwając kartkę w jego stronę.

John podnosi ją i obraca. Rysunek przykuwa jego wzrok i coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego ustami. Patrzy na obraz przedstawiający żołnierza siedzącego przed paleniskiem, przy zasłoniętym okiennicami oknie; mężczyznę z cienia, i światła, i przytłumionej siły. Patrzy, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Harry nie ma u siebie lustra; może John nie wie, jak wygląda. Naturalnie John w życiu nie patrzyłby w lustro tak, jak patrzy wyczłowiek z rysunku Sherlocka, z cierpliwością w oczach i wyzierającym spod niej poczuciem humoru. To nie tyle John dzisiaj, co John z pierwszego wieczoru, prawie obcy w prawie ciemności, jeden człowiek ofiarujący schronienie drugiemu.

John zamyka oczy. Jego usta przybierają dziwny kształt, a nozdrza rozszerzają się. Wygląda, jakby był wstrząśnięty. Jest wstrząśnięty.

Sherlock wstaje. Nie rozumie, co zrobił nie tak.

— John?

Nie otwierając oczu, John oddaje mu rysunek.

Sherlock kładzie go na stole. Obchodzi go dookoła.

— John, on nie jest aż taki zły. I mogę zrobić drugi. — Sięga po dłoń Johna, dotyka jego twarzy. Dwie ręce, dziesięć palców, jedno ciało to za mało, żeby objąć Johna Watsona. — Mam jeszcze papier, to nie problem.

John kręci głową i unosi twarz. Oczy ma błyszczące i pociemniałe jednocześnie, jakby spotkały się w nich niebo w południe i niebo o północy. Chwyta Sherlocka za koszulę, zaciska dłoń w pięść i przyciąga go do siebie. Całuje go, jakby to był jego ostatni oddech, godzina jego śmierci. Całuje jego usta, policzki, szczękę, prędko, tak prędko, tak skończoną liczbę razy; Sherlock zwalnia od tego i robi się niezgrabny. Ścigając usta Johna, jego wargi niespodziewanie natykają się na ostry zarost. Potem udaje mu się je dogonić i objąć w posiadanie.

Ich ciała przywierają do siebie, wijąc się, splatając, krępując ruchy. Zataczają się, uderzają biodrami o stół; ból teraz, siniaki później i to nie jest ważne, nie może być ważne. Nie puszczaj mnie, John, nigdy mnie nie puszczaj.

— Nie puszczę cię, nie puszczę, chodź tu — odpowiada John, jeden rwący się oddech przy drugim, pocałunek przy pocałunku. — Trzymam cię, chodź tu. — Wsysa się Sherlockowi w szyję, ciągnie za skórę wargami i zębami, podczas gdy jego palce sięgają niżej, niezgrabnie walcząc z guzikami.

— Zostawiasz ślady. — Sherlock zachłystuje się powietrzem, pijany oczywistością. Przecież to musi być odurzenie. Jego biodra szarpią się nierówno przy biodrach Johna; jego penis jest miękki, ale wyczłowiek ma w spodniach pochodnię. — John, zostawiasz na mnie ślady.

— Jesteś _mój_ — upiera się John, jakby potrzebne było jakieś wytłumaczenie, jakby Sherlock jakimś cudem nie rozumiał tej oczywistej prawdy. Na wilgotnej szyi, w miejscu, które teraz boli, Sherlock czuje jego gorący jak ogień oddech.

— Nie przestawaj. — Kurczowo chwyta tył głowy Johna i przyciska jego usta do swojego ciała. — Mocniej, John, muszę…! — Ostre zęby, zaskakująco ostre. Ślady zębów, ślady ugryzienia – na jego skórze, _w_ jego skórze, równie unikalne jak podpis. — _John._

— Doprowadzę cię — zarzeka się John i jego głos jest jak niskie warknięcie przy posiniaczonej szyi Sherlocka. — Nic mnie nie obchodzi, ile to potrwa, doprowadzę cię. Boże, twoja twarz. Muszę zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz. Boże, muszę to jeszcze raz zobaczyć. — Jego palce ciągną za pasek Sherlocka, ciągną go i ustawiają kroczem do ściany – i tu się kończy Sherlocka zrozumienie sytuacji. Rozumie jednak, dlaczego pod ścianą – w życiu nie uda im się wejść na drabinę – i gapi się na rękę zaciśniętą na klamrze jego paska, wyznaczającą kierunek, zaborczą.

Uczy się na przykładach. Popycha i naciska, a John ustępuje, przyciągając Sherlocka do siebie i opierając się o ścianę, jakby się na niej kładł, jak na puchowym materacu. John unosi poczerwieniałe usta do pocałunków, odsłaniając nie poznaczoną żadnymi śladami szyję, i umysł Sherlocka tonie w fantazji. Rzuca się na niego, dysząc w odsłoniętą skórę, i liże jedno miejsce do czysta. Tutaj, tutaj, tutaj ukąsi Johna.

Silne palce przeczesują jego włosy. Jęczy i rzuca biodrami, napierając na drugą dłoń Johna, która uparcie kusi jego miękki członek.

— John — mówi z zachwytem i nie może przestać. Ta szyja, no nie może oderwać od niej wzroku. Dotyka językiem pulsu, szukając bezpiecznego miejsca na wgryzienie się. Niżej grzebie przy pasie i guzikach i oto jest, czuje, jak John płonie mu w ręce, zamknięty w kręgu jego palców. Głaszcze go i masuje, podczas gdy druga ręka już czeka przygotowana, ściskając przedmiot wyciągnięty z jego własnej kieszeni: pewną chusteczkę.

John uderza głową o ścianę i jęczy, ale jest w tym jęku więcej pożądania niż bólu. Głowa mu opada, opada nie na tę stronę, co trzeba. Kąt robi się niewygodny i Sherlock musi przenieść się na drugą stronę i zacząć od początku.

— Daj — dyszy Sherlock. — John, proszę, pozwól mi, John.

John znajduje jego usta, całuje go, głęboko i z entuzjazmem. Jego ruchy byłyby wszystkim, czego Sherlock mógłby sobie życzyć, gdyby nie fakt, że potrzebuje czegoś zupełnie innego. Gubi się i znów odnajduje, chwila po chwili, walcząc o zachowanie koncentracji. Chce pocałunków, ale potrzebuje ukąszenia, potrzebuje działać. Usiłuje się oderwać i wrócić ustami do tego miękkiego punktu na szyi, ale John wyczuwa jego zamiar odsunięcia się i nie pozwala mu na to.

Sherlock jęczy mu w usta, sfrustrowany, zdesperowany; John sztywnieje z sapnięciem, rozluźnia się z westchnieniem. Woń jego nasienia przesyca powietrze. Zrobiwszy dobry użytek z chusteczki, Sherlock upuszcza ją na podłogę. Dumny z siebie, delikatnie przesuwa Johnowi głowę na bok i wtula twarz w jego szyję. John dalej pieści go przez spodnie: rozkoszna tortura. Sherlock ma skórę gorącą i napiętą, w zupełnym przeciwieństwie do bielizny.

Nieskończenie blisko ulgi, przyciska otwarte usta do ciała Johna. Jego wargi wita puls wyczłowieka, przed chwilą rozpędzony, teraz zwalniający.

W tym ostatnim momencie między zamiarem popełnienia błędu a popełnieniem go opamiętuje się.

Z wysuniętymi kłami, dysząc, zatrzymuje się. Wszystko w jego naturze krzyczy, domagając się, żeby przebił skórę, posiadł na własność, pił gęste ciepło i miał wytrysk na ciało kochanka. Czuje zapach wyludzkiej ulgi i potrzebuje smaku wyludzkiej krwi. Jego ciało walczy z umysłem, usiłuje odrzucić jego wolę. Wysunięte kły nie chcą się schować. Jest spięty i unieruchomiony, nie przez niezdecydowanie, a niezdolność.

John nieruchomieje razem z nim. Palce wplecione w jego płowe włosy trzymają jego głowę pod niewygodnym kątem. Pozycja jest oczywista. Oczywiste są jego bezbronność i zamiary Sherlocka.

Oddech Johna nie drży, podobnie jak jego dłoń przyłożona do piersi Sherlocka. Powoli, stopniowo, z instynktowną ostrożnością, jaką okazałby wobec każdego niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia, John opuszcza dłoń. Zdejmuje też drugą rękę z pleców Sherlocka, opuszcza ją z rozmysłem, niczego nią nie dotykając po drodze na jego biodro, do noża, który tam tkwi w zawieszonej u pasa pochwie.

Ciało Sherlocka samo się odsuwa, jakby pojmując w końcu konieczność ucieczki. Sherlock zakrywa dłonią usta i rzuca się w kierunku drzwi – tych drzwi, których nawet w najlepszych okolicznościach nie potrafi szybko otworzyć. Dwa metalowe skoble i drewniany rygiel; para niezgrabnych, trzęsących się, spanikowanych rąk. Czuje cały kontur pleców, każdy odsłonięty włosek na karku, każdy bezbronny cal siebie – i Johna za nim.

Johna za nim, Johna, który klnie, kładzie rękę na ryglu i dociska go. Nie czuje na plecach dotyku ostrego metalu, ale co John ma w ręce? Nie patrz, nie patrz, nie oddychaj, nie ruszaj się, nie gróź, John, John, proszę.

— Otwórz drzwi, daj mi otworzyć drzwi, to sobie pójdę. Nie wrócę tu, przecież odchodzę, wiesz, że odchodzę. — Jego usta same wyrzucają z siebie słowa. Opiera czoło o drzwi, napiera na nie całym ciałem, najchętniej by przez nie przeleciał. — Otwórz drzwi i będzie tak, jakby to się nigdy nie stało. Nie musisz tego robić, nie jestem dla ciebie zagrożeniem, nie jestem zagrożeniem dla nikogo. Ja chcę tylko wrócić do domu…

— Mów wolniej, prawie cię nie rozumiem — poleca mu John.

— Proszę, wypuść mnie — mówi wyraźnie, z rozmysłem Sherlock.

— Chciałeś mnie ugryźć. — W głosie Johna nie ma emocji, absolutnie żadnych.

— Straciłem panowanie nad sobą. I zaraz znowu je odzyskałem. Wypuść mnie. To jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie. Sam się zastanów.

Za jego plecami John nie mówi nic. Słychać ruch materiału i zapinanie guzików, a potem pasa. Zrobienie tego jedną ręką trwa. John nie wypuszcza z ręki drewnianej belki i drzwi pozostają zamknięte.

To nie miecz, analizuje sytuację Sherlock. Miecz służy raczej do cięcia niż dźgania i ma długi zasięg; w stróżówce jest za ciasno. Nie, to nóż. Ta pamiątka rodzinna, którą John nosi na biodrze.

— Żłopki mają urok — mówi wolno John. — Ich słowa przejmują kontrolę nad tym, co się myśli.

Na to nie ma odpowiedzi. Sherlock doskonale pamięta ciężar Johna na swoich plecach, ostrze przy szyi. Wie, że nie może się teraz odezwać.

Czuje dotyk czegoś na plecach i się wzdryga. Całe jego ciało napina się i drży, kiedy John kładzie mu rękę na kręgosłupie. Zapanowanie nad oddechem wykracza poza jego możliwości.

Dłoń Johna ani drgnie. Nie naciska, nie wczepia się w ciało, tylko spokojnie trzyma. Pod nią Sherlock walczy o samokontrolę.

— Skoro możesz to zrobić — ciągnie John — to czemu się mnie boisz?

Nie odrywając twarzy od drzwi, Sherlock zamyka oczy.

— Nie jestem przecież odporny? Już raz to zrobiłeś. Kiedy pierwszy raz… Kiedy nie mogłeś wyjść, bo padało. Zrozumiałem, a ty namieszałeś mi w głowie.

— Nakłamałem — poprawia go Sherlock. — Tylko tyle. Chciałeś mi uwierzyć.

— Rzeczywiście chciałem — zgadza się bezbarwnym głosem John. — Nawet chyba dalej chcę, chociaż teraz to już byłoby bez sensu. Obrócisz się?

Sherlock ośmiela się obejrzeć się przez ramię.

John wygląda, jakby obrócił się w kamień, mocny choć kruszejący. Obrzuca wzrokiem usta Sherlocka tak, jak szuka u obcych ukrytych noży.

Sherlock ponownie opiera czoło o drzwi. Jeszcze może to odkręcić. Powiedzieć Johnowi, żeby się cofnął. Powiedzieć mu, żeby otworzył drzwi. Powiedzieć mu, żeby usiadł, zasnął i się obudził, potem powiedzieć mu, że przysnęło mu się, kiedy Sherlock go rysował, powiedzieć mu, że miał koszmar, i pocałować go na pożegnanie.

— Przez ciebie myślałem, że znowu tracę rozum, Sherlock. Moja siostra, moi znajomi, wszyscy myślą, że mam nawrót! — krzyczy John. Potem znowu milknie na dłuższą chwilę; jego milczenie domaga się wyjaśnień i odpowiedzi. — Przecież ty… kurwa! Wpuściłem cię do osady! Co ty tam do jasnej cholery robiłeś?

— Jestem kurierem — odpowiada nie zdradzając emocji Sherlock, choć słyszy, jak do jego głosu zaczyna zakradać się gniew. — Pani Chandler miała paczkę dla siostrzeńca. Po tym, jak próbowałeś mnie zamordować i ci się nie udało, nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać, więc zamiast tego poszedłem do osady.

— A w zeszłym tygodniu? — pyta John.

— To był twój pomysł — przypomina mu Sherlock.

Znów zapada cisza, przykra aż dzwoni.

— A Mike? Poszedłeś pogadać z Mikiem; o co to chodziło?

— O to, o co ci powiedziałem — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Sherlock, nie przekradłeś się przez obronę zaprojektowaną, żeby cię zabić, tylko po to, żeby pogadać z lekarzem o swoim fiucie.

— Coś marna ta obrona.

— Dzięki, jakbyś mi nie powiedział, to sam bym nie zauważył, że są w niej dziury w kształcie ciebie. — John mocniej dociska dłoń do jego pleców, prawie go popycha. — Jeśli ktoś jeszcze się zorientuje, to nie żyję, rozumiesz to?

— To daj mi odejść — odpowiada Sherlock. — Zniknę, nigdy tu nie wrócę i będzie po sprawie.

— Nie będzie po sprawie! Pojęcia nie mam, co zrobiłeś, i nie mogę ufać ani jednemu twojemu słowu.

— To mnie zabij — odparowuje Sherlock. — Żeby udowodnić, że nie zamordowałeś człowieka, potrzebna by była wyjątkowo dokładna sekcja zwłok, a i tak poniósłbyś konsekwencje wpuszczenia mnie do Przeprawy, ale przypuszczalnie pozwolono by ci żyć.

— Albo — zaczyna John i urywa. Tylko tyle czasu zajmuje mu znalezienie dziury w trzeciej opcji.

— Mów dalej.

— Albo mógłbym spróbować przekonać kogoś, żeby uwierzył, czym jesteś — mówi John głosem człowieka, który wie, że jego plan skazany jest na niepowodzenie — a kiedy przejdziesz próbę ostrokrzewu, ten ktoś uwierzy tobie, nie mnie. Jedzenie i picie na nic się nie zdadzą, bo wszyscy już wiedzą, że masz z tym problemy. Jeśli zwymiotujesz krwią, to to będzie okrucieństwo, nie dowód. Wyjdzie na to, że oszalałem, a ty pójdziesz wolno. — Przez chwilę John milczy. — A żeby cię diabli wzięli. O wszystkim pomyślałeś?

— Dobrze wyszło, ale nie zaplanowałem tego tak.

Oddychają w milczeniu, prawie w bezruchu.

— To coś w mojej głowie — mówi John. — To coś, co dostaje szału na myśl o tym, jaki to kiepski żart. To ja czy ty?

— To nie ja.

— Nie… — John zdejmuje rękę z jego pleców. — Nie pasujesz mi. Nie wiem, czym jesteś, ale czymś innym. Nie człowiekiem, ale… Tego dnia, kiedy… Tego dnia, kiedy wymiotowałeś, opowiadałeś mi o tych istotach na południu. O lądowych syrenach, pijawkach. Tym jesteś?

Nie otwierając oczu, Sherlock tłamsi w sobie poczucie ulgi, zanim go ono zniszczy.

— Tak.

— To nie jesteś żłopkiem.

— Jestem. Ten sam gatunek, dwie różne kultury.

— Ale nie parzy cię ostrokrzew i nie jesteś zimny – znaczy jesteś zimny, stopy masz lodowate — ale masz w sobie krew.

Zdezorientowany, Sherlock ogląda się przez ramię.

— Dlaczego miałbym nie mieć w sobie krwi?

— Po co miałbyś pić krew, skoro już ją w sobie masz? — pyta John. Wygląda na równie zbitego z tropu co Sherlock.

— Po co kobieta karmiąca piersią miałaby pić krowie mleko? — odparowuje Sherlock.

Język Johna więźnie między wargami. Powoli cofa się do ust.

Bardzo ostrożnie Sherlock obraca się całym ciałem. Opiera się plecami o drzwi.

— Dobra — mówi John. — To ma sens. A co ze spaniem?

— Co ze spaniem? „O nie, chrapiesz, na pewno jesteś człowiekiem”?

— Nie chrapiesz — mówi mu John. — Ale… — Odwraca wzrok, potem głowę. — No, dostrzegam wyraźny brak spania w trumnach.

Sherlock się na niego gapi.

— Po co ktoś miałby… John, my nawet nie grzebiemy zmarłych, kremujemy zwłoki. — Kiedy John tylko mruga, Sherlock wyjaśnia: — Palimy ciała zmarłych, zamiast zakopywać je w ziemi.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie obracają się same w popiół?

— To miał być sarkazm?

— Nie. To było uczciwe pytanie.

— John, to było _głupie_ pytanie. Czy ty w ogóle myślisz, zanim się odezwiesz?

John nie odpowiada od razu. Za bardzo jest zajęty wbijaniem wzroku w twarz Sherlocka. W dziwny sposób.

— No, słucham? — pyta Sherlock niespokojnie.

— A _ty_ myślisz, zanim się odezwiesz? — kontruje John. — Masz w ogóle pojęcie, co narobiłeś? Jakiekolwiek? Każdy, z kim rozmawiałeś, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ja, Bill, moja _siostra_. Jeśli ktoś rozpozna, czym jesteś…

— …to mnie zabiją — kończy za niego Sherlock. — Zgodnie z teorią, że zerwie to wszelki urok, jaki mogłem namotać, zostanę z miejsca zamordowany, a wszystkim innym _przestanie cokolwiek grozić_.

— „Zamordowany” — powtarza John.

— Tak się zwykle nazywa zabicie kogoś, zwłaszcza kiedy ten ktoś nie zrobił ci nic złego. Oprócz „zamordować” można też powiedzieć „zarżnąć”, choć to słowo kojarzy się z zabijaniem zwierząt. Jakbyś nie wiedział, ukuli je ludzie.

— Co ty tutaj, kurwa, robisz? — pyta John. — Skoro wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne. Nie jesteś głupi.

— Angelo czegoś potrzebuje — wyjaśnia pragmatycznie, w pośpiechu Sherlock. — Myślałem, że uda mi się to tutaj zdobyć. Nie uda się, więc wracam do domu.

— Czegoś, co jest w Przeprawie?

— Nie, na terytorium Bryanta. Teraz to już nieistotne. Znajdę jakiś inny sposób, nieważne.

— Co to jest? Ta rzecz, dla której ryzykujesz naszym życiem.

— To bardzo długa historia — odpowiada Sherlock — a zostało bardzo mało światła dziennego. Możesz dać mi iść do Euston albo wrzucić moje ciało do rzeki; wybieraj.

— Nie. — Dłoń Johna na drewnianym ryglu ani drgnie. — Nie muszę wybierać. Nigdzie nie idziesz. Jesteś mi winny niezłe wyjaśnienie.

— Myślałem, że nie możesz ufać ani jednemu mojemu słowu.

— Mogę wątpić w każde twoje słowo — odpowiada John. — Co będzie oznaczało, że nie zmuszasz mnie, żebym ci uwierzył, czyli dalej jestem panem swoich myśli. Nie zmusiłeś mnie, żebym się cofnął albo zasnął, chociaż wtedy mógłbyś wyjść. Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, nie kontrolować mnie. Dlaczego?

Sherlock nie potrafi na niego spojrzeć. Zamyka oczy, odwraca twarz.

— Dlaczego o to pytasz?

— To rozsądne pytanie w tych okolicznościach.

— Nie — odpowiada Sherlock. Przynajmniej głos mu się nie trzęsie. Z rozmysłem, powoli zapina w końcu guziki koszuli. — Chodzi mi o to: dlaczego pytasz?

John robi wielkie oczy.

Sherlock nie cofa się przed jego wzrokiem. Wkłada koszulę z powrotem do spodni.

John odsuwa się, robi mu miejsce. Stają naprzeciw siebie w ten sposób, że linia między nimi jest równoległa do drzwi.

— Ugryzłeś mnie — mówi John.

— Tak.

— Posłużyłeś się urokiem, żeby wymazać mi to z pamięci.

— Nie.

— To dlaczego nie pamiętam? Wiem, że to się musiało zdarzyć, ale ie mogę dojść do tego, kiedy. Jak spałem?

— Nie. Podstawiłem przeżycie zastępcze.

— Nie rozumiem.

Sherlock wzdycha niecierpliwie.

— Kazałem ci opisać, czego chcesz. Uwierzyłeś sam sobie.

— Mówisz o tym, jak mi obciągałeś?

— Tak.

I znowu John robi wielkie oczy. Potem je mruży i ucieka wzrokiem w bok, myśląc.

— Byłem w ogóle chociaż raz u ciebie w ustach?

— Nie.

— To… to właściwie niejaka ulga. Nie żeby nie było, eee. — John urywa. — Znaczy, masz nie byle jakie zęby. Ale ja to widzę. Jak o tym pomyślę, to pamiętam, jak to wyglądało. Nie gryzienie, tylko…

— Masz wyjątkowo bujną wyobraźnię — przyznaje Sherlock.

Jego uprzejma uwaga rozwściecza Johna.

— A ty jesteś wyjątkowym kłamcą — odparowuje. — Czyli tak to robisz, co? Mówisz ludziom, że z nimi śpisz, a potem się częstujesz?

— Absolutnie nie. Naprawdę z tobą spałem, John, ale to nie jest wszystko takie proste.

John śmieje mu się w twarz.

— _John_.

— Wiesz, pamiętam, że nie wierzyłem, jakie mam szczęście. — W Johnie nie ma w tej chwili nic miękkiego, jego twarz jest twarda i zła. — Nie mogłeś dojść, jak najpierw nie possałeś mi fiuta. Tylko tego chciałeś, ssać mi fiuta, doczekać się nie mogłeś, żeby uklęknąć. Czasem cię przyłapywałem, jak patrzysz mi na krocze, jakbyś był głodny. Myślałem, że w życiu jeszcze nie spotkałem takiego skarbu. Pamiętam, jak nienawidziłem się za to, że tak mnie zachwyca, że ktoś cię wytresował, żebyś aż tak tego potrzebował. Boże, teraz jest się z czego pośmiać, nie?

— To tylko biologia — tłumaczy Sherlock swojemu głupiemu, irracjonalnemu kochankowi. — Ty chciałeś się przespać ze mną, ja chciałem się przespać z tobą. A to oznaczało picie.

— A to oznaczało wypaczanie mi umysłu i zmienianie wspomnień! Bardzo romantycznie, brawo.

— Przestałem! — krzyczy Sherlock. — Przeszkadzało ci to, więc przestałem!

— Załapałem i przestałeś! — oskarża John. Jego dłoń ląduje na piersi Sherlocka i odpycha go jeden chwiejny krok do tyłu. — Nie podziękuję ci za tę uprzejmość! Co się dzieje, kiedy nie łapiemy? Kiedy nie zauważamy, że jesteśmy przemęczeni albo że znowu boli nas noga? Co wtedy?

— Czemu mówisz hipotetycznie w pierwszej osobie liczby mnogiej? — Sherlock zniżył głos i teraz brzmi on niebezpiecznie. Nie może sobie pozwolić na ten ton, ale i nie potrafi go powstrzymać.

— Co to, kurwa, znaczy? — pyta John obcesowo.

— Czemu zakładasz, że są inni? Nie jestem człowiekiem, więc muszę być nielojalny? Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem.

To oświadczenie wybija Johna z rytmu, ale go nie ucisza.

— To przede mną. Co z nimi? Czy chociaż cię obchodziło, co im robisz?

— Przed tobą byłem w swoim kraju — odpowiada Sherlock. — Gdzie to _nie jest problem_.

— Jak to może nie być problem? To znaczy gryzienie ludzi — dopowiada oskarżycielskim tonem John.

Sherlock pokazuje na swoją szyję, gdzie na pewno dalej widać ślady warg i zębów Johna.

— Picie ich krwi. — Od poprawki te słowa nie przestają być wyzwaniem.

— Może. To nie jest problem, bo wiemy, kim jesteśmy, i nie zabijamy się za to nawzajem — mówi mu Sherlock. — To nie takie trudne. Nie mamy tych wszystkich bzdur ze ścinaniem głów.

— Ostatni człowiek, którego ugryzłeś. Co się z nim stało?

— Z nią — poprawia Sherlock. — Doktor Molly Hooper. Powiedziałbym, że jeśli nie liczyć nadmiernej sympatii do kotów, wszystko z nią w porządku.

— I wiedziała, w co się pakuje?

— Oczywiście że wiedziała, jej ojciec był lekarzem moich rodziców. Pierwsze słowa, jakie do mnie powiedziała, brzmiały „Mogę się pobawić z twoim kotkiem, czy będziesz go pił na lunch?” Mieliśmy po cztery lata. Nasi rodzice zdecydowali, że będzie moją partnerką krwi, zanim skończyliśmy siedem.

John gapi się na niego, zbyt zdezorientowany, żeby dalej atakować.

— Co to w ogóle oznacza?

— Symbiozę społeczną. Nikomu innemu nie wolno jej tknąć, ani dla krwi, ani urokiem. To całkiem często spotykany układ. Rodzina Lestrade’ów jest w ten sposób powiązana z moją od pokoleń: partnerstwa krwi zawierają najstarsze dzieci.

— Mówiłeś chyba, że ona ma nazwisko Hooper.

— Bo tak ma. Greg Lestrade jest z moim bratem. — Sherlock nie wspomina o Eriku, wyczłowieku, który związany jest z Mycroftem politycznie i politycznie mu podlega. — Są razem od ponad siedemnastu lat. I nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda, John. Greg jest inspektorem policji, jednym z najlepszych, jakich mamy. Niezależnie od tego, co chcesz sobie o tym myśleć, nie jest ani trochę ofiarą. Już raczej ma na mojego brata dobry wpływ, bo hamuje różne jego zapędy.

Na południu to normalne — ciągnie Sherlock. — Nie wiem, jak się zachować tutaj, gdzie normalne nie jest. Zrobiłem, co mogłem, żeby ten problem obejść, ale to najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło.

— „Nie wystarczyło” — powtarza słabym głosem John. — Sherlock, ty… — Pociera rękami twarz. — Boże.

— Dotarło to do mnie — przyznaje Sherlock. — Być może uznasz, że za późno, ale dotarło.

— Tutaj ludzie płacą za to życiem — mówi mu John. — Jak jesteś pod urokiem, a żłopka nie można znaleźć…

— Nie można zabić.

— …to zamiast niego zabijają ciebie — nie daje sobie przerwać John. — Wydałeś na mnie wyrok śmierci dla seksu i nie mów mi, że sam tego chciałem.

— Nie wiedziałem — odpowiada Sherlock. — Nikt o tym przy mnie nie wspomniał, póki ty mi nie powiedziałeś.

John marszczy brwi.

— Kiedy ci powiedziałem?

— Po naszej drugiej wspólnej nocy. Było za późno, żeby się wycofać.

— Nie za późno, żeby przestać.

Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy.

Przez długą chwilę John bez słów odwzajemnia spojrzenie: wyzywająco, prowokująco. W końcu chrząka i odwraca wzrok.

— Jeśli cię wypuszczę i ktoś się kiedyś dowie — mówi.

— Teraz to wiem — mówi cicho Sherlock. — Mogę zdjąć urok.

— To w niczym nie pomoże.

— Mogę to i tak zrobić.

John myśli nad tym, przechylając lekko głowę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak nadstawia dziewiczą szyję.

— I jedyny urok, jaki namotałeś, to ten dotyczący gryzienia?

— Tak.

— Chyba będę ci musiał uwierzyć na słowo.

— Jaki byłby sens zadawać się z tobą, gdybym kontrolował twoje zachowanie? — pyta Sherlock. — Byłbyś nudny.

Nad tym John też myśli. Wybucha śmiechem.

— Co też tobie w głowie siedzi, Sherlock.

— Co _mnie_ w głowie siedzi? — powtarza Sherlock.

— Te rzeczy, które tobie wydają się oczywiste — wyjaśnia John — to jest nie do uwierzenia.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko.

— Wcześniej nie narzekałeś.

— Wcześniej nie wiedziałem, jaki jesteś _psychiczny_. — John kręci głową. — W takim razie nie teraz. Nie zdejmuj jeszcze uroku, zrób to, jak będziesz wychodził. Wystarczająco ciężko mi się z tobą spokojnie rozmawia bez pamiętania wszystkiego.

Sherlock kiwa głową i trochę trzeźwieje.

— Hmm, John. O ile nie planujesz wyprawić mnie w drogę do Euston po nocy…

— Zostajesz na noc.

— Co? Poważnie?

— Nie widzę, jak to może pogorszyć sytuację, a ty? — pyta John.

— Ja też nie, ale nie o to mi chodziło — odpowiada Sherlock. — Masz zamiar spać ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu?

— Tak właściwie to mam zamiar zdrzemnąć się tutaj na krześle, podczas gdy ty będziesz na stryszku, a drabina na dole. — John ma na tyle lekki sen, że usłyszy, jeśli Sherlock zeskoczy na klepisko; nie da się zaskoczyć. — Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że dasz radę wytłumaczyć się ze wszystkiego do świtu.

— Jeszcze nie zapadł zmierzch.

— Zauważyłem.

Usta Sherlocka drgają.

— To nie potrwa aż tak długo.

Sądząc z miny Johna, wyczłowiek mocno w to wątpi.

— To gdzie się podziała twoja długa historia? Ten tajemniczy przedmiot, którego szukasz dla ojca.

Usta Sherlocka drgają w zupełnie inny sposób.

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą.

— Proszę, znowu to samo — zauważa John. — Nic, tylko tajemnice. Czarujące.

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą — powtarza Sherlock.

— Zastanówmy się. Powód, dla którego jesteś w tej części kontynentu i ryzykujesz życiem nas obu. To chyba jednak _ma_ coś wspólnego ze mną.

— Nie muszę ci odpowiadać.

— Dzięki, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, w ogóle nic nie musisz, nigdy — rozumuje John. Myli się, nawet bardzo, ale miło zobaczyć, jak trzeźwo myśli. — Cała ta rozmowa ma miejsce tylko dlatego, że robisz mi łaskę, jestem tego świadom.

— Nie czepiaj się, John — strofuje go Sherlock.

— Nie chcesz, żebym cię nienawidził — mówi mu obcesowo John — ale i nie chcesz mnie od tego odwieść urokiem, bo to by było oszukiwanie, albo nudne, albo jakie tam do cholery masz te swoje skrupuły. A skoro chcesz się z tego wykręcić gadaniem, to cóż. Jak ma ci się to udać, to będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na moje pytania.

— A jak tego nie zrobię? Co wtedy, zadźgasz mnie i wrzucisz do rzeki?

Stojąc przed nim, John zaciska szczęki. Patrzy na swoją dłoń na ryglu, na cienie, które obaj rzucają na drzwi. Stoją na tle czerwonego światła, wpadającego przez wychodzące na zachód okno. Stoją bardzo nieruchomo.

John unosi dłoń i rozprostowuje palce. Widać, jak napina ścięgna; dłoń nie jest luźna.

— Obaj wiemy, że to się nie stanie — mówi.

— Bo nie chcesz tego zrobić, czy dlatego, że bym ci nie pozwolił?

— Myśl sobie, co chcesz. Nie powstrzymam cię przecież.

— John…

— To prawda — przerywa mu John. — Nie rozumiem, czego się tak boisz. To ja tu jestem bezradny.

A nie wygląda. Nawet w oczach Sherlocka zupełnie nie wygląda na bezradnego. Chodzi o coś więcej niż nóż na jego biodrze czy miecz pod ścianą, coś więcej niż mocne ramiona i nieugięty wzrok. John ani razu nie ustąpił, nie pośliznął się, nie potknął. Nie zaatakował Sherlocka fizycznie, nie groził mu. Panuje nad swoim gniewem zamiast się z nim mocować i to daje mu siłę.

— Idź albo zostań — mówi mu John. — Twój wybór, nie mój.

Nieprawda.

Zanim Sherlock zdąży mu to powiedzieć, John odchodzi od drzwi. Podchodzi do paleniska, bierze pogrzebacz i rozgarnia ogień. Żar rozjarza się jasno. Prawą rękę John wciska głęboko do kieszeni spodni. W lewej dalej trzyma pogrzebacz, poruszając ciężkim żelazem jak gałązką. Plecy ma w cieniu. Na krawędziach jego postaci załamuje się światło.

— Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł — stwierdza Sherlock.

John mocniej zaciska palce na pogrzebaczu.

— Chcesz, żebym zostawił cię samego, żebyś mógł przemyśleć sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, i zacząć lizać rany. A jednocześnie chcesz wiedzieć więcej. Co wolisz?

John odwraca głowę, żeby Sherlock nie widział jego twarzy nawet z profilu.

Sherlock czeka.

John czeka dłużej.

— Dobrze — warczy Sherlock. — Proszę bardzo, nareszcie jakaś twoja własna, samodzielna decyzja.

To niezwykłe, jak pewny pozostaje ruch pogrzebacza. Czubek ledwo się chwieje.

Sherlock robi pierwszy krok od drzwi. Kiedy John nie reaguje, Sherlock podchodzi do swojego płaszcza. Zdejmuje go z kołka, na którym zawsze wisiał. Zakłada go, owija szyję szalikiem. Patrzy, jak John zmienia pozycję tak, żeby cały czas być obróconym do niego plecami. Widoczne w jego ramionach napięcie oznacza gotowość do działania. Głowę ma lekko przechyloną, co z kolei oznacza, że nasłuchuje. Gdyby Sherlock teraz do niego podszedł, John by go uderzył.

Torba Sherlocka wciąż leży na stole i jest otwarta. Rysunek leży tam, gdzie go zostawili. Ołówek sturlał się na podłogę. Ołówek Sherlock zostawia. Rysunek podnosi. Przykrywa go drugą kartką papieru i delikatnie wkłada oba kawałki do torby.

— Co robisz?

Sherlock podnosi głowę.

John trzyma pogrzebacz nisko, między nimi, trochę jak broń. Może nieświadomie. Jego pozycja nie sugeruje gotowości do obrony. Ma twarz obcego człowieka.

— Idę — odpowiada Sherlock. Przekłada pozostałe rzeczy w torbie, żeby rysunek się nie pogniótł.

— Nie — mówi John. — Co robisz z tym?

— Zabieram. — Zamyka klapę torby i zawiązuje rzemień.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo nie podoba mi się myśl, że go spalisz. — Zarzuca torbę na ramię. Odwraca się ku drzwiom. — Żegnaj, John.

Najpierw metalowe skoble, potem drewniany rygiel. Teraz, kiedy Sherlock się nie śpieszy, proces otwierania ich jest znowu prosty. Podnosi rygiel.

— Zaczekaj, Sherlock, stój.

Sherlock obraca się.

— Mówiłeś, eee — zaczyna John i urywa z językiem między wargami. Wodzi oczami po pokoju, szukając słów, które chciał wypowiedzieć.

— Tak?

— Mówiłeś, że zdejmiesz urok.

— Och. — Opuszcza rygiel, zamyka drzwi na skoble. Ruchy te zdążyły mu wejść w nawyk, wryć się w pamięć i przeniknąć do mięśni. — Będzie lepiej, jak usiądziesz.

Po raz pierwszy John się waha. Patrzy na stół, na ich krzesła i wyraźnie odmawia. Zamiast tego siada na skrzyni pod oknem. Pogrzebacz kładzie sobie w poprzek kolan.

Sherlock podchodzi do niego, odsuwa od stołu krzesło Johna i stawia je na wprost niego. Też siada, patrząc na trzymające pogrzebacz ręce Johna. John nie opiera się o ścianę, tylko siedzi bardzo prosto.

— Musisz być do tego tak blisko? — pyta John.

— To ułatwia sprawę. — Chociaż ich stopy są tuż obok siebie, Sherlock uważa, żeby nie zetknęli się kolanami. — Będziesz musiał słuchać bardzo uważnie.

John prostuje kręgosłup jeszcze bardziej, prostuje ramiona. Nie wzdryga się, ani trochę.

— Słyszałem cię doskonale, jak stałeś po drugiej stronie pokoju — mówi.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Słowa, owszem, słyszałeś. Z tym jest inaczej. To będzie wymagało skupienia.

— Skupienia się na czym?

— Będę robić taki dźwięk. Póki go nie usłyszysz, to nie zadziała.

— O, świetnie. Czyli żadnej presji. Nie możesz po prostu, bo ja wiem, przestać?

— Przeżycie to nie to samo co przekonanie — wyjaśnia mu Sherlock. — Przeżycie ma początek, środek, koniec. Nie mogę przestać robić ci czegoś, co już się skończyło. Mogę przywrócić ci autentyczne wspomnienia i wskazać ci każdy urok, który na ciebie rzuciłem. Zajmiemy się nimi po kolei, po jednym. To nie powinno długo potrwać. — Jeżeli będzie biegł, może uda mu się zdążyć do Euston, zanim zapadnie prawdziwa ciemność i bramy osady zostaną zamknięte. A może nie.

John wodzi oczami za jego wzrokiem, ważąc jego słowa, odrzucając je, zastanawiając się. Wysuwa język, chowa go.

— W porządku — mówi. — Pewnie, czemu nie. Miejmy to z głowy. Rób ten swój dźwięk.

Sherlock tak właśnie robi.

John marszczy czoło.

— Nie…

Sherlock przykłada palec do warg, po czym zaczyna nucić. Pod warstwą jednostajnego tonu wibracja uroku narasta. Powoli, wciąż marszcząc czoło, John nachyla się ku niemu. Kiedy Sherlock wyrzuca z nucenia urok, John odskakuje w tył, zaskoczony.

— Co…

— Słyszałeś to? — pyta Sherlock.

— Nie, ale czułem — mówi oskarżycielskim głosem John. — Boże, możesz to zrobić _nuceniem_?

— To nie jest w nuceniu, tylko pod nuceniem. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Próbują jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Za każdym razem John chyli się ku niemu, a potem wyrywa na wolność. Wreszcie, kiedy Sherlock milknie, John kiwa głową.

— Teraz robisz ten dźwięk — mówi.

Sherlock od razu przestaje.

— Teraz go słyszałeś? — pyta.

— Właściwie nie słyszałem, ale czułem go — odpowiada John.

— Jakie to uczucie? — Jedyną osobą, która mówiła mu, jakie to uczucie słuchać jego uroku, była Molly, a ona nie jest obiektywna. Sherlock nie jest mruczącym kociątkiem.

John kręci głową.

— Po prostu kontynuuj.

— Niech będzie. — Odmowa sprawia mu przykrość i Sherlock niespecjalnie próbuje to ukryć. — Pamiętasz, jak czułeś to wcześniej?

— Nie.

— A w ogóle spróbowałeś sobie przypomnieć?

— To nie ja wiem, co się tutaj dzieje! — Po tym wybuchu nie następują żadne przeprosiny, tylko wściekłe spojrzenie. — Słuchaj, mówiłem ci już, po prostu rób swoje.

— _**Słyszysz to?**_ — pyta Sherlock. Oszukuje i nic go to nie obchodzi.

John od razu wbija wzrok w jego usta. Sherlock lekko przygryza dolną wargę, tak tylko dla pewności: nie, kły dalej ma schowane.

— Usłyszałeś?

— Tak — mówi natychmiast John. Tym razem się nie odsuwa. Wygląda tak, jakby zapomniał o trzymanym na udach pogrzebaczu. — Twój głos był… sam nie wiem. Było go tak jakby więcej? To nie był tylko twój głos.

— To był mój urok — potwierdza Sherlock.

— Możesz, bo ja wiem. Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz bez słów?

Sherlock robi to jeszcze raz bez słów, nie w całkowitym milczeniu, ale i nie głośno.

Wolno, ruchem tak wolnym jak osuwanie się tuż przed upadkiem John wyciąga rękę. Jego palce zawisają w powietrzu przed wargami Sherlocka. Spod zmarszczonych brwi patrzą na niego pytające oczy. Palce opadają sprzed ust na szyję i wsuwają się pod szalik, szukając drgań. Sherlock dalej oddycha, pilnując, żeby nie podnosić rąk z kolan. Trudno utrzymać urok na wdechu, ale udaje mu się to.

Przygryzając usta, John odwija szalik Sherlocka. Odkłada go obok pogrzebacza i ponownie dotyka jego szyi. Szuka. Podtrzymywanie uroku wymaga wysiłku, który zaczyna dawać o sobie znać w dole gardła i górnej części klatki piersiowej Sherlocka, i to to miejsce przykuwa dłonie i zaciekawiony wzrok Johna.

— Jest — mówi John i uśmiecha się szeroko. — Znalazłem go.

Sherlock przestaje.

John dochodzi do siebie. Jedną rękę przyciśniętą ma do piersi Sherlocka, ciepłe palce drugiej do jego szyi. Mruga i zabiera ręce. Składa je na kolanach.

— Skupiałem się — mówi przepraszająco. Patrzy na obojczyk Sherlocka; wolno oblizuje wargi.

— Nie, nie, wszystko… w porządku. — Sherlock przełyka ślinę, ignorując wrażenie zimna na skórze. — Jeśli dasz radę go rozpoznać, będziesz też potrafił go sobie przypomnieć.

Widać, jak John próbuje to właśnie zrobić.

— Kiedy, ee, kiedy zacząłeś? Pierwszy raz.

— Właśnie miałem uklęknąć — podpowiada Sherlock.

— No właśnie, potem… — John odwraca wzrok i kaszle. — Potem wszystko trochę się rozmywa.

To potrwa dużo dłużej, niż Sherlock sądził. Wzdycha i ujmuje w dłonie głowę Johna. Mało brakowało, a skończyłoby się to dwoma wybitymi nadgarstkami.

— Sherlock…!

— Spokojnie — mówi z naciskiem Sherlock. — To pomoże. Zamknij oczy.

Kiedy John tylko wbija w niego wzrok, siedząc prosto, jakby kij połknął, Sherlock sam zamyka oczy, jakby chciał mu pokazać, jak to się robi. Wyczuwa moment, kiedy John posłusznie zamyka swoje: nie robi się mniej spięty, tylko właśnie bardziej.

— _**Przypominasz sobie. Zanim ukląkłem, powiedziałem coś. Słyszałeś mnie. Co powiedziałem?**_

W Johnie zachodzi natychmiastowa zmiana. Napiera na dłonie Sherlocka, szukając dotyku.

— Powiedziałeś…

— _**Dobrze, John. Pomyśl. Przypomnisz sobie.**_

Oczy Johna tańczą pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Bezgłośnie wypowiada jakieś słowa i prawie mówi je na głos, rozdarty między wrodzoną mu siłą a pokusą uległości.

— _**Właśnie tak. Przypominaj sobie, wszystko jest dobrze.**_

— Powiedziałeś…

Sherlock czeka na niego, nie poruszając się, kiedy dłonie Johna wracają do jego piersi i szyi. John się rumieni.

— Powiedziałeś „powiedz mi dokładnie, czego chcesz. Zrobię to. Dokładnie to, czego będziesz chciał. Powiedz mi, co mam robić. Mów mi, co dokładnie chcesz poczuć.” — John obraca głowę i zanim Sherlock zdąży zmienić pozycję, ociera się ustami o jego przegub. — I… „Chcę słyszeć, jak to mówisz. Wyrażaj się precyzyjnie.”

— _**Wspaniale, John**_ — chwali go Sherlock. — _**Świetnie sobie radzisz. Co dalej?**_

John nachyla się bliżej.

— Dalej mówisz, że nie ugryziesz.

Sherlock marszczy brwi, słysząc przejście na czas teraźniejszy.

— _**Mówimy o przeszłości. Co powiedziałem?**_

— Powiedziałeś, że nie ugryziesz.

Lepiej.

— _**A ugryzłem?**_

— Powiedziałeś, że nie.

— _**Ugryzłem cię?**_

— Powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobisz. — Głowa opada Johnowi, a z nią jego głos. Mężczyzna rozluźnia się w rękach Sherlocka. Wygląda prawie jakby spał, w każdym calu ciepły i ufny.

— _**Co zrobiłem?**_

— Dokładnie to, czego chciałem — zachwyca się John. — Byłeś cudowny.

— _**To czułeś.**_

— Mmm…

— _**Co robiłem, kiedy to czułeś? Gdzie miałem usta?**_

— Na mnie. Tak dobrze…

— _**Kiedy ci powiem, pokażesz mi, gdzie miałem usta. Gdzie były, nie gdzie je czułeś. Rozumiesz?**_

— Taak.

— _**Chciałbym, żebyś teraz pokazał.**_

John pokazuje, zataczając dłonią kręgi wokół krocza i prawego uda. Jego palce krążą coraz niżej, aż dotykają miejsca u szczytu uda.

— _**Tam miałem usta?**_

— Mmm. — Ciche mruknięcie, cichy chichot.

Żeby człowiek akurat to zapamiętał.

— _**I to właśnie kazałeś mi zrobić?**_

John się waha. Nachyla się bliżej, pochyla do przodu, zsuwa na skraj skrzyni. Sięga rękami do nadgarstków Sherlocka i chwyta się ich, jakby łapał równowagę.

— _**Skoro to tam miałem usta, to czy robiłem dokładnie to, co mi powiedziałeś?**_

— …Nie — odpowiada wolno John. — Nie. O kurwa! — Szarpie się, szarpie Sherlocka za ręce, jego ciało w mgnieniu oka tężeje. Mimo napadu paniki nie otwiera oczu. — Przestań! Gryziesz mnie, przestań!

— _**Teraz cię gryzę?**_ — przerywa mu Sherlock, dalej pewnie, choć miękko go trzymając. — _**Czy mogę cię gryźć, skoro mówię?**_

— Nnnie. Nie gryziesz. — John rozluźnia się, garbi, wzdycha. — Kurwa, nie gryziesz. Tak lepiej.

— _**To co się wydarzyło? Co zaszło między nami dwa miesiące temu?**_

— Mieliśmy się nawzajem — odpowiada John. — Hmm. — Przez chwilę się uśmiecha. — Pomyślałem, że uroczy z ciebie idiota.

— _**Nie o to mi…**_ — Stój, zacznij od początku, zignoruj te słowa, zignoruj ten uśmiech, odurzony, zwariowany. Zignoruj kciuki na przegubach dłoni i zataczane przez nie kółeczka. Wszystko, co jest Johnem, zignoruj. — _**Co się wydarzyło po tym, jak cię ugryzłem?**_

Uśmiech znika z twarzy Johna. Usta mu się otwierają. Równy oddech spowalnia, potem na moment się urywa.

— _**John, co się wydarzyło?**_

— To bardzo dziwne — szepcze John. Pierś mu faluje. Pod powiekami oczy skaczą mu z boku na bok, szukając czegoś. Jego oddech robi się płytki. — Nie mogę się ruszyć. Powinienem. Powinienem cię powstrzymać, ale… Nie czuję tego. Tylko stoję. Widzę cię — dodaje i na tych ostatnich słowach ton jego głosu jest dziwnie wysoki. — Który z was to ty? Wcześniej byłeś jeden, ale teraz jest was dwóch.

— _**Która wersja cię ugryzła?**_ — pyta Sherlock.

— Ta — mówi John. Nie pokazuje jej gestem, a tylko mówi. — Wolałem tamtą drugą. Mogę ją dostać z powrotem? — Tu John sięga ręką przed siebie, kładzie ją na jego płaszczu.

Zignoruj to.

— _**Tamtą drugą sobie wymyśliłeś.**_

Między dłońmi Sherlocka John kręci głową. Płowe włosy wichrzą się między bladymi palcami.

— _**Czy ja cię ugryzłem, John?**_

— Tak.

— _**Czy zrobiłem dokładnie to, czego chciałeś?**_

— Powiedziałeś, że tak zrobisz.

— _**Ale czy to zrobiłem?**_

John próbuje odsunąć się i przylgnąć do niego jednocześnie.

— Nie podoba mi się to, Sherlock. Nie podoba mi się to.

— _**Odpowiedz na moje pytania, to to się skończy.**_

— Na pewno?

— _**Tak. Czy zrobiłem dokładnie to, czego chciałeś?**_

— …Nie.

— _**Czy była jakaś „druga wersja” mnie? Czy był tu kiedykolwiek człowiek, który by się nazywał Sherlock Holmes?**_

John się waha. Prawie nie oddycha.

Sherlock czeka, przycupnięty na samym brzegu krzesła.

— U mnie w głowie jest — szepcze John. — Widzę go, czuję…

— _**Nieprawda.**_

— _Prawda_ , kurwa! — wrzeszczy na niego John. Otwiera oczy, błyska białkami. Przyciąga Sherlocka do siebie, nie zważając na to, że efekt dźwigni dodaje mu siły. W starciu z tą siłą, siłą rozjuszonego wyczłowieka, płaszcz Sherlocka przestaje być ubraniem i staje się uchwytem. Sherlock łapie się parapetu. John przyciska głowę do jego piersi, przyciska ucho do wibracji uroku, naciska i naciska, aż jego siła wypycha z Sherlocka resztki powietrza. — Nie możesz mi tego zabrać, _oddaj_ mi go.

Schwytany mocnymi rękami, wytrącony z równowagi, Sherlock przestaje. Przestaje wydawać z siebie wibrację, powstrzymuje swoją instynktowną potrzebę szamotania się. Zamiera.

Zaraz potem, ciężko dysząc, John robi to samo.

— John?

John go puszcza.

Sherlock odsuwa się powoli. Siada. Patrzy, nie pojmując, jak John pociera rękami twarz. Jak, odwracając wzrok, wyciera mokre palce o spodnie. Policzek błyszczy mu się w blasku ognia.

— John, ja…

— Wystarczy — wchodzi mu w słowo wyczłowiek. Głos ma zmieniony, ale nie aż tak, żeby nie było słychać, jak mu się łamie. — Już dość pamiętam, możesz już przestać. — Dalej zdyszany, osuwa się na zimną ścianę i pociemniałe okno. Zrobił się mały, jakby się skulił. Nie naturalnie i nie umyślnie, tylko z wyczerpania. Jakby coś mu odjęto.

— Resztę powinieneś teraz dać radę rozpracować sam — obiecuje mu Sherlock. Nie wie, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

John podnosi rękę z wystawionym jednym palcem. _Milcz_ , rozkazują jego zmęczone oczy.

Sherlock miękko kiwa głową. Waha się, potem sięga po pogrzebacz i wstaje, trzymając go. Rozgarnia ogień. Dokłada torfu. Bierze czajnik, podchodzi z nim do beczki z wodą i ostrożnie napełnia go chochlą. Zakrywa beczkę, odwiesza chochlę na kołek, a czajnik na żelazny hak nad paleniskiem. Szturcha go pogrzebaczem, żeby zawisł nad ogniem. Ten ostatni ruch wychodzi mu niezgrabnie.

Wraca na krzesło – krzesło Johna – i siada.

Z twarzą obróconą w bok John patrzy w ogień.

Siedzą osobno w jego migotliwym świetle, strażnik i jego więzień, czekając, aż czajnik zagwiżdże.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

John pije herbatę.

Sherlock pali.

Na tym kończy się błogość i swojskość tej sceny.

 

*

 

— Głowa mnie swędzi — zauważa John. — Od środka.

— To naprawiają ci się wspomnienia — zapewnia go Sherlock. Zdecydowanie powinny się naprawiać.

— Och — mówi John. Myśli ze wzrokiem wbitym w herbatę. — Chyba dochodzą tak do połowy.

— Sprzeczne wspomnienia?

John marszczy czoło.

— Niezupełnie.

— O?

John nie wyjaśnia, co miał na myśli.

 

*

 

— Dołóż do ognia.

— Sam to zrób.

Spierają się przez kilka chwil; na więcej nie mają energii.

 

*

 

— Chyba przestało swędzieć — mówi John.

— I?

— Za każdym razem gryzłeś mnie tylko na początku? — Oczy Johna domagają się odpowiedzi; jest w nich wyzwanie.

— Tak.

— To chyba pamiętam to już wszystko.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie był pewny.

John oblizuje wargi.

— Czy po tym dniu, kiedy wymiotowałeś — pyta — nakładałeś na mnie jeszcze urok? Bo czuje się, jakby… Nie mam pojęcia, jak się czuję. Robiłeś to?

Sherlock robi w głowie przegląd tego, co zaszło ostatnio w jego życiu.

— Raz próbowałem, ale mi się nie udało.

John patrzy na niego ostro.

— Ale ci się co?

— Treść, którą próbowałem przekazać, okazała się nie do pogodzenia z twoją tępą głową.

— Kiedy to było?

— W zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy ci mówiłem, że nie mogę z tobą żyć.

John przenosi wzrok na ogień.

— Ha — mówi.

— Mhm.

John bierze mały łyk herbaty.

Sherlock pali.

— Teraz ma to więcej sensu — mówi w zamyśleniu John. — Cóż, dobrze, że jest z tego wszystkiego chociaż jedna korzyść.

Sherlock patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— O?

— Mhm. Pamiętasz, jak chciałeś usłyszeć ode mnie przeprosiny? Nie dostaniesz ich. Nigdy. Póki żyję.

— Oj — odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Sherlock.

Ponownie zapada milczenie. Żaden z nich się nie śmieje, a uśmiech, który przemyka przez twarz Johna, to na pewno złudzenie wywołane przez blask ognia.

 

*

 

— Angelo jest piekarzem, tak?

— Hmm? Tak. — Sherlock zastanawia się, czy ponownie nabijać fajkę. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu robi się gęste od dymu, ale John jeszcze nie narzeka. Sherlock nie sądzi, żeby niezależnie od swojego stoicyzmu wyczłowiek się w tych okolicznościach hamował. Czyli jeszcze jedna fajka.

— Ale przecież twój rodzaj nie jada normalnego jedzenia?

Sherlock robi pełną pogardy minę.

— Jak sądzę, miałeś okazję przekonać się o tym na własne oczy.

— No, miałem — mówi John. — I właśnie dlatego nie rozumiem, jak i dlaczego twój ojciec miałby cokolwiek piec.

— O. — Sherlock nabija fajkę. — To całkiem proste. Angelo jest człowiekiem.

Odpowiada mu głośne milczenie.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok. John ma oczy szeroko otwarte, usta rozluźnione.

— Jesteś w połowie człowiekiem? — pyta.

— Co? Nie, nie mów głupot — zbywa go Sherlock, irracjonalnie urażony nadzieją, którą usłyszał w głosie Johna. — Jest bariera gatunkowa.

— Więc to twój… ojczym?

— Nie.

Twarz Johna marszczy się w przypływie dezorientacji, po czym tężeje.

— Ach. Czyli na temat swojej rodziny też kłamałeś.

— Nie — odwarkuje Sherlock. — Napotkałem trudności językowe.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nagiąłeś prawdę — odparowuje John, wyraźnie wątpiąc nawet w to.

— Chcę powiedzieć, że nie ma prostego określenia na człowieka, który nauczył mnie wiązać buty — odpowiada oschle Sherlock, mówiąc do fajki. — Nie jest moją niańką, wychowawcą na pewno nie jest, a honorowy „wujek” zupełnie nie przystaje do sytuacji. Nazywa mnie swoim dzieckiem i tak też mnie kocha. I to się liczy.

— A reszta?

— Wszystko, co ci o nim opowiedziałem, to w zasadzie prawda. Każdy opuszcza jakieś szczegóły, nie jestem wyjątkiem.

— Jak można opuścić czyjś gatunek?

— Ani razu nie sprecyzowałeś, jakiego gatunku są ludzie, o których wspominasz — kontruje Sherlock.

— Wszyscy, których znam, są ludźmi.

Sherlock patrzy na niego znacząco.

— Z tego, co wiem — poprawia się John. — Dzięki tobie popadnę w jakąś paranoję.

Sherlock macha na niego lekceważąco, udając, że gasi zapałkę.

— Już i tak miałeś paranoję; wszyscy ją tutaj mają. — Bierze pierwszego, nieśpiesznego macha z rozpalonej na nowo fajki i wydmuchuje pod sufit kółko z dymu.

Zamiast się kłócić, John patrzy.

— Robisz to, żeby ukryć fakt, że nic nie jesz i nie pijesz?

Sherlock wyszczerza się w uśmiechu.

— Dwa miesiące i załapał.

John udaje niejaką irytację. Zaskakująco mała jej część jest szczera, choć to wciąż mało Sherlockowi mówi.

— W takim razie co z twoją rodziną? Jednak nie jesteś uczonym pod patronatem arystokracji.

— Zdaniem Mycrofta tym właśnie jestem. To wystarczy.

— Kto to taki ten Mycroft? — pyta John. W jego głosie słychać wątpliwości. — Ten południowy władca?

— Pan na Whitehall, tak — odpowiada lakonicznie Sherlock.

Przez kilka następnych minut siedzą w milczeniu.

— Nie, poważnie — mówi John. — Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

— Znasz mnie już lepiej niż inni, John. Niż większość z nich.

John prawie wybucha śmiechem, zanim zrozumie, że Sherlock mówi poważnie. W jego twarzy wyraźnie widać to przejście od drwiny do zastanowienia.

— No, dalej — ciągnie go za język John — powiedz mi więcej.

— Nudy.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mieszkam na szlaku handlowym. W osadzie, w której jest bardzo dobry lekarz.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie wiem, czego potrzebujesz dla Angela — mówi John — ale są sposoby, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak to zdobyć.

Sherlock gapi się na niego, jakby go pierwszy raz widział.

— Zaraz, zaraz, ofiarowujesz pomoc?

— Ryzykujesz dla tego czegoś życiem. Twoim i moim, nie zapominaj — dodaje John, tak jakby Sherlock mógł o tym zapomnieć. Jakby nie przypominał sobie o tym codziennie, od kiedy John mu powiedział. — Szkoda by było, gdyby to poszło na marne.

— Nic z tego — odpowiada lekceważącym tonem Sherlock.

John otwiera usta; widać, jak rozpala się w nim gniew.

— Ale dziękuję ci — uprzedza jego wybuch Sherlock.

W odpowiedzi dostaje nieznaczne kiwnięcie głową: znak akceptacji albo przebaczenia. Która by to nie była z tych dwóch rzeczy, jest to coś, czego Sherlock chce. John pyta:

— Co mu jest? To jakaś rzadka choroba?

— Nie, nie jest umierający, jest… — Ściskając fajkę w zębach, Sherlock gwałtownie mierzwi sobie jedną ręką włosy. — Tak, coś mu jest, Mycroft nie chce kiwnąć palcem, a ja próbuję jakoś mu pomóc. Po prostu… nie tak skutecznie, jak miałem nadzieję.

— Rozumiem. — John opiera się o ścianę, zmienia pozycję na skrzyni. Jest gotów długo, uparcie czekać.

Widząc to, Sherlock ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Oczywiście tego nie robi.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? — pyta zamiast tego.

— Dlaczego nie wyszedłeś? — odpowiada pytaniem John.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Jedyna prawdziwa odpowiedź byłaby gorsza niż szczery uśmiech.

Zamiast tego mówi:

— Moje pierwsze wspomnienie pochodzi z trzeciego dnia po zimowym przesileniu. Miałem dwa lata, prawie trzy. Stałem na schodach, długich, szerokich, kamiennych. Gdybyśmy byli w Whitehall, mógłbym dokładnie pokazać ci miejsce, w którym posiadłem zdolność zapamiętywania na zawsze. Było późne popołudnie. Byłem wyczerpany, ale uparłem się, że wejdę na najwyższy, dwieście osiemdziesiąty czwarty stopień. Doszedłem do sto szóstego i cztery razy prawie spadłem. Za pierwszymi trzema razami podparła mnie czyjaś dłoń na plecach. Wiedziałem, że ktoś ze mną jest, ale wtedy nie wydawało mi się to takie znowu ważne. Za czwartym razem ten ktoś podniósł mnie i wniósł na górę, pokonując pozostałych sto siedemdziesiąt osiem stopni.

Angelo robił to ze mną codziennie w dosłownie ślimaczym tempie. Nie spadłem ani razu. Nie potrafię lepiej wytłumaczyć podstawowych założeń mojego wszechświata. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś poznał Angela, tak samo jak nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś poznał mamuś.

— Jesteście sobie bardzo bliscy — podsumowuje cicho John. — W to wierzę.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— To coś więcej, John.

— Słucham cię — obiecuje mu wyczłowiek.

— Kiedy miałem cztery lata, mój ojciec zachorował. Jego lekarz wprowadził się do nas do domu razem ze swoim mężem i córką. Molly była pierwszą osobą, której próbowałem wytłumaczyć Angela. Ona myślała, że mam dwóch ojców, podczas gdy ja myślałem, że każdy ma mamę, tatę i Angela. — Nigdy wcześniej nie pytał o partnerów krwi rodziców i założył po prostu, że Angelo jest jednym z nich. — Okazało się, że tak nie jest. Zacząłem zadawać pytania. Ojciec nie był na siłach rozmawiać, mamuś się zamartwiała, a Mycroft nie miał już wtedy do mnie cierpliwości.

Kiedy zapytałem Angela, nie potrafił mi odpowiedzieć. Fakt, że nie umiał mi czegoś powiedzieć, nie był sam w sobie dziwny, ale to _w jaki sposób_ nie umiał – owszem. Angelo potrafi przyznać, że czegoś nie wie, i nigdy nie bawił się w opowiadanie bzdur w stylu „życie nie jest fair”. Tym razem jego niezdolność udzielenia mi odpowiedzi była inna, o wiele bardziej pokrętna. Wszystko, co mówił, fiksowało się na jednym: jestem jego dzieckiem, a on się mną opiekuje. — Mówiąc, Sherlock obserwuje twarz Johna, czekając na jego reakcję. Człowiek wychowany w jego przesyconej paranoją kulturze powinien to dostrzec.

— Twoi rodzice omotali go urokiem? — John wypowiada te słowa tak, że nie jest to pytanie.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Zauważenie tego zajęło mi lata.

— Jak mogło ci zająć lata?

— Mówiłem ci. To coś więcej niż bliskość: Angelo był moją definicją normalności. A jak jesteś dzieckiem, to i tak wszyscy cię zbywają. — Jak dobrze o tym wie.

John obraca między rękami pusty kubek. W przód, w tył. W przód, w tył.

— Czy ty widzisz w tym coś strasznego? — pyta. Sędzia w poszukiwaniu dowodów.

— Nie dostrzegasz pełnych konsekwencji.

— Czyli nie widzisz w tym nic strasznego.

— Jeśli chcesz słuchać, to się zamknij — nie wytrzymuje Sherlock.

Kubek wędruje po stole w przód i w tył. W przód, w tył. Może John spuszcza nieznacznie głowę. Może to było skinienie.

— Problem wyszedł na jaw, kiedy miałem dwanaście lat — mówi Sherlock. — To wiek, w którym dzieci zwykle wykształcają urok. To pierwsze stadium dojrzewania płciowego, które pozwala na samodzielne karmienie się.

— Samodzielne?

— Dobrze wytresowane zwierzęta gospodarskie siedzą spokojnie i pozwalają sobie zrobić wszystko — wyjaśnia lekceważącym tonem Sherlock. — Próba napicia się z innego źródła bez pomocy uroku mogłaby się skończyć nieprzyjemnie.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że te „zwierzęta gospodarskie” to krowy.

— Owce i konie — odpowiada Sherlock, posyłając Johnowi dziwne spojrzenie. — A co myślałeś?

— Wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie.

Sherlock potrzebuje tylko chwili, żeby zrozumieć, co musiał mieć na myśli John.

— Nie musisz, już i tak wiem, jaki z ciebie matoł. — Kręci głową. — Picie ludzkiej krwi zaczyna się dopiero w okresie dojrzewania płciowego, po wykształceniu uroku, a i to w małych ilościach i tylko w celu utrzymywania relacji seksualnych.

— „Tylko” — powtarza jak echo John, irracjonalnie oszołomiony. Sherlock nie chce wiedzieć, co go tak zdumiało.

— Mam ci powiedzieć, o co chodzi w tej historii, czy wolisz dalej mi przerywać?

Chwila wahania, kiwnięcie głową i za łaskawym pozwoleniem Johna Sherlock mówi dalej.

— Najpierw wykształca się urok. To pierwszy krok na drodze od dzieciństwa do wieku dorastania — podkreśla Sherlock. — Gdybyś zapytał Angela, powiedziałby ci, że nie mam uroku.

— Ale… — zaczyna John i gryzie się w język. Zamyka usta i uśmiecha się przepraszająco.

— Angelo nie ma pojęcia, ile mam w tej chwili lat. Od dziesięciu lat wydaje mu się, że jestem wysoki jak na swój wiek. Jego zdaniem jestem dzieckiem, a on musi się mną opiekować. A że nie potrafi zaakceptować faktu, że mam urok, nie mogę wymazać uroku już obecnego. Mamuś próbowała go zmodyfikować, zanim zmarła, ale skończyło się to dość widowiskowym niepowodzeniem.

John marszczy czoło; najwyraźniej ma jakieś pytanie.

— Zamiast pozwolić, żeby urok się rozmył, przeniosła go na Mycrofta — wyjaśnia Sherlock. — Angelo dalej jest omotany.

— Po co utrzymywać taki urok? Wybacz, ale to zupełnie bez sensu.

— Też tak uznałem — zgadza się z nim Sherlock. — Naturalnie jest takie ryzyko, że zdjęcie tego uroku pozbawi Angela uczuć do mnie. Jednak traktowanie dwudziestodwulatka jak dwunastolatka to też problem, oględnie rzecz ujmując. Jestem pewny, że gdyby nie zachodziły żadne inne okoliczności, mamuś nie przekazałaby go Mycroftowi.

— Jakie inne okoliczności? — John marszczy brwi w półmroku. Jego twarz jest jak skała o zachodzie słońca. Widoczna w niej miękkość musi być złudzeniem.

— Powód, dla którego ten urok w ogóle został namotany. Nie powiedzieli mi. Znaczy rodzice. — Wydmuchuje szarą chmurę, uważnie przyglądając się dobrze sobie znanej powierzchni fajki. — Zebrałem wszystkie informacje, jakie mogłem, połączyłem je w całość, a kiedy podałem mamuś odpowiedź – niewłaściwą odpowiedź – powiedziała mi, że domyśliłem się dobrze. Myślałem, że to był wypadek, nic więcej. — Nienawidzi się mylić. Z całego serca nie cierpi się mylić.

Ogień przygasa.

— Nie powinniśmy dołożyć? — pyta Sherlock.

John kręci głową.

— Zapalę świeczkę, jak będzie potrzebna — mówi. Nie turla już w rękach kubka. Dłonie ma bardzo spokojne. Sherlock patrzy na nie, póki John nie odstawi kubka na podłogę i nie splecie tych dłoni ze sobą, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Wydaje się taki mocny, jakby wrośnięty w miejsce, gdzie siedzi. Mało kto jest tak pewny siebie, akurat w ten sposób.

— To było włamanie — mówi Sherlock. — Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu. Ktoś, kogo Angelo nigdy nie zobaczył twarzą w twarz, wynajął go w imieniu jakiegoś szlacheckiego rodu, który nigdy nie został namierzony. Na krótko wcześniej pewien pomniejszy ród padł ofiarą wyjątkowo paskudnego potrójnego zabójstwa. Zabójca włamał się do posiadłości w taki sam sposób, w jaki polecono Angelowi włamać się do naszej. Angelo sądził, że podejmuje się rabunku – udało mu się już wcześniej okraść czyjś dom w tej okolicy. Powiedziano mu, że idzie wynieść pamiątkową sztukę broni i zastąpić ją kopią. Nadal nie wiemy, czy pod tymi rozkazami miał inne, żeby mnie zabić, ale jego wspomnienia z godziny, kiedy dokonano tamtych morderstw, zostały wymazane urokiem.

Pomieszczenie, do którego kazano mu pójść, było moją sypialnią. Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że sądzono, że po drodze zostanie przyłapany. Nie został.

Podobno zacząłem krzyczeć; wołałem matkę. Mycroft to pamięta, ja nie. Ojca nie było w domu, ale mamuś przybiegła na pomoc. Zareagowała tak, jak zareagowałby, jak się domyślam, każdy na jej miejscu: urok i zapewnienia o bezpieczeństwie to pierwsza linia obrony wszystkich przerażonych i cierpiących. Powiedziała, co do słowa, „żadna krzywda nie stanie się mojemu dziecku”. — Te ostatnie słowa Sherlock wypowiada po frankijsku.

— Jak się na to spojrzy z perspektywy czasu, widać, że efekty mogły być katastrofalne, i to natychmiast. To za mało precyzyjny dobór słów. Pozwala na przykład zabić z litości. Albo może prowadzić do wniosku, że wspomniane dziecko jest niezwyciężone.

Emocje i urok dziwnie ze sobą reagują, John. Angelo zinternalizował to, co wykrzyczała moja matka. Żadna krzywda nie stanie się _jego_ dziecku. W mgnieniu oka stało się to misją jego życia. Dalej nią jest, powinieneś poczytać jego listy. Ubierasz się ciepło, jesteś grzeczny, uważasz, żeby nie przemoknąć? Rośniesz, więc nie zapominaj się karmić. Bawisz się ładnie z innymi dziećmi?

Sam sobie przerywa; przez chwilę nie potrafi mówić dalej. Oczy go pieką. To ten dym tytoniowy. Nie patrząc, odkłada fajkę na stojący za nim stół. Zamyka oczy i czeka, aż pieczenie ustanie. Po jakimś czasie otwiera je z powrotem.

Widoczny w czerwonawym półmroku John nareszcie milczy. Usta ma zamknięte, oczy poważne. Gdyby Sherlock wyciągnął nogę, mógłby stopą dotknąć jego buta. Siedzą tak od kilku godzin, a jednak po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy pili herbatę, ma wrażenie, że John jest blisko niego.

— Pytałem go, co pamięta z tej nocy — ciągnie. — Wymagało to nie lada natarczywości – Angelo bynajmniej nie jest dumny z tego, co się wtedy stało. Z jego punktu widzenia wyglądało to tak, że moja matka zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie. I wywarła na niego wielki wpływ. Zawsze wyrażał się o niej jak najlepiej. Nieuzbrojona kobieta, która krzykiem zapanowała nad napastnikiem. Potem porwała swoje zapłakane dziecko w ramiona i wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Angelo wie, że nałożyła na niego urok, żeby się nie ruszał, ale chyba nie uświadamia sobie, że to nie było jedyne polecenie.

Dał się spokojnie wyprowadzić. Szybko stało się jasne, że go wrobiono, tak żeby wydawało się, że jest powiązany z tamtym potrójnym zabójstwem. Takie samo włamanie, taka sama broń i nie dająca się nijak załatać dziura w pamięci. Przez pewien czas nie było jak udowodnić, że to nie on zabił tamte trzy osoby. Widać było pewną prawidłowość: ofiarami były młodsze dzieci, rodzice zostawali z dzieckiem, które miało dziedziczyć, i świadomością, że jego życie dalej jest zagrożone. Czyli ktoś dopuszczał się zbrodni, ale nie aż tak bardzo zakłócających porządek społeczny, jak gdyby zabijał dziedziców majątków i tytułów.

Później oczywiście udało się ustalić, że za zabójcą stał dziedzic tego pierwszego zaatakowanego rodu. Znalazł sobie świetny sposób na pozbycie się chyłkiem rodzeństwa: sprawił, że wszyscy inni za bardzo martwili się o własne potomstwo, żeby podejrzewać „pogrążonego w żałobie” członka rodziny.

Został nam jeszcze Angelo. Dalej przestępca, ma się rozumieć, ale włamywacz i kozioł ofiarny, nie morderca, a to różnica. Pytał o mnie w trakcie trwania procedury prawnej. Powiedział, że ma nadzieję, że nie przestraszył mnie za bardzo – coś w tym rodzaju. Jak się zdaje, przestraszył. Nie pamiętam tego, ale przez kilka tygodni nie chciałem spać, tylko siedziałem po ciemku i czekałem, aż ktoś przyjdzie i mnie zabije. W końcu doszło do etapu, na którym mamuś kazała przyprowadzić Angela i przedstawiła nas sobie. Chciała tylko, żebym stawił czoło swojemu lękowi, ale my od razu się polubiliśmy. Nawet Mycroft tak mówi.

Domyślam się, że matka musiała wtedy zrozumieć, co zdziałał jej urok. Drobny przestępca został zrehabilitowany przez jakiś instynkt ojcowski. Wtedy najbardziej adekwatne wydawało się zostawienie go w tym stanie.

— „Adekwatne”? — powtarza John.

— „Adekwatny” znaczy…

— Wiem, co to znaczy — przerywa mu wyczłowiek. — Ja tylko nie widzę, jak można nazwać wymazanie człowiekowi umysłu i wpisanie w niego nowych treści _adekwatnym_.

— To wcale nie takie niespotykane — odpowiada Sherlock. — Nie, nie kłóć się, słuchaj. Pomyśl o kimś, kto się nad kimś znęca, na przykład bije dziecko, żonę albo męża. Co robicie z kimś takim tutaj?

— Wypędzamy go z osady — odpowiada John. — Zdarzają się też egzekucje przez powieszenie, ale już nie tak często.

— A co gdybyście mogli kazać mu przestać i mieć pewność, że posłucha? A już na pewno że ograniczy przemoc. A w niektórych przypadkach moglibyście zupełnie przerwać zależność przyczynowo-skutkową.

— Czym tak daleko idąca zmiana różni się od zabicia człowieka?

— Oczywiście tym, że winowajca dalej żyje.

— Ale jako ktoś inny — spiera się John. — Był włamywaczem, jest ojcem; myślisz, że to ten sam człowiek?

Sherlock prostuje kręgosłup.

— To co innego.

— W którym miejscu? Na czym polega różnica?

— Różnica jest taka, jak między ugodzeniem kogoś nożem a operacją — wyrzuca z siebie z wściekłością Sherlock. — Korekcyjny urok to ustalona, podlegająca zewnętrznej kontroli procedura, część systemu prawnego i praktyki lekarskiej.

— Lekarskiej?

— Tak, lekarskiej. Jak inaczej mielibyśmy przeprowadzać operacje? Wy tutaj dalej odrąbujecie kończyny przytomnym pacjentom. Powiedz mi, było ci przyjemnie, jak wyciągali ci bełt z ramienia? Te rzeczy są do uniknięcia.

— Może to i ma sens — przyznaje John. — _Może_. Ale uśmierzanie bólu to nie to samo co zmienianie człowieka w kogoś innego.

— Gdyby twój ojciec przestał zaglądać do butelki, zanim go to zabiło — zaczyna Sherlock, ale więcej nie udaje mu się powiedzieć, bo John podrywa się na nogi, zachwycająco, po królewsku wściekły.

— Pieprzyć cię — przeklina John ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. — Pieprzyć cię i do diabła z tobą. Ryzykuj moim życiem, wypaczaj mi myśli, ale ani słowa o mojej rodzinie. Zrozumiałeś?

— Mógłbym wyleczyć Harry…

Nagle czuje w twarzy ostry ból. Słyszy odgłos twardego uderzenia pięści o policzek. Widzi Johna, widzi jego furię. Jego lewą dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść. Jakby uderzył psa. Czuje, jak spada z krzesła.

Powstrzymuje upadek, lewą ręką łapiąc się stołu. Prawą przytyka do twarzy.

Zapada cisza jak skondensowany hałas.

Sherlock podnosi głowę.

— Nie będziesz się zbliżał do mojej siostry — mówi mu John. — Nie będziesz z nią rozmawiał ani jej zmieniał. Zostawisz ją w spokoju.

— Nie robię nikomu krzywdy.

Drugi cios jest podobny do pierwszego. Może silniejszy.

Czuje zapach krwi: swojej własnej.

Dotyka policzka. Znajduje skaleczenie. Patrzy na czerwoną wilgoć na palcach.

Z pewnym trudem bierze ciężki oddech przez nos. Porusza szczęką. Wszystko całe. Za jakiś czas opuchlizna może utrudnić mu widzenie lewym okiem.

Patrzy na Johna.

John ma wzrok wbity w niego. Sherlock widzi jego gniew. Ból i dezorientację. Wstyd i skrytą pod nim troskę. Wyczłowiek maca prawą ręką kłykcie lewej. Rozprostowuje pięść. Jedno i drugie robi nie myśląc. Stopy rozstawił szeroko, ramiona trzyma prosto: jest gotów do dalszej walki.

— Harry nic z mojej strony nie grozi — oświadcza Sherlock. Słowa rażą go bardziej niż ciosy. Rozumowo wie, w czym John upatruje niebezpieczeństwo. Pozostaje dla niego tajemnicą, dlaczego ta wiedza mu nie wystarcza.

— Czy twoje przyrzeczenia są coś warte? — dopytuje się John. Z takim rozmysłem, z jakim mówi, nie wydaje się normalnie nawet rozkazów.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— To przyrzeknij.

Sherlock siada prosto. Mówi zdecydowanie, po frankijsku i prawdę. Rytuał niesie ze sobą pewien ciężar.

— Nie skrzywdzę twojej siostry. Gdzie moja obecność zostanie uznana za szkodliwą, nie będę obecny. Gdzie za szkodliwą zostanie uznana moja mowa, będę milczał. Na tak długo, jak zechcesz mnie tym słowem związać, to ci przyrzekam.

John nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy.

— Czy to wystarczy? — pyta Sherlock.

— Tak.

— Chciałbyś czegoś więcej. Dla Przeprawy, nie dla siebie. I nie chcesz poprosić.

— To zawsze zły pomysł prosić o przysługę, jak człowiek nie wie, o co go poproszą w zamian.

— Nie odmówiłbym twojej chusteczki — sugeruje Sherlock. — Tej, którą masz w przedniej kieszeni.

John wyciąga chusteczkę z kieszeni i podaje ją Sherlockowi. Ich dłonie się nie dotykają.

Sherlock wstaje ostrożnie. John robi krok do tyłu. Sherlock podchodzi do beczki z wodą i moczy chusteczkę. Przykłada ją do policzka, wzdrygając się, kiedy chłód wody gwałtownie przenika mu przez skórę.

— Czemu mi na to pozwoliłeś? — pyta John. — Ustępujesz we wszystkim. To do ciebie niepodobne. Zamiast wzbudzić we mnie fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa tylko wpędzasz mnie w paranoję.

— Sam się wpędzasz w paranoję — mówi mu lekceważąco Sherlock. — Może nie zauważyłeś, ale jedyne, co ci grozi z mojej strony, to niewielka utrata krwi.

— I śmierć.

— Z rąk innych ludzi, nie moich, na mocy praw, z ustanowieniem których nie miałem nic wspólnego.

— Ale dalej śmierć.

Sherlock zmienia położenie chusteczki na twarzy. Nawet letnia woda niesamowicie ziębi.

— W uroku jest element ochrony, John. Nie kłamałem, kiedy mówiłem, że skrzywdzenie cię ani przez chwilę nie było moim zamiarem.

— Nie, tylko wynikiem, jaki udało ci się osiągnąć.

— Chcesz powiedzieć: takim jak to? — pyta Sherlock, pokazując swój puchnący policzek.

John zaciska szczęki.

— Tak — mówi. — To chciałem powiedzieć.

— Właściwie to dwie różne rzeczy — poprawia go Sherlock. — Uderzenie pięścią to nie jest gest ochronny.

— A wypaczanie komuś umysłu nim jest?

— Może nim być. To dlatego moja matka nie pozwoliła, żeby urok rzucony na Angela się rozproszył. W tej chwili to na nas spoczywa odpowiedzialność za niego. Gdyby jej urok ustąpił, odpowiedzialność za niego przeszłaby z powrotem na tych, którzy chcieli z niego zrobić kozła ofiarnego.

— To nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Został wynajęty do wykonania pewnej roboty i zgodził się na zaproponowane mu warunki, łącznie z tamtym pierwszym urokiem, co oznacza, że od strony prawnej to oni byli za niego odpowiedzialni i to oni mieliby prawo go ukarać, gdyby został złapany. Żaden problem dla złodzieja, który nie miałby się czego obawiać ze strony własnych pracodawców. Dla kozła ofiarnego już niekoniecznie. Nie muszę ci mówić, że skończyłoby się to bardzo źle.

Stało się inaczej: moja matka nałożyła na niego drugi urok, broniąc swojej rodziny. Wyjąwszy obronę konieczną takie zachowanie jest surowo zabronione. Pierwszy urok jest jak objęcie w posiadanie i nie wolno go podważać. Gdyby urok mojej matki miał _na celu_ rehabilitację Angela, zostałby unieważniony i zdjęty. Nie zrobiono tego, bo był to tylko efekt uboczny. Mając nałożone obie warstwy uroku, Angelo dostał wybór, pod czyją ochronę chce przejść. Wybrał nas. Czy raczej mnie.

Gdyby moja matka pozwoliła, by wraz z jej śmiercią jej urok ustąpił, nie byłoby już konfliktu roszczeń i dawni pracodawcy Angela odzyskaliby do niego prawo. W praktyce miałoby to taki sam efekt, jakbyśmy wręczyli im zakładnika. Fakt, że cenię sobie jego dobro, nie jest żadną tajemnicą. — Jak Mycroft pierwszy by mu powiedział: uczucia nie dają przewagi.

— Sherlock, cała ta sytuacja to jakiś koszmar — mówi John, jakby to była wina Sherlocka. — Nie na tym polega lojalność.

— Och, chcesz powiedzieć, że pod rozkazami Mayhewa miałeś jakiś wybór? — pyta retorycznie Sherlock. — Że Mayhew by się przejął, gdyby Bryant cię pojmał? To znaczy zanim ocaliłeś życie jego synowi.

— Co to ma niby oznaczać? — pyta obcesowo John. — Że byłbyś skłonny zasztyletować każdego żłopka, który by się tu teraz zjawił, żeby mnie omotać?

— Tak! — Ile czasu potrzeba, żeby zrozumieć taką prostą koncepcję?

— Nie mówisz poważnie.

Jak się zdaje, bardzo dużo czasu.

— Mówię poważnie — odpowiada Sherlock, szczerze i zachowując w związku z tym najwyższą powagę.

Jest tylko jedno wyjście: przebić się przez to. Nie ma sensu ukrywać tego przed Johnem.

— Nie mówisz poważnie — powtarza John. — To niemożliwe. Jak mógłbyś mówić to poważnie?

— Dlaczego nie miałbym mówić tego poważnie? — Sherlock postanawia zignorować na tę chwilę siniaka na policzku.

— Pomijając fakt, że nie masz zielonego pojęcia o walce — mówi John — kto ofiarowuje niczym nieograniczoną ochronę nieznajomemu, którego dopiero co spotkał?

Sherlock upuszcza chusteczkę na pokrywę beczki. Z sardoniczną miną szybkimi ruchami rąk rozpina pasek i ściąga z niego nóż w pochwie.

— Wiesz, naprawdę pojęcia nie mam — odpowiada. — Domyślam się, że chcesz go z powrotem.

— Rzeczywiście, dzięki — mówi John, ale nie wyciąga po niego ręki.

Sherlock podaje wyczłowiekowi nóż, rękojeścią skierowaną w jego stronę.

Po krótkiej chwili John go od niego odbiera. Kładzie go na skrzyni, w cieniu.

Obaj na niego patrzą, a potem unikają patrzenia na niego.

John idzie zapalić świeczkę, ale nie siada przy stole.

Sherlock osusza policzek. Twarz zdrętwiała mu od zimnej wody. Przechylając ją, liże sobie kciuk i pociera śliną skaleczenie, żeby się szybciej zagoiło.

— Mówiłeś o Angelu — ciągnie go za język John — że jeśli usuniesz urok, to on wróci pod władzę swoich dawnych pracodawców? To by było okrutne, zrobić coś takiego tylko po to, żeby przestać być traktowanym jak dziecko.

— Czyli teraz myślisz, że utrzymywanie go pod urokiem to dobry pomysł.

— Tego nie powiedziałem.

— Ale to miałeś na myśli.

John prawie zaczyna się z nim spierać, ale zmienia zdanie.

— Miałeś rację, że to skomplikowane. Dlaczego po prostu tego nie… nie naprawiłeś? Nie uświadomiłeś mu, że jesteś dorosły.

— Mamuś próbowała. Nie udało się. — Sherlock wolałby o tym nie myśleć.

Oczywiście John musi zapytać:

— W jakim sensie się nie udało?

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Pomyśl o swoim własnym doświadczeniu, John. Miałeś dojmujące poczucie straty, dość silne, żeby cię popchnęło do poderwania się z miejsca i do fizycznej konfrontacji.

— Czyli… Angelowi wydaje się wtedy, że traci dziecko, które miał chronić.

— A wtedy się rozprasza i próba „naprawienia” go się nie przyjmuje — potwierdza Sherlock. Prowadzi to też do krzyku, strachu i krzyku, do tego, że wyczłowiek w popłochu obejmuje go mocno i sprawdza, czy nic mu nie jest. Sherlock nigdy nie czuł się bardziej kochany – ani bardziej przerażony – niż w tych chwilach.

— A co gdybyś to ty to zrobił?

— Nie słuchasz. On nie rozumie, że mam urok.

— Dobra. To ktoś inny, ale tak, żebyś był przy nim.

— Kwestie prawne, John. Nikt nie może się tego podjąć oprócz Mycrofta. — Sam pomysł o tym doprowadza go do szału. Angelo należy do nich i nie można go powierzyć nikomu innemu.

— A Mycroft nie chce tego zrobić — kończy za niego John.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Polityka. Ryzykowalibyśmy, że stracimy go na rzecz kogoś, kto chce nam zaszkodzić, ujawniając przy tym słaby punkt. Konsekwencje mogłyby być zbyt poważne, a ja nie potrafię go przekonać, że to by mu się opłaciło.

John marszczy brwi.

— Przecież chce, żebyś dla niego pracował.

— To prawda, ale po co miałby kupować ruderę, jak stać go na pałac? Wie, że w razie czego może mnie zmusić do wszystkiego, nie jestem po prostu wart aż takiego zachodu. Może kiedyś będzie rozpaczliwie potrzebował jakiejś przysługi, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Greg uważa dla niego na wszystko i w efekcie mało jest takich rzeczy, których Mycroft nie może załatwić, nie ruszając się z fotela.

— Ale to twój brat — mówi John, jakby to powinno coś znaczyć.

Sherlock czeka, aż wyczłowiek rozwinie myśl.

— Znaczy, to _jest_ twój brat, prawda? Właściwie mi tego nie powiedziałeś, ale jest?

— A jeśli nawet? — pyta Sherlock.

John nie odpowiada.

Sherlock nie chce podnieść wzroku, zanim nie zrobi tego John. Patrzy, jak John odwraca oczy. Jak John dokłada do ognia i odkłada pogrzebacz na miejsce. Jak John z westchnieniem siada przy stole. Siedzi bokiem do Sherlocka, nie tyłem, ale lewym bokiem, tym słabszym. Przesuwa świecę po stole.

— Chodź tu — mówi John — i daj mi obejrzeć ten policzek.

— Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję.

Mimo to Sherlock idzie po stojące po drugiej stronie stołu krzesło, przystawia je bliżej i przysiada się.

John ostrożnie dotyka jego szczęki. Obraca jego twarz na bok i przybliża świeczkę. Mruczy coś bez słów z niezadowoleniem. Co za ironia.

— Przestałeś przynajmniej krwawić — mówi mu. — Nie będziesz potrzebował szwów.

Sherlock robi sarkastyczną minę.

— Cudownie — mówi. Kiedy opuszki Johna muskają obtłuczoną kość policzkową, wzdryga się mimo woli.

— Właściwie tak. Nic nie jest złamane. Niepotrzebnie się hamowałem.

— Za drugim razem się nie hamowałeś.

— Nie — przyznaje John i puszcza go. Zerka na stół. Podnosi fajkę Sherlocka i mu ją wręcza. Zgasła jakiś czas temu.

— Dziękuję.

— Tym razem się nie boisz — mówi John. — W zeszłym miesiącu tylko udawałeś?

— Kiedy przystawiłeś mi nóż do gardła?

— Mogłeś mnie powstrzymać.

— Zafiksowałeś się na tym — informuje go Sherlock.

— Mam dobry powód. Jeden czy dwa ciosy pięścią to nie to samo. Przecież chyba nie pozwoliłbyś mi się zabić?

— Nie wiem, czy miałbym coś do powiedzenia — odpowiada Sherlock. — Jesteś bardzo szybki, a taktyka, którą zastosowałeś, była idealnie dobrana do sytuacji.

— Z wyjątkiem ostrokrzewu — zauważa John. — Jak sobie z tym radzisz? Powinieneś dostawać wysypki. Czy to taki sam przesąd jak sypianie w trumnach?

— Wykształciłem odporność — odpowiada Sherlock. — Nie sądzę, żeby jakieś wasze tutejsze „żłopki” mogły zrobić to samo, więc się tym nie przejmuj. Wymaga to wielu lat i możliwe, że trzeba zaczynać w dzieciństwie. Wydaje mi się, że mało kto o tym wie.

— Zacząłeś w dzieciństwie.

— Tak.

— Ee, dlaczego?

Sherlock prawie się uśmiecha na to wspomnienie.

— Bo to denerwowało Mycrofta. A mnie denerwowało, że Molly może urwać gałązkę, a ja nie.

— I to wszystko?

— A są jakieś lepsze powody?

Usta Johna układają się w linie dziwnego kształtu. Wyczłowiek patrzy na świecę. Jego profil przypomina dłoniom Sherlocka, jak bardzo marzną, kiedy są same, i o cieple wyludzkiej skóry. Kły ma dalej schowane.

— Potrzebuję czasu, żeby pomyśleć — mówi wolno John — ale nie wiem, o czym.

— W porządku — odpowiada Sherlock i zaczyna czyścić fajkę. Kiedy skończy, odkłada ją do futerału, a futerał do torby. Z pewnym opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że w pokoju leżą dwie chusteczki Johna, jedna mokra od wody, druga splamiona jego nasieniem. Ta druga jest na podłodze pod ich ulubioną ścianą. Rano będzie niezręcznie. Może powinien teraz coś z tym zrobić. Zamiast tego tylko siedzi i patrzy, jak John wpatruje się w cieknący wosk.

— W końcu nie powiedziałeś — uświadamia sobie John. — Po co tu jesteś, czego szukasz dla Angela. Nie powiedziałeś.

Sherlock obraca wzrok na wosk: żółtawą kałużę otaczającą knot.

Teraz to John czeka na niego.

Ziewają, najpierw John, potem Sherlock. Sherlocka boli od tego twarz. John patrzy mu w usta, usiłując dojrzeć kły.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas obserwują roztapiającą się świeczkę.

— John, jedno powinieneś wiedzieć — mówi mu Sherlock.

Oczy Johna przeskakują w mroku na niego.

— To nie tak, że nie dam rady tego zdobyć; zrezygnowałem. Nie przerywaj, John. Podjąłem świadomą decyzję: nie będę próbował.

Uczyłem się uroku wszędzie na południu, gdzie warto się go uczyć — ciągnie Sherlock. — Tak wyglądał pierwszy rok. Nie ma psychomanty ani chirurga, który byłby w stanie nauczyć mnie tego, czego potrzebuję. Każda stosowana przez nich technika zdejmowania albo zmiany uroku wymaga zgody omotanego. Której Angelo nigdy nie udzieli, nie mnie.

To oznaczało szukanie kogoś, od kogo mógłbym uczyć się stosowania uroku na nieświadomym obiekcie. Głównie przestępców, a większość z nich to głupcy. Tak minął drugi rok.

Pod koniec tego drugiego roku pewna znajoma dała mi znać, że może znajdę to, czego szukam, na północy. W kraju nękanym wojną między gatunkami moralność nie stanowi przeszkody na drodze rozwoju. Znajoma ta znalazła mi nawet potencjalnego nauczyciela. Albo może to on znalazł ją. Irene ani razu nie wyraziła się na ten temat jasno.

Niezależnie od tego, jak to wszystko się zaczęło, bycie dopuszczonym do jego wewnętrznego kręgu miało swoją cenę. To nic niezwykłego. Dostęp do ważnych osobistości jest kontrolowany i zależy od tego, czy kandydat da radę im zaimponować. Wyzwania są na porządku dziennym, od praktycznych zadań po zupełne nonsensy.

I tak właśnie myślałem, John — mówi Sherlock do świecy. — Człowiek ten polecił mi zrobić coś niesłychanie niebezpiecznego, ale nie wyglądało na to, że może to odnieść jakiś rzeczywisty skutek. Teraz wiem, że się myliłem, i nie chcę już tego robić.

Po boku świecy ściekają krople wosku: po jednej, potem dwie naraz.

Sherlock zasłania usta, ziewając.

— Pora poszukać innego rozwiązania — mówi. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

— Jak bardzo niebezpiecznego? — pyta John. — Bardziej niż samo ryzykowanie życiem przez to, że po prostu tu jesteś?

— Nie chodzi o zagrożenie dla mnie, John, tylko o konsekwencje — zbywa go Sherlock. — Nie wrócę do domu, żeby powiedzieć Angelowi, że jego syn wyrósł na mordercę.

John posyła mu nagłe, ostre spojrzenie.

Sherlock nie odpowiada mu wzrokiem.

Kiedy wosk ponownie skapuje ze świeczki, wkłada do niego palec.

— To nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś? — pyta John.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Czy to zły człowiek?

Ściągając wosk z czubka palca, Sherlock pyta:

— Mój niedoszły nauczyciel?

— Ten ktoś, kogo kazał ci zabić — wyjaśnia John.

— To dobry człowiek. — Jak Sherlock dobrze, aż za dobrze wie. — Na ile potrafię to ocenić, jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ten, za którego Angelo się uważa. Niezależnie od wszelkich innych konsekwencji Angelo by mi nie wybaczył.

— Kto to jest? Ktoś na szlaku, którym miałeś podróżować dalej?

— John, proszę. To już nieważne.

John milczy w półmroku. Skondensowana kakofonia jego pytań ustąpiła miejsca znużeniu.

— Pewnie masz rację — zgadza się.

Coś zaciska się w piersi Sherlocka. Sherlock nie ma na to nazwy.

Znowu zaczynają ziewać. Cisza trwa. Sherlock niemal mógłby się w nią wtulić.

— Powinieneś wejść na górę — mówi John. — I zrzuć mi koce — możesz spać pod swoim płaszczem.

Sherlock obserwuje Johna. A w każdym razie próbuje. Słabo go widać w marnym świetle, zwłaszcza jak się ma opuchliznę na oku. Na pewno jest więcej pytań, które mógłby zadać. Musi mieć więcej pytań, więcej oskarżeń. Dezorientacji. Czegokolwiek. To nie może być koniec.

— No — ponagla John. Widać to jednak koniec.

Biorąc ze sobą nie tylko płaszcz, ale i torbę, Sherlock wspina się na stryszek. Zrzuca na dół koce jeden po drugim, a John na niego nie krzyczy, kiedy jeden zatrzymuje dla siebie. John opuszcza drabinę, która grzechocze o klepisko. Jest tak zmęczony, że aż niezgrabny; przeniesienie Sherlocka na górę to kolejne posunięcie taktyczne.

Sherlock obserwuje skraj stryszku, słabą poświatę prześwitującą zza nierównego rzędu desek. Na dole John układa koce i przyciąga blisko siebie miecz. Jest dźwięk i światło, ale tylko odrobina, i prawie nic innego. Potem strażnik zdmuchuje świecę i one też się kończą.

— Dobranoc — mówi Sherlock w ciemność.

John nie odpowiada.

 

*

 

Budzi się, słyszy śpiew ptaków i ma niejasną świadomość, że spał w wielkim strachu. W zimnie, poprawia się. Po prostu mu zimno, czego nienawidzi.

— John? — pyta.

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Podpełza na kolanach do krawędzi stryszku. Jak zawsze, bierze ze sobą torbę. Z ciałem przyciśniętym do desek i zwisającą głową patrzy w dół.

John siedzi oparty plecami o skrzynię i kocami na nogach. Jeden ma owinięty wokół ramion. Obok niego śpi miecz, metalowy intruz. Oczy ma zamknięte, twarz ściągniętą.

— John?

Wyczłowiek porusza się, odrywa podbródek od piersi.

— Kurwa — klnie cicho, a słowo to gwałtownie przechodzi w ziewnięcie. Oglądany do góry nogami wygląda jak ktoś inny. Ten nowy, inny człowiek jest wyczerpany i nie chce się ruszać. Niezwykłe, że jednocześnie dalej jest tak bardzo Johnem, nie do pomylenia z nikim innym.

— Nie spałeś, prawda? — Retoryczne pytanie. John porusza się powoli, ale nie niezgrabnie, nie ma w nim tego rozchwiania, jakie powoduje zbyt krótki sen. To, jak wytęża wzrok, oznacza, że nie spał wcale.

John wstaje z przesadną ostrożnością, zrucając z siebie koce. Miecz zostawia na podłodze, ale sprawdza, czy ma na biodrze nóż. Raz zahacza stopą o klepisko, ale nie szura nogami.

Sherlock podnosi się i siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, czekając, aż John przystawi drabinę.

John opiera się o drzwi i patrzy na niego zmęczonymi oczami.

— Masz więcej pytań — dochodzi do wniosku Sherlock.

— Urok dalej trzyma.

To go zaskakuje.

— Powinien był już ustąpić.

— Z tym, że zdjąłeś go, nakładając nową warstwę.

— Tak, ale teraz zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nic lepszego nie wymyślę. — „Zdejmowanie uroku” to bardzo mylące określenie.

John spuszcza wzrok poniżej poziomu stryszku. Patrzenie, jak myśli, boli.

— Chcesz, żebym spróbował jeszcze raz? — przerywa mu tę czynność Sherlock.

Język Johna zapuszcza się między wargi i tam więźnie, schwytany w pułapkę niezdecydowania.

Sherlock przesuwa do przodu i spuszcza nogi z krawędzi stryszku. Strażnik ma teraz twarz na wysokości jego łydki i patrzy mu na nogawkę.

— John, jeśli mam jakoś pomóc, to musisz mi powiedzieć, w czym problem.

— Właśnie powiedziałeś, że nic lepszego nie wymyślisz.

— Nie o to mi… Co jest nie tak?

Spodziewa się różnych reakcji, ale nie tego, że John się _zarumieni_. Bo to właśnie jest rumieniec, to zaczerwienienie policzków, to patrzenie wszędzie, byle nie na Sherlocka. To odwracanie wzroku jest nawet fortunne, bo daje Sherlockowi czas na zrobienie właściwej miny. Pozbywa się pełnego uwielbienia uśmiechu i zmusza się do przybrania wyrazu powagi i kompetencji. Z rozkwitającym mu w piersi ciepłem, intensywnym, serdecznym i lżejszym niż krew – z tym nie może zrobić nic.

— Pierwsza wersja wspomnień — mówi John. — Dalej ją… mam.

Nie mogąc nic wyczytać z czubka głowy Johna, Sherlock pochyla się do przodu. Wie, że staje się przez to cieniem przyczajonym w ciemności, ale nic na to nie poradzi.

— Nie pamiętasz, co się naprawdę wydarzyło?

— To też pamiętam — odpowiada szybko John, nie podnosząc głosu. — Obie wersje są wyraziste i bardzo… Obie są wyraziste i mój mózg cały czas stara się nałożyć jedną na drugą. Jakby dwie różne rzeczy działy się jednocześnie. — Jego słowa są dalej opisem, nie skargą.

— To się powinno ułożyć.

— Powinno?

— Ułoży się.

— A jeśli nie? — pyta ostro John, patrząc w górę. Robi krok do tyłu, żeby mieć lepszy kąt widzenia, wyprostowuje przygarbione ramiona. — Co jeśli taki już zostanę, Sherlock? Przyszło ci to do głowy?

— Daj sobie kilka dni. Pomyśl. Ułoży się.

— To za mało — mówi John. Opiera się lekko łokciem o leżący w poprzek drzwi rygiel i ruch ten nie ma w sobie nic z ospałości. — Nie ma tak, że najpierw robisz mi burdel w głowie, a potem bierzesz nogi za pas.

— Planujesz mnie tu zatrzymać? — szydzi Sherlock. — Jesteś taki zmęczony, czy po prostu aż taki głupi?

— Zamknij się. Powiedziałeś mi, co jesteś gotów zrobić dla Angela – nie zrobisz mi tego, z czego usiłujesz go wyleczyć. Pójdziesz do Waterloo, zamówisz miejsce na statku i wrócisz. Nie odejdziesz stąd, zanim nie będziesz pewny, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, słyszysz mnie?

— Jeśli powiem „tak”, to czy przystawisz drabinę?

John splata ręce na piersi, opiera się plecami o drzwi i nie mówi nic. Nie mówi nic z wyjątkową siłą.

— Tak — mówi Sherlock.

John ani drgnie.

— Nie odpłynę z tych brzegów, póki nie będę pewny, że twój umysł wydobrzał. Na tak długo, jak zechcesz mnie tym słowem związać, to ci przyrzekam.

John przystawia drabinę.

Sherlock schodzi na dół.

Kiedy jego stopy dotykają podłogi, on i John są blisko siebie. John ma twarz żołnierza i nie ustępuje mu pola. Włosy ma zmierzwione, choć nie od snu.

— Stąd będzie dwa i pół dnia drogi do Waterloo — oświadcza Sherlock. — Dalej to zależy, co tam zastanę. Jeśli wspomnienia się ułożą, poproś Clarę, żeby wysłała mi wiadomość ptakiem. W przeciwnym razie spodziewaj się mnie za tydzień, może trochę później.

— Czyli jak zwykle.

— Mmm, tak.

— To do zobaczenia za tydzień — mówi John i w tej chwili obaj przystają.

Żaden się nie porusza, ale instynkt, żeby to zrobić, jest obecny. Instynkt, zwyczaj czy co to tam jest, co sprawia, że ciało nachyla się do pożegnalnego pocałunku.

— Do zobaczenia — potwierdza Sherlock.

John otwiera przed nim drzwi. Metalowe skoble odsuwają się gwałtownie.

Sherlock wychodzi na zewnątrz i John mówi:

— Czekaj. Czekaj, jesteś nieuzbrojony. Jeśli mi umrzesz…

— To twoje problemy elegancko same się rozwiążą, prawda? — odpowiada Sherlock. Uśmiecha się zaciśniętymi ustami, z wysiłkiem.

— Och — zauważa John. — Rzeczywiście.

Zamyka drzwi i Sherlock rusza w drogę.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Nigdy wcześniej nie był w Waterloo. Jest to całkiem spora osada portowa. Domyśla się, że John nazwałby ją miastem. Miastem nazywa się samo Waterloo, ale zdaniem Sherlocka mocno przesadza.

Chodzi jego ulicami, unika jego zaułków i śpi lekkim snem w jego gospodach. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy unikał bycia obrabowanym z taką zręcznością, że próby kolejnych napastników zaczęły go śmieszyć. W Waterloo traci tę pewność siebie. Przytłaczają go zapachy wyludzkiej zbiorowości – woń potu i pachnideł zmieszana z odorem zgnilizny i odchodów. Zwietrzałe, upstrzone łajnem niezliczonych gołębi twarze posągów patrzą z wysokich kamiennych murów z równą beznamiętnością na ladacznice i kupców. Jego syreni płaszcz jest wprawdzie wodoszczelny, ale w przystani nadrzecznego miasteczka dłonie i twarz i tak przemarzają mu od rozbryzgów wody. Czy chce, czy nie chce, jego obolała twarz trochę nabiera właściwych tubylcom kolorów, ale i tak nie ma szansy, żeby ktoś wziął go za tutejszego. Chociaż ćwiczy, nie potrafi uzyskać całkiem właściwego akcentu.

Jego nos jest do niczego, a umysł zaprzątnięty czym innym i w efekcie w obronie może polegać tylko na wzroku i słuchu. Przerażające. Prawie daje sobie poderżnąć gardło, raz, potem drugi. Gdyby za jego słowami stał tylko głos, tak właśnie by się stało, i to szybko. Za każdym razem rozstaje się z nowymi przyjaciółmi, zanim zauważą, że nie łączy ich żadna przyjaźń. Jeden z nich ma w pełnych agresji błękitnych oczach ślad przeprosin i mocno przypomina mu Johna.

Prawda jest taka, że wszystko przypomina i dalej będzie mu przypominało Johna czy raczej o Johnie. Chociaż umysł Sherlocka nie jest w stanie poddać się urokowi – może to zrobić tylko jego ciało – prawie tego żałuje. Nie może się tutaj _skupić_. Skórę napiętą ma tak, jakby miała na nim pęknąć. Pragnie tak mocno, że aż się trzęsie. W desperacji uśmiecha się do pewnego mężczyzny w pewnym pubie. Kiedy opuszki palców tamtego muskają wnętrze jego dłoni, ten szorstki dotyk wyludzkiej skóry sprawia mu przyjemność. Kiedy za szorstkimi palcami podążają szorstkie dłonie, wystarczy kilka słów wyszeptanych adoratorowi do ucha, by ten spuścił się w spodnie i upokorzony uciekł z pubu. Kiedy Sherlock próbuje gdzie indziej, odkrywa, że prostytutki płci obojga maskują swoje zapachy piżmem i pachnidłami. Chociaż dostrzega jakiś przebłysk intelektu, nie czuje żadnego zapachu, który by do niego przemawiał, nikogo, kogo odważyłby się wypić. Więcej nie próbuje.

Znalezienie statku wypływającego do Portu Królewskiego wymaga kilku dni poszukiwań, zaczepiania nieznajomych w pubach i żeglarzy w przystani, wreszcie maglowania rozmówców. Tydzień przybrzeżnej żeglugi z Waterloo, w czasie której będzie musiał ukrywać, kim jest, a będzie mógł przesiąść się w Królewskim na statek płynący do Belgravii, na którym ludzi jego rodzaju będą przynajmniej tolerować. Największym wyzwaniem jest znalezienie statku wiozącego zwierzęta. Kolejnym – zgranie wszystkiego w czasie; kolejnym – kwestia zapłaty. Kończą mu się pieniądze, którymi można płacić w tym kraju, ale w torbie ma schowanych kilka błyskotek zabranych z domu na wszelki wypadek. Nie są to rzeczy, z którymi może się zdradzić tutaj, albo ktoś poderżnie mu gardło niezależnie od uroku, ale zawsze to coś.

Po półtora tygodnia decyzja zapada. Statek wypływa do Portu Królewskiego za jedenaście dni. Póki co nie płaci nic, ale powinien wręczyć połowę zapłaty, wchodząc na pokład, i drugą połowę, kiedy będzie schodził na ląd. Sherlock potwierdza, że zrozumiał, i zawraca w stronę Przeprawy.

Po tylu miesiącach chodzenia piechotą jego własne stopy są jak obce mu stworzenia, nadspodziewanie silne, a jednak za słabe. Niosą go tak czy inaczej.

 

*

 

W końcu wychodzi na to, że się ociąga. Gryzie się, waha i _nienawidzi_ się za to. Jego życie zorientowało się na Johna, owinęło wokół niego i to jest coś, na co warto się oburzać. Poznał rozkosz tylko po to, żeby potem poznać tortury. Nie na tym miała polegać dorosłość.

Wreszcie wychodzi z Euston. Idzie wolno i odmawia, kiedy ktoś proponuje, że go za darmo podwiezie. Kiedy wóz niknie mu z oczu, a droga za nim jest pusta, zapuszcza się do lasu, żeby się nakarmić. Zostaje tam dłużej, niż to konieczne, podczas gdy młody kozioł sarny ociera mu się leniwie o biodro. Pieści zwierzę, jeszcze przed chwilą nieufne, a teraz przekonane, że go uwielbia, głaszcze je po szyi i drapie za uszami. Sarna wierzy, że jest szczęśliwa. Kiedy Sherlock ją zostawia, zaczyna iść za nim. Kiedy Sherlock robi krok w jej kierunku, płoszy się i znika w zaroślach.

Śmieje się, choć wcale nie chciał, i idzie dalej.

 

*

 

Ostatni odcinek drogi do Przeprawy pokonuje ostrożnie. Jeden szybki strzał z kuszy rozwiązałby wszystkie problemy Johna i Sherlock nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby nie brać tego pod uwagę. John na pewno o tym pomyślał. Jeżeli zwierzył się siostrze, to Harry może to zrobić za niego.

— To ja — mówi prędko, podnosząc głos i pukając do drzwi. Ze środka słyszy bezruch i wie, że na służbie jest John, nie Bill.

John otwiera drzwi, czujnie patrząc Sherlockowi w twarz. Wygląda jak pies stróżujący na granicy poddania się urokowi, o włos od zawycia i kłapnięcia szczęką, o moment od postawienia uszu i zamachania ogonem.

— Już lepiej? — pyta Sherlock.

John otwiera i zamyka usta.

— Wejdziesz? — pyta.

Czyli nie jest lepiej.

— A tym razem mnie wypuścisz?

— Tak.

Sherlock wchodzi za nim do środka i pozwala mu zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

Miecz Johna jest na swoim zwykłym miejscu, w pochwie i oparty o ścianę. Jego nóż jest na swoim zwykłym miejscu, przypięty na jego biodrze. Nawet John jest na swoim zwykłym miejscu: podchodzi do stołu, żeby usiąść.

Tam też Sherlock idzie za nim.

— Załatwiłeś sobie statek? — pyta John.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Kiedy wypływa?

— Mam dość czasu — odpowiada, splatając dłonie i opierając się o stół. — Jak myślisz, ile to potrwa?

— Nie wiem — kłamie John, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

— Nie, mniej więcej wiesz, po prostu ci się to nie podoba.

John nie odpowiada. Odwraca twarz, patrzy w bok. Jego oczy przeskakują z powrotem na Sherlocka. Sherlock ma rację.

— John, mam za sobą dwa i pół dnia marszu po najgorszych drogach, jakie w życiu widziałem, a niedługo będę musiał przejść ten odcinek jeszcze raz. Nie mów mi, że zmarnowałem czas.

To przyciąga uwagę Johna.

— Nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić — przypomina mu John. Głos ma zimny i uprzejmy, prawie jakby wydychał z płuc lodowatą mgłę. — Jesteś tu, bo sam tak zdecydowałeś – przestań narzekać.

— W takim razie zaczynaj — żąda Sherlock. — Zależało ci na prywatności, coś jest wyraźnie nie tak.

John dalej siedzi z zamkniętymi ustami. Jakby się zatkał.

Doskonale. Sherlock może zagrać z nim w tę grę.

— Dalej pamiętasz dwie wersje wydarzeń?

Nie odrywając wzroku od blatu stołu, John kiwa głową.

— I to cię… — nie „dręczy”, do tego John by się pod żadnym pozorem nie przyznał — rozprasza? Tak na co dzień.

Wahanie, potem kiwnięcie głową.

— Mogę to wymazać — obiecuje Sherlock. — Jeżeli będziesz miał pewność, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi…

— Nie.

— Godzina szczytu w południe, rozumiem…

— Nie — powtarza John. Podnosi wzrok, patrzy Sherlockowi w twarz. — Nie musisz… Nie musimy drugi raz przez to przechodzić.

— Możesz się tego pozbyć albo zostawić to, żeby się jątrzyło — odpowiada Sherlock. — To już wszystkie możliwości. Wybierz jedną.

— Niech się jątrzy — odpowiada John bez wahania, stanowczo. Wzrok ma pewny.

Sherlock jest oszołomiony.

Przez chwilę tylko mruga, nie reagując, potem pyta:

— Dlaczego?

John tylko na niego patrzy. Jest w tym spojrzeniu coś ważnego. Jeżeli Sherlock wytrzyma je dostatecznie długo, odpowie wzrokiem dostatecznie mocno, dowie się, co to jest.

Zanim mu się to uda – a udałoby się, _na pewno_ by się udało – John wzdycha i odwraca wzrok.

— Jesteś bardzo zmęczony — zaczyna Sherlock, bo przynajmniej tyle widzi. — Nie koszmarami, tylko dlatego, że nie możesz spać. Jesteś spięty w sposób, który sprawia, że czujesz się bezbronny, i to zapewne jest przyczyna nagłej bezsenności. Co chwilę spoglądasz na drzwi. Chciałoby się powiedzieć, że na kogoś czekasz, ale to nie jest wyraz oczekiwania. Nie, przypominania sobie.

— Mógłbyś tego nie robić?

— Coś związanego z drzwiami sprawia, że czujesz się bezradny. Najpewniej coś związanego ze mną. Może chciałbyś to zawęzić do wydarzeń zeszłego tygodnia? Kiedy się… pokłóciliśmy.

— Nie chcę tracić wspomnień — mówi mu pośpiesznie John. Już wolniej dodaje: — Są moje. Chcę je zatrzymać.

— Nie musisz.

John kręci głową.

— Dalej masz ten rysunek?

— Tak.

— Świetnie — mówi John. — W takim razie nie muszę ci nic tłumaczyć.

Uczucie pogrąża go jak fala, potem odpływa z nadejściem pierwszej jasnej myśli.

— Chcesz mnie zapamiętać jako człowieka.

— A ty chcesz mnie zapamiętać jako kogo? — pyta John. — Jakiegoś gościa, którego życia nie naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo?

— Pamiętam wszystko, co mi się przydarzyło, od czasu, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem na schodach. — Wyjąwszy rzeczy, o których umyślnie zapomniał. I te, o których zapomniał pod przymusem. — Owszem, mój proces podejmowania decyzji był wtedy bardzo mętny, ale doskonale pamiętam i rozumiem, co zaszło.

— Czyli tego żałujesz — mówi John. — To są najlepsze przeprosiny, na jakie cię stać?

— John, to nie były żadne przeprosiny.

— Zauważyłem.

— Doskonale pamiętam i rozumiem — podkreśla Sherlock. — Żal oznaczałby, że możliwe było uzyskanie innych rezultatów. Zważywszy, że okazałem się chronicznie niezdolny do podejmowania racjonalnych decyzji w sprawach związanych z tobą, nie wydaje się to zbyt prawdopodobne.

— To nie jest żadna wymówka, Sherlock. Nie jestem aż tak dobry w łóżku.

— Oczywiście że nie, jesteś do niczego w łóżku.

Odruchowa obelga wystrzela jak pocisk; John tak samo szybko kopie go pod stołem. Sherlock próbuje odpowiedzieć atakiem, ale prawie natychmiast zaczyna przegrywać. Kostka więźnie mu między nogami Johna, który ma łydki jak imadło. Sherlock na próżno usiłuje ją wyrwać; w końcu wytacza swoje najlepsze wściekłe spojrzenie.

John się śmieje.

Sherlock tym bardziej patrzy na niego spode łba. John tylko dalej się śmieje. Po chwili obaj chichoczą, nie mogą się powstrzymać.

— Przestań — zachłystuje się powietrzem John. — Dalej… Dalej jestem zły. O Boże, mój brzuch.

Ale Sherlock się śmieje, dalej próbuje odzyskać stopę, obaj dalej się śmieją, to boli i jest to dobry ból. Ból ciała, nie umysłu.

Kiedy śmiech im się kończy, John jest zmęczony i zarumieniony, ma ciężkie powieki i rozluźnioną twarz. Dalej trzyma nogami stopę Sherlocka pod swoim krzesłem.

Po tak długiej przerwie nawet najmniejszy dotyk wystarczy, żeby uciszyć myśli Sherlocka. Niemożliwa a jednak prawdziwa, ta nowa rzeczywistość powinna go przerażać, tymczasem czuje tylko niejasną, rozmytą satysfakcję i drapieżny, rozpaczliwy głód. Pragnie, potrzebuje i nie może ulec pragnieniu.

— Kłamca — szepcze John. Na więcej niż szept brakuje mu tchu. To dlatego mówi tak cicho, tak delikatnie. Bo na więcej brak mu tchu.

— Oj, co znowu?

— Nie tak się patrzy na kogoś, kto był do niczego w łóżku.

— Oczywiście że tak — odparowuje Sherlock. Ma sucho w ustach. — Tak właśnie na ciebie patrzę, a jesteś najgorszy ze wszystkich, z którymi byłem.

— Dwa miesiące kłamstw, jak ci się to udało? Wcale nie jesteś w tym dobry. — John wygląda, John wygląda niemal czule, co się nie zgadza. Sherlock źle widzi albo źle interpretuje to, co widzi. Coś mu umyka, na pewno coś mu umyka, ale patrzy, patrzy i nie przestaje patrzeć. John jest poirytowany i John jest smutny, ale John jest też bardzo czuły. Co się nie zgadza; to się nie zgadza, co się tutaj dzieje?

Kręci mu się w głowie.

— John — ostrzega.

— Sherlock — kontruje John. Pod stołem Sherlock czuje jego bardzo ciepłe nogi.

Pamięć podporządkowuje się węchowi. Znajome zapachy stróżówki próbują przekierować jego myśli na inny tor, a dotyk tylko pogarsza sytuację. John nie powinien mieć w twarzy jednocześnie dążenia do konfrontacji i rozbawienia. Połączone ze sobą, te dwie rzeczy zmieniają imię Sherlocka w podryw. Zaskakuje go, jak głęboko go to rani.

Wyciąga stopę.

— Skoro nic ci nie jest, nie ma powodu, żebym zostawał…

— Mam pytanie. O Angela. Właściwie sugestię.

Sherlock urywa.

— Tak?

— Czy wiesz, co widzi, kiedy na ciebie patrzy? — pyta John. — To znaczy, faktycznie widzi dziecko?

— Wydaje mu się, że widzi dziecko.

— Prosiłeś go kiedyś, żeby cię narysował?

— Raz — odpowiada Sherlock. — Zaczął dostrzegać rozbieżności i źle to przyjął.

— Czyli nic z tego?

— Nic z tego.

— A co jeśli, bo ja wiem — Proszę bardzo, oto jest, to nieświadome wystawianie języka. Sherlock się za nim stęsknił. — Jeśli zobaczy cię od tyłu i nie rozpozna, zobaczy dorosłego?

— Tak — potwierdza. — Wtedy widzi dorosłego i wpada w panikę.

— Bo jesteś starszy, niż myślał?

— Bo zniknąłem.

John otwiera usta, które układają się w zaskoczeniu w kółko.

— To jest… skomplikowane. Rozmawiałeś z nim kiedyś jako ktoś inny? W przebraniu?

— Tak. — Za pierwszym razem nie w przebraniu i nie celowo. — To w niczym nie pomaga.

— Ale wtedy wierzyłby, że masz urok — zauważa John.

— I z całych sił opierałby się przed tym, co chce mu zrobić ten nieznajomy, co by to nie było — dodaje Sherlock. — To nie działa. — Nie przy obecnych umiejętnościach Sherlocka.

— Och — mówi John.

— To wszystko?

— Ta… Nie. — John kręci głową. To znaczy…

— Co?

— Bo wiesz. Chciałbym, żebyś mi coś jeszcze wyjaśnił.

— John, ty chcesz, żeby ktoś ci _wszystko_ wyjaśnił.

— I? — dopytuje się John. — Wcześniej jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało.

To prawda, ale bez znaczenia. Ostatnie, czego mu teraz trzeba, to żeby John się skupiał i myślał.

— Ostatnie pytanie i wychodzę.

— Och — mówi John i na tym kończy.

— No, co? — pyta ostro Sherlock. — Pytaj wreszcie.

John nie chce zapytać wreszcie. Odwraca twarz, jakby Sherlock wymierzył mu policzek. Oczy ma zamknięte, szczęki zaciśnięte. Zabiera nogi i wsuwa je pod swoje krzesło.

— John?

John kręci głową. Wciąż nie patrząc na Sherlocka, mówi:

— Nieważne. Zapomnij, że coś mówiłem, to nieważne.

Zgrzytając krzesłem o podłogę, Sherlock wstaje.

— To po co w ogóle zaczynałeś? _Umyślnie_ marnujesz mój czas?

— Tak.

John siedzi zgarbiony. Dłonie ma złożone razem, zaciśnięte jedna wokół drugiej. Wydaje się mały, ale widać, że jego postawa jest wyzywająca. Widać, jak waha się na granicy słów.

— A dlaczego — pyta wolno Sherlock — miałbyś robić coś takiego? — Gdyby John chciał złapać go w zasadzkę, to są na to prostsze, szybsze sposoby. Mógł wypatrywać go z ustawionej za bramą drabiny z kuszą w ręce.

— Bo jak przestanę, odejdziesz.

John wyrzuca te słowa z siebie i natychmiast się krzywi, słysząc je.

— Powinienem ci mówić, żebyś już szedł — ciągnie żołnierz. — Boże, powinienem krzyczeć, żebyś to robił. Powinienem wypychać cię siłą za drzwi, ale nie potrafię i nienawidzę tego. — Zaciska mocno powieki jak ktoś, kto z całej siły tłumi w sobie desperację, walcząc o to, by nie wydostała się na zewnątrz. — Powinienem się zamknąć, nie umiem się zamknąć.

— W po… w porządku — odpowiada Sherlock. Jego mowa robi się chwiejna. — Sam wyjdę.

— Nie — zakazuje mu John. Krótkie słowo łamie się pod ciężarem jego napięcia. — Nie powinienem prosić… Ale nie… Sherlock, proszę cię. — Wyciąga dłoń przed siebie grzbietem w dół: to też jest prośba, wręcz błaganie.

Sherlock obchodzi stół i bierze tę dłoń w swoją. Znowu krzesło zgrzyta o drewno klepiska. Nie wstając, przycupnąwszy na jego skraju, John bierze Sherlocka w ramiona i skrywa twarz w fałdach jego płaszcza. Sherlock staje między jego kolanami i jeszcze mocniej przyciska go do siebie. Chwyta go, unieruchamia, pochyla się nad nim, jakby fizyczny kontakt był dobrym argumentem.

Ledwo mamrotanie:

— Muszę się zamknąć.

— Nie musisz.

— Naprawdę muszę.

Żaden z nich się nie rusza.

Trzymają się, aż zacznie boleć. Dłużej.

— Co robisz, wybaczasz mi? — pyta Sherlock.

John się śmieje, cicho, bez wesołości.

— Boże, nie. To, że cię nie nienawidzę, nie znaczy, że nie próbowałem.

Nie siląc się na subtelność, Sherlock zanurza palce we włosach Johna.

— Straszny z ciebie dupek — mówi mu John. — Muszę dla ciebie wymyślić nowe epitety.

— To będzie trudne. Słyszałem już większość z nich.

I znów śmiech, bardzo krótki, ale o niebo weselszy niż przed chwilą. John przesuwa twarz. Jego ramiona oplatają Sherlocka w talii jak pnącza zbyt cenne, by je zerwać.

— Chciałbym cię nienawidzić — zauważa John tonem neutralnej rozmowy, choć przytłumionym przez materiał. — To by było takie proste.

— Proste jest nudne. — Skomplikowane polega na staniu między nogami człowieka, któremu honor nakazuje go zabić, staniu tam i głaskaniu blond kosmyków. Skomplikowane polega na pragnieniu tak krwi, jak i ciała, na nie kończącej się mgle potrzeby. — Lubię wyzwania.

— To dlatego? Przymierzę się do strażnika, to wygląda na trudne?

Padało. Mógł jednak zaczekać. Czy chodziło o coś więcej niż ulewę? Patrzy na czubek głowy Johna, przywiera do niego mocno.

— Chciałem być blisko ciebie — mówi.

— To gówniany powód.

Wie.

John się odsuwa. Odsuwa się i przeciera oczy. Dłoń Sherlocka wysuwa się z jego włosów, zawisa między nimi dwoma.

— John?

— Nie płaczę, jestem tylko zmęczony. — Mówiąc to, John się jeży, potem trochę garbi. — Wciąż mi się śni… — Kręci głową, ale to nieważne. Z tak małej odległości Sherlock czuje jego zapach i od razu go rozpoznaje. U nikogo innego ten zapach ani trochę nie przypominałby woni strachu. U Johna jest strachu słodszym krewniakiem, nie ostrym, tylko ciężkim, nie cuchnącym, tylko piżmowym.

— Ja ci się śnię — uzupełnia cicho Sherlock. Zapach gwałtownie przybiera na sile.

— Aleś ty próżny.

— Przecież mam rację.

— Nie mówiłem, że nie możesz być próżny i mieć racji jednocześnie.

Sherlock dotyka twarzy wyczłowieka; pod palcami ma szczecinę zarostu.

John zamyka oczy.

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć, żebyś już poszedł — przypomina im obu.

— Coś takiego.

John kiwa głową. Jego ciepły policzek drapie.

— Nie jesteś tu bezpieczny.

Sherlock schyla się niżej, wykrzywiając ciało, i całuje.

John zamiera w bezruchu. Wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

Oddech między wargami. Ocierają się nosami o siebie.

Sherlock powoli się odsuwa.

John przyciska się do niego bliżej.

Tak pachnie.

Delikatne dotknięcia. Powolne oplatanie szyj ramionami. Język Johna, kuszący jak zawsze. Delikatne przechodzi w mocne, płytkie w głębokie i Sherlock odsuwa się z nagłym szarpnięciem, zasłaniając ręką usta. Opiera się ciężko o stół.

John nie blednie, nie wzdryga się, nie odsuwa, tylko patrzy.

— Nie panujesz nad tym, prawda? — pyta. Jaki ten jego żołnierz spokojny.

Schowanie kłów wymaga chwili zmagań z samym sobą, ale daje sobie radę.

— Panuję nad tym doskonale, dzięki. Po prostu trzydzieści sześć dni to nie jest dobry odstęp. — Ponad miesiąc bez ulgi: mówiono mu, że to długo. Zdecydowanie czuje się, jakby to było długo.

John mruga; oczy ma pociemniałe.

— Chciałem powiedzieć — mówi John — że tego potrzebujesz.

— Pragnąć nie znaczy potrzebować — poprawia go Sherlock. — Nie…

— Możesz to zrobić.

— …muszę… Co powiedziałeś?

John przełyka ślinę. Robi to z nerwów, ale efekt jest nieumyślnie uwodzicielski. Odpowiada Sherlockowi spojrzeniem, wytrzymuje jego wzrok.

— Powiedziałem, że możesz to zrobić.

Prawie pyta, dlaczego. Co mogło spowodować taką szybką zmianę zdania? Jak daleko poza samą tolerancję wyjdzie John?

Zamiast tego mówi:

— Tak, mogę, ale czy ty tego chcesz?

John się czerwieni.

Sherlock się na niego gapi.

— Myślałem o tym — przyznaje John. — O tym gryzieniu.

— Myślałeś o tym.

— Tak.

Najpierw czuje paraliżujące niedowierzanie.

Potem coś innego.

W mgnieniu oka zaczynają się całować. Nie, Sherlock zaczyna całować w mgnieniu oka, a John chwilę później. Zaskoczenie, nie wahanie, a więc nic ważnego. Podciągając się na nim, John wstaje, podnosi mu się w ramionach jak fala uderzająca go o pierś. Sherlock tak bardzo chce uklęknąć, upaść na kolana i _brać_ , ale John odciąga jego głowę do tyłu, mocno i jednostajnie ciągnąc za włosy. To John gryzie i pierwsze draśnięcie zębami jest lepsze niż jakikolwiek pocałunek.

Sherlock wije się w jego uścisku, udaje, że się wyrywa. John pcha go na stół, potem na górę, na blat, wpycha biodra między jego uda, naciska. Język przy pulsującej tętnicy. Penis w miejscu, gdzie łączą się uda.

Sherlock klnie, rzuca słowami pożyczonymi od jakiegoś żołnierza. Oplata Johna nogami, chwyta go. Jego ciało wie, co robić, jak trzymać, jak błagać i się domagać bez jednego zdyszanego słowa. John jest rozpalony i twardy, a Sherlock _potrzebuje_ go wypić.

Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje, John gwałtownie odsuwa jego głowę od swojego ciała i wpija usta w jego szyję.

— Taktyk — przeklina go Sherlock. Próbuje.

Przy żyle szyjnej czuje zadowolone mruczenie Johna.

Sherlock potrzebuje słów, którymi mógłby go odepchnąć, ale nie może takich znaleźć. Ledwo może oddychać.

Kiedy John przestaje, przestaje zupełnie. Zamiera w czujnym napięciu. Ręką upewnia się, że Sherlock się nie poruszy.

Chwilę później słychać pukanie do drzwi.

Sherlocka to nie zniechęca.

— Nie — szepcze John. Brzmi to pod każdym względem tak, jakby strofował młodego psa. — Muszę iść otworzyć.

— Trzydzieści sześć dni, John.

— Wiem — odpowiada i przyciska wargi do szczęki Sherlocka. — W takim razie pewnie będziesz chciał poczekać na mnie na stryszku.

Sherlock z całych sił zaciska powieki, co nijak nie pomaga mu opanować nagłego zawrotu głowy.

John naciska na jego kolano, domagając się, żeby wypuścił go z objęć nóg. Znów słychać pukanie.

— Ej! — krzyczy John. — Nie można się już wysikać? Zaraz przyjdę! — Patrzy znacząco na Sherlocka, potem go lekko odpycha, potem patrzy wilkiem na sterczącą wypukłość w swoich spodniach.

Jakoś dają radę. Przeniósłszy się do kąta, w miejsce niewidoczne z okienka w drzwiach, Sherlock bez słowa patrzy, jak John zamienia się z powrotem w uprzejmego i sprawnego strażnika. Ten ktoś pod bramą, kto by to nie był, jest mu dobrze znany, co przyśpiesza sprawę. Idąc w stronę drzwi wychodzących na most, John napotyka wzrok Sherlocka i kiwa głową w stronę drabiny.

John wychodzi i Sherlock zostaje w pomieszczeniu sam.

Wchodzi na drabinę. Siada obok materaca, który pachnie bardziej Billem niż Johnem.

Zdejmuje buty.

Niezgrabnie obmacuje krawędzie umysłu, szukając jakichś spójnych myśli.

Czas nie chce mijać.

Potem słyszy drzwi, potem Johna.

Johna, który jest sam. Jedna obawa mniej.

Johna, który się śpieszy. Kolejna.

Kroki na podłodze na dole, podchodzące szybko do drabiny, potem zatrzymujące się, zawracające. Idące pod okno. Odgłos otwierania i zamykania skrzyni. Wyciągania z niej przedmiotu bez uprzedniego szukania go. Kroki podchodzące do drabiny, szybsze niż wcześniej.

Stopy na drabinie i brzęknięcie jakiegoś słoiczka o drewno: to John odstawił go na deski stryszku, zanim podciągnie się na górę. Zbliża się do Sherlocka, pełznąc na czworakach, ale jego ruchy nie mają w sobie nic niezgrabnego. John wie, jak się poruszać w parterze.

— Będziemy to musieli ostrożnie rozłożyć w czasie — ostrzega Sherlocka.

— Tak, tak, wiem, nie jestem głupi. — Sherlock wyciąga ręce, ale John krzyżuje mu plany, przykładając mu dłoń do piersi i popychając mocno. Niesamowicie wolno, najwolniej w życiu, Sherlock przewraca się na plecy.

John nachyla się nad nim i przyciska go do materaca. Jego ręce są dobrze znanymi, mile widzianymi gośćmi.

— Jeszcze nam ktoś zdąży przerwać. I minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu, prawda? Będziesz ciasny.

— Jestem. — Czy ten ucisk pod skórą, ta potrzeba, która napina ją na nim i naciąga, czy to jest normalne? — Jestem ciasny, John, tak bardzo, że aż _boli_.

W powietrzu rozchodzi się nagły wykwit Johnowego podniecenia, zapach tak ciężki, że Sherlock czuje go na języku.

— Aż tak chcesz mieć mnie w środku. — Oczy Johna ciemnieją, kryją się w cieniu jego głosu, w jego głębi.

— Tak. — To nie błaganie, tylko potwierdzenie. Niech John da mu się napić. Przestanie zabawiać się jego guzikami i paskiem i zajmie się swoimi. Nawet przez materiał jego dotknięcia są torturą. Sherlock łapie go za nadgarstki. — Sam to zrobię, szybciej mi pójdzie. Ściągaj spodnie.

John uśmiecha się kpiąco w przyćmionym świetle stryszku, ale robi, co mu Sherlock kazał. Siada na materacu w bieliźnie i koszuli, ale Sherlock wlepia wzrok w jego nogę, w słabo widoczne ślady na prawym udzie.

— Boże, te zębiska. — John gapi się na nie, chociaż się nie odsuwa. Na pewno się gapi, choć Sherlock nie patrzy, żeby sprawdzić, zbyt pochłonięty powrotem do tętnicy udowej Johna.

Nachyla się do niej i John mu na to pozwala. Pieści ustami ciepłe ciało i John mu pozwala. Zaczyna nucić cichy urok i John pociąga go za włosy.

— Nie — mówi mu John. — Daj mi poczuć.

— Będzie bolało — ostrzega Sherlock. Raz, i tylko raz, kiedy miał dwanaście lat, zrobił to bez uroku. Byli parą dzieci, którym wydawało się, że są starsze niż w rzeczywistości. Molly sądziła, że jest nie do zranienia; Sherlock myślał, że jest gotowy. Zareagowała na ból tak bezpośrednio, tak bardzo wprost. Tym razem wie, że wtedy popełnił błąd. Ale kły ma już wysunięte, a ciało skulone wokół nóg Johna i nie potrafi zatrzymać się na dłużej niż moment.

John łapie go za rękę i kładzie ją na swojej wybrzuszającej się bieliźnie.

— _Gryź_ — rozkazuje.

Sherlock naciska i napięte ciało ustępuje; jego kły wbijają się w nie. Czuje delikatne włoski i giętkość skóry. Krew wzbiera i przesiąka naokoło jego kłów, które działają w rankach jak korki. Unosząc się na fali rozkoszy zapachu i smaku, Sherlock przygotowuje się na atak paniki Johna, na cios w głowę, szarpnięcie, ból.

— O kurwa — mówi John, jakby z oddali. — O kurwa — powtarza, tym razem z mniejszej odległości.

Sherlock bardzo delikatnie wciąga kły i gęsty płyn zaczyna napływać mu do ust. Przełyka i przełyka; brzmi to obscenicznie. Krew zaczyna mu umykać, wylewać się z ciała Johna, na ciało Johna. Łapie ją w podstawioną dłoń.

— To twoja wina — dyszy John. — To o tym myślałem, jak waliłem konia, Boże, to twoja wina. Sam już nie wiem, krwawię, czy się pieprzę. U mnie w głowie i to, i to, kurwa, jak ty wyglądasz. — Z tyłu głowy Sherlock czuje dłoń Johna, ciepłą i ciężką. — To dalej brzmi tak, jakbyś mi obciągał.

Sherlock czuje to w sobie. Teraz proces ten zachodzi tak szybko, wszystko przenosi się w nim z ust do penisa; jego organizm już prawie się nauczył. Robi się ciężki, potem twardy, tak twardy, że aż boli, boli bardzo. Jęczy w skórę Johna i wylizuje nakłucia do czysta, zalizuje je, żeby się zamknęły. Niczego więcej mu nie trzeba, niczego – tylko tego i własnej ręki.

Dotyka się. Znikają gdzieś bezowocne noce i zmarnowany wysiłek. Zostają wymazane. Jest tylko to. Doprowadzająca do szlochu, druzgocąca ulga.

Potem trzęsie się i drży. Krew, pobudzenie, rozlane nasienie, John. Same odurzające zapachy. Jego usta przy zakrwawionej skórze. Liże. Powoli. Ospale. Dłoń Johna głaszcze go po włosach.

— Nie przestawaj. — Sherlock nie miał zamiaru szeptać. Właściwie nic w ogóle nie miał na myśli. Nie ma priorytetów, żadnych. Leży rozciągnięty na nogach Johna. Jego nasienie plami deski. Penisa ma rozkosznie wypełnionego ciepłą krwią. Nie ma, nie może być nic lepszego niż to.

— Posprzątaj po sobie — poleca mu John. — Skoro już mam krwawić, to niech nic się nie zmarnuje.

Sherlock mruczy na znak posłuszeństwa i przesuwa językiem po udzie Johna. Zdejmuje dłoń ze swojego penisa, jeszcze na wpół twardego, i przenosi ją z powrotem na słabnącą erekcję Johna. Drugą rękę wylizuje do czysta.

— Skończyłeś?

— Mmhm.

John spycha go z siebie, obraca i rozciąga na plecach. Sherlock, cały miękki, słyszy swój własny chichot. Podnosi wzrok na Johna, spoważniałego Johna, jego koszulę i oczy, w których jest litość. John dotyka jego twarzy, uważając, żeby był to ten policzek, który jest wysmarowany krwią.

— Zwykle się tak nie brudzisz — mówi John głosem, który pasuje do jego zmarszczonych brwi.

— Zwykle nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. — Sherlock czuje, jak się uśmiecha; wargi wywijają mu się, ale kły ma schowane. — Było cudownie.

John wpatruje się w niego z góry. Nie zabiera ręki. Wygląda na bardzo smutnego.

Nagi, a jednak tak bardzo rozgrzany, Sherlock zamyka oczy i pławi się w rozedrganiu zmysłów. Wracają myśli i próby kategoryzowania doświadczenia. To też mu nie przeszkadza.

— To dla ciebie naprawdę jedno i to samo, co? — pyta John. Jego palce śledzą strukturę kostną twarzy Sherlocka: kości policzkowe, nos, szczękę.

— Hm?

— Jedzenie i ulga.

— Mmm. — Jego ciało wygina się w górę, szukając wędrującej dłoni Johna. — Picie. Nie żuję.

— Niech będzie, picie. — Palce Johna krążą po jego skórze, zbliżając jego doznania do czegoś, co chyba musi być rozkoszą. Nie ma innego powodu, żeby jego ciało wiło się, nadstawiając się do dotykania. — To nie to, co myślałem. Cieszę się, że się myliłem. Nie mam ochoty być ofiarą.

Sherlock się śmieje. Uśmiecha się do Johna i przypomina sobie, że on też ma ręce do dotykania i trzymania.

— Nie bądź śmieszny.

John liże sobie kciuk, po czym rozmazuje krew na twarzy Sherlocka tuż koło jego ust.

— To naprawdę dziwne. — To pewnie dlatego nie przechodzi do pocałunków. — Nie jest to najdziwniejsza ani najbardziej niepokojąca rzecz, jaką widziałem, ale niewiele jej brakuje.

— To dlaczego dalej ci trochę stoi?

— Bo nie jestem normalny — odpowiada John — a ty tylko mnie zepsułeś.

— O?

— Tak. Zaczekaj tu teraz, a ja sprawdzę, czy nie ma nikogo na drodze. — John dotyka swojego pokąsanego uda, gdzie ślina Sherlocka powstrzymała już krwawienie, i patrzy na nie dziwnie, sięgając po spodnie. — Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nam przerwał następny punkt programu.

Czym by nie był ten „następny punkt programu”, Sherlock czeka na niego pod dobrze znanymi mu kocami. John miał rację, mówiąc, że pora wyjść. Obsługa bramy zajmuje mu stanowczo za dużo czasu. Zanim skończy, Sherlock prawie przysypia.

— To już chyba wszyscy. — John wchodzi z powrotem na stryszek i siennik, porywając po drodze słoiczek. — Powinno być jeszcze trochę ludzi po południu, ale to jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Przewróć się na brzuch, słońce.

Sherlock słucha, choćby po to, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Dotyk szorstkiego materiału na skórze jest dekadencki. W tej chwili wszystko jest dekadenckie.

John odwija koc, pieszcząc ustami jego kark. Jego dłonie wędrują w dół kręgosłupa Sherlocka, potem jeszcze niżej i Sherlock jęczy. Dłonie Johna na jego tyłku: jak mógł zapomnieć, jakie to było cudowne? To coś, co już kiedyś robili, penis Johna między jego udami, gorący i śliski, zderzający się z jego moszną; mogliby to zrobić jeszcze raz?

W nozdrzach ponownie zaczyna mu się zbierać zapach pobudzenia seksualnego. John. John, który ściska, który się drażni, bawi. John John John.

— Czego byś nie planował, tak — próbuje powiedzieć Sherlock. Jego głos to niski, łamiący się skrzek.

Krążący po jego ciele kciuk Johna przyciska się do jego odbytu.

Sherlock przestaje oddychać.

 _Och_.

Kiwa głową w poduszkę, kiwa nią, kiwa i kiwa. Jeszcze przed chwilą nie wiedział, że tego chce, a teraz chce tego nieprzytomnie. Żeby John był w nim w środku na każdy możliwy sposób.

Ciepłe dłonie gdzieś znikają i Sherlock krzyczy cicho. John klnie, zachwyca się nim. Sherlock czuje niesamowicie zaskakujący dotyk czegoś zimnego i śliskiego. Krzyczy coś jeszcze raz i najpierw jest to protest, a potem desperacja. Słyszał o tym, oczywiście, że o tym słyszał. Bez dotyku Johna pomysł zawsze wydawał mu się śmieszny i pozbawiony godności. Teraz, kiedy jest to John, nie ma nic, czego Sherlock by nie chciał. John nie pozwoli, żeby bolało.

— Boże, aleś ty ciasny. — Czubek palca między jego zaciśniętymi pośladkami, zwarte ciało niezgrabnie przykrywające jego własne, dłuższe. Chłodny dotyk nagrzewa się. — Będziesz współpracował, czy nie?

— Powiedz mi jak — prosi Sherlock.

John śmieje mu się cicho w ramię.

— O, więc jednak lubisz, jak ci się mówi. Czyli to nie było tylko dla uroku? Musisz usłyszeć mój głos, zanim cię przelecę. — I tu John zaczyna mówić, wydawać nieprzyzwoite rozkazy, chociaż właściwie bliżej im do żądań i słodkich pogróżek niż instrukcji. — Ze mną. Ruszaj się razem ze mną.

Pierwszy palec.

Nie ma czym oddychać.

Piecze.

Równowaga się łamie. Napiera.

Ciepło i ucisk. W tyłku, nie w kroczu. Nie, w kroczu też. Tu i tam. Trudno mu choćby pomyśleć o penisie, opartym ciężko o materac. John w środku. Pieczenie. Ciało w jego ciele. Wrażenie, że wszystko jest nie tak. W dobrym sensie, zapewnia się. Będzie mu się podobało. Jeszcze chwila, a będzie mu dobrze.

— Podnieś się — rozkazuje John. Zmienia pozycję, skupia się. — Klęknij. Pracuj ciałem, to ty będziesz się ruszał.

Podnosi się. Walczy sam ze sobą. Nie może. Palec Johna, jego dłoń, ani drgnie. Sherlock opiera ciężar ciała na rękach i kolanach, zapiera się, prze w tył. Wrażenie bycia rozpychanym jest straszne, jest rozkoszne. Jakby John przebił go włócznią.

— Pierwszy kłykieć — informuje go John. — Stać cię na więcej.

Próbuje. Naprawdę stara się, jak może, ale nie wie, co robi. Kwili, kiedy John zaczyna obracać palec, a potem wysuwać go trochę i wsuwać z powrotem. Czuje piekący ruch tam, gdzie normalnie nic się nie porusza, gdzie nic nie powinno się poruszać. John go wypełnił, wypełnia. Sherlock drga i drga naokoło niego. Bez końca.

Więcej substancji ze słoiczka: chłód na piekącym ciele, śliski chłód wepchnięty do środka. Mokre odgłosy, jakie wydaje jego własny tyłek, i ciche, drapieżne słowa Johna. Penis Johna kołyszący się Sherlockowi koło biodra.

— Otwieraj się, Sherlock. Otwieraj się, zanim sam to zrobię: będę cię pieprzyć, aż się otworzysz.

Penis Johna jest koło biodra Sherlocka, a jednak tak właśnie się dzieje, John go pieprzy, na siłę otwiera. Za dużo, proszę, _jeszcze_ , boli, za mało boli. Rozpieranie w tyłku, większe niż poprzednio, co, co to jest, tak, John, dwa palce.

— Oddychaj. Trzymam cię.

Sherlock oddycha. John go trzyma.

Coś się zmienia. Jest taki poziom, na którym ciało Sherlocka rozumie, że John to John, i wie, jak zwierać się i zaciskać, żeby wciągnąć go jeszcze głębiej w siebie. John obsypuje krzyż Sherlocka ślicznymi przekleństwami. Żołnierz porusza się, sięga po coś. Pasek Sherlocka ląduje obok jego zwieszonej głowy.

— Zagryź, jakbyś miał krzyczeć.

To mówiąc, John zaczyna poruszać palcami. Raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą.

Sherlock wgryza się w pasek.

„Krzyk” to nie jest to słowo.

„Jęk” to nie to słowo. Ani „wrzask”. Ani „błaganie”.

Nie ma na to słowa.

John nie przestaje.

John.

Nie przestawaj.

Penis u jego boku. Ocierający się o niego, cieknący. Taki rozgrzany. Potem znika, potem jest chłód, potem usta Johna na jego ciele, jego zęby, John go gryzie, tak bardzo na ostro, potem światło.

Nic innego. Nigdy.

Ręce się pod nim załamują. Leży z twarzą przyciśniętą do siennika, czując gorące powietrze między swoimi ustami a poznaczoną śladami zębów skórą paska. Wszystko drży.

Palce Johna skręcają się, poruszają, wdzierają, ciągną, pchają pod prąd jego ruchów. Potem znikają. Jest pusty – normalność zmieniona w coś obcego i niechcianego.

Sherlock szlocha, potem zachłystuje się powietrzem.

Coś grubego, coś grubego przy jego odbycie.

Znów szlocha, potem kiwa głową, słysząc głos Johna.

Powoli, powoli. Ciasno. Piecze. Palce wpijające mu się w biodra.

Więcej już nie ma. Nie ma już więcej miejsca w środku. Ani cala, ani oddechu. Śliskość, gorąco, rozpieranie. Szalejący w nim w środku puls, bicie wyludzkiego serca. Gorący oddech na jego plecach, na stygnącym pocie. Powoli.

Ruch.

 _Och_.

Głowa oparta na złożonych przedramionach. Palce kurczowo wczepiające się w materac.

John na nim, przy nim, nad nim, w nim. Wargi na drżącej krzywej jego kręgosłupa. Biodra napierające wolno na jego tyłek. Więcej miejsca. Skąd? Jest ich obu za dużo, jest za mało, John, jeszcze. Zimne powietrze nie chłodzi skóry. John rozpala ich obu, przepala się przez nich na wylot. Penis Sherlocka podskakuje i kładzie mu się na brzuchu.

Jego dłoń na dłoni Johna, błagająca dłoń Johna o dotyk tam, gdzie pragnie go do bólu.

— Boże, cudowny jesteś — chwali go John. — Będziesz mi pieprzył rękę? Będziesz. Będziesz mnie pieprzył w rękę, a ja ciebie w tyłek. Co ty na to?

Sherlock zaciska zęby na pasku i miauczy.

— Taki piękny. — Zęby Johna ocierają się o skórę Sherlocka. — Jak cię pociągnę za włosy, to masz mi dojść.

Mięśnie jego odbytu zaciskają się. Chwytają mocno.

Jego żołnierz klnie. Uderza go głośno otwartą dłonią. Napięte ciało pali go, jakby stało w ogniu. John wciska się głębiej, ból przechodzi w torturę i rozbija się w deszcz ostrych, kłujących drzazg.

Sherlock wciąga powietrze przez nos; całe jego ciało się trzęsie. Zaciska się i zaciska, napinając mięśnie, prąc do tyłu, nadziewając się niezgrabnie, a John uderza go jeszcze raz, mocniej. Sherlock wypluwa pasek, zanim zdąży przegryźć go na pół.

— Jeszcze nie dochodź — zabrania mu John. — Jeszcze – nie.

— To mnie _pierdol_ — udaje mu się wydyszeć.

John tak właśnie robi.

Mocne, bolesne uderzenia, mocniejsze niż ręką i lepsze. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Dłoń, przed chwilą surowa, teraz łagodna, luźno obejmująca jego penisa. Za mało, za mało, nawet to posuwiste pieczenie, nawet to niezwykłe rozpieranie nadmiaru to za mało. Ziejąca pustka między pchnięciami. Kolana Johna między jego stopami. Czyjś głos, głos, którego Sherlock nie poznaje, szlocha „John, John”.

Palce zaciskające się w jego włosach, palce zaciskające się na jego penisie. Ciągnące. John robi się większy, jak, nie, to nie John robi się większy, to Sherlock się zaciska – zaciska się, rozsypuje w drobny mak i trzęsie, dysząc w wilgotne płótno. Biodra Johna szarpią się, szarpią, _napierają_. Penis Johna w ciele Sherlocka szarpie się, pulsuje, mokro, gorąco. Jego dłoń porusza się dalej, głaszcze wrażliwego penisa, głaszcze go do końca.

Potem, kiedy już jest jakieś potem, przytulają się mocno do siebie pod kocem. John zwija się za nim w kłębek; jego penis jest miękki, Sherlock czuje go na swoich krzyżach. Szorstkie w dotyku ale łagodne, palce Johna zakreślają jego kontur, wydobywają z niego drżenie i urwane westchnienia. Wszystko go boli. Prawie wszystko. Boli go to, jaki jest teraz pusty.

— Ucieknij ze mną — szepcze.

John całuje go w kark.

— Nie.

— Proszę. — Sherlock przewraca się na drugi bok, choć każdy cal jego ciała zgłasza sprzeciw. Stykają się czołami, ich oddechy mieszają si,e ze sobą. Przebiega opuszkami po kłującym policzku Johna. Stryszek wypełnia ciepło i połączony zapach ich ciał. Tak do siebie pasują. Przecież John nie może tego nie dostrzegać. — Mógłbyś pójść ze mną, mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

John odpowiada mu spokojnym, niewzruszonym spojrzeniem.

— Nie.

— Gdybym był człowiekiem — zaczyna.

John całuje go, żeby zamknął usta. Jakby chciał mu je zapieczętować.

— Gdybyś był człowiekiem — odpowiada — byłbyś kimś zupełnie innym, niż jesteś.

Sherlock zamyka oczy.

— Mógłbyś mnie zmusić. — Dłoń Johna otula jego kark. — Albo zmusić mnie, żebym cię tu zatrzymał. Ruchał cię codziennie, aż nie mógłbyś chodzić ani stąd odejść. Ale do tego też musiałbyś być kimś zupełnie innym, niż jesteś, prawda?

— Prawda — zgadza się Sherlock i ma nadzieję, że nie kłamie. Nie może znieść myśli o zrezygnowaniu z Johna, może tylko mieć nadzieję na niemyślenie.

— Właśnie. Chociaż chciałbym cię zatrzymać. Wątpię, żebyś musiał mnie długo przekonywać. Wcale nie.

Sherlock całuje go, żeby go uciszyć.

— Przestań mnie kusić.

— Ale to naprawdę nie byłoby trudne — upiera się John i udowadnia swoje racje, zamykając Sherlocka w objęciach. — Zostaniesz do rana? Wiem, że dopiero wczesne popołudnie, ale… zostaniesz do rana?

Sherlock kiwa głową ze swojego schronienia w wyludzkim cieple. Prawie zachowuje spokój, który osiągnął, ale w miarę powolnego upływu chwil, w których może myśleć i pragnąć czegoś więcej niż równomierny oddech Johna na jego skroni, zaczyna się dąsać, wtulony w jego pierś. Jego rozdrażnienie nie przetrwa konfrontacji z rzeczywistością, ale będzie próbował. Póki John nie przestanie pieścić jego obolałych pleców i tyłka, może próbować.

— Jesteś pewny, że nie popłyniesz ze mną?

— Sherlock, mógłbym się udać tylko w jednym kierunku: na zachód. Zabiliby cię. — John uprzedza ewentualną dyskusję, masując mu skórę głowy. Dopiero kiedy Sherlock doszczętnie traci zdolność mowy, John odsuwa się z westchnieniem. — Muszę się z powrotem ubrać — mówi. — Wiesz, że to nie jest dobra godzina.

— Nienawidzę twojej pracy.

Usta Johna drgają, układając się w jakiś kształt, który w ogóle nie przywodzi na myśl rozbawienia. Już jest w trakcie zakładania koszuli.

— To w sumie fair. No, dalej, pozapinaj mnie.

Sherlock zapina. To takie powolne dotykowe pożegnanie. O wiele za dużo takich mają.

— Ty też — ponagla go John. — Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś srał moim nasieniem do nocnika na golasa. — Urywa, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie powiedział. — Chyba że tak byś wolał. Bo nie próbowałbym cię powstrzymać.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

— Ale może wolałbyś się ubrać. — Całuje Sherlocka w kącik ust i znika na drabinie.

Sherlock przez jakiś czas jeszcze przysypia. Potem, sycząc z bólu, schodzi za Johnem na dół. Na stojąco ból jest już dużo mniej ujmujący, podobnie jak wydalanie płynu do nocnika. Paraliżujący chłód wody z beczki pomaga tylko trochę.

John obserwuje go z zaniepokojoną, zdradzającą poczucie winy miną. Pomaga mu, podaje wodę i wilgotną szmatkę. Dotyka go tak, jakby przez ten krótki czas, od kiedy się kochali, Sherlock zrobił się jakiś kruchy. Kiedy Sherlockowi sztywnieją mięśnie, robi się tylko gorzej; próbuje usiąść i sapie z bólu.

— Nie powinienem był tego robić — mówi John, który zdążył już zrezygnować z wietrzenia pomieszczenia. Ich połączony zapach dalej wisi ciężko w powietrzu.

— Przestań — rzuca ostro Sherlock. — Nie dam ci powiedzieć, że tego żałujesz.

John kręci głową.

— Chodziło mi tylko o to, że ciężko ci się będzie szło do Euston.

Sherlock bynajmniej nie daje mu się tym udobruchać, ale przerywają im dobiegające z zewnątrz odgłosy koni. Dwóch, zdaje się. To w tej okolicy rzadkość.

— Idź, zajmij się swoją kochaną bramą.

John przykłada dłoń do dłoni Sherlocka, splata ze sobą ich palce.

— A jeśli to jakiś inny żłopek? — pyta. Sherlock zaprzecza, zataczając dłonią kółka od kciuka, uspokajając. John tylko przysuwa się bliżej, ocierając się nosem o jego nos. Sherlock czuje smak jego szerokiego uśmiechu. — Mówię poważnie — ciągnie John. — Jesteśmy blisko granicy, to całkiem możliwe. Jestem pierwszą linią obrony, nie ostatnią. Co, jeśli omota mnie ktoś inny? — Z głosu Johna szybko znika figlarność, znika flirt. To zupełnie do niego niepodobne.

Słychać, jak na dworze otwierają i zamykają się jakieś drzwi. Powóz?

— John, mówiłem ci tydzień temu. Dlaczego…

— Powiedz jeszcze raz — przerywa mu John. Mocno zaciska rękę na palcach Sherlocka, prawie miażdży mu kości. Jego wzrok jest jeszcze twardszy niż ten uścisk. — Powiedziałeś, że jeśli zapanuje nade mną inny żłopek, to go zadźgasz. Tak powiedziałeś.

Odgłos kroków na zewnątrz. Ktoś gwiżdże wesolutką melodię.

— Tym razem przyrzeknij — dodaje John. — No już, przyrzekaj.

Tuż za drzwiami gwizdanie wpada w końcowy tryl i milknie.

— Sherlock, _proszę cię_.

Skomplikowane pukanie do drzwi, szybki rytm.

John puszcza jego dłoń.

— Och — mówi, oglądając się przez ramię. — Muszę otworzyć.

— John, przyrzekam — mówi Sherlock. Za późno, _za późno_.

— Przyrzekasz, że co? — pyta John, już się od niego odsuwając. — Słuchaj, nie musisz się chować, ale ja muszę otworzyć.

— Nie rób tego. — Utykając, Sherlock idzie za Johnem. — Nie otwieraj drzwi. Musisz przejść na drugą stronę mostu, musisz tam zostać. _**John, stój**_.

John nie przystaje.

— _**John, chodź tu, potrzebuję cię**_ — nalega Sherlock. Łapie Johna za ramię i ciągnie.

John odwraca się i popycha go mocno. Jego dłoń uderza Sherlocka tuż poniżej mostka. Sherlock zgina się w pół, nie może oddychać, płuca ma tak samo puste jak John oczy.

Słyszy zgrzyt nagiej stali. Kuląc się przy stole, walcząc o oddech, podnosi wzrok i widzi, jak John niedbale trzyma w dłoni ciężki miecz, jak ostrze błyska, jak John odsuwa skoble.

— Dalej tu jest, sir – melduje John temu komuś, kto stoi na zewnątrz, otwierając drzwi jedną ręką. Cofa się, staje z boku i wskazuje Sherlocka końcem miecza. — Niewiele było trzeba, żeby go zatrzymać. Co dalej?

Do stróżówki z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wchodzi Jim Moriarty. Triumfalnie, z radością zaciera ręce. John zamyka za nim drzwi.

— Stań z boku, Johnny — odpowiada, posyłając Sherlockowi uśmiech. — Czas, żebym porozmawiał sobie z twoją zabawką o Michaelu Stamfordzie.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od Autora: w tym i następnym rozdziale będzie bardzo sadystyczny Moriarty z mocą kontroli umysłu. Uwaga na: krew, noże, grożenie zrobieniem ogromnej fizycznej krzywdy, zseksualizowaną obrzydliwość, poniżanie i ogólne okrutne robienie wody z mózgu. Jestem prawie pewny, że to by było wszystko.

Zgięty w pół, zbyt spanikowany i zdezorientowany, żeby oddychać, Sherlock próbuje myśleć. 

Moriarty tu nie pasuje. Nie pasuje do stróżówki, do dającej się słyszeć w tle rozpędzonej rzeki. Jest zbyt nieskazitelny, zbyt wystrojony. Na jego ubraniu widać tylko minimalne zmarszczki świadczące o podróżowaniu powozem – przez co najmniej kilka dni, ale nie bez przerwy. Skąd, skąd się tu wziął?

Za nim stoi drugi mężczyzna. Sądząc z zapachu wyczłowiek. Ma czujne oczy i jest bardzo wyraźnie uzbrojony. Pod kontrolą, ale nie całkiem zniewolony. W stróżówce jest za mało miejsca dla czterech ludzi, a co dopiero czterech ludzi z więcej niż jednym obnażonym mieczem. Moriarty macha ręką na swojego strażnika:

— Dopilnuj, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

Strażnik kiwa głową i wychodzi. Zaciąga za sobą drzwi, ale ponieważ leży na nich drewniana zasuwa, pozostają uchylone. Cienka linia dziennego światła jest oczywistą groźbą.

Cmokając z dezaprobatą, Moriarty marszczy nos.

— Co takiego sprawiło, że kazałeś mi czekać, Sherlock? — Trzymając jedną rękę w kieszeni, macha drugą przed twarzą, udając, że próbuje odegnać ciężką woń seksu. — Ojej, _ojej_.

Sherlock podnosi się z trudem i opiera się ciężko na stole. Zmiana pozycji wymaga nowego wysiłku od mięśni jego pleców i nóg. Tyłek boli go i piecze. Usiłuje zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale kiedy próbuje coś powiedzieć, daje radę wyrzucić z siebie tylko połamane sylaby i kaszel.

John nawet na niego nie patrzy. Jego oczy spoczywają na twarzy Moriarty’ego i jest w nich wyczekiwanie, jak w oczach żołnierza patrzącego na swojego ulubionego dowódcę.

— Ostrożnie — przestrzega Sherlocka Moriarty. — Nie spiesz się. Ostatecznie jak dotąd się nie spieszyłeś. Usiądź, jeśli chcesz. Jeśli dasz radę.

Sherlock nie siada i nie po prostu dlatego, że nie da rady. Dłonie ma oparte na stole, ręce mu się trzęsą.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — pyta.

— Zostałem zaproszony — oświadcza Moriarty. Kiedy mówi, głos wznosi mu się i opada w charakterystyczny, śpiewny sposób. Wyjmuje dłoń z kieszeni i macha w stronę Sherlocka niewielkim skrawkiem papieru. Papier zwija się w rulonik: najwyraźniej jest to liścik przesłany ptakiem. Zapewne z góry ustalone wezwanie. — Nawet najgłupszy niewolnik może wysłać wiadomość. Pytanie powinno brzmieć: co _ty_ tutaj robisz? — Moriarty kołysze się na stopach. — Poza byciem rżniętym w dupę, bo tyle to sam widzę.

Usta Johna drgają w uśmiechu.

Nie mu już jak oddychać.

Moriarty śmieje się, śmieje i śmieje. Urywa nagle.

— Nie, Sherlock, poważnie. — Oczy ma poważne i równie ostre co miecz w ręce Johna. — Co to ja słyszę o uciekaniu stąd? Kochanie, mieliśmy umowę.

— Wyzwanie — poprawia go Sherlock.

— Nie bądź takim dzieckiem. A, prawda, nic na to nie poradzisz, biedactwo. — Moriarty wysuwa spod stołu krzesło Sherlocka i siada. Za plecami ma drzwi, u boku Johna. — Porozmawiajmy jak dorośli, dobrze?

— W obecności strażnika? — oponuje Sherlock. — Nie rozmawiajmy jak _idioci_. Może i nie mówi płynnie, ale rozumie, co mówimy.

Moriarty nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

— Mówisz to tak, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie. — Obraca się w krześle, unosząc dłoń. Kiedy patrzy na żołnierza, dotyka kłykciami jego brzucha. — Pamiętasz mnie, kiedy mnie tu nie ma? — pyta po anglijsku.

— Nie, sir — odpowiada John.

— A próbujesz?

— Ostatnio tak, sir.

— Ooo — grucha Moriarty. — Jakiś ty słodki. — Wsuwa palce w odstępy między guzikami koszuli Johna, zahacza je o materiał. Uśmiecha się do Sherlocka. — Prawda, że słodki? I taki posłuszny. Robi wszystko, co mu każę – jak się okazuje, łącznie z pieprzeniem ciebie. — Podnosi wzrok na Johna. — Dobry był? — pyta.

— Miewałem lepszych, nie był zły.

— A prosił?

— No cóż, on zawsze prosi, prawda?

Moriarty śmieje się, zachwycony. John wciąga brodę, tylko częściowo skrywając uśmiech.

— Przestań — nie wytrzymuje Sherlock. — To jest dziecinne.

— Podobnie jak pozwolenie, żeby od wyznaczonego mu zadania odciągnął człowieka kawałek ciała. — Moriarty pociąga za koszulę Johna. — I to wybrakowany. Bez urazy, Johnny.

— Wiem, jaki jestem — odpowiada John i nieznacznie wzrusza ramionami. Lewe ramię, to, w które był ranny, unosi się i opada. Miecz dalej ma w prawej ręce.

— Ale w wykonywaniu rozkazów jesteś bardzo dobry. Pamiętasz je, kiedy mnie nie ma?

— Nie, sir.

— Ale je wypełniasz.

Po raz pierwszy w głosie Johna słychać skargę.

— Oczywiście, sir.

— Od jak dawna jest pod twoim urokiem? — pyta Sherlock. Nachyla się przez stół, nie odrywając dłoni od drewna. Ręce ma proste jak słupy. Stoi w takiej pozycji, jakby chciał się rzucić przed siebie, do ataku lub ucieczki, ale nie rusza się. — Nie przyjechałeś tu przede mną, nie osobiście. — Moriarty by tego nie zrobił, przecież to niemożliwe. — Nie możesz zabrać czegoś, co należy do mnie. Moje roszczenie ma pierwszeństwo.

— Jakie roszczenie?

Oczy Sherlocka przeskakują na Johna.

— Co?

— Jakie roszczenie? — powtarza John. — Zrezygnowałeś z niego. W zeszłym tygodniu. Zdjąłeś ze mnie swój urok.

— John, nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje.

— Ależ nie, rozumiem — oponuje John. — Powiedziałeś mi w zeszłym tygodniu. Powiedziałeś mi, jak by to wyglądało w przypadku Angela. Jestem bardziej inteligentny, niż ci się wydaje, Sherlock. Wiem, do kogo należę.

— On chce śmierci Mike’a Stamforda — warczy Sherlock. — Śmierci lekarza, który cię ocalił. Rozumiesz to?

— Tak — odpowiada John. — To całkiem sprytny plan. Jak się tak zastanowić, to Mike jest absolutnie kluczowym elementem układanki. A my nie zostaniemy bez lekarza, bo mamy jeszcze Clarę, czyli wszystko gra.

— John, dalej jesteś… — Sherlock obraca się ku Moriarty’emu. — John dalej jest moim partnerem krwi. Partnerstwo krwi ma pierwszeństwo przed prawem uroku.

Moriarty przewraca z politowaniem oczami.

— Ty sentymentalny południowy cherlaku. Karmienie się ze zwierzęcia nie czyni go szczególnym. Wy tam nawet wierzycie w międzygatunkowe małżeństwa, co?

— Partnerstwo krwi to nie to samo co małżeństwo, prawda? — pyta John.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Ale i tak trzeba się, bo ja wiem, oświadczyć? — ciągnie John, pół pytając, pół nie. — Bo pewny jestem, że do nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nawet mnie nie nazwałeś do tej pory partnerem krwi. Ani razu.

Sherlock się odsuwa. Ruch sprawia mu ból, ale stojąc, jest najwyższy w pomieszczeniu. Wzrost przynosi mu ulgę, na tyle, na ile cokolwiek może dać mu ulgę.

— Nie ma sensu z nim rozmawiać, jak jest w takim stanie — przyznaje. Wie to od chwili, kiedy Moriarty przeszedł przez drzwi, ale jakoś nie może przestać.

— Do tej pory ci to nie przeszkadzało — odparowuje John. — Nie rozumiem, o co całe to zamieszanie.

Moriarty ponownie go dotyka, głaszcząc go kojąco przez koszulę. Przyciąga Johna bliżej i obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie.

— Niektórzy z nas są tacy sentymentalni, Johnny — mówi. — Tak się przywiązują do swoich zwierzątek.

— Zauważyłem — odpowiada lakonicznie John. Jego postawa wyraża gotowość bronienia Moriarty’ego przed atakiem, jego twarz – serdeczność.

— Przestań. — Sherlocka ściska w gardle. — Chcesz, żebym wyprowadził Stamforda. Rozumiem.

— Nie, chyba jednak nie — odpowiada Moriarty. — Wydaje mi się, że trochę ci się pomieszały priorytety.

— W tej chwili są bardzo jasne. Możemy kontynuować.

— Mam nadzieję, że już nie masz zamiaru uciekać. — Moriarty opiera się o Johna, ramieniem o bok, głową o żebra. Wydyma usta i kręci głową, nacierając koszulę wyczłowieka swoim zapachem. — Bo to by miało swoje konsekwencje…! — kończy wysokim, przenikliwym, łamiącym się śpiewnie głosem.

— Dzięki, wolałbym nie zostać zamordowany zamiast ciebie — dodaje John.

— W takim razie John za Stamforda — proponuje Sherlock. John mu tego nie wybaczy, nie jeśli jest choć w części takim człowiekiem, za jakiego Sherlock go uważa, ale przynajmniej będzie żył.

— Och, Sherlock — rozpacza Moriarty. — Mówisz tak, jakby on był moim zakładnikiem.

— Jest twoim zakładnikiem.

— Coś w tym jest — zauważa uprzejmie John.

Moriarty macha tą ręką, którą nie obejmuje Johna.

— Tak, ale jak ładnie współpracujesz — mówi.

John uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi.

— Dziękuję, sir.

— Sherlock, kochany, stawka jest wyższa, niż ci się wydaje — ciągnie Moriarty. — Jak zawsze: ich krew za naszą. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

Bo _jest_ inaczej. Bo symbioza jest bardziej racjonalna niż pasożytnictwo. Bo dłoń Johna spoczywa na oparciu krzesła Moriarty’ego – krzesła Sherlocka – a John pilnuje bezpieczeństwa człowieka, który chce go zabić.

Odpowiedź więźnie Sherlockowi w gardle, przytrzymana tam przez neutralne spojrzenie Johna.

— Mam ci to wytłumaczyć? — proponuje Moriarty. — Czy wolisz, żeby Johnny to zrobił? On ma prawie pusto w głowie, ale na wojaczce się zna.

— Chcesz, żeby ponownie wybuchła wojna — odpowiada Sherlock. — Rozejm obowiązuje od niedawna i obie strony stroszą piórka. Jeśli lekarz Mayhewa zginie na terytorium Bryanta, obie strony będą miały pretekst. Ale co ty z tego będziesz miał?

— Co _my_ będziemy z tego mieli — poprawia go Moriarty. — Ty i ja, nasz rodzaj.

— Nie bawię się w politykę — zbywa go Sherlock.

— Ja się nie bawię. Co powiesz, Johnny? Czy ja się w coś bawię?

— Nie, sir.

— To nie jest zabawa, kochanie. — Moriarty przestaje się opierać o Johna, ale dalej obejmuje go ręką w biodrach. — Tu chodzi o przyszłość naszych dzieci.

Choć to oczywiste szyderstwo, powinno to też być wystarczające wyjaśnienie. To tu powinna się kryć odpowiedź. Gdyby tylko mógł się zastanowić, gdyby Moriarty nie dotykał Johna. Gdyby Moriarty go nie kontrolował. Gdyby Sherlock wiedział, kiedy John został zmieniony w narzędzie.

Czy był nim od początku? Czy jego zainteresowanie od początku było tylko szyderczym żartem? To możliwe. Sherlock nie może tego wykluczyć; Przez cały czas, jaki tu spędził, ani razu nie poczuł zapachu Moriarty’ego. Albo Moriarty przybył tu na długo przed nim, albo jego woń spłynęła z deszczem.

— Nie? — pyta Moriarty. — _Dalej_ nie rozumiemy? Johnny, synku, wytłumacz mu.

— Zabicie Mike’a na terytorium Bryanta spowoduje wojnę tylko pod warunkiem, że Bryant się nie wycofa, kiedy Mayhew mu zagrozi – a raczej się wycofa.

— Tak zrobi — dodaje Moriarty.

— Konieczne będą ustępstwa — ciągnie John. — Jako pierwsze Bryantowi odebrane zostaną siły lorda Mayhewa na wschodzie, u podnóża gór. Bryant nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale to przede wszystkim lord Mayhew broni jego poddanych przed waszym rodzajem. Mayhew wycofa swoje wojska, ludzie będą winić Bryanta, a na wschodzie znów zaczną się najazdy żłopków. Obronę utrudni nadwyrężone morale i osłabiona pewność siebie.

— I tak wszystko sprowadza się do terenów łowieckich — wyciąga wniosek Sherlock.

— Dzieci muszą coś pić, żeby dorosnąć, Sherlock — mówi śpiewnie Moriarty. — Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej.

— Wiem, że nie planujesz nic tak cywilizowanego — odparowuje. — Będą ginąć wyludzie.

— Wyludzie już tak mają! — drze się Moriarty i z całej siły uderza pięścią w stół.

John przygląda się bez emocji.

Moriarty podąża wzrokiem za wzrokiem Sherlocka.

— Niektórzy wyludzie — poprawia się. — A jeśli chodzi o to, którzy, no cóż. To już twój wybór, prawda?

Sherlock zmusza się do oddychania, do myślenia, do normalnego funkcjonowania.

— Przecież i tak potrafisz już przedrzeć się przez ich wschodnie patrole — mówi. — Po co jeszcze to?

— Och, _ja_ potrafię się przedrzeć przez ich patrole, owszem — przyznaje mu rację Moriarty. — Ale robienie tego przez cały czas jest takie _nudne_. Na tym polega problem z przywództwem, mój kochany: człowiek daje i daje i wszyscy wciąż chcą więcej.

— Aż tak tego potrzebujesz.

— Aż tak _wszyscy_ tego potrzebują. Współpracuj, a rodzice będą nazywali twoim imieniem nowo narodzone dzieci. Stawiaj opór, a, hmm. — Moriarty urywa na moment. — Jest tyle możliwości, że aż sam nie wiem, co wybrać. — Szturcha Johna w bok. — Jak myślisz, Johnny? Czego Sherlock Holmes boi się najbardziej? Mam cię zerżnąć na jego oczach? Zawołam swoich ludzi i możemy wszyscy zabawić się po kolei.

John milczy chwilę, zanim odpowie. Głowę ma przechyloną, język między wargami.

— John…

— Spanikował, kiedy myślał, że go zabiję — mówi John. — Świetnie grał, ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę się bał. I nie przepada za nożami.

— O? — Moriarty unosi brwi.

— Mm. Dwa tygodnie później dalej się wzdrygał. Pozwolił mi już dać sobie parę razy w zęby – nie wyobrażam sobie, co bym mógł zrobić, gdyby ktoś mi go przytrzymał.

— Obdarłeś kiedyś kogoś ze skóry? — pyta Moriarty.

— Nie, tylko króliki — odpowiada John, przyglądając się Sherlockowi w zamyśleniu. — Nie powinno to być bardzo trudne, a na nim jest gdzie ćwiczyć.

Sherlock siada.

Nie miał takiego zamiaru. Nie chciał tego robić. Ale o wiele za bardzo kręci mu się w głowie, żeby mógł ustać. Kiedy siada, wyrywa mu się syknięcie z bólu. Zawroty głowy niemal pozbawiają go przytomności. Przed oczami ma rozbłyski białego światła, przechodzące w czerwień i pomarańcz. Kiedy znikają, Moriarty dalej jest obok, dalej się do niego szeroko uśmiecha, a obojętne oczy Johna nie wiedzą, co to litość.

— _**John, przestań**_ — błaga.

— Co przestań? — pyta John. — My tylko rozmawiamy, Sherlock.

— _**Wiesz, że jesteś kontrolowany**_ — upiera się Sherlock. To najsilniejszy urok, na jaki go stać. Wszystko, żeby tylko John do niego wrócił. — _**Przecież to słyszysz.**_

— Tak, i co z tego?

— _**Możesz z tym walczyć. Możesz…**_

— Dlaczego miałbym z tym walczyć? — przerywa mu John i Sherlock milknie zupełnie. Uroku się nie przerywa.

Sherlock nie może oddychać.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to — mówi dalej John. — Przez większość czasu nawet nie pamiętam, co się dzieje. A kiedy pamiętam, nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

— Bo on ci powiedział, że nie masz. — Sherlock nie próbuje już uroku. To bez sensu. Stopień skomplikowania, w jakim Moriarty omotał psychikę Johna, daleko wykracza poza umiejętności Sherlocka; nie rozwikła tego.

— No, fakt — mówi John. — To upraszcza sprawę. Nie tylko ty lubisz, jak ci się mówi, słońce. — Marszczy brwi i patrzy na Moriarty’ego. — Muszę być dalej w nim zakochany?

— Nie — odpowiada Moriarty. — Póki nie dostarczy Stamforda.

— W takim razie to dobrze, że jest kurierem.

Moriarty przewraca z irytacją oczami.

— Johnny potrafi być taki strasznie dosłowny — skarży się. — Prawda, Johnny?

John kiwa głową i szybko, lecz bez emocji zerka na twarz Sherlocka.

— Póki nie dostarczę Stamforda — powtarza Sherlock. — Czyli wymienisz go na Johna. — Angelo. Znowu Angelo, to samo od początku, a do tego warunki gorsze niż wszystko, co proponował mu Mycroft. Gorsze niż wszystko, czego on i Mycroft usiłowali uniknąć.

— Widzę to tak – mówi przeciągle Moriarty. — Może cię kochać albo może obedrzeć cię żywcem ze skóry. Jedno albo drugie, co wolisz. Naszemu Johnny’emu jest wszystko jedno, prawda, Johnny?

— Prawda — potwierdza John.

— Co mówiłeś?

— Prawda, sir. Przepraszam, sir.

Moriarty patrzy to na jednego z nich, to na drugiego, i śmieje się.

— Co proponujesz w zamian? — pyta Sherlock. — Ile Johna dostanę w zamian za Stamforda?

— Dostaniesz tyle, że wróci do normy — mówi Moriarty. — A w każdym razie do stanu, który ty uważasz za jego normę.

— Chcę kontroli nad jego urokiem.

— Oczywiście że chcesz — krzywi się niemiłosiernie Moriarty. — Nie jestem głupi, Sherlock; głupi to tutaj jesteś ty. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś sobie na niego zapracował. Spraw się dostatecznie dobrze, a przekażę urok tobie.

Dostatecznie dobrze? Co miałby robić? Ile byłoby tych zadań? Jak długo by to trwało? Jest już na północy pół roku, a tym zadaniem zajmuje się od kilku miesięcy. Angelo wpadnie w panikę. Spróbuje do niego dołączyć i jego Moriarty też dorwie. Wtedy wmiesza się Mycroft. Nie będzie miał wyboru; będzie musiał interweniować.

Konflikt może tylko zacząć eskalować. Co by nie zrobił Sherlock, nie doprowadzi to do niczego dobrego.

— Czy będzie jeszcze kiedyś sobą? — pyta Sherlock.

— Oczywiście że tak — odpowiada Moriarty. — Jeżeli dostanie taki rozkaz.

— Udowodnij mi to. — Sherlock nachyla się do przodu, z całych sił powstrzymując się od grymasu cierpienia i od wzdrygnięcia się.

— Trochę to dla niego męczące, prawda? — zauważa Moriarty, patrząc na Johna i wydymając wargi. — Biedny wyludzki umysł, tak się przełącza, raz w jedną, raz w drugą. Nie każdy ma zdolność docenienia geniuszu. Takie to smutne. Koszmary nocą i zmory za dnia, biedactwo. Co jeszcze ci dolega, Johnny?

— Utykałem na nogę, a problem był całości w mojej głowie — mówi John. — Skoczyłem z mostu na główkę i tak się go pozbyłem.

Moriarty wybucha śmiechem.

— Och — mówi — byłeś połamany, zanim tu przyjechałem.

— Wiem — mówi John.

— Przestań. — Sherlock z najwyższym trudem powstrzymuje się od krzyku. — Możesz go poskładać z powrotem, czy nie?

— Mogę — przyznaje Moriarty. — Daj mi powód.

— Musi… — Czas dokonać wyboru.

Nie ma żadnego wyboru.

— Musi być z powrotem normalny, jeżeli mam wejść do Przeprawy.

Uśmiech Moriarty’ego zaczyna się od iskry przeskakującej mu przez całą twarz, kończy się płomieniami w jego oczach.

— „Normalny” w sensie, w którym ty rozumiesz to słowo — mówi. Wciąż do tego wraca. — Mogę go poskładać z powrotem.

— W sensie, w którym ja… — Nie mając takiego zamiaru, Sherlock podnosi oczy. John przykuwa jego wzrok.

John wykrzywia wargi w uśmiechu.

Sherlockowi udaje się nie przestać oddychać. Na zawroty głowy nic nie poradzi. Opiera się bezwładnie o drewniane, bardzo twarde oparcie krzesła. Jeżeli się przy tym wzdryga, to tylko z braku poduszki.

— Normalny — mówi. Patrzy na Moriarty’ego. Skraj pola widzenia rozmazuje mu się dziwnie. — Kim on jest normalnie? Jako on sam. — Moriarty w tak wielkim stopniu napisał go na nowo; niemożliwe, żeby nie wiedział, jak wyglądała pierwsza wersja tekstu.

— Daj mi Stamforda, a będziesz miał szansę się dowiedzieć — odpowiada Moriarty.

Sherlock nie wątpi w jego słowo. Będzie miał szansę, nie więcej. Dość, żeby nie przestał się starać do końca życia.

— Dobrze — mówi.

Z faktu, że widzi pułapkę, nie wynika przecież jeszcze, że w nią nie wpadnie.

Moriarty uśmiecha się, tym razem może naturalnie. Nie pasuje to do niego.

— Przepuścisz go przez most, Johnny — poleca stojącemu nad nim wyczłowiekowi, nie patrząc na niego. — Nie będziesz robił zamieszania ani wątpił w jego zamiary.

— Tak jest, sir. — Wzrok Johna spoczywa na czubku głowy Moriarty’ego. Wygląda teraz mniej jak pies stróżujący, a bardziej, wręcz całkiem jak obrońca.

— No, do pracy, kapitanie. Czas znów grać zakochanego.

John kiwa głową. Przechodzi na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, wsuwa miecz z powrotem do pochwy i opiera go o ścianę. Następnie wyprostowuje się na całą swoją wysokość, rozciągając plecy, aż trzeszczą. Sherlockowi nawet teraz ruch ten wydaje się ogłupiająco wręcz rozbrajający.

Kiedy John się obraca, jego wzrok napotyka wzrok Sherlocka. Uśmiecha się bez wysiłku. Odruchowo, pomyślałby dawniej Sherlock. Wnętrzności Sherlocka zaczynają obracać się wolno, ale nieustępliwie w lewo. W stronę Johna. Oczywiście, że w jego stronę.

John marszczy czoło. Robi krok, dwa, trzy kroki i staje tuż obok niego. Zachowuje się, jakby nie zauważał trzeciego znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu mężczyzny, nawet na niego nie patrzy. Jest całkowicie skupiony na Sherlocku, skoncentrowany na nim w tym, co kiedyś było normalnością. Stoi blisko, bardzo blisko, ogrzewając sobą łokieć Sherlocka.

Po drugiej stronie stołu Moriarty splata dłonie i pochyla się do przodu. Rysy wykrzywiają mu się w rozbawieniu.

— Hej — mówi cichutko John. Jego dłoń przerywa pojedynek na spojrzenia, jaki Sherlock prowadzi z Moriartym. Kładzie się na jego policzku i obraca jego twarz, przechyla mu głowę.

Tak sztywny, że gotów się złamać, Sherlock nie całkiem potrafi się jej poddać.

— Aleś ty spięty. — Ta nonszalancka uwaga to jedyne ostrzeżenie; mgnienie oka później silne palce Johna przeczesują włosy Sherlocka i zaczynają delikatnie masować mu skórę głowy.

Sherlock przygryza wargę i dzięki temu udaje mu się nie jęknąć. Tak by powiedział, gdyby ktoś go zapytał: że to dlatego. Przysiągłby. W tej samej chwili John przyciąga do siebie jego zdradzieckie ciało, przytula policzek do jego koszuli. Jak zawsze, w zapachu Johna są ślady Harry i Clary, lakieru do drewna i trocin. A teraz towarzyszy im też, zagłusza je, woń Moriarty’ego.

Ciało Sherlocka reaguje, jak nie powinno. Chce Johna na kolanach, Johna leżącego na plecach, Johna z ustami pełnymi świństw, komplementów i penisa. Chce zabić Moriarty’ego. Okaleczyć go. Torturować. Chce zabić Moriarty’ego, pieprząc Johna, i nie rozumie, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Logika, Sherlock potrzebuje logiki. Wciąż ma w sobie krew Johna, która zachowuje swoją moc i dalej go porusza. Czuje, jak do krocza zakrada mu się ciepły ciężar podniecenia. Czuje agresję. Zazdrość i wielki gniew. To tylko biologia, nic więcej, a jednak nie da się tego przezwyciężyć.

Moriarty aż pieje ze śmiechu.

— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta John. — Wzdrygnąłeś się – co się dzieje?

Sherlock odsuwa się zdecydowanie. Siada głęboko w krześle, odchyla się, podnosi wzrok. Moriarty wlepia oczy w ślady na jego obnażonej szyi; lgną do nich tak jego oczy, jak i jego śmiech.

— Muszę przejść przez most — mówi do Johna Sherlock.

— Teraz? — pyta John, marszcząc brwi. Nie przestaje dotykać Sherlocka. Tak jakby nie potrafił.

Oczywiście, że nie potrafi. Moriarty nie uważałby powściągliwości za choćby w połowie tak komiczną.

— Teraz — potwierdza Sherlock. Odpycha krzesło i wstaje.

John smutnieje.

— Wracasz tą samą drogą? — na wpół pyta, na wpół stwierdza wyczłowiek. Łapie Sherlocka za rękaw z siłą, która nie znajduje wyrazu w reszcie jego ciała. Ruch dłoni: od niechcenia, niemal przypadkowy. Ustawienie stóp: prosto na Sherlocka. A jednak chwyta go z taką siłą, tak kurczowo za prawy rękaw, ukryty przed wzrokiem Moriarty’ego przez ciało Sherlocka. Do jakiego stopnia nie zdaje sobie sprawy z sytuacji?

Kierując się nieufnym instynktem, Sherlock ustawia się do Moriarty’ego pół bokiem, pół przodem. Nieważne, że jedynym fizycznym zagrożeniem w pomieszczeniu jest John; to przed Moriartym się obaj bronią.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, na wyszczerzonego w uśmiechu pająka siedzącego w swej sieci. John robi to samo.

— O co chodzi? — pyta John. Głos ma spokojny. Ramiona rozluźnione. Dłoń mu się trzęsie.

— O co chodzi, Sherlock? — powtarza Moriarty.

John nie daje znaku, że usłyszał choć jedno słowo.

— Czemu miałbym nie wracać tą samą drogą? — pyta Sherlock, ostrożnie i powoli. Jakby John po prostu powiedział coś kretyńskiego.

— Z drugiego brzegu rzeki też możesz dojść do Waterloo – zauważa John.

— Tak? — Retorycznie. Staraj się, żeby to zabrzmiało retorycznie.

— Nie będę próbował cię powstrzymać — mówi śpiewnie Moriarty, a John jednocześnie:

— Proszę, nie rób tego.

Mimo to John marszczy brwi, patrząc na niego. W oczach ma troskę i nie przestaje go dotykać.

— Jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie jest? Byłem za bardzo brutalny, prawda?

Sherlock strząsa go z siebie.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest. — Zabiera swój płaszcz i torbę. — Mam wyjść przez boczne drzwi, czy dalej musisz mnie wpuścić przez główną bramę?

— Możemy użyć bocznych drzwi — odpowiada John. Byłby uosobieniem nieszczęścia, gdyby nie dłonie. Nie mogąc lgnąć do Sherlocka, jego dłonie poruszają się bez celu. Sprawdzają kieszenie, dotykają noża. Jedna z nich raz po raz zaciska się na rękojeści tylko po to, by znów ją puścić.

— Żadnych takich tam, Johnny — woła Moriarty. Płynnym, eleganckim ruchem wstaje z krzesła Sherlocka. — Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, to nie będziesz musiał zabijać siostrzyczki.

Całe ciało Johna nieruchomieje. Ręce opadają mu po bokach. Palce mu drgają, potem przestają się zaciskać.

— Możemy użyć bocznych drzwi — powtarza John. — Odwraca się gwałtownie, jak żołnierz w pozycji na baczność, i idzie do wyjścia. Patrzy na Sherlocka wyczekująco.

Sherlock idzie za nim.

Wychodzą na dwór, na świeże powietrze. John zamyka za nimi drzwi, odgradzając ich od trzeciego, wciąż uśmiechającego się z satysfakcją mężczyzny.

John prowadzi, a Sherlock idzie za nim. Żaden z nich nie idzie po ostrokrzewowej ścieżce. Teraz już znają tu Sherlocka. Ufają mu.

W połowie mostu John wyciąga rękę po jego dłoń.

Sherlock mu ją podaje.

— Proszę — mówi cicho John, używając frankijskiego słowa, którego nie zrozumieją strażnicy przy wewnętrznej bramie.

— O co chodzi? — odpowiada Sherlock, też po frankijsku. Jeszcze jedno polecenie Moriarty’ego? Efekt dwóch źle ze sobą zgranych warstw uroku? Czy John?

— O rysunek — ciągnie John. Zacina się na rzadko używanych słowach, mówi z silnym akcentem. — Masz go w torbie.

— Chcesz, żebym się go pozbył?

John mocno zaciska dłoń wokół dłoni Sherlocka.

— Chcę, żebyś na niego popatrzył. Zanim pójdziesz do Waterloo.

 _Jak chciałbyś, żebym cię najlepiej zapamiętał?_ Tak dokładnie powiedział Sherlock, zanim naszkicował Johna.

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł do Waterloo.

— Chcę, żebyś popatrzył — powtarza John i puszcza jego dłoń, żeby pomachać Billowi.

Sherlock robi to samo.

Brama się otwiera.

— Dobry, Sherlock — wita go Bill.

— Cześć, Bill — odpowiada i od razu mija wyczłowieka, żeby pójść dalej.

— Ej! — woła za nim John. — Tak bez buziaka?

Ciało Sherlocka porusza się bez zastanowienia i bez pozwolenia. Odwraca się, wraca i Sherlock powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Jego oddech muska usta Johna.

John sam pokonuje resztę dzielącej ich odległości.

Pocałunek jest suchy i delikatny. Na ramionach czuje ręce Johna. Na twarzy dotyk jego nosa.

Odsuwa się.

— Popatrzę — obiecuje po frankijsku.

— Wracaj szybko — odpowiada w tym samym języku John. Głos ma serdeczny. — Źle mi tu bez ciebie.

Bill chrząka.

Sherlock ściska dłoń Johna i odchodzi.

John patrzy za nim i pod każdym względem wygląda jak zakochany wariat.

 

*

 

Przed gabinetem Stamforda długo się dzisiaj czeka. Sherlock siedzi koło dwóch kobiet. Kojący zapach ciąży miesza mu w głowie. Siedzi z torbą pod nogami i szalikiem w rękach. Wszystko idzie powoli. Nieśpiesznie.

To daje mu czas na ułożenie planu. Jego słowa będą musiały być precyzyjne. Stanowcze. Co mogłoby przekonać Stamforda, żeby poszedł na własną śmierć? Czy Sherlock mógłby zmylić go co do celu drogi? Zdezorientować wyczłowieka tak, żeby pomylił bramy? I co z Billem? Przecież chyba strażnik nie pozwoli Stamfordowi przejść.

Czy Moriarty omotał też Billa? Bill to dalej świeżo upieczony mąż. Jest na czym oprzeć urok, oj, jest.

No i John.

Sherlock zamyka oczy, broniąc przed własnymi myślami. Nie udaje mu się to ani trochę.

Wie, że wyludzie się modlą. Niektórzy wyludzie. Na przykład Molly, kiedy trzymała bezwładne palce swojego ojca. Angelo, którego imię pochodzi zresztą od nazwy jakiejś nadprzyrodzonej istoty. Nie Sherlock, nie Victor ani nikt z rodziny Sherlocka. Oni mają wiedzę i mądrość, nie religię. Są dziećmi ziemi, tej matki, z której nie wolno im pić. Ziemia to gleba i woda, a gleba nie odpowiada na modlitwy.

Potrzeba mu słów. Słów dla Stamforda, etapów planu. Czegoś nieoczywistego, czegoś skutecznego.

Siedzące obok niego kobiety wstają i wychodzą za Clarą z poczekalni. Z opóźnieniem Sherlock próbuje odpowiedzieć uśmiechem na uśmiech Clary. Pamięta, jak myślał, że coś ich łączy, jego i Clarę. To, że każde z nich będzie miało dla siebie jedno z Watsonów.

Przestań tak myśleć. Myśl sprawniej. Wymyśl coś.

Nie potrafi.

Moriarty ma Johna. Moriarty go _ma_.

Zapach Moriarty’ego na ciele Johna. Jego ręce na ciele Johna.

Takie myślenie w niczym nie pomaga.

Ignoruje oszalałe bicie swojego serca. Ignoruje Johna w stróżówce, Moriarty’ego u jego boku, jego głos w jego uszach, w jego umyśle. Ignoruje statek w Waterloo i czekającego po drugiej stronie zatoki Angela. Poradzi sobie z tym.

— O, Sherlock — wita go Stamford. — Dzień dobry.

Sherlock ponownie otwiera oczy.

— Witaj, Mike.

Stamford się uśmiecha.

— Poproszę cię za minutę — mówi. Gestem zaprasza do środka siedzącego w poczekalni wyczłowieka, mężczyznę z małą ilością włosów i rozległą wysypką. — Twoja kolej, Alex.

Sherlock zostaje sam.

Czeka minutę.

Kiedy już nikt nie przychodzi, odkłada szalik na bok i otwiera stojącą między jego nogami torbę. Tak, jak obiecał, patrzy.

John. Żołnierz w półmroku. Ich pierwszy wieczór razem. Godziny złożone z pragnienia, które było nieporozumieniem. Dezorientacja pocałunku. Komplementy i obietnice.

Patrzy.

Wspomina. John, John taki, jaki chciałby być zapamiętany. Może.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy Sherlock to narysował, John wymusił na nim pewne przyrzeczenia. Pierwsze: że żadna krzywda nie spotka z jego strony Harry. Sherlock przyrzekł zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Harry, a John jest zmuszony wykonywać rozkazy albo ją zamordować. Czyli Sherlock musi zostać. Co ważniejsze, widać wyraźnie, że urok Moriarty’ego się sypie. Jest za bardzo sprzeczny z naturą Johna. A jednak wymuszenie na nim zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Harry mogło być dokładnie tym, czym się wydawało: reakcją na zagrożenie, jakie przedstawiał sobą Sherlock.

Drugie przyrzeczenie jest o wiele bardziej niepokojące.

_Nie odpłynę z tych brzegów, póki nie będę pewny, że twój umysł wydobrzał. Na tak długo, jak zechcesz mnie tym słowem związać, to ci przyrzekam._

Nie jest już pewny, kim jest ten człowiek. Ma wyjątkowo słabe pojęcie o tym, kim jest. Ale wie, że oczekiwałby po nim, że wywiąże się z tego przyrzeczenia. Każdy by tego oczekiwał. Czy John chciał, żeby Sherlock o tym właśnie pomyślał? Czy to naprawdę John poprosił go, żeby popatrzył na rysunek, czy Moriarty za jego pośrednictwem? A jeżeli nawet był to John, to czy była to tylko jakaś jego wersja, mężczyzna zmieniony w przynętę w pułapce zastawionej przez Moriarty’ego?

Powoli, udręka po udręce, Sherlock pojmuje, że być może nigdy się nie dowie.

Ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie składa kartkę i odkłada ją na miejsce. Wygładza ją delikatnie, upewniając się, że rogi nie są pozaginane.

Jego ręka trafia na coś jeszcze, coś oprócz papieru.

Nie jest to jego sakiewka z pieniędzmi. Nie jest to jego skromny zapas atramentu ani futerał z fajką. Na pewno nie jest to sakiewka, w której trzyma swój sygnet i sygnet Irene.

Wyciąga to.

Wącha. Drewno, skóra zwierzęca, metal. John. Ani śladu zapachu Moriarty’ego.

A zatem jest to efekt działań Johna, nawet jeśli nie jego decyzji. Podłożył mu to po tym, jak uprawiali seks, ale zanim Sherlock się ubrał. Akurat wtedy, kiedy mógł: kiedy Sherlock drzemał na stryszku, a Moriarty’ego jeszcze nie było.

John to zrobił. John to zrobił, zanim zaczął naciskać na trzecie przyrzeczenie.

John dalej może planować.

A uświadomiwszy to sobie, Sherlock też może.

 

*

 

Rozmawia ze Stamfordem.

 

*

 

Później idzie do warsztatu Harry. Skończyła już robić krzesła. Dzisiaj hebluje elementy kołyski, trajkocząc o ciężarnej, którą spotkał w poczekalni Stamforda.

— Chcę cię o coś zapytać w sprawie tego twojego brata — mówi, kiedy Harry skończy.

— Jest zdruzgotany, że odchodzisz, i jeśli jakkolwiek pogorszysz sytuację, zabiję cię — odpowiada z marszu Harry.

— Właściwie nie o to chciałem zapytać.

— Nie?

— Nie. To już wiem.

Harry podnosi wzrok znad swojej pracy. Dalej porusza rękami, zeskrobując pojedynczy długi zwój drewna. Czy jest jakieś słowo na trociny, kiedy nie mają postaci pyłu ani okruchów? Nie wie. Może „strużyny”?

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta kobieta.

— Czy John w ogóle czasem o mnie mówi? — odpowiada pytaniem Sherlock. To też nie jest pytanie, które chce zadać.

Harry śmieje się trochę.

— Tak, powiedziałabym, że tak.

— Co mówi?

— Że jesteś próżny — odpowiada Harry. — Nie widzę, czemu miałabym cię w tym utwierdzać.

— Czyli mówi dobre rzeczy?

Harry kręci głową, nie żeby zaprzeczyć, tylko w rozbawieniu. Ale to za mało.

Sherlock zaciska dłonie w pięści i zmusza się do wypowiedzenia tych słów. Więzną mu w gardle i zderzają się ze sobą. To dobre słowa, skuteczne słowa i ich prawdziwość nie ma znaczenia, pod warunkiem że Harry da mu to, czego Sherlock potrzebuje.

— Jestem zakochany w twoim bracie — mówi jej — i nie wiem, co robić. Nie wiem, czy mogę stąd odejść.

Harry nie robi mu przysługi i nie udaje zaskoczonej.

— Czy właśnie powiedziałeś mnie, zanim powiedziałeś jemu?

Sherlock kiwa głową.

Harry klnie. Wygraża mu strugiem, klockiem drewna z zatkniętym weń ostrzem. Zanim Sherlock zdąży się powstrzymać, zastanawia się, czy można by nim obedrzeć człowieka ze skóry.

— Tej rozmowy nie było — mówi kobieta.

— Jak ty nie powiesz, to ja też nie — odpowiada Sherlock. — Ale potrzebuję… Potrzebuję kontekstu, Harry. Co jest u Johna normalne? Czy jest przywiązany, zadurzony, czy może…? Nie wiem, jak… — Układa twarz w maskę dezorientacji i bezradności. Nagle odkrywa, że panuje nad sobą w zupełności: idealny aktor.

— Kocha cię — mówi mu Harry. — Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się, że jesteś spostrzegawczy, ale ja tego nie widzę.

— Ale ty wiesz, jak John wygląda, kiedy… kiedy jest zakochany. Ja nie. Ja nie wiedziałbym nawet, gdyby się dziwnie zachowywał. Albo czy zmory są czymś normalnym…

— Nie są — poprawia go Harry. — Już nie.

— Ale ja o tym nie wiedziałem — marudzi Sherlock, tak denerwująco, że nie sądzi, żeby Harry zniosła więcej. Kreuje się na zlęknionego, bardzo rozemocjonowanego, zupełnie pozbawionego pewności siebie, a Harry reaguje, waląc go po głowie zdrowym rozsądkiem.

Jedynym dziwnym elementem zachowania Johna jest ten, o którym Sherlock już wie. To ten, który Sherlock sam spowodował. Tak zwana zmora. John potrzebował dni, żeby powiedzieć Harry, a potem Stamfordowi. Ale czy tyle dni minęło, zanim uwierzył w kłamstwo Sherlocka, czy zanim Moriarty przyjechał go omotać i naprawić błąd Sherlocka? Tylko skąd Moriarty miałby o nim wiedzieć? Trzecia, bardziej prawdopodobna możliwość: może Moriarty był tu już wcześniej. To nieprzyjemnie prawdopodobny scenariusz, zwłaszcza że wyjaśnia on, jak to możliwe, że Moriarty w takich szczegółach zna się na tutejszej polityce. Może Moriarty miał Johna pod urokiem od początku.

— Wiesz — mówi mu Harry — gdybyś naprawdę chciał zostać, nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Moja rodzina — mówi. Wymówka od wszystkiego.

Harry patrzy na niego surowo.

— Nie jesteś w tajemnicy żonaty ani zamężny, prawda?

Sherlock się śmieje. Śmiech boli jak na siłę nastawiana złamana kość.

— Nie. Ani trochę.

Ściskają się na pożegnanie. Może Moriarty wyczuje jej zapach. Może nie. Jest dość podobny do zapachu Johna, którym Sherlock już i tak cały jest pokryty. Tak czy inaczej, to nie ma większego znaczenia.

 

*

 

Kiedy przechodzi przez most, Bill idzie obok niego. Choćby nie wiem jak żałował, że nie jest głuchy na słowa wyczłowieka, dowiaduje się przez tych kilka chwil nowych rzeczy. Nieszczególnie chce, żeby Bill okazywał wsparcie tej farsie, którą jest ich związek. Zupełnie nie chce wiedzieć, że to Bill dostarczył tajemniczy słoiczek ze śliską substancją, nie w sytuacji, gdy dalej ma ją w tyłku.

Żegnają się. Bill przepuszcza go przez bramę i śmieje się, kiedy Sherlock natychmiast puka do drzwi stróżówki. Nie ma sensu go w to wciągać, zakładając, że Moriarty jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

John bez wahania wpuszcza go do środka.

Siedząc pod oknem, z jedną nogą wyciągniętą wzdłuż skrzyni, Moriarty unosi brew.

— Dalej nie przyprowadziłeś Stamforda — zauważa.

— Próbowałem — odpowiada Sherlock.

Moriarty wzdycha.

— Johnny, wytnij sobie na ręce jego imię. Wszystko mi jedno na której, postaraj się tylko, żeby było czytelne.

John natychmiast bierze do ręki nóż, ale na tym poprzestaje.

— Sir, nie umiem pisać.

Nie mając już więcej cierpliwości, Moriarty patrzy na nich obu ponuro.

— To linie, osiem linii. Na przedramieniu, nie na nadgarstku. Na obu rękach.

John kiwa głową i podwija rękaw. Pewnie trzyma nóż. Sherlock uderza w ostrze torbą, po czym najlepiej jak potrafi chwyta Johna.

— Próbowałem! — upiera się. — Nie rób mu nic, próbowałem.

— Ale ci się nie udało — odparowuje Moriarty.

— Puszczaj, Sherlock — rzuca ostro John, uwalniając się ze słabego uścisku, w którym Sherlock trzyma jego ręce. Od razu schyla się po upuszczony na podłogę nóż. Sherlock rzuca się go podnieść i John wymierza mu cios. Na obrzeżach pola widzenia Sherlocka wykwitają rozbłyski światła; Sherlock zamiast noża próbuje złapać Johna za nogi.

Wywiązuje się praktycznie jednoosobowa bijatyka. Boli bardziej, niż potrafi pojąć ciało. John łamie uchwyt Sherlocka, Sherlock go odzyskuje, John znów się wyrywa i tak dalej. Sherlock trzyma go kurczowo. Ramiona ma napięte, ale ciało bezwładne, jak martwy ciężar. W końcu John zwala się na podłogę. Sherlock ląduje na plecach i w tej pozycji wie, co dalej. Wie, jak się przetoczyć, obrócić Johna i przyszpilić go do ziemi. Dzięki Johnowi wie, gdzie uderzać. Wymierza mocny cios, prosto z góry w dół, ale tuż przed uderzeniem John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Ani trochę nie pozbawiony oddechu, John przewraca ich obu ze stęknięciem, wgniatając Sherlockowi twarz w klepisko i słomę. Sherlock usiłuje odtoczyć się na bok, ale nie może, może tylko dyszeć w klejącą się słomę, podczas gdy Moriarty wolno bije brawo, podziwiając przedstawienie.

Sherlock przestaje walczyć, rozluźnia mięśnie. Przecież chyba teraz John też przestanie i sięgnie po nóż.

John nie przestaje.

John zmusza go do obrócenia się na brzuch i wykręca mu rękę na plecy.

— Spróbuj tego jeszcze raz, to połamię ci palce – informuje go John.

Wbija Sherlockowi kolano w plecy. Wykręca mu nadgarstek, lewy nadgarstek, i pierwsza absurdalna myśl, jaka przychodzi Sherlockowi do głowy, brzmi _Nie, przestań, przecież ja gram na skrzypcach_.

John poprawia uchwyt. Wybiera pierwszy palec. Zatrzymuje się, zanim go złamie. Władza, jaką mu to daje nad ofiarą, nie mieści się w głowie.

— Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak — syczy Sherlock.

— Mam cię połamać?

— Nie.

John go puszcza. Podnosi swój nóż. Opiera się o ścianę i zaczyna jakby od niechcenia rozcinać sobie rękę. Szczęki ma zaciśnięte, ruchy pewne.

Podtrzymując drugą ręką obolały nadgarstek, Sherlock daje radę usiąść na podłodze. Boli tyleż od ściskania, co od wykręcania. Słoma czepia mu się ubrania. Zauważa większą jasność i nasilony zapach wyczłowieka w pomieszczeniu dopiero wtedy, kiedy strażnik Moriarty’ego ponownie przymyka drzwi. Sherlockowi robi się niedobrze, kiedy sobie uświadamia, że mało brakowało, a biliby się dwóch na jednego.

— Tak łatwiej, prawda? — pyta przeciągle Moriarty. — Po prostu nie stawiaj oporu.

— Dalej mogę ci przyprowadzić Stamforda. — Sherlockowi trzęsie się głos. Przełyka ślinę. — Potrzebuję więcej czasu.

— Czekam od miesięcy, Sherlock — odpowiada Moriarty. — Miesięcy, w czasie których moim ludziom coraz bardziej chce się pić. Nieładnie tak, kazać ludziom czekać.

Daje się słyszeć odgłos kapania. To krew Johna leci na podłogę. Ścieka mu na spód przedramienia i kapie z łokcia. John porusza wargami, ale nie układają się one w kształt bólu, tylko liczebników.

— Nikt na południu nie potrafi kontrolować ofiar tak jak ty! — wścieka się Sherlock. — Po co miałbym przychodzić do ciebie po naukę, gdybym już to potrafił? Potrzebuję czasu! Muszę poćwiczyć! Jak myślisz, po co mi był John?

Moriarty uśmiecha się drwiąco.

— Żebyś dorósł, chłopczyku.

John liczy nacięcia, wskazując każde z nich ociekającym szkarłatem nożem. Podwija drugi rękaw.

— Przestań. Dalej mogę ci dać Stamforda!

— Ale ja nie potrzebuję Stamforda. — Moriarty kręci głową. — O, nie, nie, nie, nie. Potrzebuję jednego z pionków Mayhewa. Takiego, którego Mayhew lubi. Stamford to było tylko wyzwanie. I popatrz tylko, przegrałeś. Ależ mamy szczęście, że zamiast tego mamy naszego Johnny’ego.

— Nie — innych słów Sherlock nie ma. Nie taki był plan.

Nie taki był plan.

— Oczywiście Mayhew nie lubi małego Johnny’ego aż tak jak Stamforda. Szkoda. Przy Stamfordzie wystarczyłaby szybka śmierć. No ale cóż! — Moriarty uśmiecha się szeroko do Johna. — Ty nawet będziesz leżał spokojnie, prawda?

John kiwa głową, nie odrywając oczu od swojej pracy. Pochyla się do przodu, uważając, żeby nie poplamić sobie ubrania.

— Tak, sir. Prawie skończyłem, sir.

— Dałem ci szansę, Sherlock — mówi Moriarty, wykrzywiając usta w tragiczny grymas. — Nie możesz mówić, że nie byłem uczciwy.

— Mogę ci załatwić wejście do Przeprawy — wyrywa się Sherlockowi.

Moriarty przewraca z politowaniem oczami.

— Nie potrafisz nawet omotać i wyprowadzić z niej wyczłowieka.

— Nie potrzebuję do tego uroku — upiera się Sherlock. Wstaje, wciąż osłaniając nadgarstek, i podchodzi do miejsca, w którym John trzyma ostrokrzew. Podnosi go nieuszkodzoną ręką.

— Pamiętasz? Na południu mamy inne sposoby. Mogę ci pokazać, jak to zrobić.

— Nie może — zaprzecza John. Wyciąga ręce na boki. Widać na nich czerwone kreski nacięć i czerwony smugi ściekającej krwi, która kapie i kapie na podłogę. Ból i marnotrawstwo. Pobladła twarz wyczłowieka robi się jeszcze bledsza. — Powiedział mi. To odporność nabyta w dzieciństwie. Pańscy ludzie nie mogą jej wykształcić, sir.

— Mm, tak. — Sherlock udaje, że przyznaje mu rację. — John tak cudownie się uspokoił, jak to usłyszał.

John mruga.

Moriarty się śmieje.

— Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle _potrafisz_ kłamać.

Sherlock układa usta w drwiący uśmiech.

— Zapytaj tylko Johna.

Moriarty unosi brew i patrzy w kierunku wyczłowieka.

— Och, on kłamie, sir — odpowiada John. — Bez przerwy.

Moriarty zastanawia się.

— Mogę nauczyć, kogo tylko chcesz — ciągnie Sherlock. — To proste, jak już się wie, jak to zrobić. Musiałby to być ktoś lojalny. Każdy, kto się na ciebie rzuci z ostrokrzewem w ręce, ma realną szansę cię zabić. Ten twój człowiek, jak mu tam, Moran. Mógłby pójść wyprowadzić ci Stamforda. To wszystko, o co proszę. — To, plus żeby Moriarty pokazał mu, ilu swoich ludzi da radę przemycić przez wschodnią granicę. Może Morana tu z nim nie ma. Ilu strażników będzie musiał wziąć pod uwagę Sherlock? — Ja zabiorę Johna, ty dostaniesz Stamforda i już nigdy nie będziesz musiał martwić się ostrokrzewem.

Moriarty zakłada ręce na piersiach.

— Słucham cię.

— To taka powłoka ochronna — odpowiada Sherlock, chwytając się pierwszego wyjaśnienia, które przyjdzie mu do głowy. Bariera, niedostrzegalna bariera. — Są na to sposoby, nakłada się na skórę klej, on wysycha. — Będzie musiał skłamać, będzie musiał kłamać, póki nie znajdzie wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

— Próbowano już takich rozwiązań — zbywa go Moriarty. — Wyschnięta maść się kruszy, farba się złuszcza, a lakier tylko sprawia, że bardziej piecze.

— Moje rozwiązanie jest skuteczne — blefuje w ciemno Sherlock, unosząc arogancko podbródek. — Nie jesteśmy tacy całkiem bezradni na południu.

— To na czym polega to wasze południowe rozwiązanie?

— Nic nie mówiłem o maści, powiedziałem „klej”. Klej się nie złuszcza, tylko odchodzi w całości. Jest wodoodporny. Nie przepuszcza drażniącej substancji.

— Pokaż mi go — rozkazuje Moriarty. — Johnny, podaj mi jego torbę.

— Nie mam go tam — wtrąca się Sherlock. — Nie mam… — Zamyka oczy, bierze oddech, otwiera oczy. — Wyjąwszy tę resztkę, którą jeszcze mam na rękach, cały zużyłem, przechodząc przez most – ale mogę go zrobić więcej. Wpuść mnie do dowolnego laboratorium aptekarskiego, to ci go sporządzę. Była może apteka w miejscowości, w której się zatrzymałeś?

Proszę bardzo. Oto i wyjście z sytuacji. Wyprowadzić Moriarty’ego ze stróżówki, wyprowadzić ich wszystkich gdzieś daleko od Johna. Sporządzić wiarygodną powłokę przeciwostrokrzewową, dzięki własnej nabytej odporności wytrzymać dotyk ostrokrzewu na tyle długo, by Moriarty w nią uwierzył. Kiedy Moriarty wypróbuje powłokę, kiedy powłoka zawiedzie, ból powinien go unieruchomić. Jeżeli będą w laboratorium aptekarskim, Sherlock będzie miał do dyspozycji cały arsenał broni. Jeżeli trzeba będzie, stłucze butelkę i posłuży się szkłem, ale poderżnie Moriarty’emu gardło. W pobliżu będzie strażnik, co najmniej jeden strażnik, ale będzie musiał spróbować. Będzie mu łatwiej, jak nie będzie obok Johna, ociekającego krwią na klepisko. Wszystko będzie łatwiejsze.

— Czego będziesz potrzebował? — pyta Moriarty.

— Mówiłem ci, laboratorium.

Moriarty przewraca z irytacją oczami.

— Sherlock, kochany, jakich składników. Laboratorium to nie będzie problem.

Nie da się stwierdzić, jak dobrze Moriarty zna się na chemii i alchemii. Nie ma sposobu, żeby Sherlock sporządził skuteczną powłokę ochronną szybko i od podstaw. Nie ma sposobu, żeby w ogóle tego dokonał, ale nie musi go być. Wystarczy, żeby udało mu się uzyskać coś wiarygodnego, wiarygodnego i wodoodpornego, wiarygodnie wodoodpornego; co jest wodoodporne? Co takiego ma…

— Mojego płaszcza — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Czegoś, co masz w płaszczu?

— Dosłownie — potwierdza Sherlock. — To syreni płaszcz. Czyli wodoodporny. — Proszę bardzo. Oto i kłamstwo, którego potrzebował.

Oto haczyk, na który złapie się ryba. Sherlock widzi zainteresowanie w oczach Moriarty’ego. Znalazł słowa, w które Moriarty chce uwierzyć. Słowa, które wystarczą, żeby stąd odeszli, odeszli daleko od Johna i Przeprawy.

— Są powody, dla których pani Belgravii pchnęła przed otwarciem relacji handlowych wysłannika — ciągnie Sherlock. — Ona dobrze wie, jak bardzo nasz rodzaj potrzebuje odzieży przeciwdeszczowej. Wie dokładnie, ile istnień można by ocalić przed zimnem, i z najwyższą radością przyjęłaby od ciebie pieniądze. Niestety syreny z reguły są zależne od tego, jak bardzo są lubiane przez warstwy wyludzkie. Jej poplecznicy nie byliby zachwyceni, dowiadując się, że ich władczyni dostarcza ochrony przed ostrokrzewem tym, którzy na nich polują.

— A jednak masz to coś w płaszczu.

— Przysłała mnie tu drogą morską. Oczywiście, że mam to w płaszczu. Między warstwami tkaniny jest adhezyjna powłoka. — Jak dotąd jest to prawda. — Jeżeli się ją wyciągnie i przetopi, będzie się kleić do skóry. Przyklej ją do podeszwy stopy, a nikt nie zauważy. — To, z tego co wie, jest już czysty wymysł. — Po udoskonaleniu warstwa kleju jest nie do zauważenia na miękkiej stronie dłoni, ale przecież nie musimy posuwać się aż tak daleko. — Ozdobnik i prowokacja; niech Moriarty uczepi się tego drugiego, tego, że Sherlock chce odmówić mu jakiejś przysługi.

— Na razie — poprawia go Moriarty.

— Na razie? — powtarza Sherlock zjadliwym, oburzonym tonem. — Proponuję ci powłokę chroniącą przed ostrokrzewem – to musi być warte Johna. — Johna, który krwawi, z którego porozcinanej skóry ścieka ciemna czerwień; nic nie czującego Johna, na którego Sherlock nie może patrzeć.

— Na razie — potwierdza Moriarty. — Nie masz jak się targować, kochany. W zamian za powłokę pozwolę mu żyć.

— A za Stamforda? — protestuje Sherlock dla zachowania pozorów. Żeby stać się kimś, kogo Moriarty się nie spodziewa, musi najpierw być kimś, kogo Moriarty spodziewa się na pewno. — Kiedy Stamford zginie, po co będzie ci potrzebny John?

Moriarty nie odpowiada od razu. Powoli otwiera usta. Zakłada nogę na nogę. Splata dłonie na kolanie. Uśmiecha się.

— Skoro aż tak bardzo chcesz go mieć — mówi zamyślonym głosem — to go umyjesz. Straszny z niego brudasek.

Sherlock ani drgnie.

— Zgodziłeś się?

— Myj go.

— Zgodziłeś się?

— Może — przyznaje Moriarty. Uśmiecha się, powoli odsłaniając kły. — Myj go. Wiesz, jak.

Nie odkładając noża, John patrzy na Sherlocka wyczekująco.

Sherlock odkłada ostrokrzew. Podchodzi do Johna. Johna, który ma błyszczące, czujne oczy i wymalowane na twarzy wyzwanie.

— Klęknij — poleca mu John.

Nie bez pewnych trudności Sherlock klęka.

Patrząc na Moriarty’ego, żeby upewnić się, że postępuje właściwie, John podaje Sherlockowi rękę. Jak psu.

— Liż — mówi.

Sherlock dotyka językiem krwi i skóry. Liże. Po obu stronach dłoni, chłepcąc, kiedy dociera do nadgarstka. Wylizuje nacięcia, póki krwawienie nie ustanie, jedno po drugim.

— Grzeczny — chwali go John. Obraca rękę, podstawiając Sherlockowi pod usta inne miejsce. — Właśnie tak, liż dalej. Podoba ci się, co, jak moja krew idzie ci do fiuta.

— To tak nie działa — poprawia go niewyraźnie Sherlock. Twarz pali go rumieńcem. Głos robi mu się niski, zdradza go. Robi mu się gorąco w dole brzucha, wzdłuż uda. Jego organizm rozumie zapach i dotyk Johna i nic więcej. Dawno wypita krew Johna ponownie budzi się w nim do życia.

John śmieje się cicho. Dźwięk ten jest niski i równie mroczny, co jego oczy pod spuszczonymi teraz powiekami. Tworzy nieprzyjemny kontrast z bladością jego twarzy.

— Zdaje się, że to nieistotne, prawda? Wyliż mnie, Sherlock.

Sherlock niemal nie potrzebuje polecenia. Nawet teraz, nawet kiedy Moriarty patrzy, nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Krew na języku, jej zapach w nozdrzach. I jego własny zapach, pokrywający Johna całego, silniejszy od fałszywych, śmierdzących roszczeń Moriarty’ego. Wylizuje Johna, a kiedy ten rozsmarowuje mu swoją krew na wargach, Sherlock nie myśląc wciąga do ust jego kciuk. John wysuwa do przodu stopę, wsuwa ją Sherlockowi między kolana i dalej. Jego łydka napiera na ciało Sherlocka tam, gdzie łączą się ze sobą uda, tam, gdzie Sherlock czuje fizyczny ból.

— Staje ci, słońce? Pragniesz mnie, kochanie? Chcesz włożyć mi fiutka do buzi, skarbie? Też mam cię wypić, najdroższy?

Penis Sherlocka, a z nim całe jego ciało, pulsuje.

— Chciałbyś, słodki mój? Masz, wyliż mi nóż.

Sherlock liże nóż.

— Będziesz o mnie prosił, piesku?

— Proszę. — Sherlockowi łamie się głos. Odwraca głowę. Patrzy na Moriarty’ego, na jego pogrążoną w zachwycie twarz, Moriarty’ego, który chce, żeby Sherlock prosił, który tego oczekuje. Sherlock musi być tym, kogo Moriarty oczekuje. Jest w tym siła, nie kapitulacja. Musi być. — Proszę, zwróć mi go.

Moriarty uśmiecha się; tak wolno, tak łagodnie.

— Przegapiłeś coś — odpowiada.

Sherlock delikatnie wyjmuje Johnowi z ręki nóż. Wylizuje do czysta rękojeść i przesuwa językiem między palcami Johna, robiąc, co może, żeby nie napierać rytmicznie kroczem na jego nogę. Kiedy John zabiera nóż, nie przychodzi mu do głowy, żeby się opierać. Sherlock znów spogląda na Moriarty’ego.

— Przegapiłeś coś — powtarza Moriarty.

Sherlock obraca dłoń Johna na drugą stronę. Ogląda jedną jego rękę, potem drugą. Zalizuje dwa nacięcia, które się otworzyły. Kołysze się i ociera o nogę Johna, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać.

— Nie… — mówi przeciągle Moriarty. — Nie tam. Zrób to porządnie.

— On się naprawdę stara, sir. — Stopa, w którą Sherlock wciskał swoje pragnienie, odsuwa się, a na jego głowie kładzie się dłoń Johna, przygniatając jego loki, spychając go w dół, twarzą ku podłodze.

Sherlock patrzy i pojmuje.

— O, drgnął — zauważa John. — Chyba do niego dotarło.

Sherlock opiera dłonie o klepisko. Drapie go wilgotna słoma.

— Zwrócisz mi go? — pyta. — Za Stamforda, ostrokrzew i… i za to?

— I za to — potwierdza Moriarty.

— Chcę, żebyś przyrzekł.

Moriarty się uśmiecha; oczy ma jak potłuczone szkło.

— Przyrzekam.

Sherlock zamyka oczy, pochyla nisko głowę i przejeżdża językiem po brudnym drewnie i zakrwawionej słomie.

Ślady błota, zwierzęcego łajna i wyludzkiego moczu. Liście. Sama sucha słoma. Pleśń i zasychająca krew Johna, stygnąca i stęchła.

Ręce mu się trzęsą, mięśnie zaraz chwyci skurcz. Bolą go plecy. Seksualne podniecenie przechodzi w mdłości. W ustach ma ohydny smak, gorzej niż ohydny. Jakby piasku. Żołądek grozi mu torsjami. Odbija mu się kwasem, piecze go od tego gardło.

— Uważaj — ostrzega go Moriarty. — Bo to też będziesz sprzątał.

John przyklęka sztywno.

Głaszcze zmagającego się z samym sobą Sherlocka po plecach.

— Tak, właśnie tak. Dobrze ci idzie, Sherlock. Naprawdę świetnie. Posprzątaj resztę. O, tutaj. Nie, tutaj, tu, gdzie pokazuję. Nie wypluwaj. Połknij. Wszystko, próbuj dalej. Nie przestawaj, niedługo będę znowu twój. Popłyniemy na południe. Będziemy bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. A teraz połknij.

Sherlock połyka. Krztusi się i prawie wymiotuje. Właściwie to wymiotuje; tylko odrobinę i tylko z żołądka do ust. Nie chcąc zlizywać tego z podłogi, przełyka.

John przyciąga go do siebie pewnymi rękami, wypowiadając łagodne pochwały.

— Jestem twój — szepcze, przyciskając pocałunki do powiek Sherlocka, po jednym na każdej. — Udało ci się. Daj mu resztę, to będziesz mnie mógł zatrzymać.

 _To nie jesteś ty_ – chce zaszlochać Sherlock, ale nie robi tego. _To nigdy nie będziesz ty_.

— Musisz coś wiedzieć — mówi cicho John. — Takie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli go okłamałeś, to będziesz patrzył, jak pozwalam jego ludziom, żeby mnie zabili. — Całuje Sherlocka w nos. Sherlock czuje, jak muskają go ułożone w kształt uśmiechu usta. — A tego nie chcemy, prawda?

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Uda się. Uda mu się.

Musi mu się udać.

 

*

 

Podróż powozem nie jest przyjemna. Z jego siedzenia zdjęto poduszki, a droga bynajmniej nie jest równa. Przez zasłony przebija się światło, rzucając mu na nogi wzorzyste cienie. Po drugiej stronie Moriarty kuli się na siedzeniu, przodem do kierunku jazdy.

Choć ten raz w życiu Sherlock trzyma język za zębami. To bez znaczenia. Nikt nie wziąłby jego milczenia za oznakę szacunku. Powstrzymuje wymioty, nic więcej. Mdłości na swój sposób mu pomagają, bo jego ciało wciąż jest zdezorientowane i gotowe doznać ulgi.

Od czasu do czasu, mimo najlepszych chęci ma napad wiatrów. Skutek sodomii, jak się zdaje. Albo może strawienia słomy z klepiska. Za każdym razem okolica odbytu boli trochę mniej. Za każdym razem Moriarty śmieje się jak małe dziecko. Siedzący obok niego strażnik robi wrażenie, jakby niczego nie zauważał.

Sherlocka nic to nie obchodzi. Odór przynosi mu niespodziewaną ulgę. Powóz śmierdzi Moriartym, bogactwem i podróżowaniem. Teraz będzie też śmierdział Sherlockiem, będzie przez niego naznaczony. To niewielkie naruszenie terytorium Moriarty’ego, ale nie przewiduje w przyszłości przez jakiś czas niczego, co by się bardziej zbliżało do przyjemności. W więcej niż jednym sensie.

— Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zapalę? — pyta, opierając dłoń na leżącej obok niego torbie.

— Ani trochę — odpowiada Moriarty.

— Och. — Traci zainteresowanie i wygląda przez zasłonę na zewnątrz. — Szkoda.

Zostawia rękę tam, gdzie ją oparł, na skórzanej torbie i darowanym nożu.

 

*

 

Ledwo zna osadę, do której go wiozą. Był wcześniej w Camden kilka razy, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Tym razem nie spędzi nocy w pleśniejącej słomie, za małe pieniądze, na poddaszu stajni. Tym razem będzie miał drzwi, drzwi zamknięte. Może nawet będzie w nich zamek. To nie zamek zatrzyma go w środku. W kwestii zamków Angelo dobrze go wyszkolił.

Zabierają mu torbę, te ciężko omotane zbiry. Zabierają mu rzeczy, grzebią w nich i każdą co do jednej dają Moriarty’emu do obejrzenia. Kiedy nie ma przesyłek kurierskich, w torbie jest bardzo mało rzeczy, wszystkie ważne. Wszystkie swoje anglijskie ubrania ma na sobie. Wszystko inne zostało po drugiej stronie zatoki, schowane w skrzyni pod łóżkiem Molly.

Jednak obok zestawu do pisania jest tam sakiewka. Nieduża, aksamitna, nie pasująca do wszystkich pozostałych rzeczy, które Sherlock z czasem uznał za swoje. Schowane są w niej dwa srebrne pierścienie. Moriarty widział już ten bardziej delikatny z nich. Pierścień kobiety. Pierścień Kobiety. Moriarty wie, że to ona go tu przysłała, bardziej jako błagalnika niż wysłannika.

Ale teraz bierze drugi pierścień.

Moriarty obrzuca sygnet spokojnym, krytycznym spojrzeniem.

— _**Odpowiedz mi uczciwie**_ — mówi. — _**Czy to twoja własność?**_

Klęcząc przed nim – nie jest to pozycja, którą sam sobie wybrał – Sherlock odpowiada:

— Jest w moim posiadaniu.

Moriarty przewraca oczami.

— _**Czy jesteś synem władcy Whitehall?**_

— Nie. — Obecnym władcą Whitehall jest jego brat.

Uczciwość to jedna z możliwych miar prawdy, a Moriarty to nie jest ktoś, kto zapomina o prawdach subiektywnych.

— _**Czy jesteś synem rodu Whitehall?**_ — drąży.

Sherlock potrafi powstrzymać usta od odpowiedzi, wstrzymując oddech, ale to samo w sobie jest jakąś odpowiedzią.

— _**Odpowiedz**_ — rozkazuje Moriarty.

Sherlock dalej nie oddycha.

Moriarty wstaje z kanapy, przebiegając wzrokiem zawartość torby Sherlocka rozłożoną przed nim do przejrzenia. Podnosi niezłożoną kartkę papieru.

— Wiesz co, to jest niezłe — zauważa, strzepując papier i idąc w stronę kominka. — Chociaż temat nudny. Ależ masz obsesję, kochany.

Papier płonie.

Sherlock patrzy.

Kiedy szczątki kartki zwijają się, kończy mu się powietrze.

Bierze wdech i wyrywa mu się jedno słowo:

— Tak.

Moriarty kiwa głową, powoli, kilka razy. Poza tym każdy z tych ruchów jest inny: pierwsze wyrażają konfrontację, ostatnie – zastanowienie. Sherlock wie, że jest teraz nie tylko narzędziem, ale i zakładnikiem. Może tak właśnie czuje się John.

— Grzeczny chłopiec — chwali go Moriarty. W oczach ma plany, całą masę narastających machinacji, a Sherlock nie chce ich oglądać. Moriarty wkłada sygnety z powrotem do sakiewki i rzuca mu ją.

Sherlock jej nie łapie.

— _**Załóż je. Jak należy.**_

Niejasno zastanawia się, czy by nie stawić oporu. Myśli o zmuszeniu się do zamarcia w bezruchu, o niepodniesieniu sakiewki, niewysypaniu jej zawartości na dłoń. Ma w sobie dość siły, żeby to zrobić. Nie musi wsuwać swojego sygnetu na środkowy palec lewej dłoni. Nie musi naznaczać się jako wysłannik Irene, zakładając jej pierścień na palec wskazujący prawej. Ale jak na taką sytuację, to skromne żądanie.

Nie walczy. Będą inne, gorsze rozkazy, warte stawiania oporu.

— Dziedzic Whitehall — mówi w zamyśleniu Moriarty. Siada z powrotem na kanapie; jego uśmiech jest tak ostry, że można by się o niego pociąć.

Tylko do czasu, kiedy jego brat zawrze związek małżeński, mógłby mu powiedzieć Sherlock. Mógłby, ale to nie miałoby znaczenia. Mycroft niezależnie od wszystkiego zapłaci za niego okup albo inaczej go uratuje. Co by się nie stało, drogo za to zapłacą.

Moriarty dalej przegląda rzeczy Sherlocka. Kiedy sięga po nóż w pochwie, widać, że te ręce nigdy nie dzierżyły broni. Wącha go. Nie spieszy się. Nóż należy teraz tyleż do Sherlocka co do Johna i Moriarty zaczyna uśmiechać się drwiąco, domyślając się związanych z nim uczuć.

— Dostosowujemy się do miejscowej mody, co? — drażni się z nim Moriarty. — Bardzo to _wyludzkie_.

— Wyludzie się tego spodziewają — odpowiada Sherlock. — Czują niepokój, kiedy myślą, że człowiek nie je mięsa.

Moriarty krzywi się, słysząc to, i rzuca nóż na torbę Sherlocka.

— Później możesz się bawić w wyczłowieka.

Dalej Moriarty bierze listy od Angela. Wącha je. Czyta je na głos, śmiejąc się z co ciekawszych ustępów, a Sherlock udaje, że sprawia mu to ból. Po przeczytaniu one także idą w ogień. Sherlock znów patrzy. Zna je już na pamięć. Owszem, papier zdradza oznaki wielokrotnego czytania, ale to tylko z sentymentu.

Przejrzawszy wszystko, Moriarty zarzuca nogi na stolik, prawie kopiąc przy tym Sherlocka w głowę. Sherlocka bolą kolana, ale nie rusza się.

— A ja myślałem, że masz w sobie taki potencjał — rozpacza Moriarty.

— Nie bądź taki niesubtelny. To niestosowne.

— Mm, a i tak skuteczne.

Sherlock porusza się na dywaniku. Ciało go boli i stawia opór, mówi mu, że taki ruch jest niemożliwy, ale ciało to środek transportu: służy do poruszania się. Wymaga to walki. Na oczach Moriarty’ego, wbrew jego urokowi, Sherlock zmusza swoje ciało do wstania z klęczek.

Na twarzy Moriarty’ego rozkwita zachwyt.

— _**Siad**_ — mówi i pod Sherlockiem gną się nogi.

Kiedy się przewraca, Moriarty nie musi się nawet śmiać. Opiera się tylko wygodnie, rozsiada się jak król na pluszowym tronie, pewny swej władzy, niepomny na swoją słabość.

Rozciągnięty na boku, spięty i obolały, Sherlock nie siedzi.

 

*

 

Kiedy zaczyna zapadać zmierzch, Sherlock prawie dostaje chwilę wytchnienia, chwilę niemal na osobności. Ponieważ umysł kręci mu się bezużytecznie w kółko, pędząc jak szalony, próbuje znaleźć schronienie w odwracającej uwagę fizyczności – i nie udaje mu się to.

Znalazł się chcąc nie chcąc w bardzo dziwnym stanie. W żołądku ma resztki krwi Johna, a na języku ślad upokorzenia. W niejasny i nadzwyczaj odległy sposób wie, że mógłby doznać ulgi. Gdyby miał czas, prywatność, ochotę, to mógłby. Nie ma żadnej z tych rzeczy, żałuje tylko, że nie ma chwili samotności bez strażnika pod drzwiami. Godziny na osobności. Dwóch. Żeby pomyśleć. Nie godzi się na nazwanie tego żałobą.

Nie, nie. Skup się na tym, co fizyczne. Dziś wieczorem nie będzie już żadnego snucia planów: dzień jutrzejszy został już zaplanowany w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Pomyśl o czymś innym. Nie o bolesnym pragnieniu i nie o smaku, który dalej masz w ustach. Pomyśl o czymś innym. Zrób przegląd.

Jego skóra nie jest już napięta. Niezależnie od napięcia ma teraz więcej luzu w stawach. Myśli o tym tak długo, jak potrafi. Myśli o typowej procedurze sesji z pierwszym partnerem krwi i podstawia w to miejsce w wyobraźni Molly. Teoretycznie to ona jest jego pierwszą partnerką. Nie ma powodu, żeby myślał o Johnie.

Niepokoi go potencjalność jego ciała. Ten brak. Prosta myśl, że miałby zaznać ulgi pod nieobecność Johna. Że rozkosz bez Johna miałaby stać się czymś normalnym, a nie karykaturą samej siebie. Że czymś normalnym miałaby się stać nieobecność Johna.

Jego ciało upiera się, że John powinien tu być. Że nie może tak funkcjonować bez Johna. Dosłownie, biologicznie nie może tak funkcjonować bez Johna.

Musi przestać myśleć.

Niemożliwe.

Kiedy Moriarty przychodzi przerwać mu rozmyślania, Sherlock odczuwa niemal ulgę.

— _**Jutro sporządzisz powłokę przeciwostrokrzewową**_ — poleca Moriarty. Wciąż go sprawdza. Kiedy Sherlock nie wzdryga się ani nie wyznaje, że nie da rady usłuchać, Moriarty kiwa głową, prawie zadowolony. Coś przeoczył: nie powiedział, że powłoka ma być skuteczna. Mierzwi Sherlockowi włosy. — No, malutki, czas spać — mówi.

Nie używa łańcuchów – Sherlock nie może liczyć na nic więcej. Ręce związują mu za plecami. Związują je porządnie. Gdyby tak nie było, mógłby wyjąć sobie knebel. Ma do dyspozycji urok, ale nie słowa i nie może liczyć na to, że uda mu się wpłynąć na strażników Moriarty’ego. Wszyscy są wyludźmi, żeby nie mieli trudności z przekroczeniem granicy. Niektórzy są morderczo czujni. Czy bierze się to z uroku, czy nie, to zupełnie bez znaczenia.

Jeden z nich dostaje rozkaz dopilnować, żeby Sherlock nie udusił się w nocy. Jak miło. Okropnie.

 

*

 

Śpi lekkim snem, przetykanym myślami.

Jego zamknięte oczy widzą Przeprawę. Widzą most, jego szerokość, jego grube barierki. Widzą ostrokrzewową ścieżkę. Szukają Johna, przeskakując na niego: John też śpi, ale chodzi.

John, który obraca się na drugi bok na sienniku i szepcze:

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć, żebyś stąd poszedł. Powinienem ci powiedzieć mnóstwo rzeczy, ale nie mogę.

— Mam twój nóż — odszeptuje Sherlock.

— Ja mam twoje przyrzeczenie. I żadnego pożytku z niego.

Sherlock łapie go za łokieć.

— Muszę go przyłapać, jak będzie sam. Bez strażników.

— Zawsze będą przy nim strażnicy, Sherlock, nie jest idiotą. Nie złapiesz go samego. Zawsze będzie przy nim ktoś, kto pchnie z kolei ciebie.

— To nieważne.

— Ważne, głupolu — nalega John. — Słuchaj, nie wiemy, czy mnie to obchodzi, czy przeżyjesz, czy zginiesz, ale obchodzi mnie, czy uda ci się go najpierw zabić.

— Wiem.

Stoją obok siebie, obserwując rzekę zza barierki. W pewnej odległości od nich, na drodze, Angelo i Harry krzyczą na siebie, kłócąc się o coś nieistotnego.

John opiera głowę o ramię Sherlocka.

— Boże, jak ja mogłem powiedzieć coś takiego — mówi.

— Kiedy to prawda: nie wiemy. Ja nie wiem — poprawia się Sherlock. — Ciebie tu tak naprawdę nie ma.

John wzrusza ramionami, wsuwając dłoń w dłoń Sherlocka.

— Od początku byłem fantazją. Nie rozumiem, co się zmieniło.

— Nie zawsze byłeś fantazją.

— Zależy, kiedy przyjechał Moriarty — przypomina mu John. — Ani razu nie pomyślałeś, że to dziwne, jak szybko się do ciebie przywiązałem?

— Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia — odpowiada Sherlock.

Obaj wybuchają śmiechem.

Śmiech przechodzi w westchnienia, milknie. John wyciąga dłoń z jego ręki i wchodzą z powrotem do stróżówki.

— Powinieneś uciekać. Znaczy, ode mnie. Jak już zabijesz Moriarty’ego. Nawet jeśli na początku byłem prawdziwy, powinieneś uciekać. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zabiję cię. Wiesz, że to zrobię.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie. Zanim poszedłem do Waterloo, wyraźnie powiedziałeś…

— Zmusił mnie, żebym tak powiedział, kretynie jeden — przerywa mu John, ujmując jego twarz w szorstkie dłonie. Opuszki palców wplata Sherlockowi we włosy. — Nie pozwolił, żebym cię zabił, Sherlock. Zmusił mnie, żebym cię poprosił, żebyś wrócił. Nie możesz ufać niczemu, co zrobiłem. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz ufał.

— Nie będę — odpowiada Sherlock. Mimo to czuje ciepło ciała siedzącego mu na kolanach Johna. — Jeżeli wszystko inne zawiedzie, zawsze mogę doprowadzić to konsekwentnie do końca.

— Zabić Mike’a i dostać mnie w nagrodę? Musiałbyś mnie zmusić, żebym cię nie nienawidził.

— To by nie było trudne.

— Fantazja — mówi mu John. — Mogę cię fałszywie kochać albo prawdziwie zabić.

— Zamknij się. Zamknij się, zamknij się — rozkazuje Sherlock. Popycha Johna na małą pryczę. W powietrzu unosi się gęsty pył z trocin. Rękami zasłania kąsające usta. — Bądź cicho, John.

John wypycha pod nim w górę biodra. Nie – mówią jego oczy. Nigdy – mówią jego ręce. Gryzie palce Sherlocka, zostawia na srebrnych pierścieniach ślady zębów. Przetacza ich obu i ponownie zaczynają się pieprzyć, twarzą w twarz i nieprawdopodobnie, bo bezboleśnie. W ogóle nieodczuwalnie. Opadają bez sił jeden na drugiego. Sherlock krztusi się, budzi i zamyka oczy, widząc obserwującego go strażnika.

Jeszcze raz osuwa się ku krawędzi snu i muska ją, ale Johna już nie ma. W kominku jarzą się i zwijają kartki papieru. Słowa i obrazy spłonęły. Woła Johna obolałymi szczękami, przykneblowanym językiem, a mężczyzna, który odpowiada na jego wołanie, jest obcym w skórze jego kochanka.

Budzi się i już nie zasypia.

 

*

 

Rano otrzymuje potrzebne mu materiały. Prowadzą go do pomieszczenia, które od biedy może posłużyć za laboratorium, żałosnego połączenia kuźni z kuchnią. Nie pyta, skąd Moriarty ma dostęp do tego miejsca i tych rzeczy, ale i tak wie.

Pod czujnym okiem Moriarty’ego rozkłada przed sobą płaszcz i bierze do ręki nóż. Kiedy rozcina obszycie, nie musi udawać niewprawnej ręki. Ostrożnie odkleja materiał od ukrytej w środku wodoodpornej warstwy. Żeby pozyskać z płaszcza to, czego potrzebuje, będzie musiał go skrócić, może tak do pół uda, ale to niewielkie poświęcenie, zwłaszcza że ubranie jest tylko pożyczone. Wodoodporny materiał odchodzi od podszewki z satysfakcjonującym odgłosem. Wygląda to bardzo przekonująco.

Sporo czasu zajmuje mu usunięcie ciemnych nitek i włókienek z płata przezroczystego skądinąd materiału. Później do południa ostrożnie roznieca ogień i przetapia wodoodporną płachtę na lepką substancję przypominającą klej. Jeśli przesadza przy tym z ostrożnością, to wystarczającym wytłumaczeniem jego zachowania jest obrażalskie upieranie się, że przecież nie chce, żeby powłoka się przypaliła. Podczas gdy pracuje, zabierają płaszcz. Ktoś go obszyje, zmieniając podejrzanie poszarpane cięcie w niewinny kaprys mody. Zabierają mu też nóż.

Pilnując ognia, mieszając klej na powłokę, rozgląda się po laboratorium, usiłując zobaczyć je tak, jak zobaczyłby je John. Mógłby ściągnąć butelkę z tamtej półki, uderzyć nią o stół, potem płynnym ruchem unieść ją Moriarty’emu do gardła. Ruch, którego John nauczył go kiedyś jako blefu, może być skuteczny także jako rzeczywisty. Oczywiście w pobliżu będzie strażnik. To jasne, że w chwili zagrożenia Moriarty będzie miał przy sobie co najmniej jednego. Sherlock będzie musiał działać szybko. Jeżeli przez nieskuteczną powłokę ostrokrzew przylgnie do ciała Moriarty’ego, to tym lepiej.

 

*

 

Z nadejściem wieczoru ma gotową znośną imitację powłoki przeciwostrokrzewowej. Po wyschnięciu masa jest przezroczysta. Odchodzi długimi, rozciągliwymi pasami.

Nakłada ją sobie na stwardniałe podeszwy stóp, czeka, aż wyschnie, i stawia stopę na gałązce ostrokrzewu. Do tej chwili dotykał gałązki ostrożnie przez rękawiczki. Uważa, żeby stanąć koło stołu i niedaleko butelki.

Moriarty patrzy, czy w jego twarzy nie widać bólu. Kiedy go nie widzi, kiwa głową. Nałożenie na ciało wodoodpornej warstwy – teraz wzbogaconej o rozmaite inne wiarygodne składniki – nie jest skomplikowane. Choć ich rodzaj nie znosi zimnych cieczy, w obszarze gorąca ma przewagę. Moriarty czeka cierpliwie, aż warstwa przyschnie, uważając, żeby nie dotknąć bosymi stopami podłogi. Czekanie dłuży się niemiłosiernie. Wreszcie – stawia stopę, najpierw ostrożnie, potem pewnie.

Spięty i gotów do działania, Sherlock patrzy, jak Moriarty się uśmiecha, a jego uśmiech, zamiast słabnąć, tylko rośnie.

Zimny dreszcz wspina mu się po karku, po czym zaczyna go kłuć w skórę głowy.

Moriarty podnosi prawą stopę i powtarza próbę z lewą. Stojąc na ostrokrzewie, zaczyna się śmiać. Chichocze w szczerym zachwycie. Rozpromienia się, oczy mu błyszczą, jasne i przenikliwe.

— Ooo — mówi bezgłośnie. — Dobra robota, mój kochany.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada machinalnie Sherlock. Umysł ma zupełnie odrętwiały.

Stamford, mówi sobie. Zginie Stamford, nie John. Jeszcze odzyska Johna. Jakąś część Johna. To musi być coś warte.

Rano wyruszą do Przeprawy.

 

*

 

Drugiej nocy śpi niezwiązany. Zwrócono mu fajkę i tytoń. Nie pozwalają mu używać zapałek, ale strażnik pomaga mu zapalić.

Jest oswajany i o tym wie.

 

*

 

Budzi się słaby z pragnienia. Pozwalają mu napić się z jednego z koni. Moriarty przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem i pogardą.

Później oddają mu to, co zostało z jego rzeczy. Nóż na biodrze przynosi mu pewną, niewielką pociechę. Kreśli kciukiem kółko na jego rękojeści, wyglądając w czasie jazdy przez okno powozu. Pozwala, żeby wyraz twarzy mu złagodniał.

Kiedy Moriarty grucha nad nim i jego sentymentalnością, Sherlock umyślnie przestaje. Składa ręce na kolanach i tam je trzyma.

— Już niedługo dostaniesz swojego pieska z powrotem, kochany — zapewnia go Moriarty. — Dobrze się spisałeś.

Sherlock kiwa głową, nie patrząc na niego.

— Dziękuję — mówi.

Przez jakiś czas podróżują w milczeniu.

— Nie będę ci potrzebny do przejścia przez most — zauważa Sherlock.

Czuje, jak spoczywa na nim wzrok Moriarty’ego.

— Idziesz ze mną — oświadcza przeciągle Moriarty.

— Chcesz mnie mieć pod ręką na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak — domyśla się Sherlock. — Żeby mieć na kogo zwalić.

— Oczywiście.

Sherlock patrzy w dół, na nóż, po czym łapie się na tym, że to robi, i odwraca od niego wzrok.

Moriarty wzdycha i spogląda na Sherlocka, współczująco wydymając usta.

— Jeśli nie lubisz patrzeć, jak twój piesek wykonuje rozkazy, to po prostu będziesz musiał doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca — mówi.

Sherlock udaje, że się waha, po czym kiwa głową.

— Zrobię to — przyrzeka.

 

*

 

Daje się słyszeć cichy świst, stuk, rżenie przestraszonych koni.

— Co to było? — pyta ostro Moriarty, kiedy powóz się zatrzymuje.

— Strzał z kuszy, sir! — odkrzykuje woźnica. — Bełt trafił tylko w ramę.

Moriarty cmoka z irytacją.

— To po co stajesz?

Trzask bata, pokrzykiwanie na konie.

— Przecież strzeli jeszcze raz — rozumuje Sherlock.

Moriarty kręci głową z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem. Strażnik też niczego nie wyjaśnia.

Kiedy pokonują dystans dzielący ich od stróżówki, Sherlock po zapachu poznaje, dlaczego tamci się nie przejęli. Wysiadają i poza powozem, wobec zapachu koni i dość silnego wiatru ledwo to czuje, a i to tylko dlatego, że jest na ten zapach nadmiernie wyczulony. Jego nos pragnie woni Johna, pragnie ją rozpoznać.

— On krwawi — mówi.

— Tylko trochę — odpowiada Moriarty i gwiżdże, zanim wystuka na drzwiach swój rytmiczny sygnał. — Tylko tyle, żeby się nauczył zachowywać, głuptas. — Jeden z jego pachołków idzie za nim: ten, który pierwszej nocy patrzył, jak Sherlock się wierci. — Otwieraj, Johnny.

John otwiera drzwi. Woń krwi przybiera na sile, ale Moriarty miał rację: nie jest jej dużo.

— Przepraszam, że próbowałem pana postrzelić, sir — mówi, jakby recytował coś z pamięci. Wprawdzie szczęki ma spięte i zaciśnięte z bólu, ale w jego twarzy da się dostrzec pewną posępność. Posępność zaszczepioną mu przez Moriarty’ego, nie jego własną: posępność przesyconą urokiem. — Na szczęście zdaje się, że chybiłem.

Sherlock widzi więcej niż ten posępny opór. Widzi niespokojne noce i widzi dni niedojadania. Widzi drobne skaleczenia na gardle Johna, gdzie zaciął się dziś rano przy goleniu. Płytkie nacięcia zrobione czubkiem brzytwy, wszystkie po prawej stronie: brzytwę trzymał w lewej ręce. Zarost na jego policzkach tworzy ostry kontrast z gładko ogoloną szyją. Gardło to jedyne miejsce, którego dziś dotknęła brzytwa Johna.

— Pokaż mi kuszę — poleca Moriarty.

John odwraca się i pokazuje kuszę, odrzuconą pod przeciwległą ścianę. Prawą rękę ma zakrwawioną, rękaw podwinięty. Rozciął sobie ciało nożem.

— Tam leży, sir. — Za uchem ma odrobinę piany po goleniu. Golił się w stróżówce, nie u Harry. Harry zauważyłaby pianę i pokazała mu ją. Harry by go powstrzymała. To był plan Johna przeciwko Moriarty’emu. Strażnik musi przeprowadzić nowoprzybyłych przez most, żeby wpuszczono ich do osady. Martwy strażnik tego nie zrobi. Resztę historii dopowiadają świadczące o wahaniu ślady brzytwy na szyi. Moriarty go powstrzymał, przewidział ten ruch i mu go uniemożliwił.

— Dość tego, Johnny — mówi pogardliwie Moriarty. — Koniec bawienia się bronią. — Stojący za nim zbir nie zdradza zaskoczenia sytuacją. Rozbawienie, owszem, ale żadnego zaskoczenia.

John sięga po swój nóż. Jego oczy wędrują ku drugiemu ostrzu, temu, które ponownie wisi na biodrze Sherlocka.

— Zrozumiałeś? — pyta Moriarty. Jego cierpliwość jest jak papier trzymany tuż przy ogniu.

— Tak, sir — odpowiada John. Kręci głową, jakby chcąc, żeby mu się w niej przejaśniło. — Przepraszam, sir. Nie wiem, co mnie naszło, sir. — Wyjmuje nóż z pochwy i rzuca go na stół. Krew ścieka mu po ręce. Przy tym gwałtownym ruchu jej krople spadają i lądują na klepisku. Żołądek Sherlocka zaciska się w obawie przed dalszym znęcaniem się nad nim.

Moriarty poprawia sobie mankiety.

— To już wszystko? — pyta.

— Nie, sir. — John robi gest w stronę Sherlocka i jego biodra. Dłoń ułożoną ma pół na pół w gest pokazywania i sięgania po coś. — Ten też jest mój — mówi.

— Teraz mój — oponuje Sherlock.

John nie opuszcza ręki. Oczu też nie. Wyziera z nich stojący za tym gestem zamiar: nawet w tym stanie John musi dobrze wiedzieć, jakie przyrzeczenie wymógł na Sherlocku. Wie, że Sherlock spróbuje się z niego wywiązać.

— Koniec bawienia się bronią — mówi — Chcę go dostać z powrotem.

— Później możesz się kłócić ze swoim psem — przerywa im Moriarty. — Nie nudź mnie.

To dość mały nóż, jak na broń. Nie jest szczególnie ostry, a Sherlock ma bardzo mało doświadczenia z jakąkolwiek fizyczną bronią. Za nim stoi rosły i wyszkolony człowiek. Ma on przy sobie sporo broni, od sztyletu po miecz. W obecności Moriarty’ego Sherlock nie ma szans skutecznie go omotać.

Oddaje nóż, trzymając go za ostrze.

John mu go odbiera i rzuca go na stół, by tam dotrzymywał towarzystwa swojemu bratu. Zrobiwszy to, wygląda prawie, jakby się smucił.

— Twoja ręka — mówi do niego Sherlock.

John patrzy najpierw na Moriarty’ego, pytając go wzrokiem o pozwolenie. Potem podstawia Sherlockowi zakrwawione ciało pod nos.

Nie jest to najgorszy sposób, w jaki Sherlock grał w życiu na zwłokę, ale naprawdę niewiele mu brakuje. Musi pomyśleć, a do tego potrzebuje czasu. Powinien był pchnąć Moriarty’ego nożem w powozie i zaryzykować, że jego ludzie go zabiją, zanim ich pan umrze. Powinien był tak zrobić, _powinien_.

— Poważnie, chłopcy — szydzi Moriarty. — Będziecie na to mieli mnóstwo czasu później.

— Przepraszam, sir. — John wyjmuje rękę z uchwytu Sherlocka.

— Krwawiący strażnik raczej rzuca się w oczy — sprzeciwia się Sherlock, ocierając kąciki ust i wylizując palce do czysta.

Moriarty wzdycha.

— Po prostu otwórz bramę, Johnny.

Drzwi się zamykają; po chwili John otwiera bramę.

— Sir, pan i pański przyjaciel będziecie musieli zdjąć buty — informuje ich. — Jeżeli to problem, to nic na niego nie poradzę.

— To żaden problem — odpowiada gładko Moriarty. Zdejmuje buty, skarpety i ostrożnym dotknięciem upewnia się, że elastyczny klej nadal trzyma się na podeszwie stopy. — Idziesz obok mnie, Johnny. Sherlock, piesku, ty idziesz za nim.

Idą dwójkami, co się często zdarza przy przekraczaniu mostu. Nowo przybyły gość zawsze idzie ostrokrzewową ścieżką. Moriarty robi pierwszy krok na nią bez wahania i każdy następny bez zaskoczenia. John idzie obok niego, wpadając w rytm jego kroków. Po swojej lewej stronie, za Moriartym, Sherlock ma strażnika Moriarty’ego. Ze swojego posterunku po drugiej stronie mostu macha do nich Bill.

Są dwie opcje.

Jest posłuszeństwo. To stosunkowo nieskomplikowane rozwiązanie, które najprawdopodobniej nie skończy się jego śmiercią ani śmiercią Johna. Zginie Stamford; najpierw ten jeden wyczłowiek, potem masa innych. To jest pierwsza opcja.

Sherlock wybiera tę drugą.

Wydłuża krok, niemal zrównując się z Johnem, i łapie go za rękę. John nie odwzajemnia uścisku.

— Bill — wyjaśnia Sherlock, wciskając się między Johna a Moriarty’ego. To wyjaśnienie przeznaczone jest dla nich obu, wystarcza też, żeby strażnik Moriarty’ego puścił jego płaszcz. — Też powinieneś mu pomachać, John.

John macha, Moriarty kiwa głową z aprobatą, a Sherlock rzuca się na niego na wysokości jego kolan.

Uderzają o most.

Moriarty natychmiast zaczyna krzyczeć, wysoko i w wielkim bólu; dokładnie tak powinno być. Jego niczym nie powleczone, nie chronione dłonie dotykają lakieru ostrokrzewowego, a Sherlock przyciska go do mostu, kładąc się na nim w poprzek. Moriarty usiłuje się odczołgać. Sherlock słyszy, jak Bill krzyczy coś spod bramy. Słyszy, jak nad nim ktoś dobywa miecza.

— _**Stój!**_ — rozkazuje mu Moriarty, ale nie myśląc, wykrzykuje ten rozkaz do wszystkich, dzięki czemu John i strażnik nieruchomieją. Moriarty przekręca się na plecy i próbuje złapać Sherlocka, złapać go za twarz, przyciskając do wrażliwej skóry jego twarzy zanieczyszczoną dłoń. Leży na plecach, a jego kaftan jest taki gładki. Unosi dłoń, uderza Sherlocka w oko, w powiekę, we wrażliwą, delikatną skórę. Sherlock krzyczy.

Krzyczy i pcha. Zapierając się stopami o most, _pcha_ Moriarty’ego, pcha go w kierunku, w którym on sam usiłuje się odepchnąć, przebierając obcasami po drewnianej nawierzchni. Siła uderzenia spycha dłoń Moriarty’ego z jego poparzonego policzka. Barierka jest o wiele zbyt wysoko nad ich głowami, zupełnie nieprzydatna. Sherlock słyszy, jak Bill klnie i woła go po imieniu. Słyszy, jak ktoś woła kuszników. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, głową wystającą daleko poza krawędź mostu, Moriarty kurczowo chwyta kaftan Sherlocka, zaciskając na nim dłonie w pięści. Pod nimi ryczy woda. Obaj albo żaden.

Krzyk, pchnięcie — i przelatują przez krawędź.

Spadają.

Przez jeden wstrząsający moment – spadają.

Wpatrują się sobie nawzajem w przerażone oczy.

Ostatnie zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem.

A potem – woda.

Sherlock uderza o powierzchnię rzeki jak strzała, wyciągając ręce przed siebie w rozpaczliwym, nie przećwiczonym naśladownictwie czegoś, co nieraz zaobserwował latem w dzieciństwie. Nurkuje jak Molly, z zaczerwienioną twarzą, i pochłania go woda. Ten wstrząs. Ten zapierający dech w piersiach wstrząs uderzenia nie o skałę, a o wodę. Uderzenia o skałę pod wodą, uderzenia o nią dłońmi, osłaniania głowy rękami. Wstrząs płynnej siły, z jaką to wszystko się dzieje. Prąd porywa Moriarty’ego, targa go, rozdziera.

Sherlock rzuca się wśród wody i skał. Kopie i macha rękami z koordynacją człowieka, który nigdy nie zaznał wody głębszej ani zimniejszej niż gorąca kąpiel. Otwiera oczy w lodowatym mroku, wśród lawiny bąbelków powietrza i nieustępliwego nurtu.

Za późno, o wiele za późno próbuje zrzucić z siebie płaszcz i torbę. Buty ściągają go w dół. Przemarznięte palce trzęsą się w paraliżująco zimnej wodzie. Nie ma czasu, kop dalej, nie oddychaj. Płuca zaczynają go palić i jest to ostatnie ciepło, jakie w nim zostało. Zaciska mocno usta. Boli go szczęka. Zahacza o coś i usta otwierają mu się w zaskoczeniu.

Nie ma już powietrza. Woda wdziera mu się do ust. Nie połykaj, nie przełykaj. Wciska się, ściąga go w dół, zaciska się na nim i wokół niego jak imadło, jak para rąk. Czuje jej mocny uścisk na plecach. Wyrywa się, póki nie uderzy z impetem o skałę i nie zostanie pociągnięty w górę, ku światłu.

Wynurza się na powierzchnię, dławiąc się i kaszląc. Przy uchu słyszy taki sam zdyszany kaszel:

— Trzymam cię, weź, przestań się wyrywać – Sherlock, _trzymam cię_.

Utopił się. Halucynacje topielca. Zimno mu. Tak mu zimno. Ciało mu drętwieje.

Trzęsie się i drży, rzuca się, bierze głębokie wdechy i mocny uścisk za jego plecami znika. Zamiast niego pojawia się skała i żwir. Ktoś wyciąga go z wody na kamienie. Ciągnie i ciągnie, ciągnie za ramiona płaszcza. Dłonie szorują mu o żwir, aż zaczynają piec. Nie broni się przed tym, niech pieką. Ciepło, proszę, ciepło. Kaszle i kaszle. Ma w sobie wodę. Wodę i wymiociny. Zostaje obrócony na brzuch i może zwymiotować. Wymiotuje. Końską krwią i wodą.

Kiedy wreszcie przestaje, świat wiruje wokół niego. Głowa opada mu na ziemię. Mokrą. Może błoto. Muł. Piasek? Wbija palce w podłoże. Płytkie otarcia szczypią go od zimna i wilgoci. Dyszy, dalej ciężko dyszy, nie może przestać. Obraca twarz ku rysującej się na tle światła sylwetce. Pod sobą ma wilgotną ziemię, nad sobą korzenie i światło, dalej rzekę.

Przed nim, zgięty w pół, przemoczony i dyszący, klęczy pobladły John.

Wyczłowiek przygląda mu się wzrokiem równie spokojnym co jego ręce. Jedną dłoń ma na piersi Sherlocka i wyraźnie ją do niej przyciska. Oddycha z rozmysłem, ale stopniowo coraz wolniej.

Sherlock naśladuje go mimo rzucających nim dreszczy, usiłując oddychać, po prostu oddychać. Nie jest to łatwe, kiedy całego ogarnia go takie zimno.

John kiwa głową, najpierw pomału, potem szybciej. Pochylając się nad Sherlockiem, bez ostrzeżenia odwraca twarz na bok i wydaje z siebie odgłos bardzo przypominający szlochanie. Tylko jeden taki dźwięk, który niknie, ledwo Sherlock go usłyszał. Każdy cal jego ciała, łącznie z ubraniem i włosami, ocieka wodą.

Mowa sprawia Sherlockowi trudność. Zęby mu się trzęsą, język potyka, głoski zlewają się ze sobą.

— Nie żyje — odpowiada John. — Boże, poczułem to. Uderzył o skałę i się zabił.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Albo może po prostu się trzęsie. Oddech mu się łamie, drży, trzęsie żebrami.

John zaczyna rozpinać Sherlockowi płaszcz.

— Pomóż mi, debilu — poleca, kiedy Sherlock tylko się gapi. — Chyba że chcesz mieć go na sobie jak mokry koc, żeby cię chłodził.

Pomaga, na ile potrafi, siadając i kładąc się, a potem pozwalając, żeby John przeturlał go najpierw na jeden, a potem na drugi bok. John ściąga z niego płaszcz. Przeszukuje płaszcz i torbę Sherlocka i wyjmuje z nich sakiewkę i zapałki, które wsuwa sobie do kieszeni kaftana. Płaszcz rzuca Sherlockowi na podołek razem z futerałem z fajką i kapciuchem. Torbę, prawie pustą, wrzuca z powrotem do rzeki.

— Dasz radę iść? — pyta John. — Musimy uciekać.

— Kiedy? — chrypi Sherlock.

— Już, kurwa — odpowiada John, trochę zimno, ale bardzo pragmatycznie. Klęka u boku Sherlocka, pod nawisem korzeni i ziemi. — No, dawaj, załóż mi ręce na szyję. Za wysoki jesteś na to, ale nic innego nie wymyślimy.

Sherlock wyciąga do niego ręce.

— Nie — próbuje powiedzieć, kiedy John go podnosi z ziemi.

— Pieprzyć cię. _Idź_ , do cholery.

Sherlock idzie. Trzęsie się i ślizga, ale idzie. Kuląc się pod ziemnym nawisem, idą wzdłuż rzeki, mając ją po swojej lewej stronie. Są na zachodnim brzegu, nie na wschodnim.

— Nie o to pytałem — udaje mu się doprecyzować.

— To kiedy co?

— Moriarty — odpowiada z naciskiem Sherlock. Ubranie lepi się do niego, kiedy się porusza. Buty ziębią go w stopy.

— Zginął na miejscu, mówiłem ci. Musiał uderzyć o skały – nie musiałem czekać, aż się utopi. I dobrze. Marne szanse bym miał z tym skurwysynem na moście. Bydlak próbował obciąć mi głowę. Zmienił się w bełkoczącego wariata.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Urok — mówi.

— Zszedł w momencie jego śmierci — upiera się dalej John. — Boże, nie mów mi, że uderzyłeś się w głowę.

— Nie kiedy zszedł, tylko kiedy się zaczął. Kiedy on się tu zjawił?

— Jak wyrzygałeś pełny nocnik krwi, a kiedy myślałeś? Miał twój posterunek pod obserwacją, idioto. Nieźle się uśmiał, czytając twój list.

— Och.

— Aha, „och”. Przesuń rękę, o, tak, dobrze. — John jedną ręką obejmuje Sherlocka w talii, podciągając go do góry za pasek. Drugą trzyma na jego przegubie, a i tak Sherlockowi jest tak zimno, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. — Jeśli uda nam się złapać twój statek w Waterloo, powinniśmy wyjść z tego żywi.

— Bill mnie widział — uświadamia sobie, przypomina sobie Sherlock. — Widział, jak ostrokrzew pali mnie w oko, John, rozpoznał mnie.

— No, to teraz ty jesteś poszukiwany jako wróg, a ja jako zdrajca — potwierdza John. Ślizga się na luźnych kamieniach i zaraz odzyskuje równowagę, podtrzymując Sherlocka. — Albo tylko jako nieudacznik, chociaż pieńkowi katowskiemu jest chyba wszystko jedno. Rzeka jest rwąca, to nam dało pewną przewagę na starcie. Możemy spróbować iść gościńcem, jeśli uda nam się na niego wydostać. To pewne ryzyko, ale szybciej byśmy wyschli. Zaczną od szukania naszych ciał w rzece.

— Umieram z zimna. — Kurczowo wpija dłonie w swój płaszcz i w Johna. Patrzy na swoje palce i widzi, że są sine. Płaszcz wyschnie szybko, ale nie dość szybko.

— Wiem — odpowiada John. — Czuję, jak się trzęsiesz, zauważyłem. Ty i twoje delikatne zdrowie. Będziesz musiał wyschnąć w marszu. — John dorzuca lekkie przekleństwo, jakąś wulgarną i obraźliwą uwagę o obtarciach. Sherlock od dobrze ponad miesiąca nie słyszał niczego bliższego czułości, a to wcale nie jest jej takie bliskie. — Nic na to nie poradzimy. Zaryzykujemy wyjście na gościniec.

— Jeżeli uda nam się na niego wydostać.

— Coś wymyślimy. Ktoś nas podwiezie. Znam więcej kupców niż większość ludzi, to się może udać, jeśli będziemy podróżować szybciej niż wieści o nas. Albo przejdziemy całą drogę do Waterloo tędy, dołem. W sumie wszystko mi jedno, bylebyś się _ruszał_.

Sherlock robi, co może, drżąc w wyludzkie ciepło. Stopy zmieniły mu się w potykające się bryły lodu.

— Jeżeli zobaczymy jakieś konie — mówi — to mogę je ukraść.

— O, świetnie — odpowiada John, mocniej chwytając Sherlocka w pasie. — Nareszcie coś optymistycznego.

Zataczając się, idą dalej niepewnym, lecz szybkim krokiem w dół rzeki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga tłumaczki: wiem, mam „Mayhew” niepoprawnie odmieniane jak „muł” (taki zwierz, nie taki w rzece), z ustępstwem w miejscowniku. Zauważyłam. Nie umiałam się powstrzymać. A o słowie „sodomia” mam do powiedzenia to, co zwykle przy językowo stylizowanej erotyce męsko-męskiej. Z innych rzeczy – tłumaczyłam to jakieś pół roku temu na prywatny użytek Izy S. i nie spodziewałam się wtedy, że będę wrzucać do sieci. I wprawdzie zrobiłam korektę (gdzieżbym śmiała nie), ale przygotowując wersję na AO3 i tak znalazłam jeszcze żenująco liczne stado literówek i innych błędów. Więc pewnie dalej coś zostało; trudno.


End file.
